


Родственники

by patricus, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, Romance, Time Period: First Cetagandan War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 113,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patricus/pseuds/patricus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву для команды  WTF Barrayar 2018Персонажи: оригинальные, а также дети "младшего" поколения героев Саги (Форкосиганов, Форбреттенов, Форбарра и т.д.).Молодой антиквар с Мю Кита прибывает со своим семейным ба в Девятую Сатрапию; спустя сто лет его внук поступает учиться в Университет Форбарр-Султаны с намерениями стать специалистом в области барраярского искусства и найти своих барраярских родственниковПримечание: первый таймлайн - преканон, вторая половина Первой Цетагандийской войны; второй таймлайн - постканон, старшим детям Майлза по 19 лет.Предупреждения: Барраяр глазами цетагандийцев, прикладное искусство с использованием человеческих останков, репрессивная гинекология, зануда-гуманитарий (2 шт.), смерть беременной женщины.





	1. Chapter 1

Скалы на противоположном берегу были унылого серого цвета. Темно-зеленый ельник казался в утренней дымке черным, и даже появившемуся на короткое мгновение солнцу не удалось разогнать клочья застрявшего между древесных стволов тумана. Было что-то символичное в том, чтобы рисовать черные воды озера, разводя инопланетную тушь озерной же водой. Вытерев о рукав отмытую кисточку, он слегка помахал ею над покрытыми росой кончиками прибрежных травинок. Если волоски наберут на себя немного влаги прямо из воздуха, то можно будет писать туман туманом, а влажный воздух — влажным воздухом… 

Не́рен гем Эсти́р сидел на пологом берегу горного озера и ждал смерти. Прошло уже больше двух часов с тех пор, как острый подбородок Жероннэ́ указал на нечто невидимое глазу, но явственно сверкнувшее в лучах солнца стеклянным отблеском, тут же наведшим на мысль об оптическом прицеле. Качнувшиеся мгновением позже еловые ветви выше по склону лишь подкрепили эту догадку. И вот теперь он сидел, скрестив ноги, у самой воды, то и дело погружая в нее чистую кисть, рисовал серый барраярский пейзаж разведенной в барраярской же воде цетагандийской тушью и ждал. А она все не шла. 

Он совершил необходимую медитацию. Успокоил дыхание, сердце и ум. Внимательно оглядел себя со всех сторон в голографическом зеркальце с оправой из черепахового панциря времен утверждения Седьмой Сатрапии. Удостоверился, что линии грима наложены идеально, коса туго свернута и закреплена на затылке, а приличествующая случаю шпажка-кандзаси с изображением единорога воткнута под надлежащим углом. Поверх своего обычного одеяния он надел затканную золотыми драконами накидку из белой парчи с широкими вставками на рукавах: золотые единороги, пасущиеся по малахитовому и шафранному шелковому полю. Было что-то неизъяснимо прекрасное в том, чтобы встретить свою безвременную кончину в ритуальном облачении клановых цветов в землях графства, издавна славящегося шафраном и малахитом. Даже превратностям судьбы не чужды законы эстетики!.. Кровь, кстати, тоже должна будет красиво смотреться на белом. Как, впрочем, и разлетевшиеся в стороны мозги — это если снайпер решит пожертвовать скальпом и выстрелить в голову, а не в сердце. Может быть, даже кое-кто успеет сделать голографический снимок, прежде чем… 

От мысли о сидящем поодаль «кое-ком» вдруг предательски задрожала челюсть. Представлять, как могут выглядеть брызги крови, а уж тем более — мозга, на лиловом одеянии Жероннэ, не хотелось совершенно. И уж точно ничего эстетичного не было бы в его убийстве. Смерть ребенка в любом случае ужасна, даже если этот ребенок — не твой ребенок. Но будет ли это аргументом для затаившегося на противоположном берегу бойца Сопротивления? В этом жестоком мире детская смерть — обычное дело. В отрядах бандформирований сражаются подростки. Матери самолично убивают своих же младенцев, если при осмотре новорожденного вдруг будет выявлен какой-либо намек на возможное физическое или психическое уродство. Будто мало и без того высокой детской смертности, вызванной отсутствием прививок, антибиотиков и слабыми представлениями о гигиене. С чего бы им жалеть чужое дитя с далекой планеты, да еще с непривычным анатомическим строением и неспособное к воспроизводству? Будучи в глазах любого цетагандийца произведением высокого искусства генетики, для некоего засевшего на том берегу барраярца Жероннэ — всего лишь убогий «мутант», для которого смерть будет единственной достойной его уродства участи. Даже если оно и выберется живым из сегодняшней передряги, одно на этой проклятой планете оно не протянет и недели. 

И вот единственной предательской мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы пошли прахом все затраченные усилия, направленные на то, чтобы встретить свою смерть с достоинством на лице. Отчаянно захотелось вскочить, начать метаться по берегу, рвать на себе с таким трудом тщательно уложенные волосы и кричать. Вопить так, чтобы черные безмолвные Небеса наконец услышали! «Меня, меня, Нерена гем Эстира, покарайте за мою глупость и безрассудство! Только пощадите это невинное создание аутов! Оно ни в чем не виновато и за всю свою недолгую жизнь никому не сделало ничего плохого!» Нет, так нельзя. Какой дурной пример он подаст Жероннэ, если пойдет на поводу у своего страха... Глубокий вздох. Стряхнуть кисть, вытереть о край тушечницы. Отвести в сторону руку, чтобы не испортить рисунок. Закрыть глаза и, мысленно: «Тело мое и мой разум принадлежат Империи. Империя царит посреди безмолвных черных Небес в двенадцати звездных системах, на семнадцати обитаемых планетах и разделена на девять Сатрапий и восемь Колоний. Небесные ладони не позволят ей пасть во тьму безвременья. Жизнь и смерть каждого члена моего клана да будут во благо Империи!» Шепотом произнес он слова самого короткого в галактике государственного гимна: «Да продлится царство твое тысячу, восемь ли тысяч колен, доколе мох не украсит скалы, выросшие из щебня!» Только после этого он открыл глаза, прислушался к мерному биению своего сердца и продолжил рисовать скалистые берега горного барраярского озера в ожидании смерти. 

И она пришла к нему. Явилась в облике худощавой рыжеволосой, стриженой «под машинку» девушки. Ни слова не говоря, плюхнулась рядом в траву, села в ту же позу, что и он, едва не задев его острой коленкой, и внимательным взглядом серых неулыбчивых глаз стала следить за движениями его кисти. Сердце застучало тихо-тихо и часто-часто, как будто боялось, что его могут услышать. «Только не подавать виду! Только бы не дать ей почувствовать свой страх! И тогда, быть может, все еще обойдется...» Пропустив один удар, равный одному сокращению сердечной мышцы, гем Эстир прикрыл на мгновение веки, потом отвернулся от собственной смерти, явившейся к нему в столь неподобающем облике, и продолжил писать барраярский пейзаж. 

И ведь нельзя сказать, что судьба его об этом визите совсем не предупредила... Истомившись ожиданием выстрела с противоположного берега, детеныш аутов отправился справить нужду в кусты, а по возвращении безмятежным голосом сообщил: 

— Там, за большим камнем, сидит чья-то ручная девушка и внимательно следит, что вы делаете.

— Ручная девушка? — переспросил гем Эстир. Поднятая от тушечницы кисть в изумлении замерла над бумагой. Черная капля сорвалась и упала в черную же нарисованную воду, по счастью, не испортив остального пейзажа.

— Ну, я хотело сказать, что она, похоже, одомашненная. Кто-то ее приручил, а она потерялась или сбежала. 

«С базы?!» — внутренне ахнул гем Эстир.

— Ну, я так решило, что она прирученная. Потому что на ней одежда из цетагандийской ткани. И еще она похожа на мальчика, а воняет от нее, как от женщины. А у диких людей ведь так не принято? Они же мужчин и женщин по одежде и длине волос различают. 

«Воняет, как от женщины…» — гем в очередной раз поразился особенностям бесполого восприятия Жероннэ. — «Интересно, а про свою создательницу оно тоже думает, что от нее пахнет, как от женщины? Или ауты пахнут как-то принципиально иначе?» И все же, с этой незваной гостьей следовало что-то делать. Особенно имея в виду затаившегося среди скал снайпера. Да и Жероннэ было бы неплохо отвлечь от опасного направления мысли. 

— Знаешь, это не обязательно, что она от кого-то сбежала. Местные по бедности могут одеваться в нашу одежду, даже с мертвых ее, бывает, снимают. А мальчиком она может прикидываться из соображений безопасности. Они все здесь боятся изнасилований, от наших и от партизан. И у них почему-то считается, что насилуют только привлекательных, заботящихся о своей внешности женщин. Скорее всего, это девчонка из ближайшей деревни.

Жероннэ пожало плечами. Его рассказами о тяжелой женской доле было не впечатлить. Видимо, чтобы представить, что над ним самим кто-то захочет совершить насилие, его бесполой фантазии не хватало. А зря! Даже на глаз привыкшего к нему гема его сексуальная привлекательность была более чем очевидна. Особенно в этом образе древнеегипетского мальчика с густо подведенными глазами и черными бровями, прорисованными по нежной смуглой коже. Жаль, что их по умолчанию делают совсем безволосыми: локон юности на этом идеальной формы черепе смотрелся бы очень изысканно.

— Она наверняка голодна, — отвлекся от несвоевременных мыслей гем Эстир. — Отнеси ей наш завтрак. Нам он сегодня, может, уже и не пригодится. Близко не подходи, просто поставь так, чтоб она видела. Где-нибудь подальше от берега. А то кто его знает, этого нашего потустороннего наблюдателя с его снайперским снаряжением, что ему там в его барраярскую голову может взбрести…

И вот стоило Жероннэ собрать разложенные по траве их сегодняшние припасы, чтобы удалиться с ними в лес, как она явилась к нему сама! «Ручная девушка»?.. Ну, если рысь или волчица привольно живет в устроенном человеком заповеднике, то да, наверное, такого зверя в каком-то смысле можно назвать ручным. Первая атака, которую пришлось выдержать эстетическому чувству цетагандийца, пришлась, как и предупреждало ба, на обоняние. Запах немытого женского тела, никогда не знавшего не только благовоний и притираний, но и не знакомого даже с обычными дезодорантами и антиперспирантами, казалось, так и повис над ними, готовый соперничать с густотой утреннего тумана. Вторая атака пришлась на зрение, ибо волосы барраярки и вправду были варварски острижены до состояния короткого «ежика», который почему-то так любят носить здешние мужчины, особенно из служилого сословия. Не иначе, как из ностальгии по периоду Изоляции, когда главной проблемой армии было не только плохое снабжение, но и вши — разносчики разных диких заболеваний. Третья атака поразила способность к логическим рассуждениям. Потому что «цетагандийская ткань» была ни чем иным, как военным камуфляжем, предназначенным для ранней осени, а значит, снятым с убитого соотечественника гем Эстира совсем недавно. По иронии судьбы, осенний камуфляж, разработанный для этого района Барраяра, был все тех же клановых цветов гем Эстиров: белый, оранжевый и темно-зеленый. И эта самая способность к логическим рассуждениям настаивала, что снята эта солдатская форма была именно самой ее нынешней обладательницей. Потому что на коленях у девушки лежал… И вот этой четвертой атаки, адресованной его профессионализму, гем Эстир не выдержал. Потому что на коленях у девушки лежал предмет декоративно-прикладного искусства. Один из тех, для оценки которых (и для разыскания подобных ему), собственно, и был прислан на Барраяр начинающий эксперт знаменитого аукционного дома Эстиров с Мю Кита «Антикитэ́ Галакти́к». 

Прямо тут, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, перед молодым антикваром лежала древняя барраярская винтовка, предназначенная для стрельбы металлическими пулями с патронами, начиненными порохом. Она состояла на вооружении практически всех местных бандформирований, но по наиболее сильным группировкам была известна прежде всего как «форкосиганка» или «дендарийка». Главное ее изящество, и в то же время — главная опасность, заключались в том, что оптический прицел был составлен из нескольких линз и не содержал в своей конструкции вообще никакой электроники. Поэтому никакими обычными военными сканерами вооруженного ею стрелка было не обнаружить. Именно ее стеклянный отблеск и заприметил два часа назад острый глаз Жэроннэ на противоположном берегу озера. И её выстрела ждал все это время сам гем Эстир, водя кисточками по бумаге. 

Не в силах справиться с охватившим его волнением, эксперт осторожно протянул палец к направленному в его сторону черненому дулу. Руки девушки, спокойно покоившиеся на оружии, тут же крепко сомкнулись поверх ствола и инкрустированного перламутром приклада — как раз в том месте, где находился спусковой крючок. 

— Красивая вещь, — завороженно произнес гем Эстир на английском, так и не коснувшись вожделенного предмета. — Я бы даже сказал, объект музейной ценности, достойный храниться в коллекции сатрап-губернатора, не ниже. Никому ее не отдавай. Лет через тридцать она будет стоить больших денег. 

Девчонка выразительно хмыкнула. Потом кивнула на лежащий на коленях гем Эстира лист бумаги и зажатые в его пальцах крест-накрест две кисти — одну с тушью, другую с озерной водой. 

— А это?.. Это такая старинная земная техника, — пояснил он. — У нас она называется «гриза́йль шинуа́з». На Барраяре, кажется, она была совершенно неизвестна до прихода цивилизации. 

Девушка криво улыбнулась. Не то на слова, не то на сам рисунок. Протянула руку и, беспрепятственно вынув из пальцев гем Эстира предназначенную для воды кисточку, ткнула ею в сердцевину ближайшей кувшинки. 

— А-а-а!.. — донеслось до слуха неоцененного художника. Он повернул голову и увидел, как расширились от ужаса зрачки замершего над его плечом Жероннэ. 

— А! Что она делает? Господин, не позволяйте ей этого! 

— Жероннэ, — тихо заметил гем на древнем земном наречии, принятом среди аутов. — У нее, если ты заметил, оружие. В такой ситуации с людьми лучше не спорить. 

Однако на всякий случай он все же вынул из волос свою шпагообразную кандзаси с рукояткой в виде лежащего единорога, расправил опавшую косу вдоль позвоночника и положил заостренное семидюймовое украшение рядом, под правую руку. 

— Но она же испортила весь изначальный замысел! — продолжало шепотом причитать Жероннэ. — Эти дикие абсолютно лишены чувства стиля и ничего не понимают в древних традициях!

Гем Эстир взглянул на бумагу и увидел, что сердцевины нарисованных кувшинок окрасились желтым, написанные водой и туманом небеса приобретают голубоватый оттенок, поскольку его кисть уже побывала в комке серо-зеленой прибрежной глины, а для сумрачных елей уже готовится зелень в виде растираемого меж цепких девичьих пальцев какого-то подобранного с земли полу-гнилого листа. Смешно, конечно, расцвечивать то, что с самого начала должно было быть серым, но какая-то наивная эстетика в этом все же проглядывала. 

— Если в данный момент, — шепотом прокомментировал гем Эстир, — она воспроизводит какую-то еще неизвестную исследователям художественную традицию Барраяра, этот рисунок прямо на наших глазах из моих личных упражнений превращается в предмет барраярского искусства. 

— А если это никакая не традиция? — упорствовало Жероннэ. — Если она это прямо сейчас сама придумала?

— Тогда она как минимум талантлива. Но ты право. Если она в будущем не прославится, много за эту безделицу не выручить. Мой изначальный рисунок, учитывая историю его создания, и тот стоил бы дороже. А прославиться женщине на Барраяре можно только одним способом: если ее полюбит какой-нибудь выдающийся военный или политический деятель, а она из-за какой-то глупой трагедии рано уйдет из жизни, храня ему верность, но так и не став ему настоящей женой. Жен и Матерей тут не ценят. Так что лучше уж просто считать, что рисунок пал жертвой нашего знакомства с этой барраярской Афиной, чем желать ей участи Озерной девы. 

— Ваше благородство поистине не знает границ, — возмущенным тоном прошипело ба.

— Хорошо благородство, когда нет выбора! — вздохнул начинающий эксперт. 

Он еще раз окинул взглядом их совместное творчество. Серое все равно осталось серым, но цветные пятна приглушенных тонов расставили новые акценты, и даже сам окружающий их пейзаж перестал казаться таким беспросветно унылым и мрачным. А может, это просто солнце наконец выглянуло, и пейзажист перестал дрожать за свою жизнь. Но какой-то новый эффект от этого художественного произведения, безусловно, был.

— Как думаешь, она закончена? — спросил он девушку, снова перейдя на галактический английский. 

Она кивнула, потом, подумав, вытащила из кармана на бедре небольшой кинжальчик в инкрустированных ножнах и чиркнув лезвием по пальцу, выдавила каплю крови на черное пятно озера. Затем снова взяла из рук гем Эстира водяную кисть и аккуратно размазала по пятнам туши красное. 

— Ого! А она не такая уж и дикая, раз ей известно об идентифицирующей роли генматериала! — восторженно прошептало ба. 

— Это не подпись, — так же тихо прокомментировал на наречии аутов гем Эстир. — Она сделала это для того, чтобы передать бурый оттенок воды. 

Крови, впрочем, не хватило, и девушка протянула лезвие в сторону гема, предлагая ему сделать то же самое. 

— Ну да, тогда эта картина и вправду будет, как в древности, подписана кровью, — с некоторой опаской согласился он, но на нанесение повреждений чужими руками не поддался, осторожно забрал из девичьей руки кинжал и сам порезал себе палец. 

С Жероннэ у него произошла некоторая перепалка. Ба не желало делиться и каплей из своих капилляров. 

— Смотри, нас вообще могло бы уже не быть в живых, — с привычным спокойствием принялся уговаривать его гем. — Но она почему-то не стала стрелять, хотя все возможности у нее были. Пускай кровь прольется, но исключительно символически. Видишь, она сама это предложила. Мы не вправе отказывать ей в этой иллюзии равенства. Нас здесь трое, мы все принадлежим к разным расам и все оставим здесь свою кровь. Ну же, Жероннэ, не упрямься! 

— Это все ваши внутри-людские заморочки! — обиженно зашипело на него ба. – Ауты с дикими людьми не воюют, а только их изучают. Не буду я никаких мирных договоров с вами подписывать. Мой генетический материал — собственность расы аутов. И я не собираюсь им делиться с какой-то незнакомой девицей. 

На этом бы можно было оставить совершенное создание с его вечными капризами, но человеческая психика гем Эстира уже в полной мере прочувствовала избавление от того отупляющего страха, которым была охвачена всего несколько минут назад. Невзирая ни на какие приличия, ему уже было так просто не остановиться. 

— Генетический материал? А сколько ты его этому лесу пожертвовало? Забыло, как только что под куст ходило?

— Отходы жизнедеятельности организма не являются его генетическим материалом, — важно изрекло ба. 

— А клетки эпителия? 

Жероннэ обиженно поджало свои красивые тонкие губы. 

— Для того, чтобы собрать с земли мои клетки, нужна особая техника, — наконец признало оно. — На этой планете она есть только в трех местах в Форбарр-Султане и на орбитальной станции.

— Так и мы не понесем этот злосчастный листок в эти аутские шарашки. А никто другой не додумается провести генсканирование простого рисунка. Хватит меня позорить перед посторонними!

Этот последний аргумент сработал. Увлекшись растушевыванием своей и чужой крови, гем Эстир совершенно упустил момент, когда в руках девушки вместо отобранного им кинжала оказалось его кандзаси. Она попробовала на ощупь заточенное острие шпильки, погладила фигурку единорога. Несколько раз совершенно правильно захватила фигурку пальцами для нанесения колющего удара. И все это — с ироничной ухмылкой, поглядывая то на ба, то на гема.

— И не надо на меня так смотреть, — поднял он в почти непритворном возмущении бровь. — Это вполне допустимое мужское оружие. Уж всяко не хуже твоего форского ножичка, которым, по-хорошему, только бумажные конверты вскрывать удобно. 

Ироничная ухмылка стала еще более ироничной.

— Нет, конечно, это вполне приличная вещь, особенно если под женскую руку, — поспешил он исправиться, отложив кисть и быстро оглядев со всех сторон инкрустированную рукоятку. — Если только он и вправду старинный. Но хочу сказать сразу, много за такое не выручить. Форские родовые кинжалы очень часто подделывают, причем сами же барраярские оружейники и ювелиры. Настоящая беда для коллекционеров. 

Этот экземпляр, впрочем, был подлинным, столетней давности, со старым вариантом графского герба на печатке — полураспустившийся посевной крокус с огромной луковицей на фоне трех горных пиков. В цветном исполнении крокус — наперекор природе, но сообразно его использованию — был, разумеется, оранжевым, горы — зелеными с белыми ледяными шапками. Нынешний герб изображал раскрытый цветок с шестью лепестками и тремя рыльцами на темно-зеленом фоне и в художественном смысле явно проигрывал прежнему. Только вот зачем сообщать маленькой террористке, что она носит с собой старинный графский кинжал, стоимость которого на галактическом аукционе равна полному оснащению хорошего флаера? Небрежным жестом он вернул ей музейную редкость, получив обратно свое утилитарное украшение из прочнейшей стали с якобы золотым напылением.

— У нас принято подписывать свои работы, — как бы между делом сообщил он ей. Сам достал свою нефритовую печатку из отделения на поясе и, оттиснув красными чернилами свое имя, прочел ей по буквам. Она ткнула в чернильную подушечку печаткой с рукояти кинжала, осторожно приложила к бумаге и с любопытством всмотрелась в полученный оттиск. Меж тем, ему надо было от нее не это. Как бы ей объяснить?

— Видишь ли, любое индивидуальное творчество должно нести личную подпись создателя. Моя печатка именная, поэтому из нее можно узнать не только мою фамилию, но и мое личное имя. У Жероннэ нет ни должности, ни фамилии, поэтому печатки ему не полагается, оно везде пишет свое имя от руки. А у тебя, получается, оттиснут только родовой герб. 

Про старую версию герба и про то, что он, вообще-то, графский, а значит, явно чужой, он деликатно умолчал. Вместо этого, не глядя, протянул кисть с листком приведенному в пример соотечественнику. Ба не стало упрямиться и аккуратными буквами, галактической латиницей, изобразило рядом с эстировской печаткой свое имя и кастовую принадлежность. Девушка с явным сомнением в глазах посмотрела на цетагандийцев, но все же приняла от Жероннэ кисть с тушью и ужасно кривыми буквами вывела вдоль нижнего края: «Эlьza VorБреtteн». Не сразу сообразив, что часть символов по барраярской традиции написаны кириллицей, гем Эстир на мгновение замер, отказываясь верить своим глазам. 

— Тут неподалеку есть замок Форбреттен, — неуверенно начал он. — Там живут твои родственники?

Девушка коротко кивнула, глядя ему в глаза с самым серьезным выражением на лице. Значит, это был ее герб и ее кинжал, на ношение которого она имела полное право. В отличие от лежащей у нее на коленях «форкосиганки»… Это было очень плохо. Просто даже не описать, насколько плохо. Лучше бы уж она его сразу пристрелила с того берега. Он бы, по крайней мере, не узнал ее имени. А так все лишалось смысла: и его ссора с начальником базы, и их демонстративный уход, и эта их неудачная попытка самим, без провожатых пробраться к графскому замку, чтобы через лояльного местного чиновника дать знать высокому губернскому начальству об очевиднейших злоупотреблениях. С тем же успехом они с Жероннэ могли бы отсидеться на базе. 

— Можно я заберу это себе? — мягко уточнил он, показывая на так неудачно подписанную картину. 

Она лишь пожала плечами, мол, забирай, если так хочется. Рисунок он, конечно же, уничтожит. Но память о прочитанном не сотрешь. Если его будут допрашивать под фаст-пентой, ее он уже не спасет. Главное сейчас — не подать виду, что все рухнуло. Гем Эстир робко улыбнулся партизанствующей барраярской аристократке, аккуратно свернул картину в трубочку и засунул в рукав. И все так же улыбаясь, словно они не под прицелом с Жероннэ только что сидели, а просто на пикник выехали, предложил:

— Хочешь с нами позавтракать? А то мы как раз собирались есть, как встали. А тут вдруг снайпер с того берега, ты со своей винтовкой, нервы, приготовления к переходу в иное существование органики… В общем, так и не собрались. 

— Пожалуйста, соглашайся! — выглянув из-за гемского плеча, с детским энтузиазмом завопило ба, тут же перейдя на английский. — А то я уже очень давно хочу есть, а без тебя он за стол не сядет. А все потому, что гемам важно соблюсти приличия! А я из-за этой его галантности вечно страдать должно.

Гем Эстир уже собирался было сделать ба замечание, но тут вдруг увидел, что девушка — впервые за все это время — совершенно трогательно улыбается, глядя на Жероннэ. Причем улыбается с выражением добродушного умиления, какое обычно возникает при взгляде на маленьких детей или симпатичных животных. И серые глаза искрятся нежностью и уже не кажутся такими холодными и колючими, как мрачное барраярское небо… И трещинки на морковного цвета губах как будто расправились, и сам рот уже не кажется таким безобразно широким, как у лягушки... И рыжие ресницы поблескивают на солнце начищенной медью… Ну вот почему они все так только на Жероннэ реагируют? Неужели это какое-то проявление подавленного материнского инстинкта?

— Давай иди накрывай тогда, раз так есть хочешь! Нечего тут из меня какого-то изверга делать, — пробормотал он, с досадой отворачиваясь от не ему предназначенной улыбки. 

Девушка встала, не выпуская из рук винтовки, с грациозностью и непринужденностью дикого животного потянулась и все так же не говоря ни слова пересела к расстеленной на траве скатерти. Гем Эстир вздохнул, уложил на голове косу с помощью бесполезного теперь кандзаси и подсел к ним с Жероннэ. Ба как раз раздавало гигиенические салфетки и пакетики с соком. 

— Если тебе непривычно или ты беспокоишься, можно ли это есть, я могу сначала при тебе тут все попробовать. А ты посмотришь и убедишься, что еда не отравлена.

Она только плечами пожала, даже не взглянув на него. Сама привычными движениями вытерла руки, распечатала пластиковый пакет, совершенно правильным образом распрямила соломинку и принялась посасывать овощное пюре с Ро Кита. Ну да, если она из семьи графа, то все эти цивилизационные новшества вряд ли ей совсем уж в новинку. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — с набитым ртом поинтересовалось ба.

Откусив от распечатанного сэндвича, девушка положила обе ладони на скатерть, растопырив пальцы, затем подняла их и положила снова, загнув мизинец и безымянный. 

— Восемнадцать? — сообразило ба. — То есть ты еще школьница? 

Она только головой мотнула. И комментировать пришлось уже Нерену:

— У них нет своей системы обязательного образования, как у нас. Все общеобразовательные городские школы и колледжи устроены нами, и местные все еще не особо желают отдавать в них своих детей. По традиции, они обучают свое потомство на дому или по знакомству. И, как правило, учат только тому, что связано с будущей профессией, потому что дети рано начинают участвовать во взрослой жизни. А форесс вообще часто учат только тому, что может пригодиться при ведении большого хозяйства и начальном воспитании собственных детей. Если это не связано с рукоделием, типа ткачества, кройки, шитья, вязания или вышивки, то это даже на среднее профессиональное образование не тянет. А поскольку главное предназначение фор-леди — выйти замуж и родить здорового наследника, к началу полового созревания ее обучение можно считать уже полностью завершенным. Так что несмотря на то, что наша новая знакомая младше тебя, ее социальный статус значительно выше. Она обладает всеми правами и обязанностями взрослого человека, может даже уже быть замужем и иметь детей. Хотя в данном случае, я полагаю, у нее был бы какой-нибудь символ ее замужнего положения, вроде кольца на пальце или чего-то такого. Да и вряд ли муж позволил бы ей одной ходить по лесам с оружием. 

— А родители? Разве родители могут такое позволить? Это же опасно! 

С учетом барраярского патриархата вопрос был совершенно законным. 

— Ну, наверное, у них в этом отношении все же больше свободы, чем у нас. И родителей слушаются далеко не все. Кроме того, в таком возрасте она может быть уже сиротой или вдовой, а значит, полностью независимой. Я верно все излагаю? — поинтересовался он у своей незаинтересованной слушательницы, но та только неопределенно повела плечами. — В любом случае, Жероннэ, несмотря на свой юный возраст, формально она тебя старше. Так что тебе лучше вести себя немного повежливее. 

— Еще чего! — вспылило ба на древнем аутском. — Это же самка дикого человека! Даже не из нашего третьего сословия! Какой цивилизованный человек будет ходить один по лесу с запрещенным законом древним оружием? Если только он не преступник... 

Повисла небольшая пауза. 

— Ой… — сказало ба.

Вот именно, что «ой». Гем-лорд даже глаза закрыл от внутреннего содрогания. Но когда открыл, обнаружил, что барраярка и ухом не повела. Как сидела, с равнодушным видом, жуя сэндвич, так и сидела. Странно, он почему-то думал, что Форбреттены должны быть франкофонами, а значит, древнее наречие аутов должно было быть им понятным. С другой стороны, эта вообще, похоже, не говорила. А может быть, даже и не столько слышала, сколько читала английскую речь по губам. В любом случае, обвинительная эскапада Жероннэ осталась без какого-либо внимания.

— Неразумное ты дитя, — как можно более мягко и с ласковой улыбкой произнес на аутском гем Эстир. — Ты же не будешь, входя в клетку к самке носорога, объяснять ей, что на самом деле она — дикое неразумное животное и представляет опасность для окружающих? Даже если это чистая правда? Уверяю тебя, ты будешь вести себя так тихо и так аккуратно, как никогда не вело себя со своей аут-леди. 

— А зачем мне входить в клетку к самке носорога? — искренне удивилось ба.

— Затем же, зачем мы учредили на этой планете Девятую Сатрапию. Ради того, чтобы нести свет цивилизации тем, кому, по их мнению, это совершенно не нужно. Носорог ведь тоже не знает, что без человеческой помощи он погибнет. Но, как ты понимаешь, незнание — не его вина. Тогда как его гибель совершенно точно будет на совести человека. 

Ба поежилось, словно от холода, и внимательно оглядело барраярку с лежащей подле нее винтовкой. 

— То есть вы полагаете, все настолько плохо?

— Да, все очень плохо, — как можно более безмятежным тоном произнес гем Эстир. — Если кто-то узнает, что родственница графа Форбреттена — участница Сопротивления, у графа будут серьезные проблемы, а ее приговорят к смертной казни. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы эту девушку убили из-за твоей глупости? 

— Нет, — прошептало Жероннэ, опустив глаза. 

— Тогда оставь свои дурацкие дефиниции и не провоцируй ее своей несдержанностью. 

Ба немного помолчало, но любопытство оказалось сильнее любой осторожности. 

— Значит, ты никогда не ходила в школу? — снова перейдя на английский, спросило оно.

Форесса, как ни в чем ни бывало, отрицательно мотнула головой. 

— Я тоже, — со вздохом призналось ба. — Все ба ходят в школу при отделении Звездных Яслей. Но мою аут-леди выдали замуж за гема, и мне пришлось жить в семье. Ну, и учиться дома. С ним вот вместе. И хотя я на несколько лет младше, мы все равно учились по одной программе, и у меня всегда были лучшие оценки. 

Гем Эстир не сдержал тяжелого вздоха. Одна беда с этим ба: то одно, то другое. Девушка на это невинное хвастовство, впрочем, реагировала совершенно правильно. Слушала с видимым интересом, да еще и подбадривающе улыбалась. Наконец она повернулась к гему, ткнула, не прекращая жевать, в него пальцем и написала в воздухе пальцем: «Сколько лет?» 

— Э-э… — это был довольно скользкий момент. — Я не хочу никого смущать, — честно признался он. — Но в данном случае это не имеет значения. Даже если бы я был младше тебя, мне бы все равно пришлось обращаться к тебе на «ты», если бы мы говорили по-русски или по-французски. И без официального обращения по-английски. Потому что ты другой расы и не являешься государственным служащим. 

Она понимающе кивнула, как будто такой ответ ее удовлетворил. Значит, она все-таки была знакома с субординацией. Девушка меж тем по очереди показала пальцем на них обоих, потом покрутив тем же пальцем у своего лица, беззвучно произнесла какое-то слово и начертила в воздухе вопросительный знак.

— Нет, — сразу ответило ба. 

— А что она спросила? — не понял гем.

— Не братья ли мы, — надувшись, ответило Жероннэ. Поскольку у женщины всегда более высокий статус, сравнение с мальчиком его, естественно, обижало.

— О, так ты считаешь, мы настолько похожи? — изумился гем Эстир. — Несмотря на то, что я в гриме, а ба накрашено, и у нас разного цвета кожа?

Она кивнула. И похоже, с интересом ждала объяснений. 

— Знаешь, для барраярки ты очень наблюдательна. 

Она снова кивнула и с явной гордостью похлопала по оптическому прицелу своей «дендарийки». Все воодушевление у гем Эстира тут же пропало. Ну, да, она же за ними давно уже наблюдает. Еще до того, как они об этом узнали. 

— Ну, в общем, официально мы не родственники, — со вздохом принялся он за объяснение их непростой семейной истории. — Хотя это ба сконструировали с использованием моего генома, и мы вместе росли. У любого ба по умолчанию статус слуги, к тому же его создательница приходится мне Приемной матерью. Поэтому формально мой статус выше, ну и потом, я фактически его старше. Но поскольку в генетическом смысле оно является почти аутом, оно совершеннее любого гема. Соответственно, никакого почтения, обязательного для младшего или низшего, оно ко мне не испытывает, даже при формальном обращении. А поскольку у аутов замедленное взросление, то оно вроде как еще не вполне сформировалось, и какие-то замечания ему делать пока бессмысленно. Каждый раз приходится все объяснять. 

— Господин! — возмущенно воскликнуло ба.

— Вот об этом я как раз и говорю. Разве можно представить такое обращение произнесенным с такими капризными интонациями? 

Барраярка тихонечко рассмеялась. И хотя улыбка умиления была по-прежнему обращена не ему, а ба, гем Эстир почувствовал себя наконец отмщенным.

— Это как с гениальными детьми, — объяснил он. — Когда интеллектуальные и художественные способности существенно опережают общее развитие, а социальный интеллект, наоборот, отстает. Так что пожалуйста, не обижайся на его манеры и на его слова, если они вдруг покажутся тебе бестактными.

Она снова понимающе кивнула, глядя на ба все с той же добродушной улыбкой. И очень зря! Потому что ба тут же восприняло это как поощрение своему любопытству:

— А почему ты в солдатской форме? Барраярцев же не берут пока на военную службу? 

Террористка только шире улыбнулась и помотала головой в знак согласия, мол, конечно же, не берут. 

— Жероннэ… — тихо выдохнул гем Эстир, но предупреждение не сработало.

— А где ты ее тогда взяла? Тебе ее кто-то подарил?

Девушка заулыбалась совсем уж откровенной улыбкой и нежным движением погладила лежащую рядом винтовку. 

— Жероннэ, — простонал гем Эстир, но было поздно.

— Как?! Ты убила цетагандийца?! За что?

Барраярка, все так же продолжая улыбаться, просто пожала плечами. Ну, убила и убила. Потому что захотела. Или просто потому что смогла. 

— Вот так вот прямо взяла и убила? Просто так?! 

Барраярка, совершенно довольная произведенным эффектом, спокойно кивнула. 

— Жероннэ! — крикнул гем. 

Никаких других вопросов, к счастью, уже не последовало. Ба сидело молча, оторопело глядя на преступницу, открыв рот и хлопая своими густо накрашенными пушистыми ресницами. 

— А я вот ни разу еще никого не убивало, — задумчиво произнесло оно. — Хотя меня этому и учили. 

Сокрушенно вздохнув, Нерен прикрыл глаза ладонью. «Звездная Бездна! Что рядом со мной делают эти люди?»

— Ты доело? — не отрывая руки от лица, спросил он. 

— Э-э, да.

— Тогда собирай наши вещи. Мы уходим.

— Уходим? Но мы же только что познакомились.

— Жероннэ, мы уходим, — строгим голосом произнес гем Эстир. 

И только когда ба встало и отправилось собирать палатку и увязывать их рюкзаки, он опустил руку. Совершенно измученный, не думая более о выражении своего лица, благо оно отчасти было скрыто гем-гримом, он умоляющими глазами всмотрелся в лицо барраярки и, подавшись вперед, прошептал: 

— Давай сделаем так. Мы с Жероннэ вернемся сейчас на базу. Скажем просто, что заблудились, поняли, что сами никуда не дойдем, и вернулись. Про тебя мы никому не скажем и имя твое нигде упоминать не будем. Я это тебе обещаю. С Жероннэ я поговорю, все объясню ему. Оно, хоть и не всегда думает, что говорит, но в таких серьезных вопросах с ним можно договориться. Рисунок я тебе сейчас отдам, ты его сама уничтожишь. Чтобы тебе было спокойнее. Ну и чтобы через нас на тебя и твоих родственников было никак не выйти, если его кто-то найдет. 

Он достал из рукава и передал ей свернутый лист бумаги. Она развернула его, окинула взглядом картину, потом сложила ее вчетверо и запихнула в карман на бедре. 

— Можешь пообещать мне, что не будешь стрелять нам в спину? 

Она осторожно и как будто не вполне понимая его кивнула. 

— Я не за себя прошу, — смутился гем-лорд. — Я из-за Жероннэ. Ты сама видишь, какое оно в сущности дитя. И… если оно одно тут останется… если меня убьют, из-за того, что я гем… так вот, если оно останется одно, оно тут не выживет. Совсем не выживет. 

Тут Нерен почувствовал, как у него на глаза сами собой наворачиваются слезы. Это было очень нехорошо. Он помнил, что в присутствии врага терять лицо совсем не годится. Но поделать со своими эмоциями он уже ничего не мог. Главное, чтобы гем-грим не размазался. Он запрокинул голову, часто заморгал, потом аккуратно снял краешком расшитого рукава осевшую на ресницах влагу. Барраярка все это время внимательно следила за его манипуляциями. 

— Понимаешь, его принесли в дом моего отца в корзинке. Как Моисея из древнего земного мифа. Мне было тогда пять лет. Принесли и вручили. Сказали, чтобы я о нем позаботился... И я сам кормил его из бутылочки, учил ходить, разговаривать. Мы с ним вместе гуляли, читали книжки, учились музыке и боевым искусствам. Всю его жизнь, как его достали из репликатора, мы были вместе. А когда меня отправляли на Барраяр, я обещал моей Приемной матери, что обязательно привезу его домой живым. Понимаешь?..

Она несколько раз кивнула. Он еще раз смахнул рукавом с ресниц слезы и встал. 

— Еду, если хочешь, всю забирай. Мы, если повезет, к ночи уже снова будем на базе. 

Она сунула в карман несколько пакетиков сверх-калорийного пюре, взяла один пакетик сока. Остальное, закинув на плечо винтовку, отнесла Жероннэ вместе со скатертью. То как раз закончило увязывать их пожитки и теперь колдовало с голографом, пытаясь снять какую-то бабочку. Еще минуту оно отняло у нее внимание, показывая, что успело наснимать. Нерен за это время как раз снял и упаковал свою затканную драконами парчовую накидку. Наконец, рюкзаки были водружены на спины. Жероннэ на прощанье помахало барраярке рукой, а гем Эстир подошел к ней и тихо сказал:

— Не ходи за нами, чтобы наши тебя случайно не засекли. Ладно?

Потом добавил:

— Мне очень жаль, что так глупо все вышло, но… нам, правда, лучше забыть об этой встрече.

И поклонился, насколько позволял рюкзак. Она на это никак не ответила. 

***

День с самого начала не задался. Накануне Акане полночи смотрел четвертый сезон «Восстания гигантских роботов на Верване», а сегодня честно намеревался выспаться и уже к середине дня пойти к четверокурсникам на лекцию о Цетагандийской Оккупации в исполнении знаменитого Дува Галени. Будучи вполне приличным ученым, профессор зачем-то еще занимал какой-то руководящий пост в местном СБ и потому в Университете появлялся нечасто. Как это удавалось ему совмещать, у Акане, видимо, по причине юношеского максимализма, в голове, откровенно говоря, не укладывалось: либо ты стережешь гостайну и манипулируешь общественным мнением (и тогда какое ты имеешь моральное право называться историком?), либо занимаешься наукой (и тогда на кой вакуум тебе сдалась эта гнилая контора?). Уже только ради того, чтобы посмотреть на этого уникального человека вживую, стоило пойти на факультет. У первого курса Истории искусств стояла в этот день военная подготовка. Акане как инопланетному подданному посещать ее было не нужно, более того — ему было официально запрещено на эти занятия являться. Так что он имел полное право провести это свободное время с пользой и с удовольствием. 

Всем этим планам, однако, суждено было рухнуть в безмолвную Бездну, ибо разбудило его ни свет ни заря сообщение из деканата с требованием немедленно зайти к проректору. «Немедленно» означало «в утренние часы приема», которые начинались в девять. В приемной же в ожидании самого проректора можно было проторчать, как Акане знал по опыту, часа полтора. Поэтому ему пришлось встать, а с учетом всех необходимых приготовлений к выходу на улицу — еще и отказаться от завтрака. Проректор по делам инопланетных студентов занимался в основном комаррцами и зергиярцами. Акане был для университетского начальства отдельной головной болью, и просто так его бы вызывать не стали. Видимо, случилось что-то серьезное.

Вопреки опасениям, у дверей кабинета он просидел всего-то около получаса. Как раз успел снять с себя большую часть украшений, завернуть их в шелковый платок и убрать за пазуху. За четыре месяца пребывания на планете он уже почти привык и воспринимал временное избавление от предметов искусства как своего рода обязательный ритуал перед посещением местных госслужащих. Особое недовольство у университетского начальства и вообще у местных чиновников и офицеров почему-то вызывали браслеты и серьги. Хотя местные женщины носили и то, и другое, а мужчины ходили в перстнях, дорогих запонках и с разного рода драгоценными галстучными зажимами, булавками и даже бутоньерками, но серьги в ушах цетагандийца почему-то ужасно всех раздражали — и мужчин, и женщин. Даже к косе и гриму барраярцы относились гораздо терпимее. 

Он вспомнил, как два месяца назад его вызвали в Главное управление СБ. Там на входе в здание стояла такая специальная электронная рамка, которая какие-то металлические сплавы пропускала, а какие-то — нет. И вот он уже снял с себя все, что только можно, а она все звенела и звенела, издавая вызывающие панику звуки. Коронок и штифтов нет, протезов нет, никаких электронных чипов или имплантов не вставлено, на парчовую накидку с металлическими нитями рамка не реагировала. Наконец он вспомнил про зажимные кольца. Тогда под бдительным взглядом дежурного лейтенанта он стал снимать их по одному: с первого, затылочного, символизировавшего звездное пространство Эты Кита — до последнего, восьмого, с привеской на кончике в виде утраченного Барраяра. И до тех пор, пока коса полностью не освободилась от удерживающих ее зажимов, рамка не замолчала. 

— Сразу бы так, — проворчал лейтенант. — И зачем, спрашивается, ходить всюду, как елка на Зимнепраздник? 

Стоя в вестибюле огромного здания, по которому то и дело сновали разного рода секретари, курьеры и аналитики, с начавшей тут же расплетаться косой, Акане чувствовал себя так, будто его только что заставили прилюдно раздеться.

— Я же не спрашиваю у вас, почему вы не ходите полуголыми, как на Бете, — с печалью в голосе прокомментировал он.

— Ну-ну. Остроумие свое, юноша, будете в других местах проявлять. 

О том, что лейтенант, с очевидностью, был на пару лет его младше, Акане уточнять не стал. Приставленный к рамке сержант, по виду совсем подросток, с некоторой оторопью смотрел на выложенную перед ним на столе груду драгоценных камней и высокотехнологичных металлических сплавов — целое собрание образцов цетагандийской эстетики. 

— Это довольно дорогие вещи, — несколько замявшись, сообщил Акане, когда выяснилось, что до выхода из здания он свои «побрякушки» не увидит. — Вы можете гарантировать мне их сохранность?

— Раз такие дорогие, может, стоило все-таки дома оставить? — иронически поинтересовался лейтенант. 

Акане не знал, что на это можно ответить. Поэтому просто напомнил, что один полный комплект из двух подлинных «глазков Гора» на галактическом аукционе стоит в полтора раза дороже всей этой кучи. При том, что художественную ценность — даже в отличие от дешевой цетагандийской бижутерии — имеет почти нулевую. Барраярцы на это замечание молча переглянулись и как-то очень скептически посмотрели на снятое с Акане.

— В любом случае, я бы не стал с вами меняться, — желая поддержать честь отечественных ювелиров и металлургов, сказал он.

— Тогда садитесь и составляйте опись, если так беспокоитесь, — мрачно предложил лейтенант. 

Он составил. Из двадцати двух пунктов, с перечислением материала, техники, времени и места изготовления. На отвратительного качества бумаге и совершенно не предназначенным для описания предметов искусства шариковым пером, из которого сами собой по мере письма вытекали чернила. Ну, что дали, то дали. Просмотрев перечень, исполненный в стиле императорской школы каллиграфии периода Третьей Сатрапии, лейтенант уважительно хмыкнул:

— Вот, учитесь, сержант, как вещдоки грамотно описывать. 

Потом уже почти с благосклонностью поглядел на Акане, выдал ему, наконец, магнитную карту с разовым пропуском и даже объяснил, как ею пользоваться для активации лифтов и дверей меж коридорными секциями.

Проректор по делам инопланетных студентов тоже весьма уважительно относился к манерам Акане в обращении с документами. И тоже при любом удобном случае высказывал свое неудовольствие «побрякушками», да и вообще внешним видом цетагандийца. Как и офицеры СБ, он, несмотря на свое образование, был неспособен понять, что обе этих черты теснейшим образом связаны и проистекают из одного истока. Из того же, откуда происходила и настоятельная потребность Акане в непонятной для него ситуации следовать хоть какому-нибудь официальному протоколу. Поскольку светский этикет Барраяра в некоторых вопросах представлял собой облегченную версию армейского Устава, то барраярцы, здороваясь с вышестоящим, бессознательно вытягивались по струнке. Демократически воспитанные комаррцы и зергиярцы не делали даже этого, довольствуясь одними кивками. Поэтому Акане был единственным человеком в Университете, кто при встрече с профессорами и представителями ректората обязательно кланялся. 

Войдя в кабинет, цетагандиец в строгом соответствии с установившейся у них традицией отдал поклон, положенный при приветствии чиновника седьмого ранга. Судя по довольно осклабившейся физиономии, проректор полагал, что ему тем самым оказывается особый почет. Акане же каждый раз испытывал моральное удовлетворение, нанося смертельное оскорбление своему персональному мучителю. Дело в том, что должность проректора столичного университета в любой из восьми Сатрапий соответствовала третьему (если университет финансировался из императорской казны) или четвертому (если он находился в ведении сатрап-губернатора) рангу. Никак не ниже. К седьмому же рангу принадлежали самые низшие должности из тех, которые, не уронив своего достоинства, могли занимать гем-лорды. Чиновникам восьмого ранга гем вообще не должен был кланяться, а исполнителям девятого ранга полагалось уже самим кланяться Акане. Представить же себе, что, будучи студентом Университета, можно не поклониться проректору, цетагандиец был неспособен в принципе. 

Выпрямившись и скользнув взглядом по начальственному лицу, Акане остановил взгляд на широкой груди проректора — там, где висела тяжелая золотая цепь с гербом графства Форбарра, усыпанная множеством крупных рубинов и сапфиров нарочито плохой огранки. Стоять с опущенным взором перед чиновником седьмого или даже третьего ранга протокол от него не требовал. Просто так вышло, что даже эта современная копия (подлинная, трехсотлетней давности проректорская цепь хранилась с двенадцатью другими в университетском музее) была произведением искусства. А лицо самого проректора — не было. Сама мысль о том, что человек, занимающий столь высокую и ответственную должность, может не быть при этом произведением высокого искусства генетики, была для Акане мучительна. Но таковы были реалии этой отсталой планеты. С этим гем-лорду было уже ничего не поделать, оставалось только смириться. 

Проректор, со всей очевидностью, испытывал по отношению к цетагандийцу ровно те же эмоции, но идея смирения была ему при этом глубоко чужда:

— Ну вот, и что мне прикажете с вами делать? А, Эстир? Для кого, спрашивается, уже с месяц на доске висит объявление, что всем студентам необходимо пройти медосмотр? А?..

Акане почувствовал, как к горлу его подступает паника. «Тело мое и мой разум принадлежат Империи…», — начал он про себя привычную литанию. 

— Вам сообщение из деканата на комм приходило или нет? Я вас спрашиваю. Или вы за это время читать разучились? 

«Империя царит посреди безмолвных черных Небес в одиннадцати звездных системах…»

— Для всего индивидуальное приглашение нужно? Сами не в состоянии организоваться?

«…на шестнадцати обитаемых планетах и разделена на восемь сатрапий и восемь колоний».

— Короче, вот вам обходной лист. Чтоб сегодня же —слышите? — сегодня же прошли всех специалистов и сдали все анализы. Вам понятно?

«Небесные ладони не дадут ей пасть во тьму безвременья». 

— Эстир, вы меня слышите? Я к вам обращаюсь! 

— Прошу прощения, господин проректор! — Акане снова изобразил поклон, надлежащий при обращении к чиновнику седьмого ранга, на этот раз уже без какого бы то ни было скрытого морального удовлетворения. — Но я уже проходил медосмотр. Ровно два месяца назад. Меня даже вызывали специальной повесткой в Главное управление СБ. 

— Вас вызывали для прохождения медосмотра в СБ? — казалось, не поверил своим ушам опытный бюрократ.

— Да, господин проректор, — Акане все еще стоял с полусогнутой спиной, свесив косу до полу и уперевшись взглядом себе в колени. — Мне сказали, что для обучения в Университете подданным другой Империи это обязательно. 

Эта информация, похоже, поставила университетское начальство в тупик:

— Хм. Честно говоря, впервые об этом слышу. С другой стороны, кроме вас, подданных другой Империи среди инопланетных студентов у нас еще не было. Было на моей памяти с пяток эскобарцев на факультете экономики, да штуки три бетанцев на филологии. Но у них там вроде республики. 

«Жизнь и смерть каждого члена моего клана да будут во благо Империи!» Акане сделал глубокий вдох и наконец выпрямился.

— Скажите, а нельзя ли сделать запрос в СБ, чтобы они прислали вам подтверждение вместе с результатами осмотра? Мне они на руки тогда так ничего и не дали. 

— Ха! Запрос в СБ! Вы, Эстир, меня удивляете. СБ не для того существует. Она создана, чтобы собирать информацию, а не чтобы ею делиться. И потом, СБ — это СБ, а Университет — это Университет. Вот вам, держите, перечень специалистов, он для всех одинаков, — и проректор сам протянул ему, подобрав с черной поверхности гигантского стационарного комма, едва различимую из-за экономии чернил распечатку. 

Акане снова быстро поклонился и обеими руками принял этот странный листок. С виду перечень был вполне внятный и с тем, что ему пришлось пережить в СБ, вроде бы не слишком пересекался. Терапевт, окулист, стоматолог, невропатолог, уролог, рентгенограмма легких, анализы на что-то там непонятное, выраженное какими-то буквенными кодами. Вполне разумный набор для регулярного профилактического осмотра молодых, не обремененных еще хроническими заболеваниями людей, изрядная часть которых все еще появлялась на свет в результате естественных родов и, соответственно, не проходила предварительного генетического скрининга. На не особо заботящемся о здоровье нации Барраяре такую практику можно было только приветствовать. Вот только какое это имело отношение к представителю расы гемов? 

— Я прошу прощения, господин проректор. Но те заболевания, на раннее выявление которых нацелен этот медосмотр, у меня — по причине моей генетической модификации — полностью исключены. Быть гемом, строго говоря, как раз и значит — в принципе не иметь необходимости обращения к этим специалистам. Если мы когда и обращаемся за помощью к медикам, то только к хирургам и, как правило, в результате какого-то несчастного случая, скажем транспортной аварии. 

— Вот и прекрасно! — проректор встал и даже вышел из-за стола с коммом, видимо, в надежде, что его грузная фигура добавит веса словесной аргументации. — Идите и докажите это! 

— Но, господин проректор…

— Идите-идите, Эстир! У меня кроме вас есть и другие заботы! Вы единственный остались со всего факультета, им без вас статистику не собрать. 

— Но меня нельзя привлекать для общей статистики!.. — Акане аж задохнулся от такого вопиющего пренебрежения принципами сбора данных. — Я принадлежу совсем к другой расе! 

— Знаем мы вашу другую расу! Столько потомков по всему Барраяру наоставляли… До сих пор скандалы с этими гембреттенами не утихают, а уж сколько времени прошло. Идите уже! А то за сегодняшний день не управитесь. 

У Акане просто руки опустились. Он даже поклониться на прощание забыл, словно проректор из условного чиновника седьмого ранга скатился вдруг до восьмого. И уже в дверях его здравомыслие окончательно добили:

— Да, и лицо свое хоть раз умойте по-человечески, прежде чем в поликлинику идти. 

Акане резко развернулся:

— Прошу прощения, господин проректор! — с совсем уже не подобающим никому полупоклоном сказал он. — Но вы не ходите на людях без штанов. Я — не хожу без грима. 

И не прощаясь, вышел из кабинета. «Зараза какая!» — подумал он практически в унисон с проректором. Еще раз взглянул на подслеповатый, обделенный тонером листок. Ну, если принять во внимание, что он, по определению, совершенно здоров и жалоб никаких ни на что у него быть не может, то и осматривать его долго, скорее всего, не будут. Ладно, что ж поделать! Придется идти. Цивилизаторам Девятой Сатрапии еще и не с такими трудностями приходилось мирится. «Да продлится царство твое тысячу, восемь ли тысяч колен, доколе мох не украсит скалы, выросшие из щебня!» И Акане гем Эстир направился в университетский госпиталь. 

***

И зачем он только отправился в этот Округ? Стало невыносимо душно в Форбарр-Султане, захотелось посмотреть на настоящий Барраяр? Почувствовать себя в роли прогрессора из старинной земной книжки? Стараясь не думать о предстоящем объяснении с начальником базы, Нерен стал вспоминать, что ему было известно о семействе Форбреттенов. Увы, если что-то ему и было известно, то все от того же начальника злополучной базы…

С гем-полковником Хаве́ром, уроженцем звездного пространства Кси Кита, гем Эстира свел его дядя по материнской линии, гем-капитан Лера́тэ. Высокий платиновый блондин с орлиным профилем, «азиатским» разрезом глаз и совершенно черной кожей был настолько красив, что это даже выглядело нескромным. Если среди представителей высшей расы такая яркая внешность вызывала естественное восхищение, то в случае с гемом это было все равно что вместо узоров гем-грима написать на лице: «Моя Мать — аут!» Впрочем, при взгляде на Нерена, с учетом того, что он был в своей семье младшим, представители старшего поколения, видимо, так же легко читали: «Смотрите, я — результат неудачного генетического эксперимента!» Гем-полковник был довольно молод, ему еще не было пятидесяти («Военная служба, знаете ли, способствует быстрому карьерному росту!..»). Когда он сам об этом сказал, гем Эстир в приличествующем случаю удивлении поднял брови и сделал вежливый комплимент: «Я думал, вы гораздо старше». Подобная несдержанность со стороны полковника тоже выглядела бы нескромной, если бы дело не происходило на Барраяре. В Девятой Сатрапии даже представители самых видных родов почему-то вели себя так, будто обязанность соблюдать приличия осталась где-то за пределами локального звездного пространства. 

Официально антиквар был приглашен на военную базу Форт Китера-Ривер для описания «эксклюзивнейшей коллекции барраярского искусства». Какого именно, полковник тогда не сказал, только загадочно улыбнулся: «Вам лучше это увидеть своими глазами». Но если судить по его чересчур откровенной манере общения с молодым человеком, полковнику просто хотелось заполучить в свое окружение какое-то новое лицо, хотя бы и на короткое время: «В провинции скучно. Каждый просвещенный собеседник на вес золота. Вот сколько вы, гем Эстир, весите?» Присутствующие офицеры засмеялись этой невинной попытке флирта. Нерену оставалось только вежливо улыбаться, поддерживать разговоры такого рода со старшими он пока что не научился. 

— Если боитесь лететь из-за боевиков, могу вас утешить, — в том же игривом тоне сообщил ему полковник. — Дендарийские горы настолько большие, а дендарийцев так мало, что в нашей части почти не стреляют. Здесь, в столице, и то убивают гораздо чаще. Не будете покидать базу без сопровождения — и я вам гарантирую, что с вами ничего не случится. 

Нерен только что окончил большую работу по составлению каталога одной частной коллекции холодного оружия и не прочь был развеяться. Гем Лератэ отозвал его в сторону и попросил задержаться в Форте Китера-Ривер подольше. У него были какие-то проблемы с верховным командованием. Кажется, он перешел дорогу самому генералу Йенаро. И ему хотелось оградить младшего родственника от участия в возможном скандале. Нерен не возражал. 

В день отлета полковник вышел к ожидавшему его у флаера гостю в еще более игривом настроении. Белые кудри были тщательно напомажены и уложены в сложную прическу, голубые с красной окантовкой молнии на нежно-зеленом фоне потрясали безупречностью линий, мундир выглядел до такой степени идеально, словно полковник только что явился с подиумного показа Дней высокой военной моды. Однако светло-голубые глаза сияли лихорадочным блеском, и благоухал он так, что не было никакого сомнения: вчера вечером у гем Хавера было свидание, и всю ночь он смешивал собственный аромат с чьим-то еще. Являться на встречу, источая одновременно два несогласованных друг с другом запаха, тоже было нескромным. Но полковник был старшим, и Нерену опять только и оставалось, что вежливо улыбаться. 

— Ба! — воскликнул гем Хавер, увидев подле гем Эстира оснащенное голографом Жероннэ. — Вот уж с кем никогда не был, так это с бесполыми. 

— Уверяю вас, ничего особенного, — с непринужденной улыбкой поспешил заверить его гем Эстир, краем глаза заметив брошенный на него испуганный взгляд ба, тут же опустившего голову. — Не стоит даже и пробовать. 

— И все-таки вы, гем Эстир, счастливчик! — поцокал языком полковник. — Иметь под боком такого верного и послушного помощника!

Нерен изо всех сил улыбался, стараясь смотреть прямо в глаза гем Хаверу. Где-то за правым плечом напряженное Жероннэ опустило голову еще ниже. Что ж, хотя бы не будет вести себя как ребенок во время поездки… 

Пока поднимались в воздух, мюсцы во все глаза разглядывали великую стройку, в которую превратилась Форбарр-Султана. Всюду были вырыты котлованы, копошилась техника. Сносились целые городские кварталы и обширные предместья. Оставляли только каменные дома Периода Изоляции в историческом центре, отдельные форские особняки и графские крепости. Все, что не заслуживало перейти в новую эпоху — ветхое, нефункциональное и уродливое — надлежало стереть с лица колонизируемой планеты. Ксинец с каким-то воодушевленным раздражением комментировал проносящиеся под ними пейзажи, а Нерену было жаль приговоренных деревянных домиков с резными наличниками и скрипучими крылечками. Хорошо хоть они с Жероннэ успели за эти несколько месяцев многое обойти и отснять несколько дисков. 

— Вы-то, небось, как недавно прибывшие, были разочарованы местными Домами радости? — не особенно, впрочем, нуждаясь для своих сетований в ответе, полюбопытствовал гем Хавер. — А мы, старые вояки, и такой малостью бываем довольны. 

Они обсудили достоинства и умения сотрудников и сотрудниц самого элитного столичного заведения. И полковник признался, что чем дольше живет на «этой проклятой планете», тем больше превращается в дикого барраярца, начиная ценить прелести простого секса, необремененного необходимостью культурного взаимодействия. И даже под большим секретом сообщил, что в последнее время предпочитает бордели среднего класса, где работают местные горожанки и обедневшие форессы. 

— Умелые, покорные, слова тебе лишнего не скажут, знай только оргазмы изображают. Как в старом добром классическом порно тысячелетней давности. Прямо путешествие на машине времени какое-то… 

Сам Нерен остался такого рода заведениями крайне разочарован, причем по тем же самым причинам, которые полковник возводил в достоинства. Они обычно ходили с Жероннэ в дешевые грязные бордели, выбирали самых опытных увядших «мадам», оплачивали целые сутки по тройному тарифу, поскольку за двоих меньше не просили, и принимались расспрашивать женщин о разных сторонах жизни Форбарр-Султаны. Нерен расспрашивал, а Жероннэ записывало рассказы скрытым диктофончиком и голографировало предметы обстановки. Не далее, как дней десять назад, как раз перед тем, как засесть за каталог оружия, они без малого три часа рассматривали со стареющей проституткой примус и керосиновую лампу. Нерен узнал, как называются и из чего традиционно изготавливаются все их составные части, собрал великое множество поговорок и анекдотов, связанных с этими предметами, узнал, какие бывают разновидности и у каких изготовителей их выгоднее приобретать. Нередко случалось, что после целого дня такого полурасслабленного dolce far niente, проведенного в постели за ничего не значащими для них разговорами и неспешным потреблением принесенной мюсцами снеди, женщины сами проявляли какую-то инициативу. Случалось, что и на долю Жероннэ выпадали какие-то ласки, а увлекающегося Нерена так и вовсе все его новые дамы очень любили. С парнями, к сожалению, такого плодотворного сотрудничества не получалось. Все занятые в секс-индустрии барраярцы либо очень сильно смущались, либо, если им предоставляли полную свободу действий, вели себя с гемом, на его взгляд, чересчур грубо, и ни о какой взаимной симпатии, как правило, речи не шло. 

— Не поймите меня неправильно, — продолжал разливаться гем Хавер. — Не то чтобы у нас там в Западных Дендариях было совсем уж глухое захолустье. Все-таки какие-никакие, а три городка, довольно приличных по местным меркам, имеются. Но если говорить о женщинах, выбор весьма невелик. Форесс, заслуживающих внимания, нет совсем: почти все, как это у них тут называется, «блюдут свою честь». Горожанки — ничего, но недостаточно образованны. Вообще очень редкое для этой планеты сочетание, чтоб и поговорить было о чем, и от любовных утех получить удовольствие. Либо флейточка, либо кувшинчик, как говорится. Мужчины интересные есть, но этого добра у меня и так навалом. Можно сказать, целый лагерь желающих… 

Потом полковник плавно перешел к развлечениям, принятым среди офицерского состава. Поездки на море, прогулки к горным озерам на пикники, купание в термальных источниках, редкие приемы у местного графа.

— Красавец, одно слово, красавец... — со сдержанной улыбкой промурлыкал полковник. — Темно-русые волосы, глаза такой завораживающей болотной зелени, атлетическое телосложение… Ну, если вам, конечно, нравится такой типаж. А какой просвещенный человек!

Гем Хавер поцеловал кончики своих пальцев, в изящном жесте развернул бледную ладонь прочь от себя и полюбовался своими перламутровыми ногтями на длинных пальцах цвета эбенового дерева. 

— Я уж ему и так, и этак намеки разные делал, — продолжая рассматривать свой безупречный маникюр, мурлыкал начальник Форта Китера-Ривер. — А он все словами играет. Словно и не учили никогда мальчика, что нехорошо с вожделеющим гемом долго играть в кошки-мышки… Уж и не знаю, чем я его не устраиваю, — мурлыканье постепенно перешло в едва заметное рычание. — Говорят, они тут дикие совсем, чернокожих боятся. Этот не боится, но и не спешит однозначно выразить свою симпатию. И есть у меня такое нехорошее подозрение, что он водит дружбу с бетанцами. Причем не просто водит, а даже бывал на их развратной планете... Нет, доказательств у меня никаких нет. Если бы о его связях с этим трусливым мятежником Ксавом Форбаррой было известно, он бы тут среди лояльных местных чиновников и не числился. Но интуиция, понимаете, гем Эстир, интуиция… Что мне с ней прикажете делать? Потому как я же не только этим его неприятием меня как мужчины обеспокоен. С ним вообще очень трудно иметь дело. Это же только в Форбарр-Султане так представляют, будто бы лояльные графы содействуют нашей цивилизаторской миссии. А вот я, вы не поверите, иногда даже завидую тем, кто сражается с группировкой Форкосигана. Там, по крайней мере, все ясно: встретил барраярца — убей его. 

Полковник замолчал и какое-то время глядел в окно на проносящиеся под ними покрытые рощицами холмы. 

— Старый-то граф был человек прежней закалки, — со вздохом продолжил он. — Ненавидел нас и не скрывал этого. Груб был до невозможности. С ним даже за одним столом находиться неловко было. Но он смотрел на вещи под правильным углом. Если надо было проложить дорогу, крестьян сгонял с их наделов совершенно безропотно. Когда надо было переоборудовать шахты, так он все эти мелкие частные штольни объявил своей графской собственностью. Под предлогом того, что окружающий лес когда-то был высажен по инициативе его предков. Передал под наше временное управление, для модернизации. И все! Мы взрывали там, сколько было нужно, и добывали руду без всяких ограничений. А этот, молодой… Вроде как и поговорить с ним приятно, и глазу не противно, и значение индустриализации для развития графства понимает, казалось бы, лучше своего предшественника… А вот все норовит пролезть с какими-то законными и подзаконными актами!.. Вот недавно был случай. Очищали мы землю под взлетные полосы от всего этого растительного барраярского мусора... Вы ведь, наверное, знаете, что эти земли, к югу от Дендариев, не так давно начали колонизировать? Потому и Округ был создан сравнительно недавно. Всего-то пять поколений графов сменилось. Так местное население что с этой ржавой ядовитой травой делало? Подсечно-огневое и переложное земледелие тут у них было. Вы представляете, гем Эстир? Как в период Неолитической революции. Каменный век в чистом виде! Для мелких огородиков и их примитивного сельского хозяйства это, может быть, и оправданно. Хотя бы золой землю удобрить можно. Но мне-то надо строить космодром! Естественно, я заливаю нужные мне площади гербицидом, как это всегда делается на начальном этапе терраформирования на таких планетах. А потом внезапно какая-то группа фермеров вчиняет мне иск: мол, у них там скот полег из-за того, что гербицид смыло в реку... Я сделал за две недели, в определенный законодательством срок, все необходимые объявления. Моя ли это вина, что у фермеров нет комм-связи и они не знают, что такое гербицид? Даже если они умеют читать и прочли объявление, вывешенное в городской мэрии, в чем лично я сильно сомневаюсь... И вот меня, представьте себе, вызывают в графский суд. И что же, я должен поверить, что эти неграмотные лапотники сами составили ходатайство? Графские же стряпчие и составили. Вот как прикажете с таким бороться? Я что, вестового на эти фермы вниз по течению посылать был должен? Итог: лагерной администрации выписали штраф. И поделать ничего нельзя. Он — государственный чиновник третьего ранга. Я ему, главное, за ужином потом говорю: «Вы же меня до нитки раздеваете!..» А он улыбается, смотрит на меня ласково: «Не этого ли так страстно желало ваше сердце, любезный гем-полковник? Забудьте все. Деньги — это пустое!.. Мы с вами лучшие друзья, об этом известно каждому». А я, влюбленный безумец, за один этот взгляд уже готов ему все простить! 

И гем Хавер с небрежным кокетством во взгляде поднял глаза на Нерена. Тот только и нашелся, что издать приличествующий ситуации сочувственный вздох. 

— Так что мой вам совет, — совсем уже тихо, с какими-то даже угрожающими интонациями прорычал гем-полковник. — Будете на приеме у графа Форбреттена — смотрите не влюбитесь. А то вдруг, неровен час, вы ему тоже приглянетесь. А приглянетесь, так не отмажетесь… Было у нас тут трое молодых офицеров. Из тех, что сами признались, будто бы делили с ним ложе. Ни одного в живых нету. Один застрелен мятежными горцами, думаю, что по ошибке. Ничем он таким никому не мешал. Второй — капитан Виранио — подорвался на мине. Этого, впрочем, не жалко, потому что оказался предателем. На наш грузовой транспорт налет был, а он — единственный из знавших маршрут — был накануне в городе, как раз с графом завтракал. Третьего застрелили при побеге группы заключенных. И тоже непонятно, как им это удалось организовать, потому что о сбое в системе видеонаблюдения знали всего пять человек, включая меня и этого несчастного… Так что, как говорится, есть нехорошая тенденция. 

И гем-полковник снова задумчиво посмотрел в окно. 

— Как вы понимаете, для меня эти смерти — слабое утешение. Тем более, что граф откровенно несчастен в личной жизни. Ему, чтобы получить титул, пришлось жениться на малолетней дурочке, дочери старого графа. При том, что сам он — его двоюродный племянник. Других претендентов нет, и по идее он мог бы стать наследником и без этого брака. Но старик, видите ли, на смертном одре настоял. Понимал, что дочь ему иначе никуда не пристроить. А она, кажется, даже говорить толком не способна. Сидит, бывало, в углу и глазами оттуда на всех зыркает. Шутишь ты с ней, комплименты через силу пытаешься какие-то делать — вообще, как об стенку. Ходят слухи, что лет семь назад она рядового одного прирезала. Но это еще до меня было. Не знаю уж, правда, нет ли. И как там старый граф с моим предшественником договаривался. Не знаю, и знать не хочу. 

Настроение у гем Хавера стало мрачнее серой осенней тучи, мимо которой они как раз проплывали. 

— Так что мой вам совет, гем Эстир, не вздумайте тут влюбиться…

***

Только сейчас, оказавшись в коридоре университетской клиники, Акане начал понимать, что тогда в Главном управлении СБ, несмотря на последующий допрос, все прошло, в общем, довольно терпимо. Хотя тогда, спустя всего два с половиной месяца с момента прибытия на планету, он сам так не думал. Несмотря на вполне ясно обозначенное в повестке время, к которому ему надлежало явиться (как было сказано в том же послании — «для беседы»), его заставили просидеть в коридоре еще часа три. Сказали, что он опоздал, и теперь надо подождать, пока нужный ему сотрудник освободится. Планшет у него отобрали, кончик косы приходилось все время держать зажатым в кулак, и гем очень досадовал на себя за то, что не смог предвидеть эту задержку, случившуюся на входе. Паранойя барраярских спецслужб и без того была притчей во языцех по всей галактике, а в том, что касалось страха перед цетагандийскими технологиями, даже он сам вынужден был признать ее небеспочвенной. Когда имеешь дело с высокоразвитой цивилизацией, представитель которой под видом какой-нибудь безобидной брошки вполне может пронести внутрь не только скрытую камеру, но и опасное биологическое оружие, приходится быть начеку. 

Спустя несколько дней, когда улеглось волнение от пережитого на допросе и появилась возможность хорошенько все обдумать, он вдруг сообразил, что повестка пришла к нему ровно в тот момент, когда он заканчивал делать перепланировку в своем арендованном домике и нанятые рабочие как раз должны были устанавливать стенные и потолочные панели. Акане, конечно, был далек от мысли, что история с украшениями была спланирована СБ заранее, но все же было что-то лестное в том, что за ним была установлена персональная слежка и на установку скрытых камер и подслушивающих устройств местным спецам потребовалось столько времени. В том, что ему нашли такой благовидный предлог для отсутствия дома, как визит в Главное управление, а не, скажем, подсунули одну из занятых в сфере сексуальных услуг тайных сотрудниц, присутствовала даже некоторая деликатность. 

Что ему там, интересно, понаписали в его досье эти проклятые геронтократы с их извращенным пониманием патриотизма? «Расшатывание государственных устоев», «организация мероприятий, направленных на свержение существующего строя», «нападение на служителей охраны порядка, находящихся при исполнении»? Убийство ему поставить в вину не могли, поскольку полицейский, хоть и носил положенный ему по служебному рангу гем-грим, оказался все-таки выходцем из третьего сословия. Собственно, это обстоятельство и заставило Акане взять всю ответственность на себя: действительному виновнику, будь его вина доказана, грозила бы за это смертная казнь. Акане же отделался пожизненным лишением права занимать государственные должности (как будто у него раньше была такая возможность!) и высылкой за пределы Империи на десять лет с правом подачи прошения о пересмотре срока на высочайшее имя.

Полуторамесячное заключение в тюрьме, пока он находился под следствием, было лишь дополнительным развлечением. Да и целью его было не столько заставить гем Эстира осознать свои прегрешения (степень его невиновности была очевидна всем, кто его хоть немного знал), сколько запугать остальных участников и внести в их умы раскол. И с этой предназначенной ему ролью Акане, надо сказать, блестяще справился, искренне при этом веря, что он этой жертвой кого-то там спасает — из тех, кто был ему небезразличен. Когда к нему в тюрьму пришел один из лидеров их стихийного комитета, с которым они были достаточно близки, чтобы быть на «ты» и любить одну девушку, Акане увидел в его глазах столько страдания, что поневоле подумал: вот он, настоящий убийца. Этого понимания, однако, не следовало допускать, как и оставлять человека с мыслью о том, что он теперь гем Эстиру чем-то обязан. Поэтому на вопрос, зачем он сделал это свое признание, Акане нарочито холодным тоном ответил, что, как и полагается гем-лорду, любое его действие направлено на служение Империи и служит к упрочению репутации его семьи. 

— А если я пойду и признаюсь, что это я бросил тот камень?

— Нельзя безнаказанно обвинить гем-лорда во лжи. Если вы это сделаете, я буду считать себя смертельно оскорбленным, и любой из членов моего клана будет готов вас убить от моего имени. 

— Ах вот оно что! Хотите всю славу себе забрать? — моментально перешел на «вы» бывший товарищ. — О вас и так уже говорят как о главном организаторе студенческих демонстраций. Вам мало?

— А вы станете утверждать, что представители низших рас способны сами организоваться без руководящего начала гемов? 

— А я-то думал, вы от них отличаетесь. Жалею, что настолько доверял вам. 

— Жалею, что полагался на вашу преданность.

Под фаст-пентой его тогда не допрашивали. Прокурорам оказалось вполне достаточно слова гем-лорда, а уж он сумел подобрать нужные формулировки, чтобы и ответственность на себя взять, и не покривить против истины. Других участников даже особого смысла привлекать не было. Камни и бутылки с зажигательной смесью в полицейских кидали все, так что бросить тот самый камень, попавший в того несчастного, у которого за минуту до этого слетела с головы каска, мог любой. С другой стороны, слезоточивым газом тоже поливали всех, да и резиновыми дубинками прошлись по многим. Обычное дело при разгоне студенческой демонстрации. Но только гема подобное обращение со стороны представителей третьего сословия могло оскорбить настолько, чтобы он за это убил. И уж если он сам в этом признался, с таким подарком судьбы следствие ни за что не желало расстаться. А поскольку Акане и так уже подозревали (на этот раз небезосновательно) в авторстве по меньшей мере трех запрещенных песен, его же и представили главным зачинщиком. Больше никаких серьезных обвинений в антигосударственной деятельности никому предъявлено тогда не было. Даже из Университета, и то не всех исключили. 

Отец навестил его в тюрьме. Специально прилетел для этого в метрополию. Сказал, что понимает его. Мол, в том и состоит общественный долг гем-лордов — способствовать улучшению мира, насколько это возможно, а в случае ошибки — самому нести за это ответственность. У двоюродного деда, Старшего в клане Эстиров, впрочем, было другое мнение относительно методов Акане по упрочению их семейной репутации. Ему не терпелось породниться с кланом Ринов, но своих внуков подходящего возраста у него не было. Поэтому Акане был уже пятнадцать лет как помолвлен с их наследницей леди Фенн, которая, что немаловажно, была к тому же дочерью аут-леди. Узнав о предъявленных Акане обвинениях, Рины поспешили помолвку разорвать. Однако сама невеста расторжение прежних договоренностей не подтвердила, и теперь все зависело только от Акане: сумеет он проявить должное благоразумие и удержать девушку от окончательного разрыва или опять, как всегда, наделает глупостей. Поскольку леди Фенн, бывшую атташе по культуре в посольстве на Эскобаре, перевели недавно на Барраяр, на семейном совете было решено, что отбывать ссылку Акане полетит именно туда. А вовсе не потому что такова была давняя мечта его деда или семья нуждалась в собственном дипломированном эксперте по барраярскому искусству. 

— Если Фенн Рин тебе откажет или ты сам по каким-то причинам решишь разорвать помолвку, тебя вычеркнут из родовой книги, — сообщил ему отец. 

Тем не менее он передал Акане записи его покойного деда, несколько дисков сделанных их семейным ба голограмм, дедовский балисет и отдельный экземпляр родовой книги, который Акане нужно было передать старшему из прямых потомков Нерена гем Эстира. Так Акане узнал, что у него на Барраяре, оказывается, есть родственники. 

Соответственно, по прибытии к месту ссылки перед ним стояло четыре задачи: 1) жениться на Фенн Рин, 2) найти своих двоюродных братьев, или скорее, уже племянников 3) прилежно изучать историю барраярского искусства, и 4) нести свет цивилизации отсталому населению Барраяра. Ни одну из них нельзя было обозначить в графе «цель визита» (там он писал про обучение в Университете Форбарр-Султаны) и ни одна из них не могла всерьез заинтересовать барраярское СБ. Особенно с учетом того, что сам Акане расставил приоритеты строго в обратном порядке: ко второму пункту толком не приступил, а о первом старался даже не думать. Справок никаких не наводил, в цетагандийском посольстве ни разу с момента прибытия не был и вообще вел себя как приличный студент, если не считать того самого «света цивилизации», который регулярно в нем потухал, разбиваясь о непрошибаемую барраярскую тупость.

Объяснение его нынешнему пребыванию в стенах Главного управления СБ могло быть только одно: на Барраяре знали о вынесенном Акане приговоре. Возможно, даже вполне официально запрашивали о нем информацию в суде столичного округа Эты IV перед тем, как дать визу. Враждующие монархии легко приходят к взаимопониманию, когда речь идет об опасных революционерах. Для осознания этого факта даже исторического образования Акане вполне хватало, опыт политической борьбы тут был не нужен. И пусть он не подкладывал бомбы под губернаторские кортежи, а всего лишь состоял в комитете движения за снижение возрастного ценза для чиновников пяти низших рангов, кто знает, может, на Барраяре, это считалось куда более тяжким преступлением. По крайней мере «политические» песни тут тоже запрещали, а «растлевающую» литературу изымали из публичного доступа.

Нужный ему сотрудник оказался пожилым седовласым мужчиной весьма благообразной наружности. Он представился капитаном военно-медицинской службы и провел Акане в небольшую комнатку, где тому сразу бросилось в глаза кресло с зажимами, обычно применяемое при медикаментозном допросе. 

— Проходите, — сказал врач, пропуская гема вперед. — Сколько вам полных лет?

Слегка удивившись, что ему задают этот вопрос, Акане вдруг неожиданно сообразил, что дату рождения в документах на визу он указал по цетагандийскому летоисчислению, которое в каждой Сатрапии считали по-своему. Мысленно он перевел свой возраст на галактический стандарт, которым тут пользовались применительно к инопланетникам, и назвал цифру. По барраярским меркам получилось прилично. Врач даже взглянул на него с некоторым удивлением:

— А выглядите лет на семнадцать.

— Ну, я все-таки гем, — смутился Акане. — У нас другие бытовые стандарты, развитая медицина, выше продолжительность жизни. Даже в сравнении с остальной галактикой. 

— Обычно высокая продолжительность жизни означает отсроченную старость, а вовсе не долгое детство, — справедливо заметил врач. 

— Я еще генетически модифицирован, как все гемы. 

— Зачем такая модификация? — удивился его собеседник. — Детей и так довольно долго растить, прежде чем они станут самостоятельными. 

— А зачем у вас в армию берут восемнадцатилетних подростков? Дети лучше учатся, быстрее усваивают новое, охотно склоняются перед чужим авторитетом, при этом достаточно авантюрны, и ими легко манипулировать. А самостоятельность у нас обретается достаточно рано. У многих гемов лет в десять есть свои дома, собственные слуги, и они живут независимо от родителей. 

Врач со вздохом покачал головой, открыл на столешнице комма какой-то документ, сверился с ним. 

— Тем не менее сами вы в вооруженных силах не служили?

— У нас нет обязательного призыва, — пожал плечами Акане. 

— Да? — ответ цетагандийца явно поставил офицера в тупик. — А я думал, что у вас военным заслугам придают такое же значение, как и у нас. 

— Все верно, — осторожно подтвердил Акане, думая, как бы так ответить, чтобы и правду сказать, и старого вояку не сильно обидеть. — Просто, мы не готовимся к оборонительной войне. У нас очень большое народонаселение и очень развитая система защиты п-в-тоннелей. И нет врагов. А для завоевательных операций и поддержания порядка в Колониях нужна небольшая высокопрофессиональная армия. Так что нет смысла заниматься всеобщей военной подготовкой. 

— Нет врагов? — похоже, искренне удивился его собеседник.

— Таких, чтобы были способны осуществить вторжение в наши звездные системы? — неловко улыбнулся Акане. — Конечно, нет.

— Интересные вы вещи рассказываете, — не отрываясь от комма, проговорил врач. — А как же Дагула? И как быть с бетанской помощью Барраяру? 

— Ну, Дагула — это такая отдаленная Колония, где обычно содержат военных преступников. Зачем ее звездное пространство охранять? Что же касается Девятой Сатрапии... — как всякий историк, вынужденный на пальцах объяснять обывателю сложные исторические реалии, Акане заранее чувствовал себя проигравшим. — Наша цивилизаторская миссия на Барраяре была полностью санкционирована галактическим сообществом. Кроме договора с Комаррой, был отдельный договор с Бетой. Одним из условий присоединения планеты к Империи было сохранение открытого звездного пространства и присутствие бетанских наблюдателей. И сделано это было не ради барраярцев, как это теперь у вас преподносят. Вас тогда только мы за людей и считали во всей вселенной. А исключительно чтобы отсрочить наше закрепление в пространстве Комарры, которое непременно произошло бы, если бы Бета не решила отыграть все назад. Как только мы основательно вложились в эту планету, формальная независимость Барраяра тут же стала для бетанского капитала более выгодна. Ну, и стали готовить демократическую общественность галактики. Ваши партизаны пришлись как нельзя кстати. Такое живое доказательство того, как мы тут всех притесняем. 

— Угу, — задумчиво хмыкнул любознательный обыватель, впрочем, вполне миролюбиво. — Значит, говорите, считали нас за людей?

— А у вас тут кто-то еще что-то полезное построил? — парировал гем. — Что-то я не видел здесь ни нового бетанского космопорта, ни монорельса, ни эскобарских заводов и фабрик, ни комаррских космических станций на орбите. Все либо наши делали, либо ваши. И замечу, древесины, плодородной почвы и полезных ископаемых мы вывозили гораздо меньше, чем сейчас это делают ваши «стратегические партнеры». 

— Ну, что ж, юноша, — военврач как раз закончил возиться с коммом и с улыбкой обернулся к гему. — Проходите к кушетке. Раздевайтесь.

— Как «раздеваться»? — не понял Акане. 

— Полностью, — все в том же миролюбивом тоне сообщил барраярец. — Мне нужно вас осмотреть и взять мазок.

Акане окинул взглядом указанное ему нарочито безыскусное, обитое клеенкой ложе. Потом дверь, на которой, как он только сейчас заметил, не было дверной ручки и открыть ее изнутри можно было, только вставив в отверстие специальную рукоятку, которую, как он запоздало сообразил, врач при входе в комнату убрал в карман. 

— Не надо меня стесняться, это стандартная процедура. Такой осмотр у нас все призывники проходят.

— Призывники? — опешил цетагандиец. — Я подданный другой Империи и не могу служить в армии Барраяра. Кроме того, я убежденный пацифист. 

— Пацифист... — со вздохом повторил врач. — А я вот уже почти отслужил свою вторую двадцатку… Странно, я привык считать, что гемы — это военное сословие.

И он что-то пометил в открытых перед ним файлах.

— Служилое, — поправил его Акане. — Мы служим идеалам расы аутов. Они работают с генетикой, а гемы отвечают за культурное влияние. Война — это просто одна из проверенных стратегий по осуществлению культуртрегерской миссии. 

— Это вы про космопорт с монорельсом?

— Не только. Вот у вас комм стационарный барраярского производства?

— Разумеется, — врач с гордостью оглядел широкую столешницу с черным блестящим покрытием. 

— А вы никогда не задумывались, почему такие громадины на Барраяре стоят повсюду, а ручные коммы лишь несколько десятилетий назад появились? Меж тем как вся остальная галактика уже несколько веков пользуется мобильными устройствами. И даже для стационарных точек доступа таких габаритных монстров, да еще с деревянными панелями и инкрустацией, никто не делает. А все очень просто. Был больше ста лет назад такой художник по интерьерам — Элай гем Фирн с Ро Кита. Очень модный среди гемов Девятой Сатрапии. Так вот мобильная связь осуществлялась по другому протоколу, и когда мы свои спутники с орбиты вывели, ваши барраярские, нами же обученные инженеры не смогли эту технологию скопировать. А в стационарных коммах связь шла через кабель, и их тут довольно много осталось. И вот смотрите, сто лет почти прошло, как мы отсюда ушли, а у вашего барраярского комма и пропорции, и декоративный бордюр, и цветовое решение — все в излюбленной Фирном стилистике времен Седьмой Сатрапии. Это ли не культурное влияние?..

— А это вы, молодой человек, со всеми тут такие разговоры ведете? — мягко поинтересовался медик.

— Нет, только когда люди интересуются. Ну, или когда совсем уж с дикими рассуждениями сталкиваюсь. Я по первому образованию реставратор, по второму — историк и специализируюсь на Барраяре. Поэтому мне, откровенно говоря, обидно, когда барраярцы историю собственной планеты не знают. 

— Ну, тогда считайте, что этот осмотр проводится ради вашей же безопасности, — все с той же воодушевляющей улыбкой перебил его военврач. — Именно потому, что вы подданный другой Империи. Раздевайтесь и подходите ко мне. 

Акане еще раз оглянулся на запертую дверь.

— Ради моей безопасности?

— Ну, да. Вы ведь сюда учиться приехали? Посольство за вас и ваши перемещения не отвечает. Дипломатической неприкосновенности у вас нет. Живете один, без прислуги и без охраны. И добро бы еще в университетском кампусе! А вы выбрали себе жилье на бывшей окраине, в неблагополучном районе. Случись что, как мы вас будем разыскивать?.. 

— Э-э… По моей ДНК, как везде.

— У нас тут нет таких чутких устройств. Да и при анализе данных с видеокамер или, скажем, устных свидетельств очевидцев нам ваш уникальный геном никак не поможет.

В том, что говорил этот спокойный пожилой человек, была определенная доля здравого смысла. И не так важно, опасалось ли СБ дипломатического скандала в случае гибели на Барраяре цетагандийского подданного или боялось упустить из виду потенциального террориста. Ладно, пускай люди делают свою работу. На Мю Кита он такие меры по отношению к излишне интересующемуся историей Цетаганды барраярцу сам бы одобрил. Акане подошел к кушетке и один за другим стал снимать с себя все шесть слоев летней одежды, очень досадуя на то, что в СБ для таких случаев не было предусмотрено специальных вешалок. По счастью, цетагандийская ткань не мялась, а верхнюю парчовую накидку с сороками, вышагивающими среди ноготков, он аккуратно свернул шелковой подкладкой наружу. Подумал еще при этом, что рисунок подкладки как раз очень подходит к визиту в такую контору. 

Рядом с кушеткой, как раз напротив кресла для медикаментозного допроса, располагалось широкое — во всю стену — зеркало. Вот только видеть себя в нем можно было лишь выше пояса. Оглядев свое отражение, насколько позволяла высота зеркальной поверхности, Акане сообразил, что она была здесь явно не для того, чтобы в нее смотрелись. Тем не менее он подошел к ней почти вплотную, проверил, насколько ровно лежит гем-грим и в каком состоянии у него волосы. Коса наполовину уже распустилась. Он заплел ее до самых кончиков, небрежным жестом перебросил за спину и, улыбнувшись, отдал потусторонним наблюдателям честь жестом «приветствия аналитиков». «Ну, да, когда они еще голого гема увидят? Порнографии-то приличной наверняка нет. Наслаждайтесь, мальчики!»

— А вы неплохо сложены, — заметил врач. Для гема это прозвучало так же, как если бы он, проходя мимо архитектурного шедевра Большого стиля, прежнего здания СБ, услышал бы брошенное на ходу: «А старик Доно умел проектировать!» Впрочем, на Барраяре отношение к собственным художественным достижениям примерно таким и было. Это строение, например, после его погружения в землю вообще не собирались восстанавливать. И если бы не какой-то бетанский коммерсант, памятник, включенный в галактический список всемирного наследия, был бы утрачен. 

— Встаньте сюда, под камеры, — попросил медик. 

Акане повиновался. Зажужжали приборы, на белую стену спроецировалась биометрическая сетка, что-то щелкнуло. Потом его попросили повернуться спиной и убрать волосы, чтобы можно было зафиксировать татуировку. 

— Какие-то особые приметы еще есть? 

— ДНК, — снова напомнил гем. 

— Различимые визуально. 

— Тогда… — Акане напряг свою память. — Брахицефалическая форма черепа, большой лицевой угол, ортогнатический прикус, уплощенные носовые и скуловые кости, низкое переносье, сглаженные надбровные дуги, «азиатский» разрез глаз с выраженным эпикантусом, короткие ресницы, структура волос классического монголоидного восточно-азиатского типа, отсутствие третичного волосяного покрова… Что-то еще там было… А, вспомнил! Лопатовидные резцы! 

— Подождите, я запишу, — сказал военврач. 

— Попробуйте набрать в поисковике «ветвь сливы под снегом», «раса гемов» и «генетическая модификация». Там будет полное описание внешних признаков, параметров внутренних органов и примеры наиболее характерных представителей моего типа. 

Медик, похоже, тут же воспользовался советом, потому что через некоторое время Акане услышал полное изумления восклицание.

— Это еще что такое?! Девочки и мальчики по вызову? Каталог услуг ваших домов свиданий?

— Вообще-то «домов радости». И нет, там нет таких каталогов. Это вы скорее смотрите перечень услуг Центра генетики и репродукции. Родители по таким генетическую модификацию для своего ребенка могут выбрать из нескольких возможных. 

— Значит, говорите «ветвь сливы»? — уточнил у гема военврач.

— Да, «под снегом». Конституция, цвет волос и кожи. У меня в варианте «поздняя осень». Это про цвет глаз. 

Медик увлекся чтением. Видимо, дошел до медицинских показателей.

— Поразительно, — наконец, пробормотал он. — И какова же цель такого вмешательства в таинство зачатия? Неужели чисто эстетическая?

— Это не вмешательство, а всего лишь направленная эволюция. Вы же породы собак и лошадей выводили в Период Изоляции? Здесь то же самое, только не интуитивно, а научным методом. Какова цель? Забота о здоровье нации. Внешняя привлекательность — это лишь проявление здоровья. Первое и второе сословие составляет всего 15 % от общего населения Империи, но даже это позволяет существенно снизить затраты на медицину и серьезно увеличить ВВП. У вас же тоже это понимают, раз генсканирование перед помещением в репликатор проводят. Раньше младенцев резали. Это то же самое. Такая же забота о чистоте расы. 

— То есть вы, в отличие от других инопланетников, одобряете эту старинную практику? — с удивлением взглянул на него врач.

— Не одобряю. Потому что давно существуют куда более простые и гуманные способы для того же самого. Например, не давать проблемным особям шанса выжить еще на уровне бластоцисты. Но как гему мне эта традиция, безусловно, понятна. 

— Угу, — констатировал врач что-то, одному лишь ему известное. — Кстати о бластоцистах. Вы, надеюсь, в курсе, что для установки контрацептивного импланта на Барраяре требуется присутствие супруга или его письменное согласие?

У Акане аж глаза округлились от такой вопиющей несообразности. 

— Нет, у работниц сексуальной сферы услуг они, безусловно, тоже стоят. Но только у тех, кто работает по лицензии. 

— Почему? — смог, наконец, выдавить из себя пораженный цетагандиец.

— Почему я вам это сообщаю? — не понял его собеседник. — Потому что, обучаясь в Университете, вы в основном будете окружены молодыми незамужними девушками, у которых импланта нет. 

Акане открыл было рот, чтобы выразить свое потрясение, но потом вспомнил, что на Барраяре в связи с распространением маточных репликаторов только недавно началась сексуальная революция, а законодательные нормы за изменениями в обществе, как и всюду в галактике, не поспевали. 

— Вообще-то, я сюда учиться приехал, — только и смог выдавить из себя он. 

— Ну да, — усмехнулся медик. — Это только девушки честно признают, что поступают в Университет для того, чтобы выйти замуж. Тем не менее замуж они за кого-то выходят. А перед этим еще успевают выбрать из нескольких кандидатов. И как сейчас осуществляется у молодежи этот выбор, я вам объяснять не стану. Вы это наверняка лучше меня знаете. Моему поколению для этого требовалась сваха и желание родителей.

— У нас тоже вступают в брак сообразно желанию родителей или Старшего по клану, — пожал плечами Акане. — Но импланты при этом стоят у всех. Ну, кроме совсем уж убежденных девственниц. Половая жизнь ведь с браком никак не связана. 

— Вот как? 

— Ну да! — Акане начал уже порядком нервничать оттого, что ему приходится объяснять очевидное. — Брак — это контракт между семьями, связанный с правами наследования. А половая жизнь — это сфера взаимоотношения индивидов. Как они могут пересекаться? 

На это риторическое вопрошание военврач никак не отреагировал.

— В таком случае, еще один вопрос, который мы задаем всем инопланетникам, — сверившись с открытыми файлами, оповестил он. — Ваша половая ориентация?

— Ну, обычная, — удивился вопросу цетагандиец. — Трупами, животными, младенцами не интересуюсь. 

— «Обычная» в смысле «нормальная»? — уточнил медик. 

— Ну да, — не понял Акане. 

— Хорошо. Значит, галочку ставим в графе «гетеросексуал». 

— Что?! Нет, не надо этой ерунды писать! Я же сказал, что «нормальная». 

Врач оторвался от комма и внимательно посмотрел на пришедшего в такое эмоциональное возбуждение Акане. 

— На Барраяре нормой считается, когда мужчину привлекают женщины, а женщину — мужчины. 

— Как это может считаться нормой? 

— Это естественно и согласуется с природой человека, — терпеливо объяснил врач. 

— С каких пор это стало естественным?! — не выдержал Акане, схватившись за голову. — У вас просто, извините, техническая отсталость. И от этого — искаженные представления о природе. Но это не значит, что все остальное человечество живет на уровне Барраяра в Период Изоляции. 

Медик задумчиво посмотрел на бурно жестикулирующего абсолютно голого гема.

— Да, кажется, у вашего сословия секс не связан с воспроизводством. Отсюда и ваша известная на всю галактику половая невоздержанность. 

— Какая в Бездну половая невоздержанность?! Секс вообще никогда не был связан с воспроизводством! И люди, и животные занимаются сексом не для того, чтобы обзавестись потомством. А исключительно ради удовольствия и для установления иерархических отношений. Идея связи секса с деторождением есть только у людей и вообще исторически очень поздняя. У многих бесписьменных культур на древней Земле она вообще возникла только в период глобализации. А у вас она актуализировалась исключительно по причине вашей технической деградации, когда была полностью утрачена культура контрацепции!

— Нет, я все понимаю, — спокойно заметил врач. — Молодость, темперамент… Но зачем же, юноша, так кричать? 

Акане остановился, перевел дыхание. Потом изобразил легкий поклон, предназначенный для не слишком глубоких извинений перед старшими по возрасту представителями третьего сословия, не являющимися государственными чиновниками.

— Прошу прощения, я был крайне несдержан. Мне стало обидно за Барраяр. Просто я действительно не понимаю, как фиксация на определенных половых признаках может приниматься за норму. Если влечение возникает к какой-то определенной части тела, а не к человеку как к личности, то у нас это считается одним из вариантов фетишизма и рассматривается как легкое извращение. Не может же целая планета быть населена одними извращенцами?

— М-м, Афон? — явно не желая вдаваться в полемику, предложил барраярец. 

— На Афоне у людей нет выбора. Поэтому влечение, естественно, возникает только к лицам своего пола. Кстати, гармоничность их социального устройства — очень хороший контраргумент к вашей барраярской «норме», — и Акане изобразил пальцами знак кавычек. 

Врач только вздохнул на это. 

— Тем не менее мне нужно что-то поставить в одной из граф. Подойдите сюда и выберите сами, что из этого вам больше всего подходит. 

Акане обошел монументальный комм-пульт и через плечо доктора взглянул на открытую перед ним таблицу. В таблице было двадцать шесть пунктов.

— Это что? На основе какой-то бетанской методички составлено? — изумился гем. 

— Полагаю, что да. 

Составлял таблицу при этом явно не бетанец. Потому что категориальная связь была грубо нарушена по меньшей мере в трех местах. 

— Ну, поставьте плюсик в графах «бисексуал» и «цисгендер». 

Врач попробовал. Программа выдала ошибку. 

— Увы, придется выбрать что-то одно. 

— Первое — условная сексуальная ориентация, второе — способ определения гендерной идентичности, — опешил Акане. — Как между ними можно выбрать? Это все равно, что про лист бумаги спросить, прямоугольный он или белый!

Врач еще раз попробовал поставить две галочки, программа снова выдала ошибку. Он только руками развел. Мол, выбирайте. 

— Ладно, — попытался взять себя в руки цетагандиец. — Что ваше ведомство в первую очередь интересует? С кем я привык делить постель? Или вам важно знать, не считаю ли я себя девочкой? 

— А такое бывает? — не поверил врач. 

— Бывает, — не стал вдаваться в подробности Акане. — Во всяком случае, здесь на мою внешность и мою манеру одеваться реагируют так, как будто ко мне это имеет прямое отношение. 

— Нет, нам пол ваших потенциальных сексуальных партнеров знать нужно.

— Тогда отметьте первое, — со вздохом согласился на капитуляцию здравого смысла цетагандиец.

Закончив с формальностями, врач наконец приступил к осмотру. Удовлетворенно покряхтывая, прослушал антикварного вида стетоскопом сердце и легкие, потыкал цетагандийца в разные места иголкой, постучал молоточком, проверяя рефлексы. Потом взял мазок на половые инфекции, аргументируя это тем, что такая мера предусмотрена для любого инопланетника, поступающего в учебные заведения Барраяра («Молодость, темперамент, половой плюрализм…»). Акане уже даже не стал объяснять, что от большинства известных инфекций он генетически застрахован. В конце концов, ему позволено было одеться. После чего врач предложил ему сесть в кресло, где («Ну-с, посмотрим на ваши лопатовидные резцы!») снял с гема зубную карту портативным медицинским сканером. 

— Ну что ж, юноша, с осмотром мы закончили, — с по-прежнему воодушевляющей улыбкой сообщил медик. — Но у моих коллег по СБ есть к вам ряд вопросов. И они хотели бы получить на них ответы под фаст-пентой. 

— Я могу отказаться?

— Можете. Но с нашим ведомством лучше сотрудничать. 

— А какого рода это будут вопросы? Могут мне в результате моих ответов запретить обучение в Университете или депортировать с Барраяра? 

— Не думаю. Если бы такая возможность существовала, вам бы просто отказали во въездной визе. Насколько я понимаю, вам просто покажут голограммы с несколькими цетагандийскими резидентами и выяснят, встречались вы с ними когда-нибудь или нет. Соответственно, если кто-то из них попытается выйти с вами на связь, вам крайне желательно сообщить об этом курирующему вас сотруднику. 

— Это вы меня так вербуете что ли?

— Нет, просто рекомендую вам проявить бдительность. Вот если эти лица с вами на связь выйдут, а вы нам об этом не сообщите, тогда есть некоторая вероятность, что вас таки депортируют. 

Это Акане совершенно не устраивало. Фенн Рин находилась под защитой дипломатического иммунитета, а покинуть Барраяр без нее означало стать изгоем в собственном клане. С тем же успехом можно было прямо сейчас начать собирать вещички и лететь обустраивать свою жизнь где-нибудь в другом месте. 

— А у меня будет в СБ свой куратор?

— Он у вас уже есть, с момента подачи вашего заявления на въезд на космической станции Комарры. Но лично вам встречаться необязательно. 

— Хорошо, я согласен. 

— У вас есть какие-то особенные реакции на фаст-пенту, о которых бы вы хотели предупредить? — уточнил врач, готовясь поставить аллергическую пробу. 

Акане уже один раз допрашивали под фаст-пентой. Перед тем, как выдать разрешение на выезд за пределы Империи. Причем допрашивали его ровно по тому же самому поводу — выяснить, нет ли у него знакомых среди выявленных барраярских резидентов и не собирается ли он передать барраярцам какую-нибудь военную разработку или секретную информацию. И тоже настоятельно рекомендовали сообщить сотруднику цетагандийской СБ при посольстве, если его попытаются завербовать. И то, что доктор сразу перешел к вопросу об особенных реакциях, означало, что барраярской СБ о факте того первого допроса на Эте Кита было известно. 

— Да, у меня довольно нестандартная реакция. Фаст-пента многократно усиливает во мне эстетические впечатления. Хотя… — цетагандиец оглянулся по сторонам. — Откровенно говоря, не вижу, с чего бы им в этой комнате у меня взяться. Но я должен предупредить, что о факте этого допроса и о его содержании мне придется сообщить в посольство. 

— О, это сколько угодно! Ваши шпионы знают, что мы знаем, что они шпионы. И ваши спецслужбы знают, что мы знаем. 

После формальной проверки на аллергию врач закрепил руки и ноги допрашиваемого в пластиковых зажимах и начал вводить препарат. 

— Считайте вслух от единицы до десяти, потом обратно, — услышал Акане его мягкий голос. 

К тому времени, когда он начал обратный отчет, он вдруг понял, что больше не чувствует своего тела. Поле зрения по краям смазалось, словно на древних голограммах. Звуки проникали внутрь головы, будто продираясь сквозь толстый слой ваты. Дверь отворилась, и в комнату вошли два человека в возрасте. Один в звании полковника СБ, другой — в чине капитана, но с гораздо более суровым, будто высеченным из камня лицом. Вошли и сели на кушетку, где-то за пределами зрения. Следом за ними откуда-то возник высокий юноша в форме курсанта Военной Академии. 

У курсанта были темные волосы, лучистые светло-карие глаза с зеленым отливом, нежный румянец на молочной кожи щеках и легкая блуждающая полуулыбка. Он поставил перед Акане стул, сел нога на ногу, пристроил на колене планшет со световым пером и, заглянув в расширившиеся зрачки цетагандийца, вдруг улыбнулся одними губами — так, что у Акане учащенно забилось сердце. Все так же приветливо улыбаясь, курсант назвал свое имя и курс Академии, сказал, что допрос будет вести он. Полученная информация ничего не говорила Акане. И на самом деле было совершенно не важно, как звали этого человека. Ни одно имя в галактике не могло отразить того впечатления, которое он производил своей лучезарной улыбкой и мягким завораживающим голосом. «Таким голосом нужно посылать на смерть космические дивизионы, — подумалось Акане. — Если он скажет мне совершить самоубийство, я с радостью это сделаю». От этой мысли ему стало страшно, и по раскрашенному лицу цетагандийца потекли слезы. На курсанта было больно смотреть, и сам факт того, что он все-таки смотрел на него, казался гем Эстиру почти святотатством. Но отвести взгляд от сидящего напротив него ангельского юноши он был не в состоянии. Не смотреть в эти орехово-зеленые глаза было еще более тяжким преступлением. 

— Я задам вам несколько вопросов, — с чарующей, будто бы робкой улыбкой произнес этот удивительный человек. 

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — выдохнул Акане, с удивлением узнав свой собственный голос. Говорить в присутствии высшего существа было чем-то граничащим с оскорблением исходящей от него красоты. Но не отвечать ему было и вовсе немыслимо. Любое неповиновение было равносильно смертельному приговору, вынесенному самому себе. Было что-то неправильное в том, что такая встреча произошла с ним на Барраяре. Такое впечатление должны производить на людей ауты. Бесконечная власть и нечеловеческая красота одновременно с острым осознанием собственной ничтожности и непоправимого несовершенства. 

— Ваше имя?

— Акане гем Эстир из звездного пространства Мю Кита. Но, уверяю вас, это совершенно не важно. Гораздо важнее то, что я сейчас чувствую, — слезы потекли из глаз еще сильнее, носом стало невозможно дышать.

— Род занятий?

— Реставратор. Лекарь предметам искусства, — хватая воздух ртом, прошептал гем Эстир. — Историк. Трупоед, питающийся архивной пылью. И ценитель прекрасного. Пчела, порхающая в поисках благоуханных цветов.

Курсант в недоумении изогнул бровь. 

— Цель прибытия на Барраяр?

— Постижение загадочной барраярской души, — медленно выдыхая слова, проговорил Акане. — Я хочу явить миру тайную красоту утраченной нами жемчужины. Для этого мне нужно отыскать все прекрасное, что только ни есть на этой планете, и подобрать правильные слова. Пока что вы — самое прекрасное, что я встретил на Барраяре. Но нет никаких слов, чтобы описать вам, что я сейчас испытываю. Умоляю, не требуйте от меня этого.

Божественная улыбка потухла. Курсант скользнул взглядом в сторону. Спросил кого-то, кого в данный момент для Акане не существовало: 

— Это нормальная реакция?

Оттуда, из никуда, ответили:

— Нет, но в пределах допустимого. Продолжайте допрос. 

— Посмотрите, пожалуйста, на экран, — произнесла ангельская личность, уже без улыбки обращаясь к Акане. — И скажите, знаком ли вам этот человек. 

Оторваться от лицезрения небесной красоты было немыслимо. Но противиться приказанию этого высшего существа было физически невозможно. Тело само собой подчинилось чужим словам, лишив зрение невыносимой услады. Акане, не сразу осознав, каким образом ему удалось повернуть голову к экрану, затрясся в еле сдерживаемых рыданиях. 

— Почему вы плачете? 

— Не спрашивайте меня, — втянув носом и с трудом шевеля дрожащими губами, пролепетал цетагандиец. — Вы сами прекрасно знаете. Мне больно на вас смотреть, но лучше я ослепну от этой боли, чем прекращу это делать. А вы заставляете меня глядеть на этого странного, совершенно незнакомого мне человека, уродливого и отвратительного в своем несовершенстве, как почти все на этой планете. 

— А этот человек вам знаком?

Движущаяся голограмма сменилась.

— Этот еще омерзительнее. Цетагандиец, пусть даже из третьего сословия, который пытается выдать себя за уродливого барраярца — более чудовищной деградации вкуса мне не представить. Я не знаю его и не хочу знать, столь глубоко он мне отвратителен. 

— По каким признакам вы можете определить, что это цетагандиец?

— По изящному профилю, длинной шее и тонким запястьям. По телесным пропорциям и элегантности в одежде. Даже в такой ужасной одежде. По тому, как он рефлекторно опускает ресницы при виде людей в погонах, потому что привык кланяться вышестоящим. По этому жесту, которым он поправляет выбившуюся из прически прядь, которой не существует, потому что его волосы коротко обрезаны на барраярский манер. Как можно было так надругаться над самим собой и пасть так низко?

Акане говорил, прерывая себя своими же всхлипами, не в силах остановиться. А слезы все текли и текли по его лицу, превращая гем-грим в мерзопакостную цветную кашу. Он чувствовал это кожей своего лица, и ему хотелось сорвать эту кожу, как маску, и выбросить. Настолько он был отвратителен самому себе, сидящий здесь перед барраярцами и рыдающий от невозможности лицезреть совершенного человека напротив. 

— Мне кажется, мы должны прекратить, — услышал он мягкий повелительный голос, от которого так жаждал получить разрешение повернуть голову обратно. — Это все больше и больше начинает походить на пытку. 

— Э, да у парня-то, и вправду, стояк, — заметил голос из ниоткуда. 

— К слову, он честно предупредил о таком эффекте, — ответил ему другой, знакомый. 

— Курсант, жалость к противнику — недостойное чувство, — произнес третий. — Оно унижает и вас, и вашего противника. У этого молодого человека довольно стойкие жизненные принципы. И уже поэтому он достоин уважения. И жалость ваша ему не нужна. Продолжайте допрос, но учтите, что этот зачет вы мне не сдали. 

— Хорошо. 

Голограмма снова сменилась, и Акане увидел то, на что смотреть было еще более невыносимо. Он прямо почувствовал, как правильные черты его лица исказились судорогой негодования. 

— Это гем-лорд, который пытается сойти за бетанца. Большеего предательствоа по отношению к цетагандийской эстетике трудно даже вообразить. Мне невыносимо стыдно принадлежать к одной расе с этим безумцем. Если бы я был с ним знаком, непременно вызвал бы его на поединок, настолько его вид оскорбляет мое чувство прекрасного. 

На этом коллекция ужасающих картинок закончилась.

— Можете повернуть голову, — услышал он желанные слова. Снова обратив свой взор к прекрасному существу, Акане стал жадно пить глазами этот опьяняющий облик. Слезы катились по щекам градом, словно вливающаяся в зрачки красота вытесняла их из страдающего сердца. 

— Можете пообещать мне, что непременно сообщите, если эти трое попробуют с вами связаться? 

— Я готов вам пообещать все, что угодно, только не вынуждайте меня предавать мою Империю, — помертвелым голосом произнес Акане. 

— Не предавайте, — разрешило совершенное существо. 

— Допрос закончен, — произнес третий голос из ниоткуда. — Доктор, вводите ему антидот. 

— И вправду, хватит уже над парнем издеваться, — вздохнул первый голос. 

Окружающие предметы стали постепенно становиться резче, звуки — четче. Акане почувствовал, что ему освободили одну руку, и прикрыл ладонью глаза, бессильно уронив на грудь голову. Испепеляющая красота, только что выжегшая его изнутри, потекла из него со слезами обратно. 

— Могу я вас когда-нибудь снова увидеть? — обратил он к невидимому более человеку свой отчаянный всхлип. 

— Я сам вас найду, когда будет нужно, — произнес голос, которому следовало отправлять на смерть космические дивизионы. — Не ищите меня сами. 

И то, как величественно прозвучали его слова даже для выведенного из-под фаст-пенты сознания, означало, что у произведенного им впечатления были вполне объективные предпосылки. Не отрывая руки от лица, Акане согласно затряс головой. 

— Хорошо. Обещаю вам. 

Дверь скрипнула, открываясь. Три человека покинули комнату. Четвертый протянул Акане стакан воды, и, пока тот жадно пил, освободил из зажимов его руку и ноги. 

— Успокоились? — услышал гем Эстир знакомый голос врача. 

Сил отвечать не было, поэтому он просто кивнул. 

— Сможете сами добраться до дома? 

Акане помотал головой:

— Вызову такси с аэрокаром. Где у вас можно умыться и грим поправить?

Доктор указал на рукомойник в углу. Вода и бумажные полотенца — какая роскошь! Более того, там висело обычное зеркало, через которое никто не подглядывал с той стороны стены. Акане достал из сумки гигиенические салфетки, начисто вытер лицо, стирая с него пережитый стыд. Нанес несколько вертикальных полосок оранжевым и зеленым поперек лба, подбородка и вдоль горла до самого кадыка, потом провел по ним и вдоль носа белую вертикальную линию через все лицо и шею. Глаза подводить не стал. Так для слез оставалось достаточно места, если им вздумается потечь снова. 

— Как сейчас себя чувствуете? — поинтересовался врач. 

— Больно очень, — признался Акане. — Я не знал, что на Барраяре можно изнасиловать человека еще и таким способом. 

— У нас много способов. 

Уходя, Акане вежливо поклонился, как полагалось кланяться представителям третьего сословия, стоящим выше по должности и старшим по возрасту. Но в лицо доктору так ни разу и не посмотрел. Ему еще предстояло вызволить свой планшет и принять по описи оставленные внизу украшения. 

***

Ну, да… Все правильно. Не простой же у нее кинжал форессы, а со старинной графской печатью. Чтобы в отсутствиеи мужа вести сбор и учет собранным налогам. Кем же ей еще быть? Замужняя женщина имеет в обществе определенный кредит доверия. Как фор, она с детства привычна к оружию. Статус графской супруги дает ей право самой выбирать, что и как делать. А то дали бы эти горцы винтовку обычной девчонке, жаждущей романтики!.. Тем более, что винтовка, судя по богатству инкрустации, скорее всего, ее собственная, стащенная из графской оружейной. Если это вообще был не свадебный подарок. А репутация сумасшедшей всем только на руку: можно послать на любое опасное задание, как отчаянную дуру, которой закон не писан. Интересно, а знает ли сам граф, что его жена в партизанском отряде?.. Гем Хавер, похоже, и не догадывается. Видимо, не так давно она от мужа сбежала. Или не сбежала, а время от времени сбегает… 

Впрочем, учитывая ее характер, и тут тоже все ясно. Если судить по тому, что рассказал полковник, граф Форбреттен — достаточно зрелый человек, возможно, даже старше Нерена. Да еще имеет такие пристрастия, которые самими барраярцами иначе как «пагубными» или «порочными» не называются. И при этом женился на совсем еще маленькой девочке, которая к тому же привыкла защищать собственную неприкосновенность. Не просто же так она цета в одиннадцать лет зарезала… Нерену было даже и не представить, каково это, будучи еще подростком, быть отданной в полное распоряжение взрослому властному мужчине, который к тому же стал полноправным хозяином в родительском доме. Матери там, похоже, и в помине не было, иначе были бы какие-нибудь другие, пусть и малолетние наследники... Ему самому со Старшим Рином хотя бы постель делить не приходилось, когда после смерти отца его клан отдали под покровительство давним конкурентам… Представлять эту рыжую воительницу, покорно ложащейся под атлетического вида мужчину, сумевшего найти общий язык с белокурой бестией гем Хавером, было выше всяческих сил. Как все-таки много на этой планете узаконенного насилия!.. Стоит ли осуждать цетагандийцев, если они начинают вести себя подобно барраярцам? Если даже такой человек, как гем-полковник, с такими безупречными генетическими данными, и тот забыл, что значит достоинство цивилизованного человека, что уж говорить о простых солдатах…

Они шли по лесу, а Нерен все мысленно возвращался к тому разговору во флаере. Он спросил тогда полковника насчет группировок боевиков. Опасения его были понятны, все-таки они летели к юго-западным отрогам Дендариев. И будничный рассказ о гибели трех офицеров как-то расходился с недавними заверениями, сделанными на вечеринке у его дяди. Начальник военной базы то ли не понял вопроса, то ли сделал вид, что не понял. Вместо этого ударился в рассуждения о природе индустриализации, которая неизбежно высвобождает множество рабочих рук, одновременно лишая многие семьи привычного источника заработка, а то и пропитания. 

— Закономерный процесс. Но в условиях натурального хозяйства они за много поколений привыкли к этому. Если тебе нечего жрать — либо умри, либо пойди отними ресурсы у того, у кого они есть. Все как в дикой природе: выживает сильнейший. Старый граф хорошо понимал это, потому и не миндальничал со своим податным населением. Тебе нечем кормить жену и детей? Ну, так Барраяру твоя земля все равно нужнее! А сыны Барраяра с рождения приучены жертвовать жизнью ради общего блага. Согнанные с земельных участков уходят в другие земли — на незанятые участки или туда, где еще нет графов. Так, собственно, и происходила здесь испокон веку внутренняя колонизация и постепенное терраформирование. Ну, а графы, само собой, издавали законы — разного рода запреты уходить с земли и из городов, если ты обязан платить в них налоги. Так что осваивать новые земли в итоге уходили самые отчаянные, наиболее достойные выживания и передачи своих генов потомству... Но сейчас, отчасти благодаря нам, они достигли океанского побережья, дальше им идти некуда. Единственное, что им остается — это уходить в горы. Естественно, часть из них там становится партизанами, примыкая к боевым группировкам. И тогда они уже пытаются бороться за жизненное пространство с нами, именно нас обвиняя в том, что им пришлось покинуть свои насиженные участки. Не к бесчувственной же истории претензии предъявлять? А цеты — вон они, «морды крашеные»! С другой стороны, когда это наша Империя рассчитывала на благодарность диких народов? Ауты любят поощрять конкуренцию. Только те из барраярцев, кто сумеет выжить в новых условиях, и достойны по-настоящему стать подданными Небесного Властелина... Из них, и из нас с вами. 

И полковник выразительно посмотрел на юного антиквара. Гем Эстиру оставалось только вежливо улыбаться и втайне завидовать графу Форбреттену, научившемуся ловко отбривать этого самоуверенного красавца с его заигрываниями. Сидящий напротив них адъютант изо всех сил пялился в окно, стараясь скрыть охватившее его смущение. Ба молча сидело в напряженной позе, опустив голову, даже в окно больше не смотрело. Длинные серьги в виде подвешенных за хвосты драконов болтались уже где-то на уровне его носа. 

Чтобы как-то уйти от скользкой темы внутривидовой конкуренции, Нерен поинтересовался мнением гем Хавера на предмет учреждения на Барраяре новой Сатрапии. Мол, не разумнее ли было бы основать на такой непокорной планете Колонию и просто помогать пока с терраформированием и постепенным наращиванием индустриализации, сохраняя у местного населения иллюзию политической независимости. 

— Может, и разумнее, — как всякий практичный человек, согласился гем Хавер. — Но вы знаете, логика аутов отличается от человеческой. Ходят упорные слухи, что Сатрапия была учреждена лишь потому, что некоей даме, не будем называть ее имени — а точнее не ей самой, а ее созвездию, — слишком уж не терпелось заполучить должность консорта. 

Гем Эстира несколько задело такое непочтительное высказывание в отношении представителей высшей расы, но из желания самому не показаться невежливым по отношению к собеседнику, он промолчал. 

— Это давно стало хорошим тоном, — продолжал гем Хавер, — объяснять политическую целесообразность женскими интригами. Но, скажу я вам как военный, космополитика — упорная вещь и обладает своей довольно-таки жесткой логикой. Главный вопрос во всей этой эпопееи стоит ведь не о том, как быстро и с какими потерями будет колонизирован Барраяр. Сама по себе эта планета ничего не значит. Конечно, здесь пригодная атмосфера, хороший ресурс для дальнейшего экологического и промышленного развития. Население с изрядной долей упорства и здоровой агрессии — хорошее сырье для будущего третьего сословия и даже гемов. Но с космополитической точки зрения тупиковое звездное пространство само по себе никому не интересно. Интересна Комарра. И вот здесь главный вопрос — кто будет в ближайшем будущем колонизировать Комарру. Если это будет Ро Кита, то это даст Седьмой Сатрапии небывалое преимущество перед остальными. Это будет примерно то же самое, как если бы ваша Сатрапия попыталась вторгнуться в пространство Вервана, чтобы затем установить контроль за Ступицей Хеджена. Или как если бы моя Сатрапия предприняла попытку захватить Мэрилак, чтобы затем выйти к Сумеркам Зоава. Ни одна подобная инициатива никогда не найдет поддержки со стороны метрополии. Собственно, поэтому и было необходимо учредить новую Сатрапию, чтобы в будущем соблюсти паритет. Старый добрый принцип «Одна Сатрапия — одна Колония» существует не просто так. Это тот фундамент, на котором зиждится зиждется единство Империи и расовое единство аутов. Только когда на высочайшем уровне будет принято решение о разделении единого генома на конкурирующие центры расового развития, тогда станет возможна более активная деятельность по расширению отдельных Сатрапий без оглядки на Эту. Можно будет заключать политические союзы, договариваться о совместных операциях по присоединению новых звездных пространств, выгодных только ближайшим союзникам, а не всему созвездию Сатрапий в целом. Но пока этого не произошло, между собой конкурируют только гемы. 

Н-да… Если Нерен и хотел сойти со скользкой темы, то ему это явно не удалось. 

— Мы ведь тоже здесь конкурируем друг с другом, — со светским прищуром растянул в улыбке свои темно-коричневые тонкие губы гем Хавер. — Доказываем успешность наших жизненных стратегий и жизнеспособность наших генетических линий. Вот у вас какая модификация? Ах, «ветвь сливы под снегом»! Ну, конечно, я должен был догадаться! А у меня — «железная береза в инее» в вариации «февральская лазурь». 

— Хорошее дерево, — вежливо согласился Нерен. 

— Да, хорошее. И в воде не тонет, и в огне не горит. И живет до четырехсот лет. Древесина прочнее чугуна. Вот мы с вами через несколько лет, гем Эстир, и посмотрим, — показав острые белые клыки, улыбнулся ему гем-полковник,. — Ччто окажется выносливее к условиям «барраярской зимы» — ветвь сливы или ствол железной березы. Кто из нас сумеет дожить до того, чтобы оставить жизнеспособное потомство, а кто нет. Вы ведь не женаты еще? Нет? Я почему-то так и думал. Я тоже. Все жду, когда мой старший брат соблаговолит свой первый генетический контракт оформить. А у него невеста молоденькая еще, все никак в науку наиграться не может. Никак в толк не возьмет, что у нее перед Империей и другие обязанности имеются… А я ждать вынужден. 

Выходило, гем Хавер сам знал не понаслышке, что значит быть в своей семье младшим. Его Родная мать, похоже, тоже была одержима вопросами конкуренции, раз создала сразу двоих первенцев, да еще с возрастной разницей. Сразу становилось понятно, почему полковник так сильно расстроен из-за того, что какой-то барраярский граф не оказывает ему предпочтения. 

Нерен хорошо помнил тот злосчастный и одновременно радостный день, когда в дом его отца принесли известие о том, что Эстиры удостоились благосклонности Неба. Согласно семейному преданию, все дело было в небольшой лаковой шкатулке, в которой один из высших чиновников преподнес Императору духи. Духи Покорителя Галактики не заинтересовали, а вот шкатулка, напротив, очень понравилась. Было ли то веление очарованного сердца, или Император просто нашел изысканный способ выразить свое небрежение дарителю (завистники Рины настаивали именно на этой версии), но Вседержитель приказал найти и отблагодарить мастера, что с таким тщанием сохранил тысячелетние традиции древней Земли. Им-то и оказался немолодой уже реставратор, владелец антиквариата с Мю Кита... В доме самого Клага гем Эстира не знали, что по этому поводу и думать. С одной стороны, жена аут-леди была высочайшей честью, какую только можно было оказать клану гемов. С другой стороны, это означало, что генетическую модификацию Нерена, за которую было заплачено целое состояние, признали недостойной первородства. Отец смотрел на своего пятилетнего, не в меру эмоционального отпрыска с болью и сожалением, но поделать тут ничего было нельзя. От подарков Императора не отказываются. От решения, принятого в планетарном отделении Звездных Яслей — тем более. 

Каждый раз, когда Нерен думал об этом, перед его внутренним взором разверзался ясный солнечный полдень, когда к их дому прибыл кортеж леди Аулин, весь в золоте и фиалках. Словно бы это случилось вчера!.. Он стоял позади отца в вестибюле и, постоянно оглядываясь на стоящих поодаль матерей — Старшую и Младшую, — старался не пропустить тот момент, когда на пороге покажется она — его новая Приемная мать. Через открытые двери он видел, как из роскошных аэрокаров появились богато одетые слуги. Размеренным шагом под чарующую, неизвестно откуда звучащую музыку они двумя рядами вошли в дом и молча расставили у дверей корзины с цветами — лиловые ирисы и золотые нарциссы. Хозяину дома они даже не поклонились, потому что были личными слугами аут-леди и им никто, кроме нее, не мог приказывать. И на отца, и на Матерей это роскошно обставленное появление нового члена семьи, надо думать, произвело тягостное впечатление. Сразу стало понятно, что их жизнь больше не будет прежней. Маленькому Нерену передалось их напряжение, и он ждал, что увидит какую-то надменную злую колдунью с обманчивой внешностью принцессы. Но все вышло совершенно иначе. 

Едва она переступила порог и двери за ее спиной закрылись, отгораживая ее фигуру от слепящего солнечного света, Нерен громко ахнул, во весь голос воскликнув: 

— Какая красивая!.. 

Сорвался со своего места, пробежал мимо замерших со склоненными спинами слуг и застыл перед аутессой с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами. Родители, надо думать, от стыда готовы были провалиться сквозь землю. Они и так-то глаз не смели поднять, потому что на исключенных из родных созвездий аут-леди смотреть не полагается. Одернуть мальчика в присутствии высокой гостьи они не могли, да и вообще мальчикам до определенного возраста не принято делать никаких замечаний. Но в пять лет человек уже способен осознавать лежащую на нем ответственность и знает, что соблюдение или несоблюдение им приличий сказывается на репутации всего клана. 

Сильная эмоциональная реакция на любое эстетическое переживание была одной из генетически обусловленных черт Нерена — особенность, которая была искусственно задана при зачатии будущего наследника «Антикитэ Галактик». Ведь для верной оценки предметов искусства, особенно произведенных в других культурах, требуется не только исключительное художественное чутье. Весьма важной в этом деле является способность отзываться на красоту всем сердцем, а равно увлекать ею других. 

Обостренное восприятие и неумение сдерживаться были главной проблемой Нерена. Но его неготовность, а зачастую, и откровенное нежелание следовать при этом правилам достойного поведения — были уже проблемой его отца как Старшего в клане. И вот этим своим восторгом, вызванным столкновением с совершенством человеческой природы, маленький Нерен не только лишний раз подтвердил изъян своей генетической модификации и справедливость решения аутов о лишении его первородства. Он еще и наглядно продемонстрировал несостоятельность своего родителя. 

И тут произошло чудо. О котором отец и Матери Нерена не посмели бы даже молиться. Леди Аулин улыбнулась маленькому гем Эстиру.

— Вы моя новая Приемная мать? — забывшись от восторга, прошептал малолетний губитель семейной репутации.

Она кивнула, отчего ее длинные, почти до полу, золотые волосы на долю секунды превратились в два сверкающих водопада. На этот раз улыбка вышла еще щедрее, и даже глубокие фиалковые глаза аута заискрились приязнью. Она присела перед ним на корточки и внимательно посмотрела ему в лицо. 

— Ты очень непосредственный. Я хотела, чтобы ты таким получился. Это довольно любопытное качество. 

Полуобернувшись, она сделала величавый жест рукой, и кто-то из слуг поставил перед Нереном большую корзинку, похожую на те, в которых только что были внесены цветы. В корзинке, в нежно нежно-сиреневых и молочно-лиловых одеяльцах лежал безволосый младенец с темной кожей и очень правильными чертами лица. Он начал было просыпаться, когда корзинку поставили на пол, и очень трогательно повернул туда-сюда свою круглую голову. Замахал в полусне крошечными кулачками с малюсенькими-премалюсенькими пальчиками, одновременно издав какой-то булькающий звук своим полураскрытым ротиком. Нерен, как завороженный, следил за этими проявлениями жизни в маленьком человеческом существе. 

— Какой удивительный ребенок! — восторженно прошептал он. Сам он раньше никогда младенцев так близко не видел, но почему-то был совершенно уверен, что конкретно этот не может не быть особенным. 

— Это ба, — тихо сообщила ему аут, когда они вместе, голова к голове склонились над корзинкой. — Ты будешь о нем заботиться?

Нерен завороженно закивал. Ему доверят настоящего живого младенца! Как можно от такого отказаться?

— А можно? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Конечно. Оно будет таким же непосредственным и таким же чувствительным, как и ты. Тебе больше не будет одиноко. 

И потом, по мере того, как они с Жероннэ бок о бок росли и формировались, окруженные со всех сторон няньками, наставницами и разного рода учителями, — уже в ее доме, а не в доме его родителей — маленькому Нерену постепенно становилось понятно, что и этот брак, и это преподнесенное ему ба — все это были части одного амбициозного эксперимента, задуманного леди Аулин, когда к ней обратился клан Эстиров за составлением особой модификации для их наследника. Нерен, пожалуй, так никогда бы и не научился контролировать собственные эмоции, если бы ему не приходилось постоянно следить за поведением Жероннэ. А так, как будто бы его собственное Бессознательное все время прыгало подле него, тыча во все пальцем и то и дело позволяя себе совершенно непристойные замечания... 

Вот только эксперимент по выведению идеального эксперта по галактическому искусству все равно не удался!.. После убийства отца леди Аулин, не желая повторно выходить замуж за назначенного их клану покровителя, подала особое прошение в Звездные Ясли и сделала их общего с покойным Клагом гем Эстиром первенца — уже посмертно. И он, этот новый наследник клана — Альд Постум — был, конечно же, совсем не таким, как Нерен и Жероннэ. Все досадные генетические дефекты были в нем должным образом устранены, и, глядя на него, никто не испытывал желания о нем заботиться. Наоборот, как и положено при взгляде на настоящего гема с аутской кровью, всем хотелось ему подчиняться. И хотя на момент отъезда Нерена на Барраяр ему было всего одиннадцать, уже было ясно, что руководитель большого торгового предприятия из Альда выйдет что надо. И в отличие от того же Нерена, он сумеет перенять от Старшего Рина все необходимые качества, чтобы по достижении совершеннолетия стать во главе клана. 

— Я знаю эти новомодныие генетические тенденции, — продолжал увлеченный гем Хавер. — Все эти «ветви сакуры», «виноградные лозы» и «ивовые побеги». Есть у меня несколько таких унтеров... В вашем поколении, в первые годы после открытия Барраяра, много таких появилось. Даже слишком много... Капитан Виранио с теми двумя неудачниками, о которых я вам говорил, они — примерно того же времени выпуска... Я понимаю, что такие модификации автоматически вызывают доверие, симпатию, готовность идти на контакт, желание познакомиться поближе. Причем вызывают у всех: как у мужчин, так и у женщин. Это хорошо для торговли. Не важно, чем именно вы торгуете — своим телом, своими чувствами, искусством, идеями или информацией. Но для покорения низших рас такой типаж только помеха. Вам очень повезло, что ваши родители не отдали вас на военную службу. Иначе бы вас уже не было в живых. Местные таких, как вы, даже за мужчин не считают. Лет через сто уверенной индустриализации, возможно, такой типаж и будет иметь тут успех. Но не сейчас… Говорю «лет через сто», потому что на древней Земле человечеству потребовался именно такой срок, чтобы шагнуть из доиндустриальной эпохи в постиндустриальную. Лет через сто барраярцы, быть может, и оценят это ваше изящество вместе с вашим образованием и готовностью к культурному диалогу. А сейчас вам просто нечего им предложить, мой любезный собрат с Мю Кита.

— А у вас есть? — опустив глаза, тихо поинтересовался гем Эстир.

— А ушки-то покраснели! — рассмеялся гем-полковник. — Да у меня для них самый востребованный товар на свете!. Сила и власть. Я даю им уверенность в завтрашнем дне, свободу выбора и возвращаю чувство собственной экзистенции. 

Подобное сочетание Нерену было сложно представить. Особенно в контексте того, что все перечисленное полковником нельзя было дать. Более того, оно только тогда и возникало, когда человек добивался этого сам. Что же это за власть такая была у начальника военной базы? Впрочем, это довольно быстро выяснилось. По прибытии на военную базу Китера-Ривер гем Хавер с гордостью продемонстрировал въездные ворота, ведшие на территорию лагеря военнопленных. Их венчала своего рода арка в виде двух металлических полос, между которыми были нарочито грубо приварены металлические планки, образовывающие надпись: «Выбор освобождает». Надпись выглядела странно знакомой. Где же он мог раньше это читать? У кого-то из древних европейских учителей, которых христиане почитали за мудрость и праведность: не то у отца Августина, не то у отшельника Бернарда из Клерво.

— Wahl macht frei, — произнес гем-полковник на одном из древних земных языков. — Жаль, что у них здесь никто не говорит по-немецки, чтобы оценить мой юмор. Очень мелкая диаспора была изначально, всех эти лингвистические лентяи ассимилировали.

Точно! Это был парафраз из Евангелия, священной христианской книги, только там свободным делала правда. 

— У меня все просто, — прокомментировал гем Хавер. — Срок пребывания в лагере определяется не временем, а исполнением трудовой повинности. Каждый вид работ оценивается в трудоднях, а каждый трудодень равняется определенному числу кредитов — в зависимости от видов работ. Суммируются не трудодни, а кредиты. Наиболее тяжелые работы — на лесоповале или в забое — «стоят» дороже всего. Но постоянно в таких условиях работать невозможно, быстро выдохнешься. Поэтому у людей есть возможность выбирать какие-то другие виды работ — на рытье котлованов, в полях, на уборке территории, на кухне, в прачечной, на починке одежды, ремонте машин и в борделе. Женщины имеют право первого выбора. Поэтому часть мест на легких видах работ занята, в основном, ими. Трудовая вахта в борделе «стоит» дороже ремонта и уборки, примерно столько же, сколько сельхозработы и рытье траншей. Пускай постепенно привыкают к идее, что доставлять удовольствие — такая же важная и почетная работа, как и физический труд. 

Так вот, значит, что это была за «свобода выбора»! Или весь день на уборочных работах, или ублажать одного за другим грубых неумелых барраярских мужчин. По личному опыту гем Эстира, полноценно удовлетворить даже одного барраярца был тот еще геморрой. Если они даже с ним, клиентом, когда он давал им волю, позволяли себе вакуум знает что, то что уж говорить о забитых всеми путанах, которые даже возражать им не смели.

— Вы не представляете, каких успехов я уже добился таким просвещением, — оживился полковник. — Местные мужчины, обычно с таким презрением относящиеся и к женщинам-проституткам, и к однополым контактам, стоит им предложить свободный выбор — подохнуть на лесоповале или потрудиться ради своего и чужого удовлетворения, — с радостью выбирают бордель. А какой энтузиазм просыпается в «порядочных» женщинах! До мозолей кровавых на спине! Сам видел, меня медики показывать посмотреть приглашали. Все жду, когда же они додумаются сменить позу. Видимо, уже не дождусь, придется обучающее головидео всем в обязательном порядке показывать. Надо будет заказать что-нибудь бетанское, в меру простое и скромное. 

В ответ на такие неожиданные подробности Нерен поинтересовался, сколько же в лагере содержится женщин. А главное, за что. На Барраяре война традиционно считалась мужским делом. Женщины, в основном, принимали участие в террористических актах в качестве смертниц, потому что те мало привлекали к себе внимания. А в случае поимки чаще всего кончали жизнь самоубийством. Здесь это считалось приемлемым способом защиты женской чести от возможного ее поругания. 

— А вы, что же, из этих нынешних наших «либералов»? — нахмурившись, зыркнул на него горящими глазами военный. — Которые верят воплям бетанских журналистов насчет репрессий в отношении «мирного населения»? Я уже несколько лет на Барраяре, и я вам так скажу: здесь мирного населения нет. Женщины, старики, дети — все они, в первую очередь, барраярцы, а уже потом всё остальное. Разница между теми, кто взял в руки оружие, и теми, у кого руки до него по каким-то причинам не дотянулись, исчезающе мала. Если ты беседуешь с барраярцем, и он тебя не убил, значит, ему просто не подвернулось такой возможности. С барраярками то же самое. Даже с теми, что идут работать в столичные бордели и страстно стонут, изображая, как им хорошо с цетом. Лично у меня по этому поводу нет никаких иллюзий. Надеюсь, и вы в скором времени от таковых избавитесь, если еще не начали… Поэтому я здесь и не делаю особого разделения между моими работниками. Кто-то помещен в лагерь за то, что ударил моего солдата, кто-то — за то, что его или ее сын, брат, муж, отец, дядя ушел в боевики. Работают все. Очень полезная практика оказалась, знаете ли, брать таких заложников. Сразу в горах стрелять стали меньше. 

— Разве законодательством Девятой Сатрапии предусмотрена уголовная ответственность за преступления, совершенные родственниками? — только и смог выдавить из себя пораженный Нерен. — Мне казалось, только административная. 

— Нет-нет, вы не думайте, — совершенно не смутившись заданным вопросом, продолжал гем Хавер. — У нас тут все по закону. Эти, которые партизанские родственники, они у меня не как осужденные тут живут. Они официально оформлены как вольнонаемные, и я им даже какие-то денежки регулярно выплачиваю, сверх того, что они у меня тут на полном хозяйственном и медицинском обеспечении. Некоторые этим семьи свои содержат, так мало им на пропитание нужно. Так что жаловаться, я считаю, им не на что. Тем более, как я уже объяснил: полная свобода выбора. Такие работники выбирают первыми, на каком поприще им потрудиться. Но даже среди них есть такие, которые выбирают бордель. Как собственно, и за пределами моего маленького организованного мирка. Никакого насилия и принуждения!.. Если вам кто-то будет говорить обратное, не верьте. 

— Но, погодите, я все равно не понимаю, — пытался справиться с обрушившейся на него информацией гем Эстир. — У вас что, подданных Небесного Императора без всякого судебного приговора сгоняют на принудительные работы? И они живут в одном трудовом лагере вместе с военными преступниками, чья вина была доказана и кого приговорили к этой мере пресечения? И что это за индустриализация такая, когда требуется сгонять население для работы в забое, на полях и на рытье котлованов? Ведь ручной труд крайне неэффективен! А тут какой-то рабовладельческий строй получается. И вы еще подсечно-огневым земледелием недовольны!

Гем Хавер вздохнул и со снисходительной полуулыбкой посмотрел на оскорбленного в патриотических чувствах молодого человека.

— Я вам, гем Эстир, вот что скажу. Вы тут недавно. Да и, сидя в столице по реквизированным форским особнякам, многого не видите. А настоящая жизнь Девятой Сатрапии, она здесь — в Округах. Так вот вы, или граф Форбреттен, можете сколько угодно рассуждать о том, что барраярцы — это подданные Небесного Императора. Я вам больше того скажу, сам наш Галактический Властелин, да продлятся годы его справедливого правления, может в полной уверенности считать барраярцев своими подданными. Но суть проблемы от этого не меняется. Сами барраярцы так не думают, и это самое главное. Я вам уже объяснил, что разница между теми, чья вина была доказана, и теми, кто числится у меня как вольнонаемные служащие, весьма незначительна. Ну, неужели же вы, правда, думаете, что если у какой-то деревенской тетки сын ушел в партизаны, так она сдаст его нашим властям, когда он придет к ней ночью за хлебом и яйцами? А пособничество боевикам — это уже уголовное преступление. Так что я всего лишь упреждаю события… А с учетом моей о них заботы, можно даже сказать, уберегаю людей от соблазна. 

И гем Хавер снова одарил молодого антиквара снисходительно-игривой усмешкой.

— Тем более, что, положа руку на сердце, ну, подумайте, гем Эстир, что это за «военные преступники», по большому-то счету? Вот вы бы разве не схватились за плазмотрон, если бы к вам домой пришла толпа вооруженных до зубов инопланетников, скажем с Беты, и стала бы вам указывать, что вам делать, а что не делать?

«Если бы там можно было помочь плазмотроном…», — мысленно вздохнул гем Эстир, вспомнив, как убили его отца на космической станции при передаче ему на экспертизу одной выкраденной из земного музея картины, подлинность которой так хотелось установить ее новому владельцу. И кому только нужна была смерть обычного антиквара? По всему выходило, что если кто и был заинтересован в гибели Клага гем Эстира, так это было семейство Ринов. С хорошо поставленной торговлей и большим денежным оборотом, но не имея таких хороших экспертов и располагая гораздо худшими реставрационными и художественными мастерскими, «Nexus. Past and Present», конечно же, были заинтересованы в слиянии, пусть и временном. А так они заполучили «Antiquité Galactique» вместе с кланом Эстиров под свое покровительство и до совершеннолетия Альда стали фактически совладельцами крупнейшего галактического антиквариата в пространстве Мю Кита. Если бы тут только можно было помочь плазмотроном!

— Вот и эти, чья вина, как вы говорите, доказана, такие же. Потому они и в лагере у меня сидят, будущее Барраяра с помощью своего «неквалифицированного труда», как вы изволили выразиться, строят. Грех таким человеческим ресурсом пренебрегать, вы не находите? С такой-то волей к жизни. Смертная казнь — только для высшего форства. Потому что, во-первых, они, как правило, уходя к боевикам, становятся во главе вооруженных формирований. А во-вторых, если члены их семей уже присягнули на верность Империи, то, беря в руки оружие, такие «графские детки» идут не только против Небесного Властелина, но и против своих Старших. Надо же их как-то постепенно приучать к мысли о необходимости беречь репутацию своего клана?.. Как никак, нам из них потом гемов растить. Или вы против таких гемов?

Нерен отрицательно помотал головой. 

— А что касается вашего вопроса про индустриализацию, так я вам вот что отвечу. Прежде чем отказаться от ручного труда, машины нужно создать, а фабрики для их производства — построить. И построить своими руками. Так сказать, заплатить за них кровью, по́том и, если потребуется, своими жизнями. Нельзя выковать нацию на всем готовеньком. Результаты человеческого труда не будут цениться, если этот труд — чужой. Вы знаете, когда прекратились терракты на линии монорельса? Когда мы перестали строить его сами, а стали сгонять на его строительство местное население. Ну, а машинами-то их не посадишь управлять, пока они еще не обучены. Вот сначала, тоже «рабский», «неэффективный» труд использовался. Ничего. Построили. А теперь в Форбарр-Султане молодых барраярцев на техников учат. Тоже, можно сказать, принудительно детей в эти колледжи из семей забирали. Ничего, первые выпускники уже обеспечены работой. Матерей и отцов теперь содержат, чтобы те на государственных стройках не надрывались, как другие. Вы что же думаете, тысячу лет назад на Земле иначе как-то этот процесс протекал? Я вас уверяю, предки барраярских первопоселенцев и не такое видывали. Целые народы и социальные слои в трудовые лагеря и на принудительные работы сгонялись — все на благо обороноспособности их родных Отечеств. Там терпели, и здесь потерпят. Не сахарные… Без нас они бы шли тем же путем. С не меньшими, если даже не с большими жертвами, и с таким же сопротивлением населения. Только долго. А мы можем ускорить процесс. На то мы, в Звездную Бездну, и прогрессоры!

За обедом и потом, на ужине, Нерен познакомился с другими офицерами и военными инженерами базы Китера-Ривер. Услышал много анекдотов про местных, некоторое количество жутковатых историй про зверства боевиков, но в целом здешнее общество показалось ему гораздо приятнее столичного. Гемы, даже представители самых высоких родов, вели себя довольно открыто, церемонии были сведены к минимуму. Повсюду веяло чувство, что все они собрались здесь — со всех концов великой звездной Империи — для того, чтобы делать одну большую, важную для всех работу. И каждый находится на своем месте, и все делают общее дело. Как собственно, и должно быть на любой цетагандийской планете. 

Много, но совершенно беззлобно, смеялись над графским семейством. Над тем, как те обучаются основам цивилизации, и какие из барраярцев будут получаться забавные гемы. Кто-то даже отдал справедливость благоразумию Форбреттенов, особенно по сравнению с Форкосиганами, чьи владения располагались в Северо-Восточных Дендариях и чей Округ был едва ли не притчей во языцех. 

— Уж на что старый граф Форкосиган был напыщенный болван, — выразил общее мнение гем Хавер. — У него народ в горах землю до сих пор сохой обрабатывает, а он у инопланетников эмбрионы породистых лошадей заказывал. С самой Земли! Вы представляете, гем Эстир, какие это деньги? Нынешний, молодой — вырастет, таким же будет. Если доживет, конечно. А то скачет все по горам с винтовкой, за скальпами охотится. Что он потом будет с этими толпами бандитов делать? Хотя он-то не будет, ему на свое графство давно начхать уже. Это нам с его наследием придется потом разбираться… Там есть такие, которые уже десятилетие ничем другим не занимаются, кроме как вместе с ним бегают по горам, да стреляют. А остальные все на них пашут, двойные поборы ради них готовы терпеть. Один налог — на нужды Девятой Сатрапии, другой — «барину» и его личной армии убийц и бездельников… Так что нет, нам, хвала Небесным дланям, с Форбреттенами еще повезло. Да, и им с нами, к слову, тоже! 

Офицеры на это дружно рассмеялись. 

— Всего несколько лет, как начали строить, а первые шаттлы уже хоть сейчас готовы принять, — похвастался гем-полковник. — Вот дождемся через пять дней высокое столичное начальство. Стишки по этому поводу напишем, на кото и сямисэнах все свои партии хорошенько разучим, — и гем Хавер грозно зыркнул из-под густо подведенных синим бровей на младший офицерский состав, одних годов выпуска с Нереном. Те притихли и склонили головы. — А то как на свидания в город летать, так все горазды, а об искусстве никто подумать не хочет! Вы мне, гем Эстир, подарок мой для подношения сатрап-губернатору должным образом подготовите. Проведем чайную церемонию, как положено. Он скажет что-нибудь вдохновляющее перед строем. Перережем, по земному обычаю, ленточку. И первую очередь космодрома можно будет считать сданной. 

Подарком, для оформления которого гем Хаверу потребовался эксперт по барраярскому традиционному искусству, была часть собранной начальником Китера-Ривер коллекции. Гем Эстиру предстояло составить описания и подготовить экспертное заключение для дюжины наиболее выразительных предметов, отобранных владельцем. А если дело пойдет, то и подготовить каталог остального собрания. Ни единого намека относительно того, о какого рода произведениях идет речь, за весь день сделано так и не было. Видимо, собрание, и вправду, было выдающимся…

Им предоставили небольшую, но довольно уютную комнату в офицерском общежитии, где было все необходимое. Пожелание гем Лератэ задержаться в провинции подольше все более находило в сердце гем Эстира положительный отклик, даже несмотря на его идейные разногласия с начальником базы. Жероннэ, утомленное перелетом и излишним вниманием со стороны мужчин, спало, как ребенок. А Нерен долго не мог заснуть, все думал о том, как там спится обитателям аккуратных беленьких бараков на огороженной силовым полем территории. 

А наутро его познакомили, наконец, с «коллекцией»…

*** 

В коридоре поликлиники Университетского госпиталя было натуральное столпотворение и смешение языков. Башню, как в древней земной легенде, правда, никто не строил, да и вообще, пребывание в гуще разноголосой барраярской толпы вызывало сильные сомнения в способности местного студенчества к хоть какой-нибудь осмысленной созидательной деятельности. Учащиеся столичного Университета пихались, и галдели, и вообще вели себя так, как в Империи не ведут себя даже школьники средних классов. Парни выпендривались перед девицами, разговаривали неестественно громкими низкими голосами, зычно гоготали басом и, перекатывая едва скрытыми под футболками и рубашками мускулами, старались занять как можно больше пространства. Девицы носились стайками, громко ржали или же, наоборот, заливисто хихикали, пищали тонкими голосками и всячески демонстрировали детские поведенческие стратегии. Как в учебнике биологии, перед цетагандийцем развернулись все классические способы бессловесного привлечения половых партнеров. Барраярцы, в принципе, славились тем, что благодаря постигшей их технической деградации сохранили множество разного рода архаичных форм человеческого поведения. Но только оказавшись в толпе универсантов в узком пространстве больничного коридора, Акане впервые задумался, что для изучения барраярского общества нужны не только историки, социологи или политологи, а, в первую очередь, этологи, привыкшие к наблюдению за птицами, стайными хищниками или, скажем, приматами в дикой природе. 

День выдался жарким, и от всех молодых людей обоего пола ощутимо несло потом. Барраярцы, в принципе, не очень понимали, что такое соблюдение личного пространства, а тут, с поправкой на типичную подростковую непоседливость, простое перемещение по заполненному студентами коридору неизменно оборачивалось разного рода случайными, но отнюдь не желанными соприкосновениями. Через несколько минут Акане ясно почувствовал, что еще немного, и у него начнется феромонная интоксикация. А ведь ему еще предстояло каким-то образом выяснить правильную последовательность ритуальных действий, связанных с прохождением медосмотра. Однако о том, чтобы вступить хоть в сколько-нибудь продуктивное общение с представителями дикого подвида homo sapiens в их естественной среде обитания, не могло быть и речи. Девушки, едва заметив нависающего над ними в корректно наложенном гем-гриме цетагандийца, испуганно шарахались в сторону, парни же весьма недружелюбно косились на его покрытые ручной росписью одеяния и на длинную, свисавшую до середины бедра косу. 

И тут посреди этого человеческого хаоса Акане заметил вдруг островок спокойствия. Долговязый темноволосый паренек в чудовищного вида очках стоял, подпирая сутулой спиной стенку, и сосредоточенно пялился в планшет. Не гоготал, не жестикулировал, никаких сигналов о готовности защищать территорию от других самцов или о желании спариться с половозрелой самкой не подавал, и вообще вел себя как человек культурный. Лавируя между студентами и студентками, цетагандиец кинулся на перехват цели. И только когда подступил к объекту своего внимания почти вплотную, сообразил, что они уже раньше встречались, причем при весьма неоднозначных обстоятельствах.

А произошла эта встреча следующим образом. Когда Акане оформлял документы на обучение в Форбарр-Султане, ему, как и другим абитуриентам, было предложено место в общежитии университетского кампуса. Во время прохождения магистратуры на Эте Кита он из-за дороговизны столичной недвижимости тоже жил в общежитии. Поэтому цетагандиец ничего даже не заподозрил, когда его попросили сначала оплатить полгода проживания и только потом комендант повел его показывать комнату. 

— У нас в Университете отменены сословные привилегии, так что жить будете со всеми, не только с форами, — предупредил тот. 

По сравнению с той пропастью, что лежала между расой гемов и остальным человечеством, генетическая разница между фором и нефором была исчезающе мала. Поэтому Акане не обратил на это замечание никакого внимания. По прибытии на этаж выяснилось, что комнату придется делить еще с двумя студентами — второкурсниками-инженерами. Но и тут Акане не насторожился. За время обучения в цетагандийских университетах он привык общаться с третьим сословием. Более того, как у завсегдатая Домов радости, его межрасовые связи носили самый что ни на есть тесный характер. И он даже что-то такое ответил коменданту, что, дескать, он не расист и врожденной идиосинкразией к низшим не страдает. И даже бодрый ответ коменданта, в стиле «ну, и прекрасно!» его не заставил задуматься. 

Когда они вошли внутрь комнаты, и «нового студента с Цетаганды» представили находившемуся внутри пареньку, Акане не сразу понял, что его привели в жилое помещение. Комната напоминала какой-то тесный склад при модном галактическом ресторане, по которому только что прошлись мародеры. Потом, присмотревшись, он сообразил, что разбросанные тут и там, в том числе и по полу, вещи были предметами одежды, обувью и грязной посудой, лежащей вперемешку с книгами, бумагами и всякого рода мелкой техникой. А значит, свидетельствовали о том, что в комнате кто-то жил. Как груда обглоданных костей внутри пещеры, остатки шерсти и стойкая вонь могут свидетельствовать о том, что в пещере обитает какое-то хищное животное. Следуя той же логике, запах, которым тут было пропитано почти все, тоже был запахом человеческого жилья. И отнюдь не залежи знаменитого эскобарского сыра или джексонианской рыбки «с душком» были его источником. Много позже Акане узнал, что этот аромат носит поэтическое название «запах грязных носков» и символизирует служение Барраярской Империи: когда группа мужчин настолько самоотверженно посвящает себя работе, учебе, военной службе или созерцательной жизни, что в их жизни нет места женщинам, их жилью приличествует именно такой запах. 

Гем Эстир честно, в течение целых трех секунд, взывал к чувству толерантности и галактического интернационализма, которое ему, как человеку культурному, в принципе, было знакомо. Но оно, это чувство, оставило его призыв без внимания. А вот животные инстинкты, напротив, неожиданно вдруг проснулись и громко требовали от просвещенного гема валить отсюда как можно скорее и никогда больше в это логово не возвращаться. Он посмотрел на принявшего при его появлении вертикальное положение обитателя. В течение тех же трех секунд тот внимательно смотрел на цетагандийца и, похоже, пытался решить для себя какую-то сходную дилемму. В полном опасливого недоумения взоре будущего инженера ясно читалось что-то вроде: «А что, если оно сейчас прыгнет?..» 

— Скажите, вас очень сильно оскорбит, если я здесь жить не буду? — прямо спросил его гем Эстир.

Тот с полной осознанностью отрицательно помотал головой.

— Что ж, тогда распоряжайтесь моим местом, как вам будет угодно. Больше я вас не побеспокою.

Паренек так же осторожно и основательно кивнул. На пороге Акане обернулся, закрывая за собой дверь, и прочел во взгляде студента такое же ясное облегчение: «Не прыгнуло!..»

И вот теперь Акане стоял нос к носу со своим несостоявшимся соседом по комнате и не знал, что сказать, и стоит ли вообще что-либо говорить. Несостоявшийся сосед мрачно и внимательно смотрел на Акане, а цетагандиец снова ясно читал в этом взгляде немой вопрос: «Что оно тут опять делает?»

— Э-э… — начал было гем Эстир, подбирая слова, чтобы извиниться за беспокойство и исчезнуть из поля зрения этого субъекта, как произошло нечто непредвиденное. Барраярец осторожно, взявшись за край пластбумаги, поправил в руках Акане обходной лист, развернув его параллельно полу, навел на него камеру и сделал снимок. Потом достал световое перо и, развернув планшет так, чтобы Акане тоже мог видеть, сделал на полученной фотографии следующие пометки. Напротив списка буквенно-цифровых кодов с анализами он поставил единицу, номер кабинета и написал кириллицей «до 11.00 натощак». Напротив терапевта поставил семерку. Следующие графы он перечеркнул, изобразил такой же крест внизу страницы и приписал к нему примечание: «2-6, раэндомно». После этого барраярец вопросительно посмотрел на гема, кивнув на зажатый в руках Акане планшет. Тот почему-то моментально понял, продиктовал номер своего комма и через две секунды получил фотографию листка со сделанными только что комментариями на почту. 

— Благодарю вас! Вы редкий образец здравомыслия, — с искренним изумлением произнес Акане. 

«Образец» смотрел на него с такой откровенной тоской, что несложно было понять значение этого взгляда: «Я же уже все сделал! Что оно еще от меня хочет?» Гем посмотрел по словарю незнакомое русское слово возле пункта об анализах и, выяснив, что совершенно случайно он этому условию удовлетворяет, поспешил оставить жертву своего непрошенного внимания в покое. 

Однако у первого же кабинета, на двери которого было написано «Лаборатория. Прием анализов с 8.00 до 11.00» выяснилось, что для прохождения этого квеста полученных им знаний явно недостаточно. Рядом с дверью была, как в весьма недружелюбном тоне сообщили ему строгие барраярские девочки, «очередь». С таким явлением в медицинских учреждениях Акане в своей жизни еще не сталкивался. Наверное, потому что был гемом, то есть человеком, с рождения обеспеченным соответствующими сословными и генетическими привилегиями. При прохождении таможни по прибытии на планету — да, было дело, пришлось подождать, но там «очередь» двигалась. А здесь все просто сидели под дверью и болтали. Причем, в разных местах коридора, никак не сообразуясь с установленной ими же самими очередностью. 

Наконец, барраярки смилостивились и в ответ на его расспросы о местных обычаях, разъяснили последовательность действий: спросить «Кто последний?», оповестить ответившего ритуальной формулой «Я за вами», запомнить этого человека и заходить в кабинет только после того, как этот «последний» оттуда выйдет. Однако даже этих новых знаний для прохождения лабиринта социальных условностей было недостаточно. Во-первых, выяснилось, что звание «последнего» является переходящим, и после того, как оно перешло к тебе, его надо, с одной стороны, удержать за собой, чтобы никто не вошел за твоим предшественником вместо тебя, а с другой, его нужно в соответствии с той же схемой успеть передать тому, кто будет этим «последним» интересоваться после тебя. Во-вторых, оказалось, что, помимо этого, более-менее очевидного, существовало еще несколько освяещенных традицией способов продвижения к вожделенной двери, которые сами барраярцы весьма умело чередовали. Кто-то подходил и говорил, что он «занимал очередь вон за тем чуваком»; кто-то сообщал, что для него «заняли» другие, в самой очереди отсутствующие; кто-то вбегал в коридор с громкими криками: «Девочки, я иду с вами!»; кто-то просто заскакивал в кабинет, как только дверь открывалась, со словами «Мне на минуточку! Мне только спросить!» От чего зависел выбор способа проникновения в лабораторию, Акане так и не понял. А потому, чтобы ничего не напутать, остался верен пути, который ему худо-бедно, да разъяснили. В результате, внутрь он вошел только тогда, когда барраярцы все вдруг куда-то подевались, и он остался перед кабинетом совершенно один.

— Написано же на двери: «до одиннадцати»! — услышал он раздраженный возглас от стола с пробирками и понял, что квест он, не смотря на строгое следование мануалу, так и не выполнил. 

Акане уже открыл было рот, чтобы извиниться и объяснить, почему так получилось, как женщина-медтехник подняла голову.

— А это еще что такое?

Гем даже оглянулся. Впрочем, ничего вокруг себя не увидев, довольно быстро сообразил, что «это» относилось к нему. Пока он раздумывал, как отвечать на такой вопрос, женщина догадалась сама.

— Цетаганда? — со странной интонацией спросила она. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, гем Эстир просто кивнул. Женщина прошла к комм-пульту. 

— Фамилия и факультет? — спросила она по-английски, и Акане тут же сообразил, что это была за интонация. Так неанглоязычные барраярцы выговаривали слова, общаясь с инопланетниками, видимо, таким образом имитируя бетанский акцент, как они сами его понимали. Такого фонетического издевательства уши цетагандийца обычно не выдерживали, поэтому он сразу же предложил:

— Вы можете говорить, как раньше. Я понимаю по-русски. 

То ли медтехник была не готова к тому, что инопланетники способны говорить на каком-то другом языке, кроме галактического английского, то ли для носителей языка русский Акане звучал еще более странно, чем для его собственного слуха барраярский английский. Размышляя над этим, цетагандиец выдержал очень долгий, полный мрачного внимания взгляд, пока не сообразил, что, возможно, от него всего лишь ждут запрошенную информацию. Чего особенно барраярские госслужащие не любили, так это повторять дважды. Сообщив требуемые данные, он получил новый вопрос все в той же нарочито нелюбезной форме, уже по-русски: 

— Почему так поздно? Ваши давно уже все сдали.

— Эм-м… По недомыслию, — нашелся Акане. По чьему именно, он уточнять не стал, и в таком виде ответ милостиво приняли. По крайней мере, медтехник согласилась взять у него анализы, кивком указав ему на специальное кресло, тут же напомнившее ему допрос под фаст-пентой. Не без внутреннего содрогания гем в него уселся. Женщина достала вакуумную пробирку с иглой, наклеила на нее какой-то стикер с номерами и маркером написала на нем «Ghem Estir A. (Цет)».

— Руку давай.

Акане был в курсе, что барраярские врачи имели особую социальную привилегию игнорировать любые правила вежливости. В том числе при желании они могли обращаться к пациенту на «ты». Видимо, у пациентов это должно было вызывать бессознательные ассоциации со старшими родственниками и потому действовать на них успокаивающее. О том, что подобная привилегия есть так же у медтехников, цетагандиец не знал, хотя сам же этому отчасти и поспособствовал, предложив говорить с ним по-русски. Женщина выжидательно посмотрела на него, и все сомнения в легитимности такого обращения у него тут же отпали, настолько суровым и не терпящим никаких возражений был ее взгляд. Он попытался высвободить руку из своих многочисленных одеяний, но у него ничего не получилось. Из-за жары нижним слоем на нем было надето облегающее трико с узким рукавом до середины предплечья, а к расшитому серебряными драконами поясу полагались такие же наручи, высовывающиеся из-под широкого рукава верхней накидки.

— Прошу прошения, — покорно вздохнул гем Эстир, встал с кресла и, отойдя к стулу, где он оставил сумку с планшетом, начал разоблачаться. Достал из-за пазухи шелковый платок со спрятанными в нем серьгами и браслетами. Снял и аккуратно сложил муаровую накидку с нанесенным вручную рисунком под малахит. Ее черная шелковая подкладка изображала все шестнадцать планет Империи: восемь Сатрапий — на спине и груди, Колонии — вдоль подола. Следующее одеяние, которому полагались пояс с наручами, было цвета имеретинского шафрана с росписью, полностью повторяющей рисунок верхней подкладки, только планеты были повернуты другими полушариями. Подумав, Акане снял и его, а вслед за ним — третье, белое одеяние с золотыми созвездиями Кита и Дракона, видимыми с древней Земли. Следующие три слоя составляли, строго говоря, белье: белое трико из интеллектуального гродэта́, создающего нужный микроклимат в зависимости от температуры внешней среды, черный хитон из гродемю́ со звёздной системой Мю Кита среди безмолвных Небес и прикрывающая его от посторонних взоров хламида из серого прозрачного баре́жа. Их цетагандиец снимать не стал, потому что до вены в локотной ямке уже можно было беспрепятственно добраться.

Женщина сначала задумчиво следила за этим процессом, потом встала и подошла к комму. Решила, видимо, зачем-то свериться с базой данных по факультету: 

— Это у них тут опечатка, или что?

— В смысле? — не понял гем Эстир.

— Полных лет сколько? 

Акане назвал свой возраст в пересчете на барраярский календарь и снова сел в кресло. Женщина вернулась к столу с пробирками и, обвязав бицепс гема странного вида резиновой трубкой, строго посмотрела ему в глаза, словно опечаткой был он сам. 

— А бриться-то не пора? 

— Э-э… Нет. Мы не бреемся. 

— А что так? — мрачно поинтересовалась женщина, вгоняя ему в вену иглу. Акане аж ойкнул, так это оказалось чувствительно. 

— Ну, вы же тоже не бреетесь, — проговорил он, отвернувшись от наполняемой кровью емкости. — Почему это вас так удивляет?

— Я женщина, — с вызовом ответила медтехник. 

— А я гем-лорд. У меня иначе грим на лицо не ляжет. 

— Странно, — сказала она, отсоединяя резервуар с кровью. — Кровь на вид совершенно обычная. 

— Ну, она же только так называется — голубой, — смутился Акане. — Просто на Земле до глобализации тонкая белая кожа и отсутствие загара были у европеоидов признаком аристократизма и расовой чистоты. Ну, чтоб голубые вены было видно. Сейчас этот признак давно не валиден, а в языке осталось. Ваших форов по нему все равно не отличить, на Барраяре все смуглые. А у меня клановые цвета такие, поэтому кожа белая, вены зеленые. 

— Так, мусью аристократ, — прервала она его. — Штаны у тебя под твоими разноцветными халатиками имеются?

— Да, конечно.

— Так вот спустить придется. Мазок сейчас брать будем.

— А на что мазок? — робко поинтересовался гем Эстир.

— Да уж известно, на что…

— Это я просто к тому, что всем, что известно, мы не болеем, а на неизвестное в рамках регулярного профосмотра обычно не проверяют. Тем более, в СБ у меня уже мазок брали.

Она даже ничего не сказала в ответ. Просто посмотрела. И Акане подумал, что у капитана СБ, преподавателя Военной Академии, которому солнцеликий курсант провалил зачет, допрашивая его под фаст-пентой, взгляд был гораздо менее жестким. Поскольку никаких возражений не предполагалось, цетагандиец со вздохом подчинился. Встал с кресла, высвободил из складок хитона штанины из такого же черного гродемю. Под левым коленом в соответствии с масштабом располагался самый дальний объект его родной звездной системы — ледяной планетоид Иона. 

— Так, я не поняла, — сурово произнесла медтехник, зажав в руках палочку для взятия мазка. Акане, только что старательно отодвинувший крайнюю плоть, не выдержал и закатил глаза. Даром что лица его в этот момент никто не видел.

— А здесь-то что не так?

— Тут волос почему нет? 

— Не положено по фенотипу, — со вздохом объяснил гем. — У нас считается, что третичный волосяной покров — это рудимент, от которого следует отказаться. По гигиеническим и эстетическим соображениям. Еще на заре космической эры проводилось исследование. И тогда выяснили, что подавляющее большинство человеческой популяции, вне зависимости от антропологического типа и половой принадлежности, находят отсутствие волос на теле более привлекательным. 

Проникновение было очень неделикатным. Мысленно взвыв, Акане в очередной раз возблагодарил военного врача из СБ. 

— Ну, да, я понимаю, — вслух согласился он. — «Большинство» не значит «все». К урологу теперь, наверное, не нужно идти?

— Нужно.

Ну, да, все верно. Тот же капитан военно-медицинской службы его честно предупредил, сказав, что на Барраяре есть «много способов». В том числе не выходящих за рамки приличий, потому что даже мысленно предъявить этой даме было нечего. Молча и стараясь не глядеть по сторонам, Акане оделся, тихо поклонился, как полагалось кланяться человеку из третьего сословия, оказавшему тебе услугу, но не государственному служащему, и пошел проходить следующий квест. 

Желающих попасть к урологу почти не было, поэтому тут цетагандийцу повезло. Молодой врач, едва ли сильно старше Акане, пришел в необычайное возбуждение, увидев натурального гема. Выдал ему печатную памятку о способах предохранения и об опасностях ЗППП. Акане принял ее обеими руками и бережно убрал в сумку — для коллекции образцов барраярского менталитета. 

— С какого возраста ведете половую жизнь? — с воодушевлением спросил врач.

— Ну, где-то с одиннадцати.

— С одиннадцати?! — воскликнул уролог.

— Или мастурбация не считается? 

— Нет, разумеется. Для полового акта нужны двое. 

Акане вспомнил, что под половым актом на Барраяре понимается только контакт с проникновением, а значит, минет, фрот, петтинг и куннилингус с анилингусом тоже исключались. Когда же у него была первая пенетрация?.. 

— Не то в двадцать, не то в девятнадцать. Кажется, это было с женщиной.

— Странно, обычно свой первый раз все хорошо помнят.

— Первый раз я как раз очень хорошо помню. Но это не в барраярской традиции было. 

— Так ладно. Замнем для ясности, — хохотнул доктор. — Сколько половых партнеров у вас было?

Акане развел руками и умоляюще посмотрел на врача. Кто же гема о таком спрашивает?

— Что? Неужели так много, что и не помните? — с явной иронией спросил врач.

Акане жалобно закивал.

— Ну, двадцать?.. Сорок?.. Сто?.. Что, больше сотни?!

— За время учебы в Университете я ходил в Дом радости каждую неделю, а то и чаще. Это не считая свиданий и вечеринок. Правда, не могу сказать. 

— Так, это у себя дома…

— На Мю и на Эте. 

— А на Барраяре? 

— На Барраяре не с кем. 

— То есть? Ни с кем еще не встречались? Сколько вы у нас тут?

— Четыре месяца где-то. Почти пять. 

— И за это время никого?

— Ну, у вас же тут, в моей возрастной группе — у кого еще кожа более-менее ровная, без морщин — все либо девственники, либо ничего не умеют. По крайней мере, так во всех галактических путеводителях пишут.

— Н-да… Сразу видно инопланетника.

— Почему? Бетанцы смотрят на секс не с точки зрения культуры, как мы, а с точки зрения психологии. Так вот у них считается, что у барраярцев очень мощный скрытый потенциал. Из-за подавленных страстей, детской травматики и табуированности этой сферы в общественном дискурсе… 

— А вы, значит, этого потенциала не видите? 

— Чтоб с таким ворохом проблем разбираться, в человека сначала крепко влюбиться надо. Тогда уже и культурные различия будут не так принципиальны. 

— То есть до сих пор не влюбились на Барраяре? — сдержанно поинтересовался уролог.

К горлу сразу подступил предательский ком.

— Я бы не хотел говорить об этом. 

— Ага, то есть все-таки влюбились, но неудачно. Ну, что ж, дело молодое. Бывает. Давайте, раздевайтесь, хочу посмотреть на это чудо природы. 

Усилием воли придушив так не вовремя подступившие слезы, Акане направился к кушетке, выложил сверток с украшениями, снял малахитовую накидку и начал разматывать пояс с драконами.

— Да нет, целиком не надо.

— Мне иначе не добраться будет, — но дальше раздеваться все же не стал. 

Увиденным уролог оказался откровенно разочарован. 

— И чем же вы таким радикально от нас отличаетесь?

— Ну, у гемов на 95% снижен риск половых инфекций.

— Угу. А насчет того, что оргазм в три раза дольше, это все вранье?

— Ну, да, есть такая легенда... Но это же субъективное впечатление, как тут сравнить? Ауты, может, и проводили какие-то исследования. Но мне лично с третьим сословием интереснее, чем с гемами. Реакция более живая и непосредственная. Ну, и заинтересованность в самом процессе обычно выше.

— Вот как? Ну, может, тогда и с барраярками, в конце концов, повезет.

«А мне бы хотелось, чтоб с барраярцами», — мысленно вздохнул Акане. — «С одним конкретным барраярцем. Который и девственник, и ни вакуума не умеет. Подавленные страсти и детская травматика прилагаются». 

У невролога, к которому тоже удалось пробиться относительно легко, раздеваться и даже разуваться пришлось до трико. Акане попробовал было открыть рот насчет того, что в Главном управлении СБ у него уже проверяли рефлексы, но врач — суровый старик, судя по осанке, бывший военный — его прервал:

— Нарушениями, которыми занимаюсь я, страдают все. Так что от вашего хитроумного генома тут ничего не зависит. В конце концов, нейробластер не мы придумали, а он из ваших уберменшей берет любого. 

«И почему меня не удивляет, что любимое личное оружие барраярской армии разработали цетагандийцы?» — мысленно проворчал Акане и в третий раз начал сворачивать накидку и разматывать пояс с наручами. Единственная планета в галактике, где гем-лорд начинает жалеть, что он не бетанец. Причем не только в отношении одежды. 

Однако самое серьезное разоблачение (полностью до пояса) ожидало его на следующем уровне. Квест назывался «флюорографией». В коридоре, видимо, из-за ограниченного времени работы медтехников с рентгеновским излучением, была толпа. Чтобы сократить время ожидания в коридоре, бодрая округлая пожилая тетка запускала в раздевалку пятерками. Учитывая число одежд гема, с ним можно было бы запустить одновременно человек двадцать. Но из парней с ним идти никто не хотел, и он уже три раза пропускал возможность попасть внутрь, уступая дорогу мускулистым, пропахшим потом и половой неудовлетворенностью барраярцам. Санитарка, глядя на его косу, каждый раз упорно звала его войти вместе с девушками, но тут уже принимался возражать сам Акане. Спасение пришло, откуда не ждали. Суровая дама из лаборатории, в третий раз пробегая мимо по коридору, остановила свой нетерпящий возражения взор на поникшем головой цетагандийце и потребовала ответа:

— Давно сидишь?

— Часа полтора где-то.

— Иванна, — крикнула она в открытую дверь, когда оттуда, ухмыляясь, вышла очередная пятерка парней. — Прими мальчика одного, из инопланетников. Иначе он тут до вечера просидит.

— Чегой-то одного? — спросили оттуда. — Пускай со всеми идет. Особенный что ли?

— Ты не представляешь, насколько. 

С нарочито незаинтересованным лицом санитарка выглянула из кабинета. Оглядела Акане с ног до головы, словно прицениваясь. «Ну прям, как в лучших домах Единения Джексона на выставке генетических достижений», — подумалось гему. 

— Так ты мальчик? — спросили его.

Цетагандиец кивнул. А что еще оставалось? Не объяснять же в очередной раз специфику возрастных изменений у представителей его расы.

— Ну так и шел бы с другими парнями.

Акане помотал головой:

— Доблестные барраяские мужчины почему-то стесняются при мне раздеваться. 

— Да и я б не стала, — вынесла свой вердикт округлая санитарка. — Ладно, что с тобой делать!? Заходи.

Перед тем, как войти, гем поклонился лабораторной даме:

— Сударыня, вы меня спасли. Готов целовать вам руки.

— Угу, — мрачно кивнула она, держа руки в карманах халата. Акане не стал настаивать. И когда он уже вошел внутрь, то услышал, как она прокомментировала: «И вот эти хотели нас завоевать!» Сидевшие в коридоре девочки заливисто засмеялись. Но по прошествии примерно получаса, когда он, наконец, вышел, они встретили его совсем не веселыми лицами. 

— Почему так долго? — обиженным голосом спросила его одна. 

На ходу заплетая распустившуюся косу, цетагандиец внимательно всмотрелся в незамутненную чистоту широко распахнутых голубых глаз:

— А вот меньше смеяться над чужими традициями надо.

Девица фыркнула и демонстративно отвернулась. И все то время, что он неспешно скреплял своенравные волосы зажимными кольцами (в кабинете ему пришлось не только раздеться почти полностью, но и снять с себя весь металл), она сидела и делала вид, что его рядом нет. А он как раз думал о том, что не зря один древний земной мыслитель, Карл Ясперс, разделил человеческие общества на культуры вины и стыда — в зависимости от того, какими способами индивида принуждают держаться в рамках приличий. 

Цетаганда была цивилизацией вины. Когда Акане заключали под стражу, его в соответствии с древними земными традициями подвергли символическому унижению: заставили раздеться догола перед камерами и в присутствии тюремных служащих, раздвинув ягодицы, продемонстрировать содержимое ануса. Это был в чистом виде ритуал. Все его участники были прекрасно осведомлены о практической бессмысленности этих действий: как задержанному по политическому делу Акане полагалась одиночная камера, а те из преступников, кто имел намерение пронести какие-то запрещенные предметы или препараты, давно пользовались другими способами. Но поскольку гем Эстир не чувствовал за собой вины, то и эта мера на него не подействовала. Даже после вынесения приговора, когда его вывели из зала суда обвязанного веревкой — что тоже было лишь символом, так как настоящую охрану гарантировало невидимое силовое поле, создаваемое специальными приборами в руках конвоя — даже тогда он не чувствовал унижения, потому что никакой вины, с его точки зрения, за ним не было. 

Здесь же, на Барраяре, его, человека ни в чем не виновного и которому, в принципе, нечего было стыдиться, постоянно подвергали совершенно обычным для самих барраярцев процедурам, во время которых он все время чувствовал если не унижение, то уж точно испытывал несомненный дискомфорт, обычно сопутствующий чувству стыда или страха. Он вспомнил одну историю, которую ему как-то в минуту откровенности поведали под большим секретом (он еще тогда смел на что-то надеяться, хотя, казалось бы, сам рассказ должен был яснее ясного явить перед ним разделяющую их культурную пропасть). Родитель его барраярского кумира в молодости совершил преступление, за которое полагалась смертная казнь, однако, сумел избежать не только поимки, но и каких-либо подозрений. Потом, спустя много лет, когда он сам уже стал облеченным властью чиновником высшего ранга, ему пришлось вынести смертный приговор молодому человеку, совершившему такой же проступок. Цетагандиец на его месте, как считал Акане, должен был бы вместо вынесения приговора совершить самоубийство. Потому что нет ничего позорнее, когда приходится поступаться принципами, а потом жить под постоянным грузом вины. Даже когда об этой твоей вине никто не догадывается. К счастью для его сына, барраярцам была чужда подобная рефлексия, и к чувству вины у их индивидуальной и коллективной совести имелся стойкий иммунитет. Воздействовать на барраярскую совесть можно было только стыдом.

И вот сейчас на примере такой, казалось бы, незатейливой вещи, как прохождение регулярного медосмотра, Акане ясно видел, как социальные институты, которые в любом цивилизованном обществе были направлены на создание в индивиде чувства защищенности и уверенности в значимости его личных интересов, на Барраяре осуществляли совсем другие функции. Разрушение личных границ, обесценивание вызванных этим грубым вторжением переживаний, внедрение чувства неуверенности в ценности и защищенности этих границ — все это были проверенные способы приучения к стыду и страху. Если у них такая медицина, то какой же произвол должен твориться в школе, армии и семье? Отдельные байки и анекдоты, в том числе и те, что рассказывали о себе сами барраярцы, начали встраиваться в систему. 

И самое удивительное, что эта система оказывала воздействие на него самого, на человека, воспитанного в совсем другой культуре. Причем воздействие такой силы, что он сам с легкостью согласился играть на стороне системы. Вот с какой стати, спрашивается, ему потребовалось стыдить эту несчастную девчонку, над которой родная планета глумилась не каких-нибудь четыре с половиной месяца, а с самого рождения? Акане сосредоточился на этом уколе совести, чтобы запомнить пережитое им чувство вины и в будущем так не делать. Он защелкнул на затылке последнее зажимное кольцо, символизирующее мир Эты Кита, повернулся к голубоглазой девушке и, осторожно изобразив поклон, предназначенный для извинения перед младшими родственницами, произнес:

— Если я чем-то задел вас, прошу меня простить. 

Она вздрогнула и посмотрела на него так, как будто ей сделали какое-то непристойное предложение. Акане не стал дожидаться иной реакции, а просто направился к следующей локации. 

Манипуляции с собственной одеждой так утомили его, что, войдя в кабинет, он чуть ли не с порога спросил:

— Скажите, а можно я не буду здесь раздеваться? 

— Можно, — серьезным тоном ответил ему врач. — Я окулист. 

Акане не сумел сдержать вздох облегчения. 

— Кириллицу разбираете? — зачем-то поинтересовался у него врач, ставя пометку в обходном листке. 

— Да, конечно. 

— Тогда встаньте вот здесь, прикройте один глаз и называйте буквы слева направо, начиная с седьмой строки. 

Акане назвал, хотя не мог внутренне не подивиться тому, какие невыразительные с точки зрения каллиграфии знаки были отобраны для висевшего в пяти метрах от него плаката. Тем более, что смысла в этих письменах не было вообще никакого. Потом его попросили читать следующие строки до тех пор, пока он не перестанет их различать. Акане дочитал до конца плаката, и тогда его попросили отойти сначала на метр, потом на полтора и прочесть снова. С этим он тоже справился. Тогда его попросили прикрыть другой глаз и читать те же буквы в другом направлении. 

— Так у вас дальнозоркость? — спросил его врач.

— Нет. Я просто гем. У нас генетически повышенная гибкость глазного хрусталика. 

Тогда врач показал ему какой-то солярный знак и попросил оценить длину лучиков относительно ядра. Ядра при этом не было, лучики отходили почти от центра, Акане это ясно видел. Хмыкнув, врач провел его к аппарату измерить глазное давление и осмотреть глазное дно. 

— Интересно, — задумчиво произнес эскулап. — А не найдется ли у вас как-нибудь времени, чтобы зайти ко мне и провести еще кое-какие тесты? Исключительно ради науки?

Акане подумал, что предоставление своего организма ради ознакомления с достижениями высоких технологий вполне согласуется с его намерением нести свет просвещения, и согласился. Однако истинный триумф его ожидал у стоматолога. 

— Вот это да! — искренне воскликнул тот, заглянув в рот цетагандийцу. — Можно я коллег приглашу, чтоб они тоже взглянули?

Кого-то кликнули через коридор, с кем-то связались через комм. В результате Акане оказался окружен толпой из пяти возбужденных специалистов — зубных врачей и медтехников. Исполнять роль демонстрационного материала и одновременно отвечать на вопросы оказалось не так-то просто, учитывая, что процесс демонстрации вынуждал его сидеть неподвижно с раскрытым ртом. 

— В жизни бы не поверил, что человечество когда-нибудь сможет окончательно победить кариес и устранить проблему прикуса, — пробормотал пожилой дантист в ответ на подробный рассказ Акане о сути генетической программы аутов. 

Когда у цетагандийца поинтересовались, не согласится ли он предоставить свои челюсти для создания на их основе компьютерной модели в учебных целях, ему ничего не оставалось, как согласиться. По сравнению с нарочитым пренебрежением, с которым он вынужден был столкнуться в начале дня, такой интерес ему в некотором роде льстил. И он даже подумал, что, услышь он сегодня замечание военврача из СБ о собственном «недурном» телосложении, тоже искренне бы этому обрадовался.

***

— В чем ваша проблема, гем Эстир? — строгим голосом осведомился полковник. 

Нерен до такой степени был озабочен тем, чтобы не потерять лицо и не выдать какой-либо просившейся наружу живой реакции, что увлекся и не заметил, что молчит, то есть не выдает вообще никакой реакции, слишком долго. По счастью, для таких ситуаций существовало готовое решение: не знаешь, как поступить, следуй протоколу. На то и традиция, чтобы хотя бы в такие моменты лишний раз не думать и не сомневаться в себе.

— Прошу прощения, гем-полковник, — склонившись в поклоне, соответствующем рангу своего собеседника, ответил он. — Я задумался. Полагаю, вы осведомлены о дефекте моей генетической линии. К сожалению, иногда он дает о себе знать. 

Подобная откровенность даже излишне бесцеремонного полковника поставила в некоторый тупик. 

— Нет, об этом мне, признаюсь, ничего не известно. Хотя ваша дорогостоящая модификация, подобающая разве что наследнику крупного семейного предприятия, разумеется, наводит на кое-какие мысли. Возможно, именно поэтому ваши услуги стоят так дешево. Настолько, что даже такой скромный провинциальный военный, как я, в состоянии их себе позволить.

— Прошу прощения, — снова поклонился Нерен. — Но стоимость моих услуг определяется моим возрастом и конъюнктурой антикварного рынка в Девятой Сатрапии. На мою работу мой дефект никак не влияет. Поэтому, прошу вас, позвольте мне сохранить эти семейные обстоятельства в тайне. 

— Как вам будет угодно, — слегка сбитый столку этими реверансами, милостиво разрешил гем Хавер. — Так чем же вызваны ваши сомнения?

— Я, откровенно говоря, потрясен увиденным, — ни разу не соврав, сообщил Нерен. 

— Потрясены? — тонкие губы цвета кофейных зерен тронула довольная улыбка. — Это хорошо. И чем же именно вы потрясены?

— Признаюсь, я никогда еще такого не видел.

— Я сразу предупредил вас, что речь идет об эксклюзивнейшем материале.

— К сожалению, гем-полковник, вынужден вас расстроить. В мире антикварной торговли уникальность предмета может как повышать его стоимость, так и существенно понижать ее. Глядя на эти… предметы… я сомневаюсь, можно ли их отнести к барраярскому искусству.

— Почему нет? Все, что вы видите, произведено барраярцами. И из барраярцев. 

И гем Хавер задумчиво повертел в своих красивых эбеновых пальцах длинную курительную трубку, украшенную латунными накладками и медной проволокой и вырезанную из берцовой кости. 

— Да, но… — Нерен почувствовал, что ему перестает хватать воздуха. — Искусство предполагает традицию. Обычаи барраярцев в отношении культа предков, связанные с ними погребальные обряды и поминальные практики довольно хорошо изучены. И такого отношения к человеческим останкам не предполагают. 

— Эти люди снимают с нас скальпы, — сдержанно напомнил гем-полковник. — Раздевают наших покойников, бросая их тела непогребенными, и подкидывают на блок-посты задушенных младенцев с надписями на детских телах «Это могла быть бомба».

Раздевание умерших было вызвано колоссальной бедностью местного населения. В таких условиях любая отнятая у инопланетника вещь превращалась в ценный трофей, вне зависимости от того, каким способом этот трофей был добыт. Умерщвление младенцев, зачатых от внебрачной связи с цетагандийцами, находилось в русле сразу двух традиционных практик, вызванных недостаточным уровнем развития медицины — невозможностью распознавания и устранения генетических дефектов на начальной стадии развития эмбриона и отсутствием нормальной контрацепции. Убийство незаконнорожденных и физически неполноценных было обычным, распространенным еще на доиндустриальной Земле способом борьбы за чистоту генофонда. Дети, рожденные от подвергшихся искусственной генетической модификации инопланетников, для барраярцев были одновременно и бастардами, и «мутантами». А вот обычай «снимать с цетов скальпы», по сути, был порожден самими гемами. Горцы срезали длинные волосы «оккупантов» вместе с кожей, несли их в качестве доказательства своей верности главам бандформирований — всем этим Форратьерам и Форкосиганам, а те отдавали их за выкуп цетагандийскому командованию. Потом на эти деньги они покупали современное оружие и медикаменты у, к счастью, редких на планете бетанцев, а цетагандийские офицеры посылали срезанные локоны своих погибших товарищей их Матерям. А с учетом того, что у самих барраярцев было в обычае жертвовать собственные пряди для ритуала возжигания на могилах предков, лишение противника волос имело для горцев еще и символическое значение.

— Все верно, — с тихим вздохом подтвердил справедливость сделанного полковником замечания Нерен. — Но они не делают поделок из человеческих останков. 

— А вот у меня делают. У меня, как я вам уже говорил, они вообще много чего делают, чего раньше никогда не делали. 

— Откуда же они, позвольте спросить, берут материал?

— Из злостных нарушителей режима, приговоренных к смертной казни. Саботаж, подстрекательство к бунту, неподчинение офицеру, попытка побега. Первый и единичный случай карается лишением калорийной пищи и помещением в карцер на три дня. Вторая попытка влечет за собой наказание плетьми перед строем — вполне в духе самых что ни на есть барраярских традиций. Третья попытка — смертная казнь. Разумеется, приговор приводит в исполнение моя команда. Чтобы все было сделано быстро, качественно и безболезненно.

«А главное, чтобы не давать в руки барраярцам оружия», — подумал про себя Нерен. 

— Похоронная команда набирается из барраярцев в рамках той же системы трудодней и кредитов, о которой я вам говорил. Я сообщаю им свои художественные пожелания, исполнение которых идет им в зачет в дополнение к трудовой повинности. Или в некоторых случаях, даже вместо нее. А что они там делают с телами, это уже не мое дело. За соблюдением гигиенических норм обычно следит кто-то из моих медтехников. 

Нерен провел пальцами вдоль сглаженных надбровных дуг покрытого сложной резьбой сосуда, изготовленного из аккуратного человеческого черепа. Либо молодая женщина, либо подросток. Гем-полковник, скрестив на груди руки, с напряженным вниманием следил за искусствоведом из-под нахмуренных синих бровей. Жероннэ, усиленно делавшее вид, что его здесь нет (как ему, собственно, и полагалось в присутствии господ), как раз в этот самый момент не выдержало и, завороженно открыв рот, тронуло крашеным ногтем сверкающую подвеску на сплетенном из темно-рыжих волос ожерелье, украшенном в шахматном порядке капельками белых и золотых зубов. Нерен поднял глаза на свое подопечное. У ба были такие же сглаженные надбровные дуги и почти такие же пропорции верхней черепной крышки.

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на мастера, — тихо произнес антиквар. 

— Извольте. 

Они вышли из двухэтажного домика лагерной администрации, прошли мимо бараков, где жили «вольнонаемные», вглубь охраняемого пространства, окруженного дополнительным периметром камер видеонаблюдения. За исключением редких уборщиков, лагерь стоял пустой. Все заключенные вместе с простыми сидельцами были на принудительных работах: на уборке урожая, стройке, лесоповале или в шахтах.

— Я забыл вас спросить, — прервал их молчание Нерен. — Что случается с обычными работниками, если они совершают что-то из того, что вы перечислили? Саботаж, неповиновение офицеру, попытка побега... 

— На первый раз лишаю их денежных выплат. На второй — перевожу в отделение строгого режима, к военным преступникам, — гем Хавер, похоже, уже жалел, что нанял такого непонятливого эксперта.

— А на пятый — расстрел из игольника? 

— Нет, из соображений гуманности мы используем нейробластер. А так — все верно. Свобода выбора не освобождает от ответственности. К третьему разу, то есть к заключению в карцер, эта мысль, как правило, доходит уже до всех. Очень немногие продолжают упорствовать дальше. Как видите, я весьма терпелив. 

«Я тоже», — напомнил себе гем Эстир. Диктофон у Жероннэ работал с момента их посадки во флаер, а потом он уже решит, что со всем этим делать. Сейчас главное — это терпение. Терпение и непроницаемое выражение лица. 

— И такие люди, в случае применения высшей меры, тоже идут на материал для вашей коллекции?

— В случае, если мы не достигаем с ними взаимопонимания ни к третьему, ни к четвертому разу и они продолжают в том же духе, тогда — да. Я считаю, что подобное упорство должно быть вознаграждено. Если человек не сумел верно распорядиться собою при жизни, то пусть хотя бы послужит прекрасному в ином состоянии органики. Всегда надо оставлять человеку шанс проявить себя с лучшей стороны.

Как эксперту по древнему искусству, такого рода рассуждение было для гем Эстира, в принципе, понятно. Буддистские капалики готовы были выкапывать из могил великих мудрецов, чтобы из их черепов вырезать миски для сбора подаяния. Последователи традиции чод охотились за костями юношей и девушек из касты брахманов для изготовления ритуальных флейт из бедренных и берцовых костей. Нерен сам как-то раз держал в руках тибетский барабанчик-дамару, изготовленный в конце второго тысячелетия из двух отпиленных черепных крышек, приставленных темечками друг к другу. И надо сказать, в этом желании заставить человеческие останки служить на благо живым больше всего отличались в докосмическую эру как раз христианские предки барраяских первопоселенцев.

В древней Европе существовало множество культов, связанных с поклонением различным частям тела праведников и мудрецов — от выставленных на всеобщее обозрение мумифицированных трупов до крошечных костяных выщелков, помещаемых внутрь алтаря или в специальные реликварии. Необходимость периодически очищать кладбища от мешавших новым захоронениям скелетов приводила к грандиознейшим собраниям человеческих костей в так называемых оссуариях, к девятнадцатому столетию породивших довольно курьезные на современный взгляд памятники культуры. Достаточно было вспомнить гальштадское собрание расписных черепов, восьмитысячную экспозицию мумий в катакомбах Палермо и интерьер готического собора в Кутна-Горе с гигантскими канделябрами, гирляндами и стенными панно, на которые ушло около сорока тысяч человеческих скелетов. В том же столетии, тысячу лет назад, в среде европейской аристократии, уже вне всякой связи с религиозным культом, были распространены ювелирные украшения, изготовленные с использованием человеческих зубов и волос — судя по виденным Нереном изображениям, довольно изысканные. 

Однако между всеми этими старинными, освяещенными традицией земными практиками и тем, что ему сегодня продемонстрировал гем Хавер, существовала принципиальная разница. Всем своим генетически обусловленным искусствоведческим нутром Нерен чувствовал это. Главная трудность была в том, что он пока не мог подобрать для обозначения этой принципиальной разницы правильные слова. Гем-полковник, несмотря на свое бахвальство, тоже чувствовал, что балансирует на грани благопристойности. Как любой новатор. Иначе чем еще можно было объяснить его напряженное лицо и сдержанность его ответов в сочетании с явной потребностью оправдать свои действия в глазах молодого эксперта?

В полном молчании они подошли к медблоку, обогнули его и оказались у небольшого домика, где по логике, должен был размещаться морг с небольшим молекулярным расщепителем. 

— Останки барраярцев вы тоже подвергаете расщеплению? Или у вас где-то есть поблизости кладбище? 

— Всех расщепляем, — ответил гем Хавер. — Они ведь теперь, как вы справедливо заметили, цетагандийские подданные. Пусть привыкают к экологичному способу обращения с трупами. Мы даже образцы генматериала для передачи родственникам оставляем, если те делают соответствующий запрос. Как уж они с ними потом поступают, не наше дело. Но, как я слышал, все еще по-прежнему захоранивают их на кладбищах. 

С другой стороны от входа в помещение морга, привалившись спиной к нагретой солнцем стене, сидел сгорбленный старик. Нерен уже научился угадывать возраст у представителей разных барраярских сословий по их внешности. Этому потомственному горожанину было около пятидесяти, то есть фактически он был ровесником молодому красавцу гем Хаверу. С учетом этого обстоятельства было тем более удивительно, что при появлении лагерного начальства заключенный не изменил своей позы, не прекратил работы, даже головы в их сторону не повернул. Видимо, между ним и гем-полковником существовала какая-то негласная договоренность по поводу соблюдения церемоний. 

К правому глазу мастера при помощи черного шнурка крепился так называемый «монокль часовщика». В руке жужжал небольшой стоматологический бор, а у правого бедра прямо поверх расстеленной на земле тряпицы лежала раскрытая коробочка со сменными насадками, штихелями и клюкарзами. В принципе, это было обычное оснащение профессионального барраярского резчика, за исключением того, что бормашина была не механической, с ножным приводом, а современной цетагандийской, видимо, списанной из медблока. Элемент питания помещался прямо в рукоятке, а его мощность обеспечивала нормальную частоту вращения шпинделя — до пятисот тысяч оборотов в минуту, вместо привычных барраярским ремесленникам четырех. Нос и рот мастера, в отсутствие респиратора, были повязаны вылинявшей женской косынкой, левый глаз был просто прикрыт. То, над чем барраярец работал, было левой теменной костью, которую он покрывал сложными ажурными узорами из виноградных гроздей и листьев. Внешний неровный край, судя по всему, предполагалось оставить нетронутым, чтобы сама форма безошибочно указывала на происхождение материала. Учитывая, что кость была парной, надо думать, в ближайшем будущем ей предстояло стать застежкой на плащ, или чем-то подобным.

Нерен опустился на корточки перед мастером. Тот даже бровью в его сторону не повел, продолжая выпиливать тонкую веточку. Закатанные рукава лагерной робы обнажали мохнатые предплечья. Однако густота барраярской шерсти позволяла различить вытатуированный четырехзначный номер с буквенным обозначением лагеря и — ближе к локтю — схематичное изображение пикирующей с неба птицы. Выходит, этот меланхоличный резчик был членом банды «соколов Форкаллонера». Такой знак делали себе самые отчаянные из террористов — те, кто, отправляясь на задание, знал, что идет на верную смерть. Своего рода подпись, чтобы «цеты» не мучились, гадая, кому приписать очередную диверсию, когда будут рассматривать трупы или то, что от них осталось. Этому «повезло» выжить. И подобное приобщение бывшего убийцы к созиданию прекрасного не могло не льстить самолюбию гем-полковника. 

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Нерен гем Эстир. Я представляю коллегию галактических антикваров с Мю Кита. Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов. 

Ноль реакции. 

— Он не будет с вами разговаривать, — с усмешкой заметил стоящий тут же гем Хавер. — Он даже меня в своей профессиональной гордыне игнорирует. 

Следуя своей собственной профессиональной гордыне, Нерен тоже решил игнорировать подобные реплики.

— Что вы используете для отбеливания? — перекрикивая зуд бормашины, громко спросил он. — Нашатырный спирт или перекись водорода?

И тут молчание.

— Я же сказал вам, гем Эстир, — гем Хавер откровенно забавлялся этой сценой. — Не тратьте времени. Не видите разве, как сильно он нас презирает? Для него мы с вами, со всей нашей цивилизацией — просто раскрашенные обезьяны с плазмотронами. 

— На Барраяре нет обезьян, — поправил его искусствовед. 

Сам опустился на колени, достал из рукава надушенный платок, прижал к носу и наклонился лицом к самому бору, стараясь перехватить взгляд резчика.

— Мацерация или вываривание? — еще громче и резче спросил он.

Мастер прекратил резку. Но глаз так и не поднял, занялся сменой насадки. 

— Кто занимается первичной очисткой материала? — все так же громко, словно перекрикивая жужжание замолкшего бора, требовал ответа Нерен. 

Снова молчание. Рука, потянувшаяся к коробочке с насадками, замерла над ней, так и не коснувшись этого потенциального арсенала колющего оружия. 

— Скажите мне, зачем вы это делаете? — почти выкрикнул сквозь надушенный платок гем Эстир. — Какой выбор вам предложил гем-полковник Хавер? 

Замершая было рука выбрала острозаточенный клёпик, похожий на старинное барраярское копье, до запрета на создание графских армий бывшее традиционным оружием городского ополчения. 

— Я уже готов спорить, мой драгоценный собрат с Мю Кита, — почти что ласковым голосом произнес гем-полковник, принявшийся с интересом разглядывать свои перламутровые ногти, — что в своем незамутненном жизненным опытом романтизме вы уверились, будто бы этот человек своими действиями кого-то спасает, принося в жертву свои вкусы и эстетические привычки. Все гораздо проще. Он выполняет мои заказы, спасая исключительно самого себя. Зачем ему это, я не знаю. Я, как и вы, будучи гем-лордом, в своей собственной жизни какой-либо особой ценности не вижу — если она не согласована со служением интересам моего клана и нашей общей Империи. У низших рас, как это вам должно быть известно, инстинкт самосохранения все еще не преодолен в полной мере. Может быть, это он. Ну и потом, если вы помните, как сказал один древний европейский поэт: «Старость боится смерти…». Нам с вами до этого возраста еще далеко, поэтому и судить сложно. 

Гем Эстир посмотрел на лежащую под странным углом правую ногу мастера. Вдоль доски, на которой тот сидел, между стеной и поясницей были положены деревянные барраярские костыли. Калека, для которого тяжелые виды работ, в принципе, невозможны. Для борделя он не годится по причине своего возраста, а работы по починке одежды, скорее всего, заняты женщинами. С учетом идеалов сурового эволюционизма гем Хавера («как в дикой природе» — либо захвати ресурс у более слабого, либо умри и прекрати мешать тем, кто еще способен бороться), выбор у этого барраярца был невелик. Либо умереть полностью (как профессионал и человек), либо умереть частично (только как человек). А то, что барраярец был профессионалом, даже в условиях моральной деградации не способным делать свою работу кое-как, было понятно с одного взгляда. Гем Эстир хорошо знал, что у вируса профессионализма, завладевающего человеческим духом, гораздо сильнее выражен инстинкт выживания, чем у его носителя — человека. Так что выбора у пожилого резчика, по сути, не было никакого. 

— Я знаю, что он делает, — сказал антиквар, поднимаясь на ноги. — Этот человек находится в «пограничной ситуации». Если бы он был женщиной или служителем какого-нибудь старинного европейского культа из этих их авраамических религий, я бы сказал, что он упражняется в смирении. Но поскольку этот человек — воин, очевидно, что он этим своим согласием с вашими условиями следует другой традиционной духовной практике, известной в Древней Европе под названием «метафизического бунта». 

— А ведь я сам вам вчера об этом сказал, — улыбнулся ему в ответ гем Хавер. — Когда говорил, что возвращаю им чувство собственной экзистенции. 

— Вы полагаете, тот факт, что ваша Мать происходит из аутов, дает вам право на такого рода эксперименты с человеческим материалом? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался гем Эстир.

Это было довольно сильное обвинение. Однако самоуверенного гем-полковника, похоже, даже этим было не взять. 

— Это не эксперименты, — снова сосредоточившись на своих ногтях, с тихим мурлыканьем произнес он. — Это пропедевтика. Своего рода введение в основы цетагандийской цивилизации. Мы ведь все с вами, дорогой гем Эстир, постоянно живем в состоянии пограничной ситуации. Можно сказать, с самого момента оформления на нас генетического контракта. В любой момент готовы отдать жизнь за Империю. Либо совершить самоубийство, если Империя нам ясно даст знать через наших Высших и Старших, что наша жизнь по каким-то причинам ей более не нужна. А барраярцы к этому пока еще не привыкли. Им, понимаете ли, свобода распоряжения собой требуется, чтобы людьми себя ощущать. Вот я им и показываю, на наглядных примерах, что такое эта их так называемая свобода. 

— Вы прекрасно знаете, гем-полковник, — низко опустив голову, тихо возразил Нерен, — что ваш, так называемый «свободный выбор» — это никакая не свобода. Человек свободен тогда, когда выбора перед ним не стоит, и за него все уже решено традицией и правилами приличия, как это принято в нашем обществе. Либо когда перед ним открывается множество возможностей, как это принято в остальной галактике, ориентированной на принципы древнеевропейского индивидуализма. А когда человеку предлагается выбрать из двух возможностей, особенно когда это выбор из двух зол, то это не свобода, а изощренное издевательство. 

— Вот, видите, — и гем Хавер, снова замурлыкав, с улыбкой взглянул на антиквара. — Вы уже начинаете понимать меня. А мне хочется, чтобы меня мои подопечные, наконец, поняли. Что покуда они выбирают, кем им быть — цивилизованными людьми, которым доступны новейшие достижения технического прогресса, или барраярцами, верными своим патриархальным традициям, — это не свобода. А главная их проблема в том, что они сами пока не знают, кто они и какие они. Ведь далеко не всякого человека можно поставить в ситуацию необходимости выбирать из двух возможностей. В реальности их всегда больше. Либо же этот выбор за нас уже давно и не нами сделан. А если человек этого сам не видит, то над ним и издеваться не надо. Он сам себя в такую ловушку будет загонять, снова и снова. 

— А вы не думали, гем Хавер, что этот человек, соглашаясь играть по вашим правилам, сам ставит над вами мыслительный эксперимент? Может быть, ему тоже интересно посмотреть, как далеко вы готовы зайти в своих пропедевтических играх? 

Какое-то минутное сомнение пробежало по нежно-зеленому лику с голубыми в красной окантовке молниями. 

— Я думаю, вы экстраполируете на них свои собственные мысли и переживания, гем Эстир. Это, как минимум, недальновидно. Не говоря уж о том, что это может быть элементарно опасным. И кстати… Я не разрешал вашему ба делать никаких снимков. 

Значит, это ему не показалось, и Жероннэ действительно щелкнуло голографом, когда он опускался на колени, заглядывая в глаза мастеру. А сейчас щелкнуло еще раз, когда барраярец, наконец, поднял голову и с каким-то странным интересом всмотрелся в лицо гем Эстира. 

— Это не мое ба. Оно находится рядом со мной с согласия моей Приемной матери леди Аулин и выполняет ее поручения. Ни я, ни вы не можем ему приказывать. 

— Ах, вот оно что!.. — откровенно развеселился гем Хавер. — Так значит, это не ваш черновик? Вы сами — черновой набросок для пробной модели? Как мило! Поэтому вы и сочувствуете этому необработанному человеческому материалу, что сами, несмотря на затраченные вашей семьей средства, недалеко ушли от их первобытного состояния? Ну что ж, придется вам, гем Эстир, переступить через свое сочувствие. Ведь я вас уже нанял для составления этого каталога. 

Нерен медленно повернул голову к Жероннэ и обменялся с ним нарочито удивленными взглядами. 

— Ошибаетесь, гем-полковник, — тихо заметил он, все еще удивленно вскинув брови. — Вы военный, привыкли повелевать и сами повиноваться приказам. Но я — гражданское лицо, у меня с вами иные отношения. Я гем-лорд, как и вы, и меня нельзя нанять. Я могу провести экспертизу памятникам искусства только на основании собственного решения. А вы, если у вас есть потребность в результатах этой экспертизы, можете получить за определенную плату ее результаты. А устроит вас этот результат или нет, это уже не мое дело. Так что выбор за вами. Либо вы предоставляете мне все условия для работы. Либо я произвожу экспертизу самостоятельно на основе того, что я уже видел, но каталога вы не увидите. 

Гем Хавер выглядел не столько озадаченным, сколько просчитывающим все возможные последствия своего решения. 

— Хорошо, будь по-вашему. Мне тоже любопытно будет поставить над вами мыслительный эксперимент, гем Эстир, и посмотреть на метафизический бунт в вашем исполнении. Что вам еще от меня нужно? На мастера вы уже посмотрели. 

— Мне нужно осмотреть рабочее место резчика и его помощников — тех, кто расчленяет тела и готовит материал для последующей очистки. Задать им несколько вопросов касательно их работы. Заголографировать их в процессе их деятельности — для подробного описания техники. Осмотреть другие предметы вашей коллекции — чтобы оценить степень уникальности отобранных для каталога памятников. Ознакомиться с досье тех, от кого эти материалы были получены — для обозначения провенанса. 

А вот это последнее условие определенно поставило гем Хавера в некоторый тупик.

— А нельзя ли в качестве происхождения указать… как это у вас пишется? «Частная коллекция гем-полковника Алоиза Хавера»?.

— При всем уважении, гем -полковник, — опустив ресницы, заметил Нерен. — Но подобная атрибуция может повлиять на ценность вашего собрания лишь в сторону ее уменьшения. Вы пока что не сделали себе имени в мире коллекционеров. А разного рода любопытные или даже пикантные детали биографии предыдущих владельцев, напротив, вызовут большой интерес. Подростковый возраст, принадлежность к женскому полу, высокое происхождение, участие в боевых операциях, принадлежность к обычно индифферентным слоям населения, как правило, не попадающим в подобные передряги, срок и причины заключения в трудовой лагерь, примеры отмеченного вами девиантного поведения и так далее… 

Лицо гем Хавера снова приобрело настороженное выражение. Он внимательно посмотрел на Нерена, но похоже, соблазн довести «эксперимент» до конца взял верх над осмотрительностью. 

— Хорошо, я предоставлю вам эти материалы. Но только для работы над каталогом и, разумеется, без права копирования. 

— Я отдаю себе отчет, что нахожусь на режимном объекте, — согласился с его условиями Нерен. 

Только после этого полковник отступил на два шага в сторону и пропустил гем Эстира вперед, открывая ему проход в помещение морга. 

Самым страшным в этой экскурсии, как и ожидал Нерен, оказалось отнюдь не лицезрение черепов с остатками полуразложившейся плоти, отмокающих в пластиковых баках с водой. Все-таки они делали мацерацию. Вываривали только те кости, где требовалось полностью избавиться от соединительной ткани. Однако для любого из этих способов требовалась предварительная и промежуточная очистка от мягких тканей вместе с периодической заменой воды. Вот разговор с пареньком, который всем этим занимался, и оказался самым страшным. Он как раз вычищал ножом большую бедерную кость от костного мозга и остатков губчатого вещества после варки. Вытяжка работала на полную мощность, но запах в прозекторской все равно стоял премерзейший. Стало сразу понятно, почему сам мастер сидит снаружи. В углу у окна стоял небольшой верстак, на котором Нерен с большим удивлением обнаружил незаконченную миниатюрку с изображением полевых цветов в технике скримшоу. Кость была обычной коровьей цевкой, видимо, позаимствованной в офицерской столовой. 

— Почему рабочее место резчика находится здесь? — поинтересовался он у остановившегося в дверях гем Хавера.

— Потому что этот вид трудовой повинности называется работой в морге, — скучающим голосом ответил тот. 

«А может быть, потому что его рабочий инструмент в умелых руках может быть использован для нападения на охранников?» 

Нерен заглянул во все емкости. Повинующееся его безмолвному указанию Жероннэ зафиксировало их содержимое голографом. Потом он подошел к замершему у разделочного стола тощему лопоухому подростку, на предплечье которого был уже пятизначный номер. Нерен поздоровался с ним, назвал свое имя и спросил, почему он этим занимается. Дрожащим голосом, путаясь в словах, тот объяснил, что его отец служил егерем у Форбреттенов, и он с детства умеет разделывать дичь. По его произношению гем Эстир догадался, что он не англофон, и следующий вопрос, о том, где его отец сейчас, задал уже по-русски. А услышав ответ, что в горах, не удержался от скорбного замечания:

— А вы, значит, здесь за него трудовую повинность отбываете?

— Нет, — вскинулся паренек, тут же, впрочем, снова отведя глаза в сторону. — Я за себя.

— Все верно, — на чистейшем барраярском русском с улыбкой прокомментировал гем Хавер. — Две попытки побега. И как видите, понятие индивидуальной ответственности было неплохо усвоено. А дружки-подружки так и бегали. 

Парня на этих словах начало прямо-таки трясти. Он мельком взглянул в глаза гем Эстиру и на одном дыхании, почти что только губами, с отчаянием спросил:

— Вы не из Комиссии?

Нерен моментально понял его. Имелась в виду Галактическая комиссия по правам человека. Он едва заметно помотал головой и тихо ответил:

— Нет, я всего лишь искусствовед. Извините меня. Но если вам есть, что сказать по этому поводу, — и он взглядом указал на разделочный стол, — я готов вас выслушать. 

— Какой в этом смысл? — мальчишка опустил голову, сразу как-то сник, и глаза его приняли такое же безысходно тупое выражение, какое Нерен заметил у резчика. 

— В борделе были на вахте? — так же тихо спросил гем Эстир, незаметно сделав знак Жероннэ.

Паренек дернулся, покраснел и отвернул лицо в сторону. Ба щелкнуло голографом.

— Все понятно. Можете не отвечать. Я сам не знаю, что бы выбрал на вашем месте, — шепотом произнес Нерен, изо всех сил стараясь не думать об этом. — Может быть, то же самое, что и вы. Просто, чтобы никто другой больше этим не занимался.

Егерский сын с удивлением поднял на него покрасневшие глаза. 

— С кем-то из лично знакомых вам приходилось уже «работать»? 

Мальчишка, снова отвернув лицо в сторону, затрясся в еле сдерживаемых рыданиях. Смуглое лицо побледнело, глаза, курносый нос и покрытые язвочками губы покраснели, так что он стал еще больше похож на ребенка. Жероннэ сделало еще один снимок.

— Простите меня, — гем Эстир сам не выдержал и вынужден был отвести взгляд. — На моей планете есть такое поверье. Что умершего или какую-то его часть в расщепитель должен относить близкий родственник или возлюбленный. Тому, о ком вы думаете, повезло, что это были вы, а не чужой человек. 

Во взгляде, которым его наградили в ответ, было гораздо больше от ненависти, чем от благодарности. Гем Хавер, судя по легкой улыбке на его тонких темных губах, откровенно наслаждался. 

— Много узнали о художественной технике? — полюбопытствовал он, открывая перед гем Эстиром дверь в помещение обесточенного расщепителя и одновременно делая знак охраннику остаться в прозекторской.

— Даже слишком много, — правдиво ответил искусствовед и в изумлении остановился перед огромной грудой женских волос. 

Три девчонки-кружевницы, сидя на низеньких табуреточках, плели что-то вроде ажурных накидок или шалей, то и дело нанизывая на тонкие пучки волос бусинки человечьих зубов. Волосы были самыми разными, а главное, их было так много, что Нерен сначала чуть было не задохнулся от ужасного подозрения. Потом он поднял глаза на девичьи головки в тонких косынках, из-под которых не торчало и волоска, и сообразил, что волосы были срезаны с живых обитательниц трудового лагеря. На то, что у мужчин кожа черепа была выскоблена, он не обратил внимания, это была стандартная мера на случай побега. Но что женщин тоже лишали волос, он не знал. Особенно это было странно в контексте того, что барраярские боевики делали то же самое — обривали налысо женщин, про которых становилось известно, что они сожительствовали с цетагандийцами. Хорошо хоть моды еще никто не завел на натуральные парики, подобно тому, как использовали светлые волосы древних германцев темноволосые римляне. 

— Вы головы всем обриваете или только военным преступникам? — спросил он гем-полковника. 

— Правила гигиены обязательны для всех. Эпиляция и заморозка волосяных луковиц — стандартная мера профилактики для любых лагерей военнопленных. Или вы не знали?

— И на теле тоже?

— Разумеется. Женщинам и молодым парням — при поступлении, чтобы у них был полный выбор всех видов занятости. Одновременно с установкой контрацептивных имплантов. Мужчинам — перед первым посещением борделя. Надо же постепенно их приучать к нашим эстетическим нормам. Стариков и калек оставляем, как есть. Кому они нужны? Импланты на всякий случай таким женщинам все равно ставим, но увечных и немощных мужчин в бордель не водим.

— А в бордель мужчины ходят у вас в качестве поощрения? — уже предчувствуя ответ, затаил дыхание гем Эстир. 

— Нет, по расписанию, — улыбнулся гем Хавер. — Я же говорю: пропедевтика. 

С кружевницами Нерен уже не нашел сил беседовать. И так было все ясно. Особенно после того, как он услышал тяжелый кашель одной из них. Он-то решил, что медицинские повязки на них надеты, чтобы не дышать испарениями из прозекторской. А оказывается, они «отдыхали» тут от более тяжелых работ во время болезни. А, может, работа в борделе была для них официально запрещена до полного выздоровления. 

По выходе из здания морга он снова остановился перед резчиком. Тот оторвался от выбора инструмента и из-под низко опущенного лба внимательно следил мрачным взглядом за их перемещениями. Нерен сел перед ним, скрестив ноги, прямо в пыль. На этот раз долго ждать не пришлось, мастер почти сразу же посмотрел антиквару в глаза. 

— Я узнал вашу руку, — сообщил ему Нерен. — Ваши имитации скримшоу и гравировок эпохи Кровавых Столетий на современных охотничьих ножах бесподобны. Не знал, что вы еще и высококлассный резчик. Вынужден заранее принести вам свои извинения. Потому что в моей экспертизе мне придется дать оценку не столько вашей работе, сколько самой этой новаторской идее, авторство которой, как я знаю, принадлежит не вам. 

Мастер не стал возражать. Взгляд, которым он проводил антиквара, выражал скорее холодный интерес, чем презрение. Как будто и вправду, не над барраярцем гем-полковник эксперимент ставил, а тот сам был главным инициатором всего этого. 

На обратном пути к административному зданию Нерен выторговал у «коллекционера» досье резчика, его подмастерья и принужденных плести из своих волос кружевниц. Заодно поставил его в известность о своих методах работы: помещение нужно ему в полное распоряжение, включая возможность ночевки, никто не должен ему мешать, еду и все необходимое должно доставлять ба и никто другой. Тогда, если все эти условия по полной отгороженности искусствоведа от мира будут выполнены, гем-полковник получит результат экспертизы через два дня. Поскольку сатрап-губернатор был сопланетником гем-Хавера, для каталога был предложен стиль императорской канцелярии эпохи Третьей Сатрапии. Ксинец сам выбрал бумагу, цвет чернил и соответствующий случаю аромат. Нерен еще раз дал обещание не копировать на электронные носители предоставленные в его распоряжение внутренние документы и, в свою очередь, был предупрежден о том, что весь комм-трафик, как входящий, так и исходящий, тщательно отслеживается. 

Наконец, их оставили одних в чьем-то пустующем кабинете с небольшим диванчиком, включенным коммом и с разложенными по всем плоскостям художественно оформленными человеческими останками. Нерен сел за столешницу комма, открыл файл с досье «прежних владельцев» и бросил через плечо Жероннэ: 

— Запри дверь. 

Только услышав щелчок электрического замка, он закрыл руками лицо и заплакал.

***

Восстановив угасший в нем было боевой задор, будущий искусствовед отправился к месту последней решающей битвы, и тут его постигло жестокое разочарование. Коридор перед кабинетом был наполовину пуст, но сам прием почему-то длился невообразимо долго. Плюс к этому постоянно возникали какие-то новые барраярцы: для которых кто-то «занял», которые сами когда-то «заняли» и которые куда-то очень сильно спешили и просили товарищей их пропустить. Решив про себя, что с этой сложной системой очередности он за сегодня не разберется, Акане мысленно простился с лекцией о Цетагандийской Оккупации и приготовился к долгой позиционной войне. Тем более, что в одной с ним траншее, точнее, рядом на одной скамейке, оказался его старый знакомый — несостоявшийся сосед и «образец здравомыслия». Последним обстоятельством, видимо, как раз и объяснялось то, что барраярец все еще был «последним». Прямо на глазах у Акане, едва не сбив его с ног, в коридор влетела стайка из пяти девочек, три из которых моментально сделали детские просительные рожицы, а одна запищала тоненьким голоском:

— Лёшенька, ты ведь нас пропустишь? Мы очень, ну вот прямо очень-очень спешим.

«Образец здравомыслия» только поднял на них глаза и тихо вздохнул. Опуская свой взор обратно в планшет, он встретился взглядом с цетагандийцем, кивнул ему в ответ на его сообщение, что сомнительные лавры «последнего» теперь перешли к нему, и даже тихонько подвинулся, освобождая на скамейке место рядом с собой. Акане сел и стал искоса поглядывать на паренька, пытаясь понять, что же в нем было такого, что гем сразу почувствовал с ним какое-то внутреннее сродство. 

За несколько минут наблюдения, кроме уже отмеченной прежде невовлеченности в феромонную гонку вооружений, цетагандиец смог выделить только общую грацильность телосложения. Среди барраярцев такая конституция обычно обозначалось словами «хилятик» или «задохлик», даже несмотря на явное здоровье и физическую выносливость таких индивидов. В остальном же у него с барраярцем не было ничего общего. И трогательно оттопыренные уши, и по-детски курносый нос, и очаровательные волоски на переносице между бровей, и соблазнительная черная родинка на щеке — все это было так далеко от привычной цетагандийской эстетики, что гем Эстир не сомневался: если бы этого человека произвели на свет в Империи, ни одна из этих черт не пережила бы генетической коррекции. А, учитывая явный дефект зрения, такой эмбрион родители скорее всего даже в репликатор бы запускать не стали. 

Почувствовав в связи с этим еще большую симпатию к несостоявшемуся соседу, Акане перефокусировал зрение и стал читать вместе с барраярцем с его планшета. А почитать было что! Гигантские чудовища с огромными зубастыми пастями и длинными черными щупальцами громили столицу на Эте Кита: крушили здания и с громким воем преследовали обезумевших жителей. «Цеты» спасались как могли, но все их усилия оказывались напрасны. Барраярец заметил, что Акане тоже читает, молча передвинул планшет поближе к цетагандийцу и теперь перед тем, как перелистнуть электронную страницу, вопросительно скашивал взгляд, а гем ему, так же молча и не глядя на него, тихонько кивал. Когда чудовища принялись за Небесный сад, Акане не выдержал:

— А монстры здесь положительные персонажи? — шепотом поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — так же шепотом, не отрывая взгляда от страницы, ответил ему «образец здравомыслия». — Они с Джексона. Сбежали из лаборатории.

— А-а-а… А цеты хорошие?

— Нет, наверное. Они же цеты. 

— А, понятно, — и Акане снова погрузился в чтение. Мимо прошел какой-то долговязый, пахнущий незавершившимся пубертатом парень и фальшивым голосом нарочито громко пропел: «Как мы били цетов, цетов всех расцветок…» Акане хорошо знал эту старинную песню, все пять зафиксированных фольклористами вариантов. Она стала популярной во времена одного мелкого пограничного конфликта, который на Барраяре гордо именовали войной. Второй Цетагандийской. Данное исполнение явно предназначалось Акане лично, но тот даже головы не поднял. Потому что монстры только что ворвались в Звездные Ясли. И он просто не мог не поинтересоваться, чем в такую минуту занят Император. Оказалось, что того съели еще в предыдущей главе вместе с преданным Дагом Бенином. «Вот уж кого точно не жалко!», — подумал Акане про начальника имперской СБ. Но этим дело не ограничилось! На следующих четырех страницах чудовище преследовало Небесную Императрицу Райан Дегтиар. В конце концов, поймало ее и съело.

— Как?! — ахнул гем Эстир. — Да я ж теперь заснуть не смогу!

Его со-читатель посмотрел на него с выражением явного сочувствия.

— Но, может, ее еще спасут в конце книги? — не желал мириться с произошедшим цетагандийский подданный.

— Ей же голову откусили.

— Ну и что! Может, внутри у чудовища особая среда, как в криокамере, и голову можно будет потом пришить? Я почти уверен, что ее спасет Майлз Форкосиган. Он всегда спасает нашу Императрицу. Такая уж у него величественная судьба.

Барраярец скептически помотал головой:

— Это альтернативная вселенная. Тут вообще нет Форкосиганов.

Акане аж рот раскрыл от невыразимого удивления.

— Как может существовать вселенная, в которой нет Майлза Форкосигана?!

— Человеческая фантазия безгранична, — резонно ответил «образец здравомыслия».

Это был весомый аргумент. Однако Акане было уже все ясно: такая вселенная не могла быть правильной, а значит, и Райан Дегтиар была ненастоящая. Поэтому и о судьбе ее переживать не стоило. Разом утратив интерес к чтению, цетагандиец стал глазеть по сторонам и с удивлением осознал, что между ними и дверью к терапевту осталось всего два человека. И вообще народу кругом как-то поубавилось. Какое-то заметное движение наблюдалось лишь у соседнего кабинета, где в очереди сидели одни девушки. Причем, туда все сидели с очень напряженными лицами, а оттуда выходили и вовсе в расстроенных чувствах. Кто-то выскакивал, громко хлопнув дверью, кто-то выходил в слезах, кто-то — выволакивался с таким печальным взглядом, что бессознательно хотелось подойти и спросить, что случилось. 

Вот и сейчас дверь открылась, в коридор вышла долговязая девчонка в камуфляже и в задумчивости застыла посередь коридора, глядя куда-то в пространство поверх зажатого в руке обходного листа. К ней вразвалочку, с дружелюбно похабными ухмылками подошли двое парней: один атлетического телосложения и с мужественными чертами лица, другой — тощий, длинный, нескладный и весь в прыщах. 

— Ну, что, гембреттен? — атлет по-хозяйски закинул руку ей на плечо. — Приличные девочки не ходят к гинекологу? 

— Иди в жопу, Форкаллонер, — внятно произнесла девушка, не изменив ни позы, ни направления взгляда. Как стояла, держа одну руку в кармане штанов, а другой сжимая обходной листок и глядя куда-то поверх него, так и не двинулась с места.

— Наша барышня всегда так эротично ругается! — проблеял прыщавый, и Акане узнал голос фальшивившего певца. 

— И подпевалу своего заткни, — в том же тоне добавила она, все так же не отрывая глаз от листка. 

Произнесенное ею слово было малопонятно цетагандийцу. Он знал лишь, что это какое-то крепкое выражение, которое даже не стоит пытаться употреблять. Все равно ошибешься — либо с контекстом, либо со стилистикой, либо с аудиторией. В одном он был точно уверен: еще ни разу он не слышал этого слова из девичьих уст. Да и сама девушка, как он сейчас понял, была необычной. Темно-рыжие волосы ее были коротко острижены, как на Барраяре стриглись только мужчины. А одета она была в штаны и рубашку с закатанными рукавами, поневоле вызывавшими ассоциации с военно-полевой формой. Женщины здесь в таком не ходили. 

Барраярская военная форма была, в силу традиции, однотонной. Камуфляж на этой планете носили только цетагандийцы во времена Девятой Сатрапии (но тех, кто мог это помнить, уже не было в живых) и «мэрилакские партизаны». Последние были на Барраяре очень популярны, не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что лет двадцать назад они вместе с коварными «дендарийцами» отжали у Империи почти уже покоренный Мэрилак. Теперь благодаря им, как и на древней Земле на заре космической эры, камуфляж снова ассоциировался со справедливой войной. А поскольку барраярское общество все еще оставалось очень милитаризированным, носили камуфляж практически все. Юные барраярки носили юбки из камуфляжа, сарафаны из камуфляжа, футболки из камуфляжа и даже летние маечки на бретельках, тоже из камуфляжа. Акане видел как-то детские ползунки камуфляжного узора — в розовых тонах, то есть, скорее всего, на девочку. Но ни разу еще он не видел женщину в камуфляже, одетую в галактическом стиле «унисекс». Если барраярки и ходили по-коммарски в брюках, это были нарочито женственные брюки, непременно дополненные каким-нибудь приталенным жакетом или блузкой с рюшами и кружевами. А вот так, чтобы издали можно было принять за парня — такого местные девицы старались всячески избегать. 

И еще Акане вдруг вспомнил, что один раз сегодня он уже слышал незнакомое слово, произнесенное атлетом. 

— А кто такие «гембреттены»? — спросил он у сидевшего подле аборигена.

— Выявленные потомки гем-лордов, — не отрываясь от книги, ответил тот.

— Это хорошо или плохо? 

— Конечно, плохо, — барраярец поднял глаза, рассеянно скользнул ими по стоявшей поодаль троице и как-то странно вздохнул. 

В надежде услышать еще какие-нибудь новые выражения, Акане, не отрываясь, следил за внезапными информантами. 

— Пошли с нами пива выпьем, — все в той же развязно душевной манере предложил атлет. 

— Нет, — решительно ответила девушка.

— А я тебе говорил уже, что моя беременна?

— Да. И поэтому ты уже неделю пьешь, вместо того, чтобы придумать, как решить эту проблему, — мрачно ответила девушка. — А с презервативами мы, конечно же, не знакомы!

— Ой, слово-то какое знаем! Ты хоть раз-то сама такую штуку в глаза видала?.. Ну, увлеклись, не до того было. Впрочем, что я тебе рассказываю? Все равно не поймешь ведь. 

Девушка подняла наконец голову, и они с атлетом какое-то время молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. Что там между ними в это мгновение происходило, Акане мог только догадываться. Но закончилось все тем, что атлет руку с девичьего плеча убрал и как-то сконфуженно одернул на себе летнюю куртку. 

— Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь. Потом как-нибудь посидим, — и парень оглянулся в сторону Акане. — Вассал Воронин, не соблаговолите ли присоединиться? 

«Образец здравомыслия» с шумом вздохнул, молча кивнув на дверь вожделенного кабинета.

— Да, забей! Потом еще сходишь! — решил за него атлет.

Прыщавый тоже повернул в их сторону голову и теперь глумливо лыбился, глядя на гема. Сосед Акане со вздохом встал, оглянувшись на цетагандийца, закрыл планшет и побрел по направлению к этой странной компании. Тот, кого звали Форкаллонер, на прощанье еще раз хлопнул девушку по плечу и, уже развернувшись к выходу, произнес:

— Слышь, гембреттен! Видала, там живой цет сидит? Как раз для тебя! Барраярских парней не ценишь, так иди хоть с ним познакомься. 

Она оглянулась на болтуна и долго буравила взглядом его спину, пока все трое барраярцев не скрылись из вида. Только после этого она развернулась в другую сторону и впервые обратила внимание на Акане. 

— Ого! Вот это косплей! — произнесла она, во все глаза пялясь на цетагандийца.

— Простите? — не понял Акане.

— Крутой прикид, говорю.

— Э-э… Спасибо, — только и нашелся тот.

— Не, правда, клёво! — подтвердила она, усаживаясь на скамью напротив. 

Глаза у нее были серо-зелеными, а взгляд такой пристальный, что Акане тут же мысленно посочувствовал явно сохнущему по ней Форкаллонеру. Девственно белая кожа была сплошь покрыта пятнами веснушек разной степени интенсивности. А нос выглядел так, будто в детстве она его неоднократно ломала. Впрочем, представить какую-то иную форму на лице с такими глазами было немыслимо.

— С косой так вообще супер! — продолжила свою оценку она. — Это парик такой?

Акане отрицательно помотал головой.

— Что? Реально свои?! И сколько ж растить такие? 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил гем. — Просто никогда не стриг волосы. Так, кончики иногда подравниваю, и все.

— А что родители? Нормально к этому отнеслись?

— Ну да… — все еще не очень понимая, ответил он.

— А в школе?

— Я не ходил в школу. 

И тут она впервые ему улыбнулась.

— Повезло.

— Ну, наверное, — тоже неуверенно улыбнувшись, согласился Акане.

— Хм, а шмотки откуда? Дорогие небось?

— Нет. У моей семьи есть проверенные поставщики и куча своих художников. Ткани мы покупаем оптом, что гораздо дешевле. А за роспись так и вовсе платить не пришлось. Выходит совсем недорого. Ну и потом, для гема это довольно скромные одеяния.

Он откровенно не мог взять в толк, чем вызван такой внезапный этнографический интерес. Но поскольку интересом к цетагандийской культуре его на Барраяре, в принципе, особо не баловали, то, помня о своей обязанности нести свет просвещения, Акане решил не упускать такую возможность. Да и вообще, мало кто с ним в последнее время добровольно изъявлял желание разговаривать. А ведь любому человеку хоть иногда нужно с кем-нибудь да общаться. Даже если он гем.

— А грим? — все никак не могла остановиться она. — Ты какими-то конкретными образцами пользовался?

— Ну… нет, конечно, — смутился гем. 

Говорили они по-английски, но он прямо-таки кожей чувствовал, что имелось в виду это их обычное барраярское русско-греко-французское «ты», которое по идее должно указывать на равенство статусов, а фактически почти всегда использовалось для того, чтобы собеседника, как тут говорили, «поставить на место». С другой стороны, девушка, скорее всего, училась на том же втором курсе Инженерного, что и его «несостоявшийся сосед», а значит, формально была старшей. С третьей стороны, сам он привык к тому, что совместное обучение в Университете еще не создает безусловной иерархии, как на службе или во внутрисемейных отношениях. Поэтому на Мю и на Эте все студенты по умолчанию были друг с другом на «вы», даже если становились любовниками. На Барраяре же, наоборот, все сейчас были озабочены борьбой с сословными привилегиями. И среди студентов даже благородные люди, привыкшие дома к уважительному английскому «вы», говоря между собой на русском и на французском, общались так, как будто бы были свободными от всяких условностей греками и с такой грамматической формой были знакомы чисто теоретически. 

С Алексом, с которым они ради языковой практики стали общаться по-русски, они целый месяц были на «вы». Но то был Алекс, и тот период барраярской жизни Акане безвозвратно закончился. Видимо, новые знакомства, если он еще рассчитывает их тут завести, будут требовать от него все больше и больше поступаться привычными формами коммуникации. И не известно еще, принесет ли эта вынужденная ассимиляция хоть какое-то утешение. Но, по крайней мере, стоило хотя бы попробовать... Он поднял глаза на девушку и, мысленно решившись, что будет с ней отныне на «ты», продолжил в неспешной манере нести свет просвещения: 

— Видишь ли, строгий протокол в отношении грима разработан только для госслужащих и военных. А гражданские все что угодно на лице могут рисовать, лишь бы клановые цвета были ясно различимы. 

— А это у тебя, типа, клановые цвета такие? Белый, зеленый, оранжевый?

— Еще черный, — кивнул Акане. — Но его только самые знатные кланы могут в гриме использовать. Потому что это цвет Космоса. У нас он только подразумевается, — и гем, улыбнувшись, продемонстрировал ей черный лак на ногтях.

— Ого! Еще и ногти красишь! 

— Мой проректор сказал мне, что это якобы оскорбляет его вкус, — с доверительной улыбкой сообщил он. — Причем сказал так, будто знает, что это такое.

— Ну, мне мой декан тоже что-то такое сказал, когда я подстриглась, — заговорщицки ухмыльнулась она. — Специально в кабинет для беседы вызвал… У меня, видишь, тоже «клановые цвета», — и она, задрав локоть, продемонстрировала камуфляжную расцветку закатанного рукава. — Темно-зеленый с оранжевым. Как у тебя почти. Может, мне тоже лицо раскрасить?

— Ну-у-у… — с сомнением протянул Акане. — Женщины не гримируют лица. У них более высокий статус, никто не сомневается в их способности владеть собой, и им не нужно держать себя в столь строгих рамках, как мужчине-гему. 

Третьему сословию, а уж тем более — низшим расам с других планет, лица не полагалось расписывать по совсем другой причине. Потому что в отношении них никто не сомневался в их не-способности держать себя в рамках приличий. Право носить на лице цвета своего клана надо было заслужить, одной только генетической модификации было еще недостаточно. Но об этом он решил деликатно не напоминать. Наоборот, сделал барраярке своего рода комплимент:

— Но у тебя, кстати, твои «клановые цвета» и так на лице присутствуют: глаза зеленые, веснушки рыжие. Можно сказать, в лучших традициях генетической моды. Последние полвека приняты так называемые «естественные оттенки». У меня поэтому тоже, видишь, глаза светло-карие, а не оранжевые. 

— Ну, ты даешь!.. — восторженно выдохнула она. — Вот это, я понимаю, погружение в тему! Но подожди, мне казалось, что настоящие гемы сейчас лица уже не расписывают. Просто клеят какую-нибудь картинку на щеку или глаза каким-нибудь хитрым образом подводят. 

— Не-не-не, это только очень занятые люди так делают, чтобы показать, как они заняты. Например, дипломаты или военные. Или те, кому показательно плевать на традиции. Но видишь ли… — и Акане на какое-то время задумался, как обозначить характерологический дефект своей генетической линии. — У меня есть некоторые, как бы это сказать, личностные особенности. В общем, для их коррекции мне требуется постоянно развивать внимание и дисциплину. Поэтому грим нужно накладывать самостоятельно каждое утро и желательно — не ниже определенной степени сложности. Просто это такая давняя проверенная практика, и она вроде как работает. 

— Н-да… Любопытно, — видимо, поняв, что случайно коснулась болезненной темы, она моментально стала серьезной и тут же попыталась перевести разговор. — Ты, наверное, еще рисуешь неплохо, как все, кто с гемской кровью? 

— Ну, рисую, конечно. Но не то чтобы очень хорошо.

— А бодиарт пробовал когда-нибудь? 

— Это роспись по телу? Как у бетанцев? 

— Ну, я просто подумала, раз у тебя лицо так классно получилось разрисовать, может, ты уже работал с нательной росписью. 

— Нет, — уже совершенно откровенно улыбнулся Акане. Этнографический интерес все больше и больше оказывался интересом личным, а это не могло не радовать. — Татуировку один раз довелось делать. 

— Ого! Ты умеешь татухи бить! А мне можешь сделать? 

— Ну, да. Можно попробовать. Я, правда, только один раз что-то стоящее сам сделал. Но до этого много тренировался на искусственной коже. Так что, если ты знаешь, где здесь чернила раздобыть, можно рискнуть. 

— А почему только один раз? 

Акане задумался как объяснить такое жителю планеты, где нормой считалась гетеросексуальность.

— Ну, просто был один очень важный для меня человек. И мы с ним решили сделать парные татуировки. Я сделал ему, а он — мне. 

— О, у тебя еще и татуировка есть! А где? Можно посмотреть?

— Ну, она в таком месте, — смущенно улыбнулся гем, — что мне ее самому не видно. Только с помощью зеркала. Два чибиса на левой лопатке.

— А у друга тоже на левой лопатке? 

Акане осторожно кивнул.

— Там, где сердце? И где никто другой не увидит? Да, красивая история, — она по-своему истолковала его молчание. — Не бери в голову. У меня друг такой есть, так что я спокойно к этому отношусь. 

— А ты что хочешь? — поинтересовался гем.

— Звездолет. Где-нибудь на лодыжке. 

— А почему звездолет?

— Потому что хочу быть скачковым пилотом. 

Акане аж замер от удивления. Женщины обычно скачковыми пилотами не работали. Не потому, что им было это запрещено (хотя на Барраяре, скорее всего, так и было), а просто в силу природного здравомыслия. 

— Слушай, ну, это очень серьезная мечта. Я бы сам не решился. И профессия опасная, и в мозг какую-то непонятную электронику вживлять надо. 

— А ты много знаешь безопасных профессий? — немного помолчав, спросила она.

Акане задумался, потом удивленно хмыкнул.

— Да, наверное, ты права. Моя профессия, пожалуй, из самых безопасных. Я на историка искусств у вас здесь учусь.

— Но ты при этом не считаешь, что моя мечта дурацкая? — серьезно спросила она.

— Как мечта может быть дурацкой? — не понял Акане.

С явным облегчением девушка рассмеялась. 

— У меня на факультете искусств на втором курсе одноклассник учится. На отделении архитектуры.

Единственный знакомый Акане тоже учился на архитектора, но цетагандиец тут же поспешил отбросить нежелательные ассоциации. Поэтому просто сказал:

— Я на втором курсе мало кого знаю. Сам только поступил в этом году. 

— Слушай, а ты вот так, в таком виде, прям по улицам ходишь? Или только в кампусе?

— Нет, всюду так хожу, — опять не понял он.

— И что? Никто не плюется в твою сторону? Не кричит всяких проклятий там, не ругается?

— Нет. А что, может быть и такое?

— Ну, придурков-то полно всяких, — сказано было явно со знанием дела. Акане аж рассмеялся. Не ожидал, что такое можно услышать от кого-то из барраярцев. Девушка тоже тихонько рассмеялась, потом спросила:

— А ты много знаешь про своих гемских предков? — чем тут же поставила цетагандийца в очередной ментальный тупик.

— Э-э… ну, мне казалось, что я знаю достаточно. Все что нужно знать при моем положении.

— «Все что нужно», это и я знаю. Мне вот любопытно, что это было. Безумная любовь или банальное изнасилование? 

И тут Акане понесло. Потому что сферой его профессиональных интересов на Барраяре вообще мало кого можно было увлечь. А тут его, можно сказать, впрямую об этом спрашивали. Да еще с такими ясными, такими серо-зелеными, такими внимательными глазами.

— А ты знаешь, это на самом деле очень непростая теоретическая проблема! Я с этим столкнулся, когда диплом писал по Девятой Сатрапии. 

— Диплом? Ты ж вроде сказал, что на первом учишься.

— Ну, я просто дома еще учился. Так вот когда читаешь всякие воспоминания, а их довольно много опубликовано: и с той, и с другой стороны. И барраярскими историками, и цетагандийскими, и бетанскими. Так вот, у бетанцев и барраярцев что ни история про связь барраярских женщин с оккупантами, так почти обязательно, в девяноста процентах случаев, это будет про принуждение или про изнасилование. Ну или там жена спасала мужа, мать – сына, сестра — брата, дочь — отца. Или, скажем, мать или старшая сестра продавала себя за еду для маленьких детей. Короче, в любом случае — про что-то такое, на что в благоприятных условиях и при наличии свободного выбора ни одна женщина не согласилась бы.

— Да, все верно. 

— При этом смотри, что забавно. Это всегда, практически в ста процентах, истории про цетагандийских мужчин и барраярских женщин. И с первым еще, допустим, понятно: мужчин-цетагандийцев было тут гораздо больше, чем женщин, и летели сюда в основном молодые неженатые представители младших ветвей. Особенно это касается гемов. А вот со вторым получается ерунда, потому что и у цетагандийцев гетеросексуальность не считается нормой, и у бетанцев это тоже лишь вариант нормы. Так что, по идее, половых контактов с местными мужчинами было не намного меньше, чем с женщинами. Но барраярцы о них молчат. 

— Ну, еще бы! Это ж страшный позор. И потом многие, думаю, предпочли смерть.

— Смерть своих детей? Отцов, братьев, товарищей? Или предпочли откупиться своими женами, дочерьми, сестрами и матерями? 

Барраярка нахмурилась. При такой постановке вопроса никакого особого героизма в соблюдении чести не получалось.

— Я думаю, — продолжил Акане, — что в большинстве таких случаев их от этого страшного выбора спасали женщины, предлагая взамен себя. Ну, или, по крайней мере, пытались спасти, тем самым влияя на статистику.

— Да, думаю, так и было. 

— А потом таких женщин обривали налысо за то, что они путались с цетами. Их насиловали партизаны, а односельчане заставляли заниматься проституцией и убивали родившихся в результате таких связей детей. 

Слушательница его снова кивнула. Здесь для нее ничего нового не было. Об этих фактах на Барраяре давно уже можно было говорить в открытую.

— И поскольку сексуальный контакт между мужчинами не имел таких последствий, о нем можно было промолчать, даже когда о нем спрашивали напрямую. А в отношении женщин последствия были налицо, и поэтому приходилось давать таким случаям какие-то объяснения, даже если о них никто не спрашивал. Особенно если их приходилось давать за человека — его родственникам или соседям. И, разумеется, такого рода истории следуют определенному канону. Потому что их главная функция — показать зверства цетов и оправдать самих себя в собственных глазах. Как мужчин, так и женщин. Мол, ничего с этим нельзя было поделать. Даже если опрос проводит бетанский наблюдатель, все равно респонденты оправдываются перед самими собой.

— Допустим, — согласилась она с его объяснением. — Но принуждение всегда остается принуждением. Как его можно спутать с любовью?

— А вот, оказывается, что можно. Практически во всех цетагандийских источниках личного происхождения — в интервью, дневниках, воспоминаниях, — когда речь заходит о каких-то взаимоотношениях с местными, особенно продолжительных, люди постоянно говорят о любви. Причем о любви взаимной. Об изнасилованиях если речь где и идет, то только применительно к барраярцам и их традиционному отношению к женскому полу. 

— Ну, может, цеты просто хотели как-то себя обелить? Такое же в дневниках и мемуарах, наверное, часто бывает. 

— Бывает. Но понимаешь, ровно те же люди пишут там порой о таких чудовищных злоупотреблениях, после признания в которых только один путь — совершить самоубийство. Что многие, кстати, потом и сделали. Но это касается содержания пленных, массовых расстрелов, коррупции, каких-то административных нарушений, но только не личных привязанностей. И там, в цетагандийских текстах, таких любовных историй, кстати, примерно поровну — с женщинами и с мужчинами. Можно было бы, конечно, сделать выводы, что люди спустя годы и десятилетия вспоминают только то, что для них самих лично важно, и, допустим, на один правдивый рассказ о взаимной любви в действительности приходилось десять историй, связанных с каким-либо принуждением, о которых потом уже и не вспоминают. Но ты понимаешь, статистика! Этих историй взаимных влюбленностей в барраярок и барраярцев так много! Примерно, столько же, сколько у барраярцев — об изнасилованиях. 

— Думаешь, дело в каком-то самообмане? 

— Может, и так. Но мне кажется, здесь скорее дело в принципиально разном понимании близости в двух разных культурах.

— Это как?

— Я думаю, что главная причина — это чрезвычайно низкий зависимый статус женщин на Барраяре. Он и сейчас-то, прямо скажем, не очень высокий, а тогда, сразу после Периода Изоляции, вообще мрак был. А у людей, привыкших к подчинению, автоматически вырабатывается своего рода защитная линия поведения. То есть женщине легче и проще самой предложить себя человеку с оружием, чем в страхе ждать, что ее принудят к этому силой. Понятно, что такая ситуация самой женщиной будет восприниматься как принуждение и отсутствие выбора, даже если формально инициатива принадлежала ей. И если в отношении мужа, жениха, брата жениха, свекра, дяди, отца, уважаемого соседа, деревенского старосты, сеньора, графского чиновника ее с детства учили проявлять покорность (и в случае какого-то насилия с их стороны ей даже пожаловаться было некому, потому что ее же, скорее всего, и осудили бы), то в случае с завоевателями та же самая мораль вроде как требовала от нее оказывать сопротивление. А откуда возьмется сам навык к отстаиванию личных границ, если вся культура нацелена на то, чтобы эти границы у индивида постоянно ломать? Причем ломать у всех — и у мужчин, и у женщин. Поэтому, естественно, ложась с цетом, она не просто будет покорной, она еще будет улыбаться, стараться понравиться и вообще вести себя так, как будто именно этого ей и хочется — просто из чувства самосохранения и в соответствии с тем, как ее научили действовать с барраярскими мужчинами. А у цетагандийцев, у них принципиально другое отношение и к сексу, и к женщинам. Представить, что женщина соглашается на секс, не имея к этому желания, вообще нереально. 

— Да ладно! — выразила свой скептицизм барраярка.

— Ну, смотри, — Акане начал загибать пальцы. — С супругами обычно ничем таким не занимаются, потому что брак не для этого. С возлюбленными — понятно, там все принципиально на равных и при полном согласии. Иначе зачем вообще такие отношения заводить? А в Дом радости запросто можно прийти, выложить кучу денег, посидеть пообщаться с приятелями и в результате уйти домой одному, потому что никто с тобой не захотел разделить ложа. Есть, конечно, и обычные бордели, вроде ваших, где все для клиента. Но гемы туда не ходят. Это для очень бедных и малообразованных слоев третьего сословия. То есть в нормальной жизни гем-лорд вообще не сталкивается с ситуацией, где в сексе была бы заинтересована только одна сторона, а другая бы действовала по принуждению.

Девушка смотрела на него во все глаза, как будто бы он ей какую-то фантастику рассказывал.

— И вот представь себе, живет какой-нибудь гем-офицер с горожанкой в Форбарр-Султане. И раз она сама ложится к нему в постель, он, естественно, уверен, что у нее к нему какие-то чувства. Особенно, если сам он к ней что-то испытывает. А она, тоже совершенно естественно, уверена при этом, что ее к этой связи вынудили обстоятельства, и будь рядом кто-то, кто мог бы ее защитить, ей бы не пришлось этого делать. Но поскольку это не муж, не сеньор, не сосед, не старший родственник, то об этом принуждении можно сказать вслух. И постфактум такие ситуации, конечно же, будут описываться как насилие. Я уж не говорю о том, что насиловать женщин в процессе военных операций — это такая чисто барраярская тема. Так было и при захвате Комарры, и при попытке вторжения на Эскобар. Ни бетанцы, ни эскобарцы так не делают. А у барраярцев, поскольку на женщин все еще привычно смотрят как на собственность рода, при захвате чужих территорий включается какая-то архаическая поведенческая программа. И в локальных войнах Периода Изоляции, и в Гражданскую женщин на Барраяре всегда насиловали. Поэтому, раз цетагандийцы воспринимаются в массовом сознании как захватчики, то и для барраярцев, и для барраярок естественно ожидать, что цеты будут насиловать женщин. Это тоже своего рода клише, которое автоматически возникает при оценке исторических фактов, хотя на самом деле этим фактам предшествует.

Барраярка задумчиво хмыкнула, поджала ноги, сев на скамейку по-турецки, и Акане получил возможность во всех подробностях рассмотреть ее высокие солдатские ботинки на толстой рифленой подошве. Материал и производство наверняка были местными, но шили явно по эскобарской лицензии, потому что Акане сразу узнал этот устарелый дизайн, который был в моде во времена его детства. И ни в одной части галактики дорогую натуральную кожу не соединили бы с такой дешевой подошвой из эскобарской пласт-резины. Потому что кожа на Барраяре все еще была доступным сырьем, а вот инопланетные технологии стоили несусветно дорого. 

— Ты знаешь, — задумчиво произнесла девушка, — а мне вот, если честно, вообще всегда казалось, что секс с мужчиной может быть только по принуждению. Но если человека сильно любишь, то как бы можно и потерпеть.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Акане. 

— Ну, я не знаю, как объяснить. Парню, я думаю, в принципе такого не понять.

— Ну, а ты попробуй, — смутился цетагандиец. — У меня все-таки есть какой-то любовный опыт. 

— Ах да, точно. У тебя ж у самого парень был. 

Акане не стал уточнять, сколько именно у него было парней. Тем более, что он и сам не был в состоянии назвать точную цифру. Поэтому просто кивнул. 

— Ну, короче, — опустив ресницы, начала она. — Вот ты живешь ребенком, и все вроде как ничего. У тебя друзья, любящие родители, никто не мешает бегать, прыгать, лазать по деревьям, играть в баскетбол. И так продолжается где-то лет до одиннадцати, пока у тебя не начинает расти грудь. А потом вдруг что-то ломается, и все! Бегать уже нельзя, прыгать нельзя, драться нельзя, к деревьям вообще запрещено подходить. И все это только ради того, что «ведь иначе тебя никто не возьмет замуж!» И ладно, у меня еще мама с папой адекватные, они мне такого никогда впрямую не говорили. Но родственники!.. Все, как один! Будто со мной говорить больше не о чем! А когда начинаешь выяснять, что в это самом «замуж» такого хорошего, выясняется, что ничего. Потому что решать за тебя будет муж. При этом решения-то принимать будет он, а обеспечивать их исполнение надо тебе. Потому что в этом, видите ли, долг и счастье истинной фор-леди. 

Акане аж вперед подался, настолько его захватила страсть, с которой она говорила. Говорила она об очень серьезных, явно больных для нее вещах, а он откровенно любовался сменой выражений на ее прежде малоподвижном лице и ее отчаянной жестикуляцией. Как она этим недавно распространившимся бетанским жестом обозначала в воздухе кавычки, как она таращила глаза и вцеплялась пальцами в свои короткие волосы, как кривился от праведного гнева ее по-мальчишески широкий рот! Она была в этот момент настолько прекрасна, что он вообще забыл, где они находятся. 

— А все эти так называемые «радости брака», — все больше распалялась она, — Как послушаешь, или там специальную литературу почитаешь, так и вовсе выглядят как какие-то противоестественные манипуляции, которые мужчина зачем-то будет делать с тобой в постели. А тебе, типа, надо научиться это принимать. И если очень сильно повезет — еще и натренироваться получать от этого удовольствие. Мол, женщина природой предназначена к подчинению, и только осознав это, она обретает «истинную свободу». А без мужчины она свободной, типа, быть не может?! И вообще женщина возможна только как приложение к мужу, не более того. Никаких других способов женской реализации не существует, только «жена» и «мать»! И ведь действительно, кого ни возьми, все яркие женщины на Барраяре с радостью исполняют эту роль — быть удобным дополнением для своего мужчины. Даже императрица, которая родом с Комарры! Даже первая вице-королева Зергияра, хотя она родом с Беты!

Мир вокруг перестал существовать. Воздух как будто бы стал плотным, и казалось, протяни только руку, и смыслы можно будет выковыривать из него пальцами — настолько острым вдруг стало чувство сгустившегося вокруг них взаимопонимания. По своему изменившемуся дыханию Акане почувствовал, что начинает входить в то состояние интеллектуально-эстетического восторга, в котором не раз оказывался наедине с Алексом и которое было очень легко спутать с эротическим возбуждением. 

— Естественно, при таком раскладе к парням начинаешь относиться как к каким-то дремлющим монстрам. Вот они вроде еще люди, еще вчера бегали с тобой по стройкам и гаражам, играли в Первую Цетагандийскую, а сегодня им уже от тебя чего-то надо. А тебе при этом и учителя, и родственники, все давно уже объяснили, что, в первую очередь, «надо» тебе: не залететь, не родить бастарда, беречь честь семьи, не опозорить родственников, не дать повод для пересудов, в короткой юбке не ходить, поздно вечером не возвращаться, с мальчиками не гулять, и так далее, и тому подобное… И ты точно знаешь, что это твое «надо» находится в прямом противоречии с тем, что надо от тебя окружающим тебя парням. Но потом… потом, когда они совсем переродятся в чудовищ, тебе нужно будет забыть про все эти свои предыдущие «надо» и тогда уже «надо» будет подчиниться одному из них. И это чудовище будет делать с тобой все эти ужасные вещи, про которые тебе старшие родственники уже внятно объяснили, насколько они ужасные. А тебе надо будет еще и радоваться! Конечно, такое может быть только по принуждению! Какой нормальный человек на такое согласится? Я, когда в двенадцать лет осознала, что мои родители занимаются «этим», у меня просто шок был. 

«Только не влюбляться, только не вздумай опять влюбляться… Мало тебе одной сердечной боли на Барраяре, чтобы тут же найти вторую».

— И ведь действительно, кругом куча каких-то мерзейших историй, — продолжала она. — Вот только что, одноклассник мой! В коридоре столкнулись. У него девушка ждет ребенка. Но жениться он на ней не собирается, потому что она не фор, и его отец будет против. Тайно от своей семьи растить на стороне бастарда тоже не выйдет, не те времена. И все что им остается, это ехать на другой континент, где его никто не знает, и делать ей аборт как гулящей и незамужней. Либо, если он не найдет на это денег, ее отцу надо будет подавать против него иск об изнасиловании, и тогда семья одноклассника оплатит ей аборт в столице и, может быть, выплатит моральную компенсацию. Но это же будет скандал! И ничего хорошего из этого для самой девушки в любом случае не выйдет… 

На этой печальной ноте барраярка наконец замолчала.

— А почему нельзя поместить эмбрион в репликатор, если ей нельзя оставаться беременной? — решился Акане высказать удивление по наиболее невинному из затронутых вопросов.

— Потому что для того, чтобы воспользоваться услугами репродуктивного центра, нужно свидетельство о браке. А сделать это подпольно у них тем более денег нет. Аборт дешевле, — с чисто женским цинизмом констатировала барраярка.

— А родить где-нибудь в деревне? — Акане понял, что начинает заметно нервничать, а это для таких, чисто академических, разговоров было по отношению к собеседнику не очень вежливо. — И потом отдать ребенка в семью, какой-нибудь престарелой паре, у которой не может быть своих детей, но очень хочется? И потом ездить навещать его? Ну, или не навещать, а помогать анонимно, чтобы никто не знал, чей он бастард?

— Ну, скорее всего, она что-то такое и сделает, — деликатно не заметив его волнения, предположила девушка. — Типа, принесет себя в жертву и спасет всех: свою семью — от позора, ребенка — от смерти, а любимого — от ответственности. Потому что… что делает наш доблестный лорд Форкаллонер в этой непростой жизненной ситуации? Разумеется, ничего! Вторую неделю пьет с такими же обалдуями и жалуется на жизнь... Это только на войне мужчины решают проблемы. В мирной жизни они их лишь создают, — с истинно женской откровенностью проворчала она.

— Не, на войне точно не решают, — усмехнулся подданный самой воинственной державы в галактике. — По крайне мере, если судить по всем последним вооружённым конфликтам. 

— А где решают тогда? 

Акане пожал плечами. 

— Ну, всякие юридические вопросы, собственность, порядок наследования, административные задачи. Но мне кажется, и там женщины лучше бы справились. Просто их такая ерунда обычно не интересует. 

— Ты думаешь? Там, вообще-то женщина сидит, — и она указала на дверь соседнего кабинета, откуда только что, пряча лицо, вышла очередная несчастная девушка. — Дипломированный специалист, между прочим. А я бы ей пол у нас на кухне мыть не доверила. 

Акане оглянулся и только тут вспомнил, что у него все еще не выполнен главный квест — попасть на прием к терапевту. А тем временем между ним и дверью никого не осталось, да и вообще они в этой части коридора были одни. Вот она вечная проблема интеллектуально-эстетического эротизма: всегда есть опасность выпасть из окружающей реальности. 

— А что это за кабинет? — спросил он. — В моем списке его не было.

— Разумеется, не было. Это гинеколог.

— А почему на двери ничего не написано?

— Ну, чтоб народ лишний раз не смущать. 

«Народ» при этом, судя по произошедшей на его глазах сцене с Форкаллонером, явно был в курсе. И анонимность двери только подчеркивала зловещее впечатление от вида напряженных девушек в очереди. Акане не стал указывать на очевидное противоречие, вместо этого решил воспользоваться расположением со стороны информанта.

— А что там делают? Почему все оттуда выходят в таких расстроенных чувствах?

— А ты не догадываешься? — и барраярка ухмыльнулась прямо-таки глумливой улыбкой. — Или у парней на такое фантазии не хватает?

— У меня точно не хватает, — признался Акане. 

— Ну, ты заходишь, тебе предлагают в довольно грубой форме раздеться ниже пояса. При этом если на тебе слишком короткая юбка или, скажем, открытая блузка или майка, тебе скажут что-нибудь вроде: «Постеснялась бы по врачам так ходить!» или «Вырядилась как проститутка!» А еще там стоит пыточного вида кресло, куда надо сесть и широко развести ноги в стороны. Это очень неудобно. Особенно с учетом того, что дверь изнутри не закрывается, чтобы медработники могли свободно ходить, а тебя от этой двери отделяет какая-то хилая ширмочка. Ну, и пока ты в это кресло усаживаешься, тебя «подбадривают»: мол, как перед парнями коленки раздвигать, так горазды, а перед врачом — сразу начинают из себя целку строить. 

— Кто такая «целка»? — среагировал на неизвестное слово гем.

— Девственница. Девушка, у которой девственная плева целая. 

— Я думал, на Барраяре ценится невинность.

— Ценится. Когда речь идет о браке и о добрачном поведении девушки. А когда речь идет о женском опыте и знакомстве с тяготами реальной жизни, то все наоборот. Потому что: «Что ты вообще можешь знать, если у тебя нормального мужика не было?». Так вот тебя, значит, так «подбадривают», а потом, когда ты уже сидишь, почти лежишь в распяленном состоянии, как ощипанная курица для фаршировки, начинается допрос: «Как давно?» да «Как часто?» И если ответ не устраивает, тебе тоже что-нибудь по этому поводу выговаривают. 

Акане только ресницами на это хлопал, не находя слов. Оказалось, сам он еще легко отделался. Да еще имел наивность полагать, что такое пристальное внимание вызвано тем, что он принадлежит к расе бывших «оккупантов». Тогда как самим барраярцам приходилось гораздо хуже. 

— Это вот тебе прямо сейчас в том кабинете сказали? 

— Нет, сейчас мне сказали: «Почему в штанах? Женщина должна быть женственной!» И возмутились на мое «не веду» и «ни разу». 

— Возмутились тем, что у тебя ни разу не было контакта с проникновением?!

— Да. Только не надо об этом так громко орать. Даже шепотом.

— Но почему?

— Потому что если половой контакт был, то внутрь засовывают зеркало. А если нет, то осмотр можно производить только пальцами и мазок можно взять лишь частично. А это, типа, неудобно. В смысле, врачу неудобно. Что там по этому поводу думает пациентка, когда в нее, бранясь, пальцы засовывают, это вообще никого не волнует. 

Акане прямо остолбенел от такого рассказа. Про бетанскую карательную психиатрию он был наслышан, но ему и в голову не могло прийти, что где-то в галактике существует репрессивная гинекология. 

— Но это я уже второй раз с этой мадам общаюсь. Так что я, в принципе, была готова. Девчонки в группе всякого понарассказывали, и уже ясно было, что она так со всеми. А на первом курсе я реально от нее в слезах вышла. 

— Но это же самое натуральное психологическое насилие! Это же нельзя терпеть!

— Нельзя. А что делать? 

— Ну, пожаловаться начальнику поликлинического отделения. Сказать, что сотрудник нарушает медицинскую этику, грубит пациентам, позволяет себе разного рода обесценивающие высказывания, выносит негативные суждения о чужом образе жизни. Что, с одной стороны, не входит в сферу ее компетенции, а с другой, чревато разными психологическими проблемами у пациенток в будущем. Вагинизм же она у вас не будет потом лечить? Я конечно, понимаю зависимость вашей экономики от бетанского капитала, но зачем же так упорно работать на их сексуально-психологическую службу? У них там и так с барраярцами забот хватает. 

— Значит, считаешь, надо жаловаться? 

— Да, конечно. А то она так и будет годами над вашими студентками измываться. Начальство-то откуда узнает, если все молчат? 

— Если жаловаться, то это туда, — она кивнула через плечо на дверь терапевта, по совместительству бывшего начальником всего отделения.

— Ну, так давай иди! Кроме меня, к нему никого нет.

— А у вас там что, у андролога? То же самое или поспокойнее? 

— Да, тоже всякие глупости, — Акане смущенно усмехнулся. — С какого возраста и сколько партнеров было, интересовались.

— И что?

— Ну, я тоже не смог ответить! — и они синхронно рассмеялись. 

— Какие мы с тобой два неадеквата! — задорно сказала она.

Акане согласно кивнул.

— Ну, еще бумажку выдали с информацией. У нас школьникам в средних классах на уроках исторической биологии такое рассказывают. 

— А у нас тут все дебаты идут насчет сексуального просвещения в школах. Пока что Совет графов постановил, что это ведет к растлению молодежи, а потому дело вредное. 

— Ну, естественно. Аборты-то не они делать будут. 

И они похихикали над важными стариками, которые почему-то принимают решения за молодежь. В этом обе Империи были на удивление солидарны. Когда она смеялась, ее серо-зеленые глаза лучились, как солнечные блики в отцовском пруду с оранжевыми карпами. А веснушки, щедро раскиданные по белой коже, так и вовсе были, как у отца, когда тот ходил без грима, с одним только рисунком клановых цветов на щеке. Дома он этой отцовской черты почему-то стеснялся, она казалась ему уж слишком плебейской. А эту барраярскую девчонку и представить без веснушек было нельзя, настолько они гармонично смотрелись. Акане улыбнулся ей, мысленно послав эту улыбку отцу через пять обитаемых звездных пространств и несколько десятков п-в-туннелей. 

Дверь начальника отделения открылась, выпустив «последнего» перед покинувшим свой пост «образцом здравомыслия». Путь к терапевту был свободен.

— Иди ты, — кивнул гем барраярке. — У тебя важное дело. А мне все равно уже спешить некуда. 

— Ну ладно, — почему-то сконфузилась та. — Я тогда потом тебя подожду. 

Она юркнула в кабинет, и из-за неплотно прикрытой двери он услышал начало диалога:

— Здравствуйте, миледи. Давайте ваш обходной лист. Имеются какие-то жалобы?

— Да, имеются. Жалоба на гинеколога. 

— Так, слушаю. Какие проблемы с гинекологией?

— С гинекологией никаких. Проблемы с гинекологом. Причем у всех, включая руководство госпиталя. 

— Разговор интимный, миледи. Закройте дверь, пожалуйста.

Продолжения Акане уже не слышал, но вышла «миледи» с таким же мрачным выражением лица, как и из кабинета гинеколога. Он попробовал было тут же ее расспросить, но она только пробормотала, кивнув на дверь: «Иди давай, потом расскажу». Едва он вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь, как его с порога огорошили:

— Да вы что, издеваетесь? — это было первое, что он услышал от терапевта. 

— В каком смысле? — осторожно поинтересовался гем. Хотя, строго говоря, если над кем и издевались весь день, так это над ним.

— А-а, так вы настоящий цетагандиец, — тут же исправился врач, вчитавшись в его обходной листок. 

— А бывают ненастоящие?

— Да вот, только что перед вами. Знаменитая наша фор-девица. Все за права женщин борется, успокоиться никак не может. 

— Ну, правильно. Если мужчинам на все плевать, приходится бороться женщинам, — опять не понял Акане. Врач тоже явно чего-то не понял. По крайней мере, если судить по его ответному взгляду, гем только что порвал какой-то устойчивый барраярский шаблон. Интересно, а что от него ожидалось? Проявления половой солидарности? Ну уж точно не по отношению к барраярцам с их дикими гендерными представлениями. 

— Так, ладно. Культурные различия, — подвел итог своему непониманию терапевт. — Вас-то ко мне зачем прислали? Объяснитесь, будьте так добры.

— Господин проректор сказал, что это обязательно. И если я не пройду медосмотр, то нарушу вам всю статистику. Но мне кажется, я нарушу ее как раз тем, что пройду. Уже прошел. 

— Правильно считаете. И статистика наша совершенно здесь не при чем. Это им там в ректорате для закрытия отчетности зачем-то надо. 

— Что же мне делать?

— Ничего. Отправим ваш листок в вашу медкарту. Мало ли, вдруг ваш сверх-организм с чем-нибудь да не справится, или там с травмой к нам попадете. По моей части, полагаю, у вас никаких проблем нет, так что можете даже не раздеваться. 

Акане вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Тогда раз вопросов нет, можете идти.

А вот это цетагандийца никак не устраивало. Он аж задохнулся от охватившего его ужаса. 

— Господин врач, — выпалил он, тут же склонившись в поклоне, обязательном при подаче прошения чиновнику седьмого ранга. — Умоляю вас, выдайте мне какую-нибудь бумагу о том, что я сегодня прошел медосмотр. Мне стыдно говорить, но у нас с господином проректором сложились очень странные взаимоотношения. Он отказывается верить честному слову гем-лорда, и я теперь знаю, почему. Он сам по какой-то причине ввел меня в заблуждение. Прошу вас, не заставляйте меня проходить эту экзекуцию снова. 

— Хорошо, — согласился начальник отделения. — Ситуация нестандартная, но мы сейчас что-нибудь придумаем. Посидите в коридоре, а я пока составлю вам справку о прохождении, как вы изволили выразиться, «экзекуции». Там есть еще кто-нибудь после вас?

Разогнув спину, Акане отрицательно помотал головой.

— Ну, и замечательно. Подождите снаружи. 

Не зная, стоит ли верить барраярскому медику, когда тебя обманул сам проректор, цетагандиец вышел за дверь.

— Эк тебя быстро осмотрели, — приветствовала его фор-девица. 

— Сказали еще подождать, — вздохнул Акане. — А у тебя что?

— Да, ничего. Все, как всегда. «Пожилая женщина», «заслуженный работник», «маленькая зарплата», «мало специалистов»… Мол, когда прием вел мужчина, девушки к нему стеснялись ходить, хотя вежливый был, якобы, донельзя. Я вот еще спрошу у леди Катрионы, что там за вежливость такая была… А еще мне сказали, что если мне так уж необходимо, чтобы со мной цацкались, то шла бы я в платную клинику для форесс, а не настаивала на возрождении сословных привилегий в Университете. Сказали, впрочем, весьма обходительно. Но смысл от этого не меняется. 

— Тогда подай письменную жалобу. Только обязательно зарегистрируй ее в канцелярии госпиталя и одну копию оставь себе. Чтобы они обязательно на ней расписались, что жалобу у тебя приняли, и указали входящий регистрационный номер. Тогда они обязаны будут ее рассмотреть. 

— Угу. Ну, и рассмотрят. И ответят примерно то же, только это будет уже не отговоркой, а отпиской. 

— Ну, а потом подаст кто-нибудь еще, кого ты на это дело организуешь. Потом — еще. Можно отдельно коллективное письмо написать. В Университетскую газету, скажем. Или проректору по делам национальных и религиозных меньшинств. Она ж, эта гинеколог, на всех девчонок крысится. Наверняка, и на евреек с гречанками и француженками тоже. А они могут апеллировать к тому, что таким обращением ущемляется их религиозное и национальное чувство.

— А у тебя, похоже, богатый опыт! — присвистнула она. 

— Не приведи Небо, какой богатый, — вздохнул, вспомнив тюрьму, Акане. — В общем, если хочешь, могу помочь с бумагами. А ты тогда с девушками поговори. Запиши их истории и выясни, кто готов подать жалобу от своего имени. Только будь заранее готова к тому, что большая половина сразу откажется, и еще половина в самый решающий момент пойдет на попятную.

— Спасибо.

— Мне там сказали, что ты борешься за права женщин. Хочу тебя в этом поддержать.

— Да уж, какая тут борьба? С нашими-то нравами, — мрачно прокомментировала она.

— А еще мне сказали, что ты выдаешь себя за цетагандийку, — как какой-то очевидной глупостью с усмешкой поделился Акане.

— А-а, это про это что ли? — она махнула рукой в сторону нагрудной нашивки, где вместо имени значилось «Гембреттен». — Нет, это так просто. Чтоб всех кругом раздражать. Ни за кого другого я себя, конечно, не выдаю. Мне и самой себя достаточно... Это меня так в школе звали, когда хотели задеть. Думала, пойду учиться в Университет, так хоть тут отстанут. А самые главные хулиганы из моего класса взяли и поступили на тот же факультет. Да и без них тут нашлась парочка «патриотов». В общем, меня все достало, и я решила, что буду носить кличку не как позорную, а как знак достоинства. И пусть все хоть подохнут от злости. Ну, как-то так… Но у тебя все равно видок круче, — с улыбкой закончила она. — Думаю, ты гораздо большее число людей раздражаешь. 

— Ой, ты не представляешь, — горестно вздохнул Акане. — Кто бы мне полгода назад рассказал, я б не поверил. 

Вспомнив о главном поводе к раздражению, цетагандиец достал из-за пазухи заветный сверток и принялся возвращать украшения на положенные им места. 

— Угу. А так, наверное, вообще все кругом бесятся, — сообщила она после того, как он надел серьги. 

— Кстати, не знаешь, почему?

— Ну как, почему? Понятно же. Так на девчонку еще больше похож.

— Да? — удивился Акане, которого несколько раз в родном Университете избирали эталоном мужской красоты. — А что в этом плохого? 

— Ну, потому что девчонкой быть плохо. А если ты парень, и при этом хочешь походить на девчонку, то у тебя явно с головой не в порядке. И от тебя можно ожидать чего угодно. 

— А, понятно, — оценил барраярскую логику Акане. — А ты поэтому коротко стрижешься и носишь солдатский унисекс? Чтобы не быть похожей на девчонку? 

— Нет, не поэтому, — быстро отведя взгляд и моментально покраснев, сказала она. — Просто первым в нашей семье стали травить отца. Его даже титула собирались лишить и наследства, когда у него одну восьмую гемской крови при генсканировании обнаружили. Но ему удалось себя отстоять. Ну, и чтобы никто не думал, что он этого как-то стыдится, они с мамой второго ребенка решили сделать девочкой и назвали меня в честь той самой его прабабки, что с цетом во время Оккупации согрешила. Типа: «помним, любим, гордимся». Ну, а мне за это все детство отдуваться пришлось. За себя и за брата. Вечно дралась со всеми. Потому что старший он у меня только по названию, и его вечно все обижали. А как я в Универ поступила, и брата уже спасать не надо было, мама почему-то сразу начала меня допекать: юбочки там, рюшечки всякие, бантики, чулочки. Она сама в восемнадцать лет замуж вышла, вот и от меня чего-то такого ждет. Ну, так меня это тоже, в конце концов, достало. И я решила: «Хотите прабабку Эльзу? Получите и распишитесь!» Постригла волосы, как она, отцовской машинкой. Купила с рук зергиярскую женскую форму, покрасила ее так, чтоб оранжевый с темно-зеленым получился. Ну и хожу теперь как героиня партизанского Сопротивления. «Патриоты» бесятся — до пены у рта!

Акане аж рот разинул от такой концентрации разных смыслов. 

— То есть это одновременно, — медленно проговорил он, — плевок в общественное мнение, в собственных родителей и в стереотипы исторической памяти?!

Девушка, гордо ухмыляясь, кивнула.

— И это должна быть цетагандийская военная форма?

— Я думала, ты как историк заценишь.

— Я заценил, — все еще оторопело хлопая глазами, признал Акане. — Только если бы ты не сказала, мне бы и в голову это не пришло. Что кто-то на Барраяре может ходить в форме оккупантов. 

— Ну, прапрабабка-то моя ходила. В трофейной, конечно. 

— Звездная Бездна!.. Но это правда круто! Я у нас такой изысканной формы протеста даже представить себе не могу. Чтоб вот так и дочернюю почтительность проявить, и настоять на своем своеволии. А уж как ты с исторической памятью обошлась, вообще чума! Жаль, мало кто оценить способен. Нет, правда, это настолько художественная акция! Думаю, без гемской крови тут точно не обошлось. Для чистокровного барраярца это слишком сложно.

— А ты, значит, тоже считаешь, что гемская кровь — это что-то хорошее? — почему-то сразу перестала улыбаться она. — А то отец мне все говорит: вырастешь сильной, научишься противостоять трудностям… А по мне, так с тем же успехом калеку могли родить, как Майлза Форкосигана. Вот уж кто точно сильным вырос. Только неизвестно, не был ли бы он еще сильнее и независимее, если б его в детстве не травили.

При упоминании господина Имперского аудитора, особенно, в таком контексте, Акане сразу поник. И исключительно чтобы перевести стрелки, заметил:

— Я, наверное, сейчас скажу очень неприятную вещь, но это не гемская кровь плохая, а на Барраяре жить плохо. У вас все еще очень большая техническая отсталость и колоссальная бедность. Даже ваши графы не могут позволить себе уровень бытового комфорта, которым у нас пользуется семья высококвалифицированного инженера. Что уж говорить об основной массе населения, когда большая часть планетарного дохода идет на военную промышленность и удовлетворение бетанских политических амбиций?.. Естественно, когда люди не могут справиться с обычными жизненными трудностями, они злы и завистливы. Если у твоего отца есть какой-то титул, а ты сама фор, то вы оба с детства пользовались такими преимуществами, которые остальным и не снились. Разумеется, за каждым вашим промахом будут следить и отыгрываться на вас за общую социальную несправедливость, сколь благородно бы и демократично вы ни вели себя в обычной жизни. Но это тоже, согласись, некоторый прогресс. Сто лет назад за эту самую гемскую кровь вас запросто могли бы убить. А сейчас только зубоскалят и позлить пытаются.

Она пристально посмотрела на него:

— Да, ты прав. Если бы я услышала те же слова от барраярца, я аплодировала бы. А от инопланетника и вправду звучит неприятно. 

— Ты знаешь, наверное, Барраяр — это единственное место в галактике, где гемская кровь не считается достоинством. У нас мало какая женщина не хочет родить от гема. Только это запрещено и достаточно строго контролируется. За пределами Империи контроля нет, поэтому и рожают. На галактической Олимпиаде даже специальный генетический тест проводят. Если у тебя хотя бы одна шестнадцатая от гема, то запрещается участие на общих основаниях. Настолько это большое преимущество по сравнению с остальными. И с музыкальными конкурсами тоже, я слышал, хотят что-то такое ввести. Кстати, это еще одна тема в продолжение нашего разговора о межрасовых связях в период Девятой Сатрапии. Когда люди годами живут бок о бок, они, естественно, видят преимущества высшей расы. Какая мать не захочет иметь гарантированно здорового ребенка? Особенно в условиях, когда детей с отклонениями предписывалось убивать? 

Девушка напротив как-то странно нахмурилась.

— У моего деда, например, вообще воспользовались генетическим материалом без его ведома. 

— У твоего цетагандийского деда? — еще сильнее нахмурившись, зачем-то уточнила девушка. 

— А у какого еще? Там была одна супружеская пара, муж не мог иметь детей, а им срочно нужен был наследник. Ну и они воспользовались спермой моего деда. А он понял, только когда женщина уже была беременна.

— В репродуктивном центре украли?

— Нет, конечно! Стал бы я тогда про это рассказывать!.. Скорее всего, во время фелляции. У него роман с мужем был. Да еще там наше семейное ба с ним было. А ба — они такие, их хлебом не корми, дай только с чужой генетикой поэкспериментировать. Так что даже неизвестно, кто там все это дело замутил — ба или фор. Но как-то сумели! Теперь вот мне на Барраяре своих родственников надо найти… Не знаю даже, как подступиться. А вдруг там тоже на своих предков-гемов за что-то обижены? 

— Так ты не с Комарры? — медленно открыв рот, проговорила девушка.

— Нет, зачем с Комарры? Я там никогда не был. Я из Шестой Сатрапии, с Мю Кита.

Пока он говорил, в кабинет терапевта вошла округлая санитарка из рентгеновского кабинета. И вот сейчас она выглянула, держа в руках какую-то пластбумажку:

— Так, где тут мальчик ждет с Цетаганды? А вот он ты, красавец! Держи, не помни́ только.

Акане встал и, поклонившись пожилой женщине, принял листок обеими руками:

— Премного вам благодарен. Передайте мой поклон господину доктору. 

Пока цетагандиец внимательно разглядывал выданный ему документ и прятал его в сумку, девушка поднялась со скамейки. Ростом она оказалась почти с него, и когда он поднял голову, то уперся взглядом прямо в ее серо-зеленые глаза. Только они уже не лучились солнцем. От былой теплоты в них не осталось и следа. Словно отцовский пруд подернулся льдом, и все карпы в нем умерли. 

— Что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— То есть ты правда с Цетаганды? — напряженным голосом спросила она.

— Да, конечно. А ты что подумала?

— Что подумала, уже неважно. 

— Прости, это моя вина. Я забыл представиться, — и он спешно изобразил поклон, которым полагалось встречать лучшего друга. — Я Акане гем Эстир с Мю Кита.

— С Мю Кита? — с нажимом повторила она.

— Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — и только тут до него дошел смысл первых ее вопросов, в контексте ее собственного провокационного имиджа. — Так ты думала, что я, как ты? Гембреттен? Только с Комарры?

— Гембреттен здесь только одна. И это я, — холодно произнесла она.

И тут он прямо ощутил всем сердцем, как черные безмолвные Небеса, которые должны держать в своих ладонях Империю, рухнули. Прямо внутри Акане. Сейчас она развернется и уйдет. И он никогда больше ее не увидит. А если и увидит, то никогда больше не посмеет поднять на нее глаза. Потому что нельзя продолжать общение с человеком, если цена этого общения — разлад человека с самим собой. Это еще хуже, чем разлад сына с отцом. И вот сейчас она уйдет, а он снова останется один. Один на этой проклятой планете, где ему даже поговорить не с кем. Потому что все здесь, даже лучшие из лучших, готовы ненавидеть тебя только за то, что ты цет. От одной этой мысли слезы выступили на глаза. Сейчас она уйдет, и он срочно побежит в туалет, запрется в кабинке и будет спешно подправлять грим. А пока главное — не потерять лицо. «Тело мое и мой разум принадлежат Империи…», — мысленно начал он. Но его прервали.

— Ладно. Раз уж мы начали общаться, ничего не поделаешь, — шагнула она к нему навстречу. — Я Форбреттен. 

И протянула руку.

***

— А ведь она так и идет за нами.

— Кто? — не сразу сообразил гем Эстир. 

— Эта дикая девушка. Эльза Форбреттен. 

Нерен оглянулся в сторону леса, куда указывало Жероннэ, но ничего не увидел. Они как раз остановились отлить у вывороченного из земли гранитного валуна на краю вырубки. «Дура рыжая…» — пробормотал антиквар, стряхивая последние капли. Вытер конец и руки гигиенической салфеткой, оправил на себе одежду и, оставив рюкзак на земле, побрел обратно вдоль вырубки, петляя между невыкорчеванных пней. У границы неспиленных деревьев он остановился. Птицы молчали. В искусстве передвигаться по барраярскому лесу незамеченными им с Жероннэ трудно было соперничать с местными. Но и рожденным естественным способом барраярцам сложно было состязаться с обостренными генной инженерией чувствами и развитым за годы искусствоведческой практики вниманием к деталям. Наконец он заметил, что у одного из кустов прозрачность ветвей несколько отличается от соседних, словно скрывая за собой какую-то темную массу. Но не камень и не древесный пень, а покрытую густым слоем опавшей листвы кочку. Листвы, которой здесь неоткуда было взяться, потому что вокруг стояли едва начавшие желтеть лиственницы. 

— Эй, ты!.. — крикнул он графской дочери. — Убирайся отсюда! Тебе нельзя дальше. 

Молчание. Он наклонился, подобрал с земли комок грязи, оставшейся от гусениц погрузчиков, которыми поднимали спиленные стволы на большие гравиплатформы. Прицелился и метко швырнул его в подозрительный куст. Лежащая за ним кочка не дернулась, но заколыхавшиеся ветви на долю секунды приоткрыли вымазанное такой же грязью лицо. 

— Убирайся, я тебе говорю! — с надрывом закричал гем Эстир. — Если тебя поймают, тебя убьют! Нейробластером! А потом пленные барраярцы выварят твои кости! И из твоей головы сделают курильницу для благовоний! А из ног — трубки для табака и гашиша! А из позвонков — подставки под кисточки!..

— Господин!

Подбежавшее ба схватило его за локоть. Очень вовремя, потому что он только сейчас почувствовал, как начинает захлебываться в истерике. И вправду, что он прицепился к этой девчонке? Явно не первый год ведь воюет. Знает наверняка, что делает… Подчинившись настойчивому шепоту Жероннэ, он развернулся и медленно побрел прочь к брошенным у валуна рюкзакам. А перед глазами у него все стояла она. Не эта, рыжая, с винтовкой и в военном камуфляже, а та, другая, которая уже никогда не будет делать глупостей, не будет ни за кем бегать, ни на кого не сможет поднять глаза, ни с кем не заговорит. Теперь она может делать только одно — лежать на столе гем-полковника и поражать аккуратностью очертаний, белизной кости да искусностью барраярской резьбы.

Как он тогда написал в своем каталоге? «Вольная имитация тибетской мунды». Даже нашел в комм-сети подходящее изображение черепа тысячелетней давности, украшенного сложным рельефом, и объяснил все различие между «подлинной мундой» и этой барраярской «имитацией». Для высочайшего уровня исполнения ажурной резьбы тоже, кстати, нашел «возможный источник». Как раз на одном из снимков с деревянными наличниками со снесенных домишек в Форбарр-Султане. Сочетание обоих факторов дало ему полное моральное право написать в «заключении эксперта», что предмет «художественной ценности не представляет». А в «рекомендациях эксперта» указать на необходимость генетической экспертизы. Для оценки уничтоженного природного объекта с точки зрения потенциальной значимости его генома для будущих поколений цетагандийцев. А также для определения понесенного Девятой Сатрапией генетического и экономического ущерба в результате уничтожения этого живого объекта. И в качестве доказательства необходимости такой экспертизы была приложена плоскостная голограмма, переснятая с экрана комма из личного досье «вольнонаемной» Янки Дрыны, шестнадцати лет, с указанием номера документа. 

И с этой голограммы смотрело на него лицо симпатичной девочки, судя по бровям и ресницам — тоже рыженькой, с ясными голубыми глазами. Может быть, даже с веснушками. И наверняка с очаровательной улыбкой, которую ему уже никогда на этом лице не увидеть. Потому что заснята она была в момент «найма» — сразу после общей эпиляции и установки импланта. Голая со спроецированным на грудь индивидуальным номером нанятого работника. Напряженная и готовая прямо на месте умереть от ужаса и стыда, потому что вооруженные плазмотронами чужаки не дают ей даже прикрыться руками и отвести глаза, заставляя стоять прямо и смотреть строго в биометрический объектив. 

И была еще одна голограмма — уже после двух попыток побега — в связи с переводом в отделение строгого режима, уже с нанесенным на предплечье пятизначным лагерным номером и с совершенно другим взглядом. Как будто бы она уже отказалась от самой себя. Как бы вынесла себя за скобки, и ей стало все равно, одета она или раздета. И ничего в этом взгляде уже не было от симпатичной девочки-подростка. Были только ненависть и холодное принятие своей судьбы, как у человека, вставшего на путь воина. Уж кому-кому, а гем-офицерам, которым был этот взгляд адресован, его значение должно было быть понятно: все они хоть раз, да встречали подобный взгляд, глядя в зеркало. Голограмм с изображением произведенной экзекуции и приведением в исполнение смертного приговора в досье не было, но гем Эстиру хотелось верить, что и тогда ее лицо было таким же — лицом воина, безропотно принимающего свою судьбу. Как и положено истинному цетагандийцу. И при этом ему было безумно жаль той ясноглазой девочки, которая умерла задолго до того, как приставленный в основание черепа нейробластер одним щелчком прервал все функции ее головного мозга. 

Все эти последовательные метаморфозы, преобразившие обычную деревенскую девчонку, взятую на строительство космодрома (чтобы ее старший брат, ушедший в боевики, не вздумал мешать этому строительству терактами), в настольную курильницу со сложной ажурной резьбой, были описаны в разделе художественной техники. Все этапы короткого странствия цетагандийской подданной из жизни в смерть — с датами и соответствующими выписками из приказов за подписью гем-полковника Хавера — были подробно изложены в биографии «предыдущего владельца» курильницы. Подобным же образом были составлены каталожные описания всех остальных предназначенных для подношения сатрап-губернатору предметов. А в общем экспертом заключении были приведены такие же биографические данные мастеров, с указанием на те же произошедшие с ними в лагере метаморфозы. С приложением сделанных Жероннэ портретов и этапов обработки костного материала. И была рекомендована психологическая экспертиза с целью выяснения степени разрушительного воздействия этого «вида искусства» на его создателей. 

— Это не каталог, а донос! — со сдерживаемым гневом бросил ему в лицо гем Хавер, проглядев первые несколько страниц со вклеенными чешуйками голографических чипов. 

Не без некоторого внутреннего злорадства Нерен отметил, как желание порвать листы дорогой бумаги несколько мгновений боролось в ксинце с пиитетом по отношению к императорской школе каллиграфии родной Сатрапии. Чувство прекрасного в конце концов победило. Весь гнев ушел в полыхающий синим пламенем взгляд. 

— Что вы хотели мне этим сказать, гем Эстир? Ради чего вам понадобилось это подражание древним европейцам с их метафизическим бунтом? 

— Если вам это не ясно из текста, гем-полковник, — опустив ресницы, спокойным голосом произнес Нерен, — то я могу устно перечислить вам ваши преступления, совершенные против цетагандийской эстетики. Первое…

— Преступления?! — взрычал полковник.

— Первое, — тихим голосом повторил гем Эстир, выведя на экран комма голограмму с первым снимком Янки Дрыны. — Посмотрите на эту девушку. Она прекрасна. Прекрасна своей необработанной генетическим вмешательством природной красотой и короткой барраярской молодостью. А это, — и он указал на покрытый художественной резьбой череп, — унылая банальность. Несмотря на все затраченные на ее производство чудовищные труды. Согласно вашим приказам было уничтожено высокохудожественное произведение человеческой природы и создано это безобразие. Когда красивую вещь уничтожают для того, чтобы сделать из нее некрасивую — это не искусство, а преступление. 

— Ах вот, значит, как!.. «Высокохудожественное произведение»!

— Второе, — вспомнив резчика с его профессиональной гордыней, проигнорировал это замечание гем Эстир. — Создание произведений искусства должно морально возвышать создателя. Само произведение искусства, безусловно, может оказывать на зрителя сколь угодно разрушительное воздействие, чтобы через его преодоление человеческая психика вышла на новый уровень миропонимания. Но самого создателя процесс творчества разрушать не должен. Иначе это не творчество и не искусство, а надругательство над человеческой природой. Что тоже является преступлением. Об этической стороне вопроса пусть спорят философы. В правомочности ваших действий пусть разбирается военный трибунал. С генетическим ущербом, причиненным будущим поколениям Девятой Сатрапии, пусть разбирается коллегия аутесс. Я выношу свое экспертное мнение только в отношении ущерба эстетического. Пока устно. Но если потребуется, я повторю его перед судом. 

— Вот, значит, как? — изумленно выгнув синие брови, проговорил гем Хавер. — Грозите мне трибуналом? 

— Не грожу, а всего лишь предупреждаю. Как гем-лорд гем-лорда. Из расовой солидарности. Если вас не устраивают результаты моей экспертизы, я с радостью предоставлю их тому, кто оценит мои труды по заслугам. И может быть, даже согласится приобрести у вас вашу чудовищную коллекцию, — с вежливым поклоном сообщил «коллекционеру» искусствовед. 

— Хорошо, — холодным тоном притихшего вулкана пророкотал гем-полковник. — Только кому же вы сможете предложить результаты своих трудов, а заодно сообщить о моих якобы «преступлениях»? К сатрап-губернатору я вас не подпущу. Пожалуй, даже засажу под домашний арест на время его визита. Как лицо, не имеющее права находиться на режимном объекте без особого приглашения. А срок моего приглашения, как вы прекрасно понимаете, истек минуту назад... Единственное, что вам остается, это идти обычным путем, как это принято в Округе — подавать на меня жалобу Форбреттену. И еще неизвестно, примет ли он ее от вас в таком виде. Но не исключено, что за этот «каталог», — и гем Хавер выразительно потряс исписанными листками, — он вам с радостью заплатит. Чтобы потом при случае меня же им и шантажировать. 

И гем-полковник задумчиво посмотрел на результат своего «эксперимента», на стоящего перед ним совершенно опустошенного антиквара. Нерен как раз успел подумать о том, что к прегрешениям начальника военной базы надо было добавить еще и третье преступление: «Описание предметов искусства не должно оказывать разрушающее воздействие на психику самого эксперта». 

— Что ж, пожалуй, поступим мы с вами, мой драгоценный собрат с Мю Кита, следующим образом, — решил, наконец, полковник. — Я вас не буду задерживать. А отправляйтесь-ка вы прямиком к Форбреттену!.. Этот товар, который вы ему так жаждете предложить, сейчас очень востребован у нашего «главного стратегического противника». У мелких журналистишек с Колонии Бета, раскачивающих лодку общественного мнения нашего галактического сообщества. Если эти мои, как вы говорите, «преступления» где-нибудь потом всплывут, это можно будет считать прямым доказательством связей моего графа с бетанцами. А значит, уже не он будет меня шантажировать, а я его. Это если вы до него дойдете. А не дойдете, гем Эстир, так и славно! Потому что флаера, как вы понимаете, я вам не дам. И сопровождения тоже. У меня тут каждый человек на счету, как вам известно. К обеспечению безопасности сатрап-губернатора готовиться надо. А необходимое снаряжение для горной прогулки — это пожалуйста!.. Ступайте прямо сейчас со своим ба к завхозу, он вам все выдаст. И ботиночки на ваши изящные ножки подберет, и альпенштоки предложит. До ближайшего города вам отсюда пешком все равно не добраться, а вот до охотничьего замка Форбреттенов всего два, максимум — три дня пути. По крайней мере, местные, я знаю, туда пешком иногда ходят. Это если, конечно, с перевалом не промахнетесь… Так что ступайте! А я даже, знаете что, через пару деньков сам Форбреттену позвоню и скажу, что к нему с базы два человечка от меня направились. Пешком. Через горы, кишащие партизанами. И уж как я их уговаривал не ходить!.. Но знаете, эти молодые романтики, прямиком из столицы…

— Это чтобы, когда найдут наши трупы, к вам претензий никаких не было? — с неловкой усмешкой переспросил Нерен.

— Точно! — в притворном умилении изогнув брови, подтвердил гем-полковник. — Вот видите, гем Эстир, между нами все еще возможно взаимопонимание!.. Ну что? Пойдете к Форбреттену на меня жалобу подавать?

Нерен со вздохом окинул взглядом красивую статную фигуру гем-полковника. Подумал, какой у него еще есть выбор, кроме домашнего ареста и рискованной пешей прогулки через перевал. Можно, конечно, было прямо сейчас вцепиться в горло самовлюбленному ксинцу, и под трибунал пошел бы тогда уже гем Эстир. Но у него, у этого полу-аута, должна была быть чертовски хорошая быстрота реакции. И потом, что бы тогда сталось репутацией его клана и с Жероннэ?.. Тем не менее, на какую-то долю секунды Нерен даже получил удовольствие от мысли о ломающихся под пальцами шейных позвонках, принадлежащих почти совершенному человеческому созданию. 

— Пойду, разумеется, — просто ответил он. Кажется, даже с улыбкой.

— Вот и отлично! — в свою очередь развеселился полковник. — Вот мы с вами, гем Эстир, и посмотрим! Сумеет ли ваша заснеженная ветка сливы пережить суровую «барраярскую зиму» и дожить до весны, или нет.

И кто бы мог подумать, когда они беседовали, что эта самая «баррарская весна» начнется этой же осенью. Ровно через два дня…

***

Гем Эстир не знал, как себя следует вести, когда благородная дама протягивает тебе руку, но не для поцелуя, как вроде бы тут полагалось, а для рукопожатия. Поэтому он в некотором замешательстве заключил ее узкую ладонь в свои и слегка пожал. 

— Спасибо, что не ушла, — искренне сказал он.

— И не собиралась. У тебя тушь потекла.

— Угу, спасибо. А ты, значит, на самом деле Форбреттен? А это, — указал он глазами на нашивку на ее груди, — такая игра слов? 

— Да.

— То есть ты дважды гембреттен? По фамилии и по сути? 

Она кашлянула, как бы прочищая горло, и сделала попытку высвободиться из его ладоней, высоко подняв при этом брови и посмотрев на него еще пристальнее. Хотя как можно было смотреть еще пристальнее, чем до этого, мгновение назад он и предположить не мог. 

— Наверное, я сказал какую-то страшную бестактность, — с затаенным ужасом предположил он.

— Именно, — подтвердила она.

Для поклона с извинениями места не было, они стояли слишком близко друг к другу. Тем более, он все еще держал ее обеими руками за руку.

— Тогда тебе придется простить меня, потому что я всего четыре с половиной месяца на вашей планете и много не знаю. 

— Придется? — уточнила она.

— Да. Если хочешь, мы можем пойти сейчас поесть, и я тебя чем-нибудь угощу в качестве извинения.

— Ну, разве что в качестве извинения, — разрешила она. Он еще раз благодарно пожал ее ладонь, и она наконец смогла забрать руку.

— Подожди, пожалуйста, мне нужно поправить лицо. 

И она не только подождала, но и милостиво согласилась подержать его коробочку с гримом, пока он скептически разглядывал себя в крошечное зеркальце с оправой из эбонита в стиле Пятой Сатрапии. Как он и предполагал, с гримом ничего не случилось, надо было только поправить подводку. Ватной палочкой он размазал по нижнему веку затек и восстановил линию по самому краю с помощью карандаша. 

— А зачем ты ресницы красишь, если они у тебя и так черные? 

— Ну-у… — удивился вопросу гем. — Чтобы было видно, что они накрашены. 

— Понятно, — хмыкнула она. — А ты точно парень?

— Да. Видишь, у меня есть кадык, — и он провел пальцем вдоль шеи. — И мазок на отделяемое половых органов у меня брали вон в том кабинете, а не в этом. 

— То есть этого, ты считаешь, достаточно?

— Черные Небеса!.. — он отбросил карандаш в коробочку, схватил ее за свободную руку и прижал сквозь восемь слоев шелка к своему главному анатомическому аргументу. — Убедилась?!

— Ты что? Совсем обалдел, что ли?! — отдернула она ладонь. 

— Ты третий человек, который сегодня выразил в этом сомнения! В медицинском учреждении!

— А-а… Ну, извини, — ехидно усмехнулась она. — Придется тебе меня простить. У меня довольно специфическое чувство юмора.

— Тогда в следующий раз, пожалуйста, предупреждай, — попросил он, заканчивая подводку. — Я, кажется, понял в чем ваша проблема. У вас на Барраяре существует только один стандарт мужской красоты, и все, кто в него не вписывается, должны страдать от комплекса неполноценности. А у нас — великая Империя. Поэтому стандартов человеческой красоты несколько. 

— И ты в один из них вписываешься?

— Не просто вписываюсь, а являюсь эталонным образцом, — Акане захлопнул коробочку с косметикой и убрал ее в сумку.

— И в этом величие вашей Империи?

— Конечно. Сила всегда в богатстве и разнообразии. 

— А мне кажется, сила — в правде. 

— Я думаю, ты хотела сказать: «правда — в силе». Потому что на деле разницы в этих концептах нет. 

Форбреттен нахмурилась, но возражать не стала.

— Ну так это, скажу я тебе, не так, — заверил ее Акане. — Даже для животных и неандертальцев. Без разнообразия стратегий нет эволюционного развития. Ваше общество эволюционирует гораздо быстрее нашего, в том числе и в отношении гендерных стандартов. Просто культурная рефлексия не поспевает у вас за социальными изменениями. Уверяю тебя, это временно. 

— А я вот не крашусь, — зачем-то призналась она, когда они, наконец, вышли в освещенные солнцем зеленые просторы кампуса.

— И почему это тебя беспокоит?

— Ну, считается, что женщины должны следить за своей внешностью. Чтобы выглядеть привлекательными и нравиться мужчинам.

— Женщины вообще никому ничего не должны. Всем кругом должны исключительно мужчины.

— Это лично ты так считаешь? — с иронией взглянула она на него.

— Нет. Это во всей галактике так. Даже на Афоне. Это у вас тут на Барраяре все с ног на голову, из-за привычки к естественному деторождению.

— А вот первая вице-королева Зергияра говорит, что мужчина всегда находится на вершине социальной пищевой цепочки. И она с Беты.

— Я знаю, кто она. Так вот, уверяю тебя, это исключительно ее личные религиозно-мещанские заморочки. Если бы у нее их не было, она бы никогда не осталась на Барраяре. Говорю это при всем моем уважении к ней как к женщине, личности и политику.

— А ты зачем приехал на Барраяр? — морщась на ярком солнце, спросила она.

Полемический задор Акане тут же увял.

— Изучать барраярское традиционное искусство, — загнул он первый палец. — Потому что моя семья владеет крупнейшим галактическим аукционом в Шестой Сатрапии и им нужен специалист по Барраяру с местной подготовкой. Найти своих барраярских родственников, — загнул он со вздохом второй палец. — Потому что такова была мечта моего покойного деда, который тоже приехал сюда изучать барраярское традиционное искусство, а его тут чуть не убили, и он безнадежно влюбился. Жениться или хотя бы не сорвать помолвку с моей невестой, которая служит тут в нашем посольстве, — с еще более тяжким вздохом загнул он третий палец. — Потому что таково желание Старшего в моем клане, и, если я ослушаюсь, меня вычеркнут из родовой книги. 

О четвертом пункте, связанном с обязательством нести свет просвещения (потому что этого требовала от него раса), он тактично решил умолчать. 

— Ну и вдобавок ко всему у меня возникло кое-какое недопонимание с нашей столичной геронтократией, и мне на десять лет запрещен въезд в пределы Империи. И мне все равно надо в течение этого срока где-то жить, желательно — на планете. 

— Весомые причины, — согласилась она. — Но это все обстоятельства. А лично тебе? Зачем тебе было нужно попасть именно на Барраяр?

От этого вопроса у Акане даже плечи опустились. А уж голову поднять и вовсе сил не было, настолько не хотелось встречаться с пронзительным взглядом серо-зеленых глаз, зрящих в самый корень. 

— Потому что я идиот, — наконец, признался цетагандиец. — Видишь ли, генетические изменения моей линии предполагают повышенную увлеченность красотой. И не важно, идет ли речь о предметах искусства, людях, образах или идеях. Предполагалось, что это будет полезное качество для эксперта по произведениям инопланетных культур. Я не знаю, что и как сделали для внесения таких изменений в личность моего деда и в мою собственную. Ауты своих секретов не раскрывают. Но мне кажется, это как-то связано с гормональным фоном. Потому что, когда меня накрывает переживание красоты, я это ощущаю физически. Примерно так же, как люди обычно чувствуют душевное волнение или половое возбуждение. Но это состояние, помимо острых приступов, может иметь еще и длительный характер, сравнимый в каком-то смысле со влюбленностью. Соответственно, всегда существует опасность подпасть под очарование какого-то сочетания эстетических факторов и не сразу понять, что это —именно ментально-физиологическая реакция на внешнюю красоту, а не какой-то там осознанный выбор, связанный с пониманием сути явления. Так и произошло с Барраяром. Еще в моем детстве. Возможно, под влиянием рассказов моего дела.

— Ты заочно влюбился в Барраяр?!

— Не в Барраяр, конечно. Про Барраяр я тогда почти ничего не знал. А в «золотую легенду» о Барраяре. 

— А что это за «золотая легенда»?

— Ну, это некая мифологизация, своего рода комплекс определенных стереотипов, противоположных «черной легенде». Про «черную легенду» о Барраяре ты наверняка знаешь. Есть еще такой тесно связанный с ней термин — «барраярская угроза», очень популярный во всей галактике. Это когда думают, что все барраяцы грубые, страшные, необразованные шовинисты, презирающие всех инопланетников, постоянно живущие под страхом внешнего вторжения и потому ведущие агрессивную захватническую политику и активно плюющие на межпланетные нормы и права человека. Ну, ты представляешь, как выглядит архетипичный барраярец в бетанском или эскобарском дешевом головидео? 

Форбреттен кивнула:

— Да, это обычно очень смешно.

— Вот именно! И если «черная легенда» распространена по всей галактике вплоть до пространства квадди, то «золотая легенда» есть только в Цетагандийской Империи. И это понятно: должно же быть в коллективном бессознательном какое-то объяснение, зачем нам вообще понадобилось учреждать здесь Девятую Сатрапию. 

— И что же это за объяснение?

— Ну, чарующей красоты природа, суровый народ, для которого собственные принципы важнее собственной, а уж тем более — чужой жизни. Дикие гены, выкованные в результате естественного отбора, как в докосмическую эру. Жесткое следование нравственному императиву и высокая мораль. Бесстрашие и самоотверженность, как в древней Спарте. Презрение к смерти — своей и чужой. Страстные души и пламенеющие сердца. 

— Угу. А еще добрые, радушные, гостеприимные, открытые, смекалистые, везде ценящие хорошую шутку, верные долгу и никогда не сдаются, — со знанием дела продолжила мрачным тоном девушка.

— Не-не-не, — замахал у нее перед носом Акане своей изящной кистью, унизанной браслетами и перстнями. — Это уже ваша барраярская пропаганда, причем исключительно для внутреннего пользования. Из инопланетников в справедливость этих утверждений не верит никто, даже комаррцы. А у цетагандийцев есть другая любимая тема — это «загадка барраярской души». 

Форбреттен заинтригованно подняла тонкую, отливающую медью бровь.

— В грубом изложении это выглядит примерно так: когда барраярцу протягивают руку, чтобы помочь подняться, то он отвергает все предложения помощи и продолжает упорствовать в своих страданиях. Потому что именно это в его глазах и есть истинная доблесть и путь воина. А раз он предпочитает собственные страдания решению проблемы (как делают все нормальные люди), то, вероятно, знает об этой жизни что-то такое, чего не знаем о ней мы. Это и есть главная загадка Барраяра!..

Обладательница этой самой «загадочной души» стояла перед ним, широко распахнув светлые серо-зеленые глаза, и молча хлопала темно-рыжими ресницами. Бровь ее все так же оставалась изумленно изогнутой.

— Это у вас так на Оккупацию, что ли, смотрят? — сообразила она.

— Не на оккупацию, а на попытку системного прогрессорства. «Оккупацией» она стала только после вмешательства Беты. До этого никто в галактике таких слов не произносил. 

— Уверена, что на Барраяре произносили.

— Да, но до вмешательства Беты это никого, кроме администрации Девятой Сатрапии, не интересовало. Как недавно с Мэрилаком, который до вмешательства «дендарийцев» наша помощь в обеспечении обороны звездного пространства официально вполне устраивала. Теперь в Мэрилак инвестируют бетанцы с эскобарцами, и это тоже всех устраивает. Особенно когда цетагандийские инвестиции можно не возвращать, потому что было «вражеское вторжение».

— А что, скажешь, вторжения не было?

— Было военное присутствие, — хмыкнул цетагандиец. — Как у вас на Комарре. А вторжение — это ваша попытка захватить Эскобар. Очевидно же, что это разные вещи! 

— Не думаю, что для узников Дагулы эта разница была ощутима, — мрачным тоном возразила барраярка.

— Для погибших при присоединении Комарры и при вторжении в пространство Эскобара тоже, знаешь, разницы не было, — пожал плечами Акане. — Зато для нынешних комаррцев, приспособившихся к новому политическому режиму и к военной охране их торгового флота, разница весьма заметна. 

Они как раз подошли к ларьку на колесах, где под гигантской надписью «Бургеры Форлопулоса» торговали чем-то подозрительно знакомым. Есть, впрочем, хотелось уже совершенно нестерпимо, поэтому Акане было не до подозрений. Увидев, что Форбреттен полезла в задний карман за кошельком, он жестом остановил ее, напомнив, что он еще должен ей извинения. «За смешение уничижительного ругательства с ее личным гордым прозвищем», — уточнил он. Она в ответ на это показательно хмыкнула. Однако благородным порывам цетагандийца все равно не суждено было осуществиться: в ларьке не принимали чип-карты, только наличные. 

— Вот так и улетучивается мужская галантность от столкновения с реальной жизнью, — расплатившись за обоих, резюмировала Форбреттен.

— Что же может быть галантного в том, чтобы угостить высокородную леди гамбургером? — с вызовом спросил Акане. — Наоборот, я страшно тебе благодарен. Ты спасла меня не только от голода, но и от в высшей степени неэстетичного поступка. Тем более, что гамбургер бетанский, — добавил он, откусывая от неопределенного цвета «котлеты», в которой тут же признал продукцию знаменитых МакКвинов, один раз опробованную им на космической станции Комарры. 

— Бетанский?

— Да, они всегда так делают. Сначала уничтожают местное животноводство, а потом начинают всюду внедрять свой искусственно выращенный белок под видом гуманного обращения с животными. На Эскобаре сельское хозяйство еще держится благодаря специальным протекционистским мерам. На Мэрилаке — уже нет. На Комарре и так ничего своего не было. А на Зергияре коров даже разводить не начнут, особенно с учетом того, что первая вице-королева была бетанкой. Вот и у вас все ваши выведенные в Период Изоляции специализированные породы скота через пару поколений только в виртуальных зоопарках будут показывать. А Форлопулос хорошо, если десять процентов от цены каждого бургера за предоставление своего имени получает. 

— Ну, сам Форлопулос уже сполна получил за свои заслуги. Предприятием кто-то из его непрямых потомков владеет.

— Так это что? В честь того самого Форлопулоса, именем которого прозвали закон о запрете личных армий?! — воскликнул пораженный Акане. 

Форбреттен с набитым ртом молча кивнула.

— Тот самый, у которого была армия поваров и которого приговорили к голодной смерти в железной клетке?! Нет, но если так, то это еще хуже!

— Что может быть хуже подобной смерти? — не поняла девушка. — Ты эту клетку видел на площади? Всем туристам в обязательном порядке ее показывают.

— Такой бренд для предприятия пищевой промышленности придумать! И отдать производство бетанцам! Ну, не звездная ли Бездна, а? Форлопулос бы скорее удавился, чем стал бы есть такое! Даже сидя в клетке.

— Бетанцев не любишь? — ехидно ухмыляясь, поинтересовалась барраярка.

— Да нет, меня скорее удивляет, за что у вас их так не любят, если в политике и экономике вы настолько от них зависите. Кому сказать, что есть такая планета, где МакКвины вынуждены прятаться под чужой фамилией, никто ж не поверит. Их обычно и покупают-то только потому, что они — МакКвины. 

— А что, была бы у нас Девятая Сатрапия, они бы под своей фамилией бургерами торговали?

— Если бы Бета не оттяпала у нас Барраяр, мы бы ели сейчас бутерброды с нормальной говядиной или свининой. А еще — с индюшатиной, курятиной, крольчатиной, несколькими сортами рыбы и морепродуктами. А в ресторанах бы подавали всякую экзотику, вроде собачатины, морских свинок и черепашьего супа. Причем ты бы знала наизусть все ваши исконно-барраярские сорта мяса и страшно бы ими гордилась, угощая заезжего студента из далекой Шестой Сатрапии. А про этих МакКвинов с их бетанской дешевкой «вкус свободы», который везде одинаков, на какой планете их ни пробуй, ты бы и знать не знала.

— Да не такая уж и дешевка, — возразила она.

— Вот именно! Искусственный белок гораздо дешевле в производстве, чем настоящее мясо, и стоить должен соответственно. Но у вас он преподносится как новейшее техническое достижение и символ галактического единства, потому и стоит в четыре раза дороже, чем на Комарре. При том, что доходы у населения у вас в среднем ниже. 

— Это тебе так обидно, что вы сто лет назад лишились девятой планеты? — с еще большим ехидством, облизывая с пальцев майонез, поинтересовалась она.

— Во-первых, не девятой, а семнадцатой. А во-вторых, ты даже не представляешь, как мне обидно! Причем не за Цетаганду. Космос с нами, у нас большая Империя... Обидно за Барраяр!

— За Барраяр?! 

— Ну конечно, за Барраяр! Даже если ты когда-нибудь и покидала местное звездное пространство, — девушка отрицательно помотала головой, — то все равно не в состоянии оценить масштаб проблемы. Для этого недостаточно побывать на Комарре, Эскобаре или Бете. Даже кратковременного визита на одну из наших планет будет недостаточно. Нужно иметь продолжительный опыт жизни в Империи, а из ваших политиков никто не может таким похвастаться. И при этом желательно, чтоб был хоть сколько-нибудь непредвзятый заинтересованный взгляд. Чтобы увидеть в Цетаганде что-то еще, помимо жажды военной экспансии, любви к «неоправданной» роскоши, «долгим церемониям» и «занудной поэзии». А это, как оказалось, даже для графа Форкосигана слишком сложно. 

— Ты знаком с Майлзом Форкосиганом? — и фор-девица удивленно подняла бровь.

— Да, — вздохнул гем-лорд. — И как это ни прискорбно, вынужден добавить, что к сожалению. 

Говорить об этом совершенно не хотелось. Особенно в контексте недавно заданного вопроса о его личном интересе на Барраяре. Поэтому, оборвав еще один вздох, он продолжил:

— Понимаешь, быть частью большой развитой Империи очень выгодно. И в экономическом плане, и в культурном. Это огромная и очень слаженно работающая система, достаточно сбалансированная, в которой каждая Сатрапия имеет определенную политическую самостоятельность и сохраняет свое культурное своеобразие. Но при этом — с общим рынком, постоянным обменом техническими достижениями и единой системой образования. Я бы никогда не смог надеяться получить образование на Эте, если бы пространство Мю Кита было отдельной державой. А так я подал документы на конкурс в несколько столичных университетов и получил стипендию. Здесь, на Барраяре, я плачу за два с половиной семестра столько, что на эти деньги можно было бы старинный графский особняк в центре Форбарр-Султанны приобрести. На Эте, самой дорогой планете галактики, я даже за общежитие не платил. 

— У нас для барраярских подданных тоже возможно учиться по стипендии и не платить за учебу. 

— Да, но это же совсем другое образование! Оно почти нигде больше не котируется. С твоим дипломом инженера ты, например, сможешь найти работу только на Барраяре. А мне сюда даже экзамены вступительные сдавать не пришлось, достаточно было перечень прослушанных дома курсов показать. И дело даже не в традициях преподавания, а в том, что любое научное или техническое достижение, если оно не относится к человеческой генетике или другим видам высокого искусства, моментально становится известным по всей Империи. Все, что касается экологии, техники, медицины, пищевой промышленности, градостроительства — любая новая разработка в системообразующих областях, где бы, на какой бы планете она ни появилась, сразу же находит применение на остальных. И именно за счет единой образовательной системы и возможности быстро подготовить большое число специалистов. Любое человеческое знание устроено так, что чем сложнее и разветвленнее его система, тем эффективнее оно работает. 

Форбреттен молча жевала свой гамбургер, со спокойным интересом в глазах наблюдая за все более увлекающимся гемом.

— И, кстати, это напрямую связано с нашим политическим устройством! Потому что освоение звездных систем и терраформирование планет — очень сложный процесс, который требует системного подхода. А такой подход может обеспечить только централизованное государство. У вас же тут варварский неофеодализм плавно перетек в акулий капитализм. Да еще «советчики» такие, что в экологии ничего не смыслят. Сами привыкли руководствоваться исключительно соображениями сиюминутной выгоды и потому планировать способны в лучшем случае на два поколения вперед. А для этого нужно мыслить категориями столетий!.. Кто во вселенной сейчас на такое способен, кроме землян, квадди и Цетаганды? Да у нас среди наших шестнадцати планет нет ни одной такой, как Бета или Комарра! Тридцатое столетие! Тысяча лет прошла с начала освоения Космоса! А одни гордятся своими четырехсотлетними куполами, другие до сих пор живут, как кроты, в земле! Как можно было за это время не сделать нормальную атмосферу?! Дважды за прошедшее столетие Комарра «счастливо избегала» возможности войти в состав нашей Империи! Все боятся, что мы заставим их олигархов кланяться, красить лица и ходить в шелках. Да они бы за это время уже воздухом дышать научились и по нормальной зеленой траве ходили! Но у них же целые состояния на системе фильтрации и на постоянном ремонте стеклобетонных конструкций держатся! Как можно отказаться от такого стабильного дохода? Дышать-то всем надо. Если можно не делать воздух бесплатным, то зачем же допускать на планету тех, кто его непременно бесплатным сделает?.. Конечно, лучше бесхозяйственный Барраяр, который кроме военного присутствия и п-в-тоннелей с налогами от торговли ничего не интересует. И торговый флот под охраной, и ворчать никто не мешает о том, как тяжко жить под такой оккупацией! Главное, что никто не покушается на их суверенное право носить респираторы с кислородными баллонами. 

Акане и сам не заметил, как от досады и сожаления перешел к обвинениям. Но девушка даже не пыталась ему возразить. Напротив, слушала его очень внимательно, с пристальным спокойствием наблюдая за все нарастающей жестикуляцией и совсем уже не положенной по протоколу мимикой, которую никакому гриму было уже не скрыть. К чести цетагандийца надо, впрочем, сказать, что жестикулировал он только свободной рукой, и ни одна капля майонеза не попала на его муаровую накидку. 

— Тоже мне, «империя»! Три планеты, и ни одна до конца не освоена! А все потому, что у вас нет даже возможности для системного подхода к решению серьезных задач. Собственные навыки к эффективному управлению не выработаны, а позаимствовать не у кого. Не у Беты же с их декоративной демократией! У вас даже систему общественного транспорта в Форбарр-Султане до сих пор не могут наладить. Я как приехал сюда, все никак в толк не мог взять, как такое возможно. Приличных размеров агломерация, и ни одной ветки метрополитена! Ни одной трамвайной линии! Ни одного действующего монорельса внутри города, кроме той единственной линии к космопорту, которую как проложили «проклятые цеты», так она и эксплуатируется. Ладно хоть ремонт делают вовремя, иначе бы вообще до города было не добраться, кроме как на арендованном летательном аппарате. Зато у каждой обеспеченной семьи по два-три флаера и несколько каров! Зачем?! Только из-за ментальной привычки, что знать и именитые горожане непременно должны ездить в собственном экипаже? А у каждого крестьянского хозяйства должна быть своя собственная телега? Потом сообразил. Ну, конечно! Когда мы тут только высадились, Форбарр-Султана была маленьким поселением из нескольких замков и крепостей, где у каждого городского квартала была своя крепостная стена на случай внутренних междоусобиц и форских вендетт. Каждый жил и трудился в своем квартале, общественный транспорт был не нужен. Когда город стал разрастаться и уже можно было приступить к закладке метрополитена, как раз участились теракты при поддержке со стороны Беты. Наши стали вместо метро рыть бункеры. Казалось бы, да постройте вы уже на месте этих бункеров свое метро!.. Но нет, поскольку у «стратегических партнеров» своего метро нет (оно на их недоосвоенных планетах им не нужно), а цетагандийцы это техническое «новшество» привнести не успели, этой идеи в головах барраярцев просто неоткуда было взяться. В результате возникло галактическое чудо! Бурно растущая агломерация на планете земного типа, находящейся в процессе активной урбанизации — и без метрополитена! Только старая слободская система вас и спасает. Большинству горожан все еще пока не нужно часто ездить за пределы своего квартала. Но ведь с ростом экономики мобильность населения будет резко возрастать! Что вы тогда будете делать?

— Ну, мы просто решаем проблемы по мере их поступления, — предположила Форбреттен. — Пока не было пробок, обилие личного транспорта никому не мешало. Появились пробки, создали общегородскую диспетчерскую службу. 

— Двадцать лет назад! И что?.. Да, наверняка, стало меньше аварийных ситуаций. Я представляю, как у вас тут водили — с вашей привычной манерой передвигаться по тротуарам и коридорам! Теперь аэрокары не стоят часами, зависнув над улицей, и не носятся на всей скорости, когда дорога свободна. Они движутся медленно и организованно. Но очень медленно! А все потому что по прежней привычке люди все равно едут через центр. И никакая диспетчерская служба не сможет вложить в голову каждого водителя личного аэрокара идею лететь в объезд, когда можно — чисто теоретически, по карте — пролететь по условной прямой. И какая этому альтернатива? Аэробусы? Аэрокарное такси? Ну, так они не влияют на наземный траффик! Эти дурацкие комаррские шарокары? Так они даже на малонаселенной Комарре не справляются с перевозкой! А на приличный пассажиропоток вообще не рассчитаны. Я уж не говорю, а том, что для них отдельные трубопроводы строить надо, и любой сбой в диспетчерской системе приводит к остановке всей линии. Зато сколько комаррских компаний, наверное, нажилось на этом! И это город! Такой способ организации пространства, где за всю историю человечества накоплен такой колоссальный опыт, что для каждой задачи существуют уже десятки самых различных решений. Выбирай — не хочу!.. Что уж говорить про другие сферы планетарной жизни, которые специфичны именно для Барраяра?

Акане аккуратно сложил обертку от съеденного бургера и стал по неизжитой еще привычке искать урну для этого вида пластика. Увы, даже в университетском кампусе мусор не сортировали! Жестом отчаяния он бросил обертку в общую мусорницу.

— Подход к экологии у вас — это вообще что-то! Как вели навозные войны в Период Изоляции, так ничего с тех пор радикально не поменялось. Только импорт эскобарских химических удобрений появился, да дерево с почвой бетанцам по дешевке поставляете. Хорошо, еще цетагандийские фабрики по производству компоста действуют, да один сумасшедший ученый жуков-масляков выращивает... С этим эскобарцем — так вообще стыд полнейший! Казалось бы, такая полезная инновация! И что? По всей планете появились императорские фабрики по производству природных удобрений? Каждого фермера обязали иметь в своем хозяйстве хотя бы одну матку? Вы экспортировали эту технологию на Комарру? Стали активно использовать ее на Зергияре? Нет, это так и осталось семейным развлечением младшей ветви Форкосиганов, к которому даже глава их клана относится с непониманием. У нас в Империи колоссальное число проблем! Демографических, социальных, экономических. Коррупция страшная, кумовство. Бюрократия — такая, что вам и не снилась!.. Но эти-то, элементарные проблемы, которые напрямую касаются всех, мы давно и успешно решаем! А у вас о женском здоровье не могут позаботиться, импланты в обязательном порядке всем поставить!.. Все о нравственности спорят, дряхлые импотенты.

При упоминании о жуках Форбреттен слегка рассмеялась. Неудивительно. Раз сам господин Имперский аудитор рассказывал об этих событиях, как о забавном анекдоте, значит, история в среде столичных форов была популярная. Вот так и рассказывай этим барраярцам о серьезных вещах…Как ему все-таки не хватало Алекса!

— Да ну!.. Такая красивая планета, такие люди талантливые! И все в беззведную Пустоту, ради бетанского доллара. 

— Опять Бета во всем виновата? — ехидно спросила барраярка.

— А ради кого, спрашивается, вы загубили свои традиционные промыслы? Взять хоть то же ткацкое производство! Я на прошлой неделе в очередной раз был в замке Форхартунг. Безмолвные Небеса, какие там дивные гобелены Периода Изоляции! Какие краски! Какая фактура! Какая выразительность линий! Я как их вижу, мне каждый раз плакать хочется! Такое искусство загубить!.. Ну понятно, синтетические ткани дешевле в производстве. Понятно, что Эскобару и Комарре нужно куда-то свое барахло экспортировать. Но зачем традиционное ткачество-то было изничтожать?.. У вас еще тридцать лет назад горцы носили домотканую одежду. Теперь никто не носит, потому что она стала символом отсталости и нищеты. А между тем, во всей галактике натуральные ткани очень дороги! Казалось бы, чего проще? Обучить людей новейшим технологиям, завезти оборудование, организовать фабрики, создать новые рабочие места! И через одно-два поколения производители льна, шерсти и хлопка были бы уважаемыми людьми. Я уж не говорю про ваше шелкоткачество!.. Но нет, нельзя. Потому что бетанцы устроили бойкот барраярской продукции. Сукна они, видите ли, не покупают, потому что им овец жалко. А при сборе хлопка и разматывании коконов шелкопряда когда-то использовался детский труд. Про лен ничего не придумали, но эти посевные площади и так сами собой ушли под злаковые. И никто не подумал о том, что манипулировать общественным мнением при демократическом устройстве проще простого. И настоящая причина этого бойкота в том, что появление барраярских тканей на галактическом рынке моментально обрушит цены в лакшери сегменте на Бете. Потому что любая ваша льняная дерюжка, в которую здесь бездомный завернуться побрезгует, идет там исключительно как элитная ткань на саронги haute couture. И ваша гордая монархия, отстояв, известно с чьей помощью, свою политическую независимость, с легкостью прогнулась под презираемую вами бетанскую демократию и бетанский свободный капитал.

— Ну, Бета хотя бы не пыталась прибрать к рукам нашу планету. 

— Да Бета уже столетие держит вас за яйца стальной хваткой! Просто эта рука, в отличие от Небесных дланей нашей Империи — невидимая. Она так и называется на бетанском торгашеском жаргоне — «невидимая рука рынка». Только рынок этот известно в чью пользу организован. Не зря все межзвездные операции, за исключением Цетаганды, осуществляются в бетанских долларах.

— Зато бетанцы выступают за мирный космос. И не диктуют нам свою политику.

— Да, бетанцы, в большинстве своем, очень мирные, увлеченные наукой и преданные своему делу люди. Я знаю кое-кого из бетанских историков по переписке, с ними всегда приятно иметь дело. Но это бетанцы и их внешнеполитическая риторика мирные, а бетанский капитал — отнюдь не мирный. Они ведь не случайно являются самыми крупными экспортерами космического вооружения. Соответственно, в любом вооруженном конфликте Бета заинтересована едва ли не больше непосредственных участников. Поэтому Колония Бета весьма активно борется «за мир», всячески спасая другие планеты от вхождения в нашу зону влияния. Причем спасая их чаще всего чужими руками, нередко — вашими. У них это называется «биполярный космос»: на одном полюсе мы, на другом — они. И, уверяю тебя, они делают все, чтобы это напряжение сохранялось. А ваша «политически независимая» империя с удовольствием играет по их правилам. И даже ваше отнюдь не мирное присоединение Комарры было бы невозможно без негласных санкций со стороны Беты. Потому что, только имея выход к системе п-в-тоннелей через комаррское пространство, ваш флот способен исполнять нужные им функции, а именно — служить галактическими жандармами, позволяя рядовым бетанцам считать себя мирной, незаинтересованной в войне нацией. Если бы им было это не выгодно, они бы вас с легкостью остановили, как это случилось при Эскобаре.

— Ты знаешь, — задумчиво произнесла Форбреттен. — У меня есть один друг детства, который по праву рождения вынужден иметь дело с внешней политикой. Он никогда ничего такого не говорил. Но я думаю, надо вас познакомить. По крайней мере, этот вопрос было бы любопытно с ним обсудить. Но мне сейчас интересно про Барраяр... То есть, если я правильно тебя поняла, ты искренне веришь, что Барраяру и барраярцам было бы лучше быть Девятой Сатрапией?

— Ну что значит «лучше»? У моих барраярских коллег есть поговорка: мол, история не знает сослагательного наклонения. Может статься, повернись события таким образом, наша сегодняшняя беседа была бы невозможна. Я, например, совершенно точно уверен, что не поддержи Бета ваших сепаратистов, мой дед бы, скорее всего, остался на Барраяре. И неважно, женился бы он в итоге на той женщине или нет. Но меня бы точно на свете не было. 

— А что бы было?

— Комарра стала бы цетагандийской колонией, и там бы уже вовсю шел процесс терраформирования. Не факт, что купола были бы уже снесены, но люди бы уже дышали без респираторов. Южный континент на Барраяре был бы уже давно освоен. Население планеты по сравнению с сегодняшним днем увеличилось бы в разы, причем большая часть населения жила бы в городах. Нынешние городки бы превратились в современные мегаполисы с нормальной транспортной системой и комфортным жильем. Вполне возможно, что столицу перенесли бы в какое-то другое, более удобное место, где бы можно было строить, не разрушая исторических зданий — какой-нибудь небольшой городок, типа Хассадара. Графы, скорее всего, к этому времени уже были бы возведены в сословие гемов, как когда-то они стали из простых людей форами. Только сейчас перед ними бы открылась возможность быстро и радикально улучшить свою генетическую линию благодаря науке, а не в результате долгого естественного и социального отбора. У вас была бы очень хорошая и доступная медицина. И уж всяко бы такого издевательства, какое сегодня вытерпели мы с тобой, нигде больше не было. Потому что нормальная медицина должна не унижать, а возвышать — как человека, так и его чувство собственного достоинства. Было бы на порядок больше высших учебных заведений, и образование бы соответствовало лучшим галактическим стандартам. Была бы полностью решена проблема детской смертности и голода. Из-за обязательной установки имплантов резко сократилась бы опасность венерических заболеваний. Не было бы никаких осложнений или смертей в результате беременности и родов. Люди стали бы жить в более комфортных бытовых условиях. Даже в сельской местности не осталось бы человеческого жилья без электричества. И водоснабжение жилищ, и отопление было бы доступно всем. Было бы развито экологичное сельское хозяйство и животноводство. Традиционные промыслы были бы возведены в ранг высокого искусства. Не знаю, что еще сказать… Не факт, что субъективно жизнь казалась бы людям легче, чем сейчас, но совершенно точно, перед барраярцами стояли бы какие-то другие проблемы и задачи. Более творческие, более интеллектуальные, более сложные. 

— А сколько бы барраярцев, точнее, их потомков, дожило бы до этого прекрасного альтернативного «сегодня»? 

— Процентов девяносто пять, думаю. 

— А сколько бы из них сидело в концентрационных лагерях? 

— Примерно столько же, сколько сидит у вас сейчас в тюрьмах — полтора-два процента. Военных преступников бы все равно через какое-то время выпустили, а остальные постепенно бы привыкли к мысли, что террор и убийство мирных жителей — это преступление, а не героизм. Привыкли же вы за последние два правления и эпоху Регентства к тому, что поединки и кровная месть — не способ защиты чести. 

— Ты думаешь?

— Ну смотри, даже по самым смелым подсчетам бетанских историков в Девятой Сатрапии сидело в лагерях, умерло от разного рода лишений или было убито около десяти процентов от общего населения Барраяра. Это считая с теми, кого убили ваши доблестные партизаны. Если учитывать не вообще жителей Девятой Сатрапии, а только барраярцев, то без учета младенцев от смешанных связей этот процент может быть поднят до пятнадцати. 

— Так мало?!

— Это совсем немало. Представь, что из всех людей, которых ты знаешь, каждый десятый умер или сидит в тюрьме. Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы создать атмосферу страха или ненависти. Но для экономики и в исторической перспективе это очень небольшая погрешность. Историческая память — вообще штука гибкая, и одни и те же цифры со временем могут казаться либо мизерными, либо катастрофическими, в зависимости от идеологического акцента. В Гражданскую и при установлении диктатуры Эзара Форбарры потери от общего числа населения были сопоставимыми. Но согласись, что сейчас о них никто не говорит на Барраяре как о значительных? А про Оккупацию все уверены, что потери были гигантскими. Правда, эта доля в десять-пятнадцать процентов не учитывает последние три года, когда Бета начала массовые поставки вооружения, а со стороны цетагандийцев преследование сепаратистов превратилось в массовое уничтожение населения. Но без пресловутой «бетанской помощи» до этого бы не дошло.

— Мрачно.

— И не говори! Когда читаешь исторические документы, ненавидеть начинаешь всех: и барраярцев, и цетагандийцев. Но вот в том, что касается дикой и бессмысленной агрессии, особенно по отношению к женщинам и детям, барраярцев ненавидишь все-таки больше. Убитые и подброшенные на блокпосты младенцы, вспоротые животы у беременных, снятые скальпы, отрезанные половые органы. Наши, особенно к концу, вели себя не лучше в плане того, что они порой делали с военнопленными. Но не с такой частотой и не с таким постоянством!.. Меня, помню, больше всего потрясла история, как бетанские медики приехали в Дендарийские горы, собрали по нескольким деревням детей, в том числе и брошенных, чтобы сделать всем прививки от полиомиелита. На следующий день там прошли партизаны. А когда туда прибыли цетагандийцы, они нашли пустую деревню и груду отрубленных детских ручек. Специально оставленных на видном месте: типа, не надо нам тут вашей инопланетной заразы. Читал, ужасался. И не понимал, как эти люди способны были создавать такие красивые вещи, которые привез мой дед.

Форбреттен, воспользовавшись паузой, купила еще по гамбургеру, и расчувствовавшийся Акане с благодарностью принял неправильный бетанский белок. 

— Но это ты все читал, когда диплом писал ведь? А когда сам приехал на Барраяр? Что тогда? «Золотая легенда» оказалась на деле «черной»?

Акане отрицательно помотал головой, впрочем, без особого энтузиазма.

— Я понял, что я вообще ничего не понимаю. То есть даже всякую жуть читать в исторических документах оказалось для меня проще, чем общаться с мирными живыми барраярцами. 

— Это как?

— Ну, не знаю, как сказать… — вконец смутился опечаленный гем. — В общем, за эти четыре с половиной месяца ты — второй человек, который сам, по собственной инициативе, захотел со мною общаться, и с которым я разговариваю о значимых для меня вещах. 

— Второй, значит? — нахмурилась барраярка. — А кто был первый?

— Первым был один студент, художник. Я с ним очень плодотворно общался в течение где-то полутора месяцев. Мы виделись почти каждый день и проводили вместе по нескольку часов. Но сейчас все закончилось… и… в общем, мне нельзя больше с ним видеться, — на одном дыхании договорил Акане, чтобы успеть произнести слова до того, как голос бы дрогнул. 

— Почему? — с тем же пристальным интересом в глазах спросила девушка.

— Ну… На самом деле, не знаю. Я ничего так и не понял. Кроме того, что мне нельзя с ним общаться. Иначе бы ему пришлось поссориться с отцом. А это… ну, в общем, я не знаю, что могло бы быть хуже этого. 

— Да? По-моему, это нормально - иногда ссориться с родителями. 

— Н-н-нет, — с жаром замотав головой, выдавил из себя Акане. — Это совершенно ненормально. Такого в принципе не должно происходить. 

— А из-за чего же ему пришлось поссориться со своим отцом? Тот был против того, чтобы вы общались?

— Видимо, да. Я так и не понял, почему. Но, думаю, дело в том, что я подданный другой Империи, и общение со мной могло эту семью как-то скомпрометировать.

— Какое-то важное семейство?

— Очень. Отец — государственный чиновник первого ранга.

Форбреттен удивленно подняла бровь.

— Я не хочу называть имени и должности, — извиняясь, пробормотал Акане. — Очень известное имя. Не хочу, чтобы это как-то им повредило. 

— И давно это все случилось? 

— Десять дней назад, — и цетагандиец с отчаяньем посмотрел в глаза барраярке, как будто она могла что-то с этим поделать.

— У тебя тушь сейчас потечет, — сообщила она, глядя ему в глаза. 

Акане благодарно кивнул и отвел взгляд в сторону, пока ее мрачное пророчество не сбылось.

— Кстати, о семье, — произнес он, продышавшись и проморгавшись. Просто чтобы переменить тему. — На Барраяре ведь много людей с фамилией Форбреттен? 

— Да хватает, — признала она.

— А ты хорошо представляешь ваше генеалогическое древо за последние сто лет?

— Не особо. А что?

— Мне просто нужно встретиться с одним из Форбреттенов. 

— Ну, я не очень люблю своих родственников, — нахмурившись, сморщила веснушчатый нос юная фор-леди. — Дядя и тети с отцовской стороны еще ничего, а с остальными мы очень редко общаемся. Двадцать лет назад во время этого скандала из-за гемской крови многие довольно некрасиво себя повели. 

— Понятно. 

— А кто именно тебе нужен?

— Я полагаю, что восьмой граф Рене Форбреттен. Хотя у вас могут быть какие-то неочевидные мне правила наследования.

— А, ну это как раз довольно легко устроить. Можем хоть завтра зайти, если хочешь.

— Правда? — не веря своей удаче, робко переспросил цетагандиец.

— Ага. Это мой отец. 

С этими словами она запихала в рот остатки гамбургера и, скомкав пластиковую обертку, швырнула ее через дорогу в урну. 

— Ты графская дочь? — оторопело уставился на нее Акане.

— А не похоже? — задорно спросила она.

— Я знаком только с четырьмя графскими дочерьми... 

«…и они еще более странные», — хотелось сказать гему. Но он сдержался:

— Мне кажется, это не слишком репрезентативная выборка, — вместо этого произнес он. — И ты учишься на инженерном и хочешь стать скачковым пилотом?

— Да, — просто кивнула она. — Ты же вроде одобрил эту идею? Или мое высокое происхождение делает этот выбор странным?

— Нет. Учитывая, что ты ни разу не покидала местное звездное пространство, это как раз не странно. Просто у нас дети чиновников второго ранга обычно выбирают более, что ли, социально-ответственные профессии. 

— Типа?

— Ну, какое-то такое занятие, где бы можно было представлять интересы больших групп людей. Пилот же отвечает только за жизнь экипажа и пассажиров космического корабля, и то исключительно в момент скачка.

— Типа, управлять графством, пока брат заседает в Совете? Как Донна Форратьер? 

— Ну, например… — Акане не знал, что это за дама, но судя по ухмылке Форбреттен, за этим скрывался какой-то мрачный, всем известный анекдот.

— Или заниматься всякой благотворительностью, устройством женских колледжей и медицинских центров, как Корделия Нейсмит-Форкосиган? 

— Да, очень достойная деятельность! — с энтузиазмом подхватил Акане, хотя упомянутая графиня графской дочерью сама не была.

— Или стрелять оккупантов, как моя прапрабабка Эльза? 

— Ну-у… Ты знаешь, даже в этой «деятельности» больше от народного представительства, чем в профессии скачкового пилота. 

— Ну, извини, если разочаровала! — с задорной усмешкой резюмировала она.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, а эта твоя прапрабабушка, которая боец Сопротивления, она кем была? Графиней Форбреттен?

— Да, женой шестого и дочерью пятого графа Форбреттен. Так что она Форбреттен дважды — «по имени и по сути», как ты изволил выразиться. 

Акане резко остановился. Девушке даже пришлось развернуться назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

— Эльза Форбреттен, — подняв на нее глаза, обратился он к ней самым серьезным тоном, на какой только был способен в эту минуту. — У тебя есть сейчас время? Мы можем пойти ко мне домой? Мне нужно срочно показать тебе одну очень важную вещь.

— Что за вещь?

— Кое-что, что касается твоих барраярских предков — шестого графа Форбреттен и его супруги. 

— Какие-то исторические документы?

— Да. Мне нужно, чтобы ты взглянула и сказала: можно это показывать твоему отцу или нет. 

— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Идем.

И они тут же направились в противоположную сторону, к дальнему южному выходу с территории университетского кампуса, когда-то заложенного на месте снесенных столичных предместий цетагандийцами. Ближе к выходу, предчувствуя, что скоро им придется оказаться на шумной улице среди сигналящих от нетерпения аэрокаров, Акане поинтересовался:

— Скажи, а что тебе известно о твоем цетагандийском прапрадедушке?

— Да на самом деле ничего. Когда разразился этот скандал с моим отцом, и представители побочной ветви хотели вытурить его из Совета на том основании, что, дескать, титул и графские полномочия перешли к седьмому графу обманным путем, в СБ раскопали досье на шестого графа. И там — на основании каких-то устных свидетельств — значилось, что моя прапрабабка Эльза сожительствовала с одним или даже несколькими гем-офицерами размещенного в нашем Округе оккупационного корпуса. Там была большая военная база и концлагерь — Форт Китера-Ривер. Заключенные строили там военный космодром. Ну, и офицерский состав регулярно гостил в замке Форбреттен. Места красивые, юго-западные отроги Дендариев. Южное побережье, тепло почти круглый год. Можно сказать, курорт. Хозяин лоялен цетской администрации. «Просвещенный человек», в отличие от Форбарра, Форкосиганов, Форратьеров, Фортрифани, Фортала, Форхаласов и Форкаллонеров… 

— Китера, — повторил за ней Акане. — «Лучше бы ему не возникнуть, или возникнув — утонуть». Знаешь, забавно, что про античную Китеру это пророчески сказал спартанец. А у нас принято со Спартой ассоциировать Барраяр, а цетагандийцев — с афинянами. Хотя горе Китера-Ривер принесла в конечном счете именно цетагандийцам, когда туда стали высаживаться бетанцы.

— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивилась Форбреттен. — Я имею в виду — про древних греков.

— Ну, читал специально. Интересно было, откуда название такое взялось. Еще любопытно было, почему Китера есть, а Антикитеры нет.

— Есть Антикитера! Только это не река, а система горных озер с горячими источниками.

— Ого! — только и смог сказать Акане. Но поскольку Форбреттен продолжила, ему пришлось оборвать цепь просившихся на язык ассоциаций. Среди которых, разумеется, были «Паломничество на Киферу» и «Осажденная Китира», антикитерский эфеб, который не то Парис, не то Персей, Афродита-Китерия и даже антикитерский механизм. И все это так или иначе казалось связанным эстетически-смысловыми линиями с историей его деда.

— Короче, исходя из имевшихся сведений, — следовала своей линии повествования барраярка. — Родители, да и все, кто был в курсе, были уверены, что там было либо увлечение, либо «налаживание межкультурных связей». Типа, непросто жить на оккупированной территории, «каждая семья выживала, как могла». А потом Дув Галени нашел в архивах СБ, совсем в других фондах, связанных с деятельностью Сопротивления, фотографию моей прапрабабки. В цетагандийской военной форме со споротыми знаками отличия, как носили партизаны. И со снайперской винтовкой-дендарийкой. А потом нашлись какие-то обрывочные упоминания про Эльзу Безумную, на счету которой было полтора десятка убитых гемов с той самой военной базы. И стало вообще непонятно, что и думать. 

— Угу. Понятно. Слушай, а почему вы, имея на руках результаты генсканирования, за двадцать лет так и не подали запрос в посольство Цетаганды с целью найти родственников?

— А зачем? — мрачно поинтересовалась барраярка.

— Ну, как «зачем»? — удивился Акане. — Все-таки у нас богатая культура, великая Империя. Иметь родственников в среде потомственной аристократии как минимум выгодно.

— Выгодно чем? — резко спросила она. – Тем, что с нищего отсталого Барраяра можно поехать учиться на Эту Кита?

— Ну, это вряд ли… Для этого нужно быть, во-первых, цетагандийским подданным, а во-вторых, пройти конкурс. И отбор там — не приведи Космос, какой суровый.

— А что еще? — продолжала настаивать она с мрачным лицом. — Эмиграция? Турпоездка? Есть у кого остановиться, если будешь случайно пролетать мимо? Или при случае передать в подарок отрез нашей традиционной льняной «дерюжки», а в ответ получить штуку отборного современного шелка на платье к свадьбе?

— Ладно, извини, — вздохнул гем Эстир. — Это я так спросил, не подумав.

— И потом, а вдруг это окажется кто-то из идейных сторонников цетагандийской экспансии, презирающих «низшие» расы и ненавидящих Барраяр? Это с тобой я еще, как выяснилось, могу общаться. Потому что ты чувствительный человек и как историк стремишься к объективности.

Акане опять вздохнул, тронув ее за локоть.

— Ну, я же сказал: прости, — руку не отдернула, и то хорошо. — Я, если ты вдруг не заметила, тоже идейный сторонник цетагандийской экспансии.

— Ты? — искренне удивилась Форбреттен.

— Да, я. Считаю, что блага цивилизации должны быть доступны всем.

— А цивилизация, ты считаешь, есть только в Цетаганде? — саркастически поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, не только. Но в настолько концентрированном виде, при таком богатстве и разнообразии культурных форм — только у нас. 

На это она ничего не ответила, продолжая, впрочем, с мрачным видом шагать рядом. Акане залез в свою сумку, выудил оттуда конфету на палочке и протянул барраярке.

— Что это? 

— Проверенное средство для борьбы с меланхолией.

— И с суровой барраярской действительностью?

Акане кивнул.

— Мерзкая бетанская конфета на палочке?

Палочка была пластиковая, обертка тоже, а сама конфета была шарообразной формы, возможной только при индустриальном производстве сладостей, и обладала противоестественным «арбузным» вкусом. И конечно, выпускалась на Барраяре по бетанской лицензии. 

— Да, — со вздохом признал ее правоту Акане. — Просто они продаются на каждом углу. А для того, чтобы достать барраярских петушков на палочке, надо идти на народные гуляния или на фестиваль традиционных промыслов.

— Или знать нужные места. Хотя на вкус барраярские конфеты обычно дурацкие. 

— Нет, мне очень нравятся «мятные листики». 

— Ладно, шучу. Давай сюда свое лекарство. От них, правда, зубы портятся. Или тебе стоматологи сегодня об этом не говорили?

— Нет, стоматологи были единственными, кто выразил восхищение достижениями нашей генетики. Но если они тебе это сказали, то лучше не надо. Извини, я забыл, что в тебе окончательная победа над кариесом достигнута лишь на одну шестнадцатую. Или правильно будет сказать «с вероятностью 1:16»?

— Эй! Это что? Пытка такая цетагандийская — предложить конфету, а потом не дать?!

Акане покорно протянул ей «блага цивилизации» обратно. 

— А для тебя есть? — разворачивая и засовывая в рот розовый шарик, поинтересовалась она.

— Нет, это была последняя. 

Форбреттен достала конфету изо рта и критически оценила ее размеры. 

— Ладно, половину тебе оставлю, чтоб не обидно было.

— Сразу видно, профессиональная старшая сестра, — улыбнулся Акане.

— Да уж. И не говори!.. А у тебя есть сестры?

— Только младшие. И они такие, совсем «младшие». Не только по названию. А мне всегда хотелось иметь старшую.

— Ха, а у нас все хотят в детстве иметь старшего брата! И мальчики, и девочки.

— Я же говорю, у вас тут на Барраяре все с ног на голову.

— А что, у маленьких гем-лордов это считается круто, иметь старшую сестру?

— Конечно!

Акане с нежностью посмотрел на нее. А она заулыбалась на это его «конечно!» Гордо вышагивала рядом, задрав нос и торчащую изо рта конфетную палочку, то и дело поворачивая ее из стороны в сторону зубами. А гем Эстир все не мог отвязаться от мысли, что язык у барраярки должен быть слаще любой конфеты. Только как это узнаешь наверняка, не попробовав?.. А еще ему пришла в голову фантазия, что вот бы черные безмолвные Небеса обрушились на Барраяр и все люди вокруг них разом ослепли. Тогда бы можно было подойти к ней и обнять ее прямо на улице. А она бы прижала его к стенке прямо за этой вот водосточной трубой (ну, или он бы ее прижал, если у них тут так принято), скользнула бы своей длинной узкой ладонью ему за пазуху, и они бы долго-долго стояли, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и целовались. Потом Акане вспомнил, что у него под низ надето то самое гродэташное трико, из-за которого сегодня было столько мороки, и до сосков она все равно ни пальцами, ни губами не доберется. Фантазию пришлось оборвать. Тем более, что Форбреттен искоса посмотрела на него, и не вынимая изо рта конфеты, поинтересовалась:

— А братья у тебя есть?

— Нет, — замотал он головой. — Зачем в одной семье столько идиотов? Достаточно меня одного. Ну, и отец у меня тоже считается странным. 

— Это из-за вашей особой генной модификации?

— Ага. Леди Аулин, моя приемная прабабушка-аут, которая ее разработала, все терпела-терпела, а в конце концов сделала себе сына. И дед в двадцать один год мигом перестал быть Старшим. 

— Ого, как у вас делается!

— Ну, у вас же тоже что-то такое устраивают, когда не хотят видеть в наследниках младшего брата или племянника? Идут в репродуктивный центр и заказывают себе сына. Раньше молодую жену под кого-нибудь подкладывали. 

— Это еще что! Некоторые вообще пол себе меняют, — проворчала Форбреттен. 

— С женского на мужской? — удивился Акане. — Нет, ну у вас точно все не так, как у всех, устроено! Если люди добровольно идут на такой физиологический дауншифтинг! У нас вот считается, что все самое главное человек наследует от матери, а все случайное и не особо ценное — от отца. Поэтому и искусственную модификацию традиционно отслеживают по отцовской линии. Потому что в женщинах никто не сомневается, а мужчинам надо постоянно доказывать, что с ними не зря возились,

— А ты, значит, теперь принадлежишь к младшей ветви из-за этих ваших генетических экспериментов?

— Ну, да, — усмехнулся Акане. — Был бы наследником крупного торгового предприятия. А так — почти вольный человек. Даже на Барраяр меня не жалко было послать. 

— Смотри-ка, такие все из себя цивилизованные, а тоже «мутантов» у вас не любят, — задорно рассмеялась она, придерживая языком конфету.

— Ну, да, — подхватил Акане. — Поэтому меня и женить хотят на приличной девушке, чтобы хотя бы с правнуками не позориться. 

Форбреттен достала, наконец, изо рта леденец, оглядела его, в последний раз облизнула и передала гему. Тот с благодарным полупоклоном его принял и тут же воспользовался этим предложением косвенного поцелуя. По сравнению с проявленной девушкой изысканностью, собственные фантазии у водосточной трубы тут же показались цетагандийцу ужасно грубыми.

— Красивая она хоть, невеста эта твоя? — облизнув губы, поинтересовалась барраярка.

— Объективно говоря, да. Она наполовину аут, а ауты все красивые. 

— А не объективно? С точки зрения твоей повышенной эстетической чувствительности?

— Это как раз и есть «объективно». А субъективно… Ну, как сказать?.. — Акане задумчиво посмотрел на вынутую изо рта бетанскую сласть. — Когда у нас было с ней официальное знакомство во время помолвки и мы сели пить чай, я так нервничал, что на глазах у всех родственников опрокинул чашку. У меня внезапно задрожали пальцы, и когда я брал ее в руку, она как-то сама вдруг выскользнула. Я даже не успел ничего понять. Раз, и чашка лежит вверх дном, а по лакированному столику времен освоения Пятой Сатрапии растекается драгоценнейший улун. Старинный лак прямо на глазах меняет цвет, белеет, начинает отслаиваться… Потом оказалось, что это была просто такая моя фантазия. Но столик все равно пришлось потом реставрировать, и его стоимость резко упала. Чай налили заново, но самую первую заварку, когда происходит первое знакомство с напитком, я безвозвратно пропустил. Ни гармонии, ни почтительности, ни чистоты, ни тишины!.. Зато взаимное познание в процессе церемонии чаепития состоялось в полной мере: она, как и положено, сохранила лицо, явив свои безукоризненные манеры, а мне сквозь землю хотелось провалиться. 

— И что? 

— Ну, все были уверены, что я показал свою полную несостоятельность: неумение владеть собой, неспособность справиться со своими эмоциями, неуважение к чайной церемонии, небрежение по отношению к старинным произведениям искусства… И теперь она должна разорвать помолвку. Но она этого почему-то не сделала. И потом, когда меня осудили к ссылке, она тоже помолвку не разорвала. А я уже четыре с половиной месяца на этой планете, и еще ни разу не был в нашем посольстве, чтобы случайно там с ней не встретиться. 

— Даже поздороваться не зашел? 

Акане помотал головой.

— Что, до такой степени тебе с ней некомфортно?

— Я просто не знаю, о чем мне с ней разговаривать. И если она об этом догадается, то тогда уж точно помолвку разорвет, и меня вычеркнут из родовой книги. Но с другой стороны, вот ты бы хотела выйти замуж за человека, который с тобой себя так ведет?

— Нет, наверное. 

— Вот и я думаю. Раз она до сих пор помолвку не разорвала, значит, она ненормальная. А как можно жениться на ненормальной?

Форбреттен всплеснула руками, уткнула лицо в ладони и, застыв прямо на переходе, затряслась от смеха. Аэрокары отчаянно сигналили какие-то отборные барраярские ругательства, но она и шагу ступить не могла: едва отрывала ногу от мостовой, как ее тут же снова скрючивало от внутреннего хохота. 

— Да что с тобой?! — завопил Акане, перекрикивая машины и сам с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться. — У меня практически неразрешимая ситуация! А ты смеешься!..

Но вразумить давящуюся смехом девушку было не так-то просто.

— Нет, ну точно все парни придурки!.. На Цетаганде они родились или на Барраяре, — с трудом выдавила из себя она, когда они добрались, наконец, до тротуара. — То есть вот ты показательно ведешь себя с ней как образцовый идиот? И из того, что она никак на это не реагирует, заключаешь, что она сама придурочная?! А что ты ей, скорее всего, просто нравишься, ты не мог сделать вывод?

— Да как я могу ей нравиться?! Она же наполовину аут! Почти совершенное человеческое создание! А я мало того, что обычный гем, так еще и дефектный!

— Ну, тебе же нравится тот парень-художник, с которым ты полтора месяца «плодотворно общался»? А он вообще не гем.

— А ты что думаешь, это нормально — влюбиться в барраярца?! — чуть ли не завопил во весь голос Акане. — Это вообще вакуум знает что! Но я хотя бы осознаю степень своей неадекватности и жениться на нем не собирался! А она замуж за идиота хочет!.. 

Форбреттен подошла к нему и взяла его руками за плечи, внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза. Цетагандиец тотчас же успокоился, перестал размахивать руками и вообще замолк.

— Акане, ты не представляешь, как я теперь хочу с ней познакомиться!.. — тихо, но внятно сказала она.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы мне было с кем обсуждать эту самую твою неадекватность. С кем-нибудь, кто в состоянии ее по достоинству оценить. 

— Ну, знаешь, — вконец смутился под ее взглядом гем-лорд. — Ты тоже странная.

— А то! — ехидно произнесла она, вскинув брови. — Сколько нам еще идти до твоего дома?

— Минут сорок. Вон туда, вниз по улице. На старую Хассадарскую заставу. 

— Ну, так пошли, а то скоро опять есть захочется!..

И она задорно ему подмигнула.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Время, необходимое им на обратную дорогу, он, разумеется, рассчитал неверно. Забыл, что им вчера повезло. Гем-полковник Хавер был настолько милостив, что позволил им после подбора экипировки переночевать на базе. Можно было, конечно, воспользоваться этим временем и попытаться вступить в контакт с кем-нибудь из офицеров, чтобы договориться о возможном содействии. Например, оставить у кого-нибудь электронную копию каталога с просьбой передать документ сатрап-губернатору. Или хотя бы графу Форбреттену, если у них не получится самостоятельно пересечь перевал. Но о такой возможности гем Эстир додумался, только когда они уже стали подниматься в горы. В тот же момент, после бессонной ночи и двух дней, проведенных за поиском хоть каких-нибудь аналогов, которые можно было бы с чистой совестью вписать в графу о «возможных источниках» «вольных имитаций», он мог думать только о том, чтобы принять, наконец, горизонтальное положение и хотя бы несколько часов поспать. К моменту, когда он добрался до кровати, он готов был мысленно петь хвалу гем Хаверу, как благороднейшему из смертных. Впрочем, начальник Форта Китера-Ривер, предлагая ему переждать до утра, всего лишь спасал самого себя от ненужных пересудов. И так уже Нерен, получая на них с Жероннэ снаряжение, поймал на себе сочувственный взгляд пожилого кладовщика, выслужившегося в офицеры из третьего сословия.

— Зря вы, честное слово, господин гем Эстир, стали с господином гем-полковником спорить. 

Нерен взглянул на его лицо с небрежно наложенным служебным гримом и ничего не сказал. Глаза его в тот момент, вероятно, имели такое же тупое, мутное выражение, что он заметил у резчика. Офицер, оценивший по этому взгляду его состояние, попросил гем Эстира зайти к нему перед уходом, чтобы объяснить, как пользоваться картой. И Нерен даже оказался в состоянии это его предложение запомнить, а утром им воспользоваться. 

Карту ему выдали совершенно архаичного вида — напечатанную на большом, в несколько раз сложенном листе пластбумаги. Оказалось, это было связано с тем, что в горах комм-связь не работала и запрашивать свое положение у спутника было бессмысленным. В дополнение к нанесенным на карту тропам и вырубкам, начсклада прочертил чернилами еще пару пунктирных линий, отметив более мелкие тропинки, которыми пользовался личный состав, когда требовалось пройти в ближайшие деревни от рудника и лесоповала. Отдельно отметил крестиками те места, где можно встретить людей, попросить помощи и уточнить дорогу. 

На пути через сельскохозяйственные угодья им с Жероннэ повезло, и они поймали попутку. Медлительная гравиплатформа везла плитки ежедневного рациона в сторону рудников — как раз вверх по реке, к старым вырубкам, откуда им предстояло карабкаться в гору. Граундкар с антигравитационной установкой, которая управляла платформой, ехал со скоростью сильно ниже средней, к тому же в кузове на грунтовой дороге ощутимо трясло. Там не менее несколько часов пути они таким образом выиграли. Поэтому к горному озеру, самому крупному из россыпи водоемов, иронично прозванных греческими первопоселенцами Антикитерами, они добрались еще засветло. Поставили палатку на прибрежной поляне, облюбованной офицерами для пикников, Нерен даже что-то сыграл на балисете, и они впервые за эти десять с чем-то дней напряженной работы предались, наконец, плотским утехам. 

И все, казалось, шло совсем неплохо. Пока наутро — Жероннэ как раз сервировало их импровизированный стол и собирало раскиданные по поляне вещи — ба не заметило на противоположном берегу снайпера. И тогда сразу стало понятно, что они уже никуда не дойдут. И все, что им теперь остается, это встретить свою смерть достойно. Либо, поддавшись панике, пытаться скрыться в лесу и быть там подстреленными, словно лисы на форской охоте. Из воспитательных соображений Нерен предпочел первое, и они с Жероннэ провели два совершенно невыносимых часа, по сравнению с которыми даже недавнее составление пресловутого каталога показалось ему вполне сносным времяпрепровождением. 

А когда эта девица сообщила им свое имя, стало понятно, что вообще с самого начала все было зря. Потому что какой смысл идти подавать жалобу на злоупотребления лагерного начальства чиновнику, один из членов семьи которого одновременно состоит в террористической организации и подлежит помещению в тот же лагерь? И не важно, знает об этом граф или нет. Сам факт подачи жалобы человеку, которого подозреваешь в содействии военным преступникам, выглядел с точки зрения последовательного Нерена полным абсурдом. Особенно в контексте того, что ни в коем случае нельзя было допускать, чтобы девушка попала в лапы гем Хавера. Лучше уж он сам сдастся на его милость, проведет несколько дней под домашним арестом, поступится своей профессиональной гордостью, но зато и Жэроннэ, и он сам, и эта рыжеволосая партизанская Минерва останутся живы. 

Еще одно соображение по поводу того, что все эти его попытки кого-то спасти с самого начала были обречены на провал, пришло ему в голову, когда он понял, что к вырубке они вышли совсем не в том месте, откуда начали подыматься. Как они с Жероннэ, два горожанина, передвигались по пересеченной местности, так им никаких партизан было не нужно. И так было понятно, что выбраться к замку Форбреттен целыми и невредимыми для них было бы слишком большой удачей. Пройдя какое-то время вдоль вырубки в поисках спуска, Нерен вдруг понял, что и сама вырубка была не та. Сняв рюкзак, он достал карту и довольно быстро в этом убедился. Ее и сделали-то, судя по торчавшим пням, совсем недавно, и не столько в целях заготовки леса, сколько из стратегических соображений. Исключительно чтобы расчистить широкий скальный выступ, нависавший над самой долиной и дающий прекрасные возможности для обстрела. Никаких приличных дальнобойных орудий, которые бы можно было беспрепятственно протащить на эту скалу, у барраярцев не было. Но в последнее время участились случаи контрабандных поставок со стороны бетанцев, в том числе и легкого дальнобойного вооружения, которое можно было доставить наверх в разобранном состоянии, не прибегая к конной упряжке. Так что подобная мера была оправданной.

Гем Эстир подошел к краю обрыва. Краски осени уже тронули кое-где темную зелень лесов, и он по привычке залюбовался красотой и спокойствием барраярской природы. Далеко внизу несла свои воды затертая между каменными грядами бурнопенная Китера, вдоль берега которой тянулась дорога на рудники. Дальше к югу каменные стены расступались, и река разливалась по широкой холмистой равнине, петляя то тут, то там, давая место для полей и пастбищ. Еще дальше, в сторону дельты, находилась построенная цетагандийцами плотина с электростанцией и возникшим на месте нескольких деревень водохранилищем. Где-то там, далеко за горизонтом, был океан, но отсюда его не было видно. Все терялось в неясной дымке, то и дело разбиваемой какими-то вспышками. Нерен всмотрелся в эти вспышки повнимательнее. Это было странно… Взлетно-посадочную полосу собирались открывать только завтра. Если и могли случиться какие-то незапланированные старты и приземления, то не в таком количестве. Все же Китера-Ривер строился как запасной военный космодром, чтобы немного разгрузить Тайнери и создать базу для будущего ремонта космической техники. Но до этого предстояло еще много чего построить. Здесь же, судя по частоте вспышек, шаттлы сновали туда-сюда, как в каком-нибудь крупном гражданском космопорте. 

Подошедшее Жероннэ встало рядом и кивком указало назад. Гем Эстир оглянулся и увидел, что девушка стоит позади них, у самой границы вырубки. В полный рост, ни от кого не скрываясь, и тоже напряженно всматривается вдаль. «Вот ведь дура упертая!..» — проворчал антиквар и, уже отворачиваясь от нее, успел краем глаза заметить, как она вскинула винтовку и прижалась глазом к оптическому прицелу. Холодок пробежал вдоль позвоночника гема, но стрелять она из такого положения явно не собиралась. Просто смотрела вдаль. 

— Дай мне бинокль, — потребовал он у ба. 

Жероннэ беспрекословно подчинилось. Нерен скинул на землю рюкзак, взял протянутый ему прибор, настроил резкость и… То, что он увидел, он никак не ожидал увидеть когда-либо вживую. Раньше он встречал подобное только в документальном головидео. Над военной базой Форт Китера-Ривер, в стороне от электростанции, шел воздушный бой. Десятки флаеров наносили удары по строениям, которые они с Жероннэ покинули вчера утром, и всего несколько летательных аппаратов противостояло им в небе. А шаттлы на горизонте все садились и взлетали, словно торопились доставить и спешно забрать какие-то грузы, а может быть даже, людей, в почему-то оставленное диспетчерами на орбите «окно». 

С затаенным ужасом, разверстым где-то в районе солнечного сплетения, и полуприкрытым тяжелым вздохом, Нерен опустил бинокль. 

— Садись, пиши, — указал он рукой на землю подле себя. — Тушью и на самой лучшей бумаге. 

Краем глаза он заметил, что Жероннэ вытащило из рюкзака листок дорогой коричневатой митиноку, изготовленной из внутренних волокон коры кодзо, которая осталась у них от переписывания каталога. Изо всех сил стараясь не дать прорваться просившемуся наружу отчаянию, он стал диктовать:

— Знаешь, мама, завтра я стану ветром…  
Не космическим ветром возмездия,   
а просто ветром.   
Словно утлую лодку к скалам,  
нас прибило к чужой планете.   
Больно мне, что во сне последнем   
твоего я лица не видел.  
И прошу, посадите с сестрами  
в мою память у окон вишню.  
Я увижу, мама — я стану ветром…

Немного помолчав и дав Жероннэ закончить, он вздохнул и продолжил:

— Теперь сделай отступ. Дальше прозой: «Эпоха Девятой Сатрапии, в год Льва, поднимающего лапу, 2-ого вандемьера, в день Шафрана, или 23 сентября 2828 года по галактическому стилю. Сегодня началась война. Колония Бета вероломно напала на семнадцатую планету нашей Империи. Я, Нерен гем Эстир, уроженец звездного пространства Мю Кита, своими глазами видел начавшееся вторжение — налет бетанских истребителей на военную базу Форт Китера-Ривер и приземление множества шаттлов на только что построенном космодроме». 

Когда Жероннэ подняло голову, показывая, что оно закончило, Нерен присел на корточки и оттиснул свое имя нефритовой печаткой. 

— Можно, я тоже напишу? — спросило ба. 

Нерен кивнул. И пока он надрезал себе палец и выдавливал кровь для последнего идентификационного росчерка, оно вывело в сложной каллиграфической манере: «Я, ба Жероннэ, тоже это видело». И протянуло за ножом руку. 

— Больше ничего не хочешь добавить?

— Нет, я уже написало свое стихотворение, пока вы рисовали. 

«Надо же, — подумал гем Эстир. — Ба, оказывается, тоже боятся смерти». Он почему-то был уверен, что они, как дети или животные, должны быть избавлены от этого страха и у них вместо него одна только воля к жизни. А тут — стихи!.. 

— Сверни в трубочку и положи внутрь балисета. Если нас убьют и возьмут наши вещи, у музыкального инструмента больше шансов попасть в руки культурному человеку. 

— Волосы не будете резать?

Нерен помотал головой.

— Если с меня снимут скальп, больше шансов, что моей Старшей матери что-то передадут. Для установления авторства крови вполне достаточно. 

Жероннэ сделало, как он велел. Закрыло футляр балисета, приторочило его к своему рюкзаку. Потом попросило взглянуть в бинокль. Долго шарило им с детской непосредственностью по окрестности. Видимо, сам факт наблюдения окружающего пейзажа через оптический прибор занимал его не меньше происходящего в небе над базой и космодромом. 

— К нам летит бетанский флаер, — мечтательно произнесло оно, словно речь шла о какой-то удивительной птице. 

Звездная Бездна!..

— Бежим! — ударил он Жероннэ по рукам. Схватил ближайший рюкзак, тот, что с балисетом, поймал за руку ба и кинулся к лесу. 

К барраярке они подскочили одновременно, схватили ее под руки и бросились под деревья, на ходу перескакивая через пни и поросшие мелким кустарником кочки. Упали они ровно в тот момент, когда до уха донеслось тонкое пение выпущенной игольником очереди. А потом с характерным гудением над ними прошла вдруг дуга плазмотрона, срезая древесные стволы, словно гигантской косой. Сверху тут же посыпались опаленные ветви с целыми верхушками. Они только головы успели прикрыть — себе и девчонке. Хорошо еще, что лиственницы здесь были низкорослые и не очень древние, да и луч, похоже, прошел высоко. Ни одного серьезного бревна на них так и не упало. Только Жероннэ больно досталось по ногам тлеющим с краю обрубком. Нерен осторожно приподнял голову. Они лежали вповалку друг на друге, присыпанные сверху ворохом осыпавшихся ветвей — как яйца или картошка, приготовленные для запекания по-барраярски, в костре. Девушка лежала на спине, как они ее уронили. Глаза открыты, дышит, моргает, значит, в сознании. Ба, тихо поскуливая, прижималось к ее груди округлым лбом. Он хотел было протянуть к нему руку, но барраярка сделала ему глазами знак не двигаться. Флаер сел посреди вырубки. Послышались голоса, плохо различимые за шумом двигателя. 

— Нерен, мне страшно… — еле слышно пролепетало ба. 

Девушка бесшумно обхватила лысую голову ладонью и крепко прижала к себе. Сейчас их найдут и всех вместе — сразу троих — расстреляют очередью из игольника. И только по трупам догадаются, что она из местных, несмотря на цетагандийскую форму. Смерть всех уравнивает — все расы и все генные модификации. Ба если и продолжало скулить, делало это неслышно, уткнувшись лицом в девичью грудь. Гем с благодарностью посмотрел на тонкие, выпачканные в грязи пальцы, бережно обнимающие идеальной формы череп аутского детеныша. Умереть, лежа в объятьях женщины — это хорошая смерть. Для любого цетагандийца. Нерен перевел глаза на барраярку. Она лежала, слегка повернув к нему измазанное черной глиной лицо, и серые внимательные глаза ее были близко-близко. Лежала она, как и положено опытному снайперу, почти не дыша, а он чувствовал, что каждый вдох дается ему все с большим трудом. И он подумал, что она, должно быть, чувствует его раскаленное дыхание на своих губах и проклинает его несдержанность. Или это просто воздух вокруг них накалился?.. 

Огонь от соприкосновения с плазменным лучом где-то прибило упавшими сверху сучьями, а где-то, наоборот, он начал медленно разгораться. Лиственницы же! Через несколько минут весь лес вспыхнет, если огонь пойдет поверху! Хорошо еще, дождь ночью был, да днем несколько раз моросило. И погода стояла безветренная. «Что это за бетанцы такие?! Из плазмотрона по живым деревьям палить!..» — только и успел внутренне изумиться Нерен. Как тут же, словно в ответ на его изумление, до его уха донеслась русская речь. «Барраярцы?!» — Нерен почувствовал, как сердце у него замерло и словно пропустило удар. Если бетанцам еще оставался шанс сдаться в плен, то перешедшие на сторону бетанцев партизаны их точно в живых не оставят. Потому что, кроме как из террористов Сопротивления, бетанцам боеспособное население вербовать для своих авантюр было неоткуда. 

— Ты фор? — скорее выдохнул, чем прошептал Нерен. 

Она на мгновение прикрыла веки, слегка качнув головой. 

— Возьми нас в плен. Скажешь, что мы твои пленники. Если спросят.

Она с секунду внимательно смотрела ему в глаза, потом так же осторожно кивнула.

— Поклянись.

«Мое слово — мое дыхание», — беззвучно произнесла она ритуальную формулу. Шаги и разговор послышались совсем близко. «И я клянусь. Что я твой», — одними губами, опасаясь дышать, произнес он. 

— Клянусь! Троих видел. Неужто подохли?.. — раздался шагах в десяти от них молодой зычный голос. 

Нерен вонзился взглядом в глаза барраярки. Она молчала, так же внимательно глядя ему в глаза. Черные зрачки ее были как беззвездная Пустота. Две огромные зияющие Бездны!.. Нерен почувствовал, как проваливается в эти черные дыры. Как в мартовскую полынью посреди тонкого серого льда! Как в П-В тоннель! И он с головой ухнул в это безвоздушное пространство, так что весь остальной Космос перестал для него существовать. И только нырнув в Пустоту, он вдруг с удивлением осознал, что снова может дышать. Время остановилось, но он дышал, она смотрела ему в глаза, и они оба все еще были живы. 

— Да не ходите, барин. Не надо, — крикнули издали. 

Голос был немолодой, если даже не старый. И в отличие от голоса первого летчика, особого азарта в нем не чувствовалось:

— У них же, у тварей, парализаторы наверняка с собой были. А от жара в любой момент батарея рвануть может. Да того и гляди, настоящий пожар начнется. Пожарных теперь вызывать еще… 

— Да нажал не туда!.. С непривычки, — ответил ему со смехом первый. 

Судя по направлению голоса и по звукам шагов, он все же внял предостережениям и вышел из подпаленного им же самим леса. 

— Ну, бывает! — по-философски ответил старик. — Ничего. Вещички они свои кое-какие бросили. Аптечка тут, палаточка, бинокль… — по-хозяйски начал он расхваливать свою добычу. — С нас и того достаточно. А скальпы ихние с шелками пускай горят. Да и сами пускай прожарятся хорошенько… А ежели кто живым выкарабкается, так у меня на такой случай у ближнего озера снайпер сидит. Где ихние офицерики на пикничках отдыхать изволили. Наплюйте вы на них, ей-богу! А пожарных лучше бы предупредить. Мол, пусть там помониторят этот участок на предмет самовозгорания. 

«Какой бред!..» — подумал Нерен. Пожарная служба с мониторингом лесных насаждений была сформирована цетагандийцами, и служили в ней в основном цетагандийцы. По крайней мере, пилотировали пожарные флаеры именно они. Барраярцы же особо трепетным отношением к насаженным их предками деревьям традиционно не отличались. Если, конечно, они сами не жили в лесу, как лесничие, егеря или партизаны. Это что же получается, сотрудничающие с Бетой партизаны прямо из зоны боевых действий будут просить противника помочь им сохранить собственное укрытие? А пожарная служба, несмотря на начавшееся вторжение, тут все еще действует? Или у Империи с бетанцами заключен какой-то договор о недопущении экологических катастроф при наземных операциях и о совместном их предотвращении? Или же это был вовсе не бетанский флаер, а партизанский, угнанный у напавших на Цетаганду бетанцев?..

— Кстати, Севастьян, вы заценили, какой подарок оставили нам цветомордые? — молодой, видимо, решил немного пройтись вдоль вырубки. — Новенькая пэвэошечка сюда так и просится, на эту площадку! 

— А как же, батюшка лорд Терентий! — крикнул ему ответно старик. — Расчищали-то они ее, чтоб им с флаеро́в в случае чего по нам стрелять удобнее было. А мы — по ним отсюда, по флаера́м ихним, палить теперь станем. Доброе дело!

По именам, не скрываясь, словно хозяева… Местные партизаны, как ему говорили, все пользовались исключительно кличками. Многие даже настоящих имен своих ближайших соратников не знали, чтобы никого не сдать при допросе и чтобы членов семей преступников не угнали в лагерь. А этот — «лорд». Значит, тоже из осужденных на смерть «графских деток», причем деток не местных. Местная лежала напротив и внимательно смотрела гему в глаза. Неужели из боевиков «генерала» Форкосигана?.. «Пэвэошечка» могла быть только установкой ракет самонаведения. Таких у барраярских сепаратистов прежде не было. Значит, то, что он сегодня видел — скорее всего, были бетанские поставки тяжелого вооружения, прибывшего в локальное звездное пространство под видом медикаментов и гуманитарной помощи. Помощи цивилизаторской миссии Цетаганды, естественно — «для скорейшей ликвидации последствий Периода Изоляции». Значит Бета по-прежнему ведет гибридную войну, воюя в Девятой Сатрапии чужими руками и настраивая против Империи галактическое сообщество. Это было не вторжение. Пока не вторжение. Всего лишь захват построенного чужими руками космодрома. Построенного, кстати, согнанными на принудительные работы будущими цетагандийцами и оплаченного смертями Янки Дрыны и других, таких же как она, жертв установленного гем Хавером режима военной диктатуры… А Севастьян, стало быть, из местных. Проводит экскурсию наспех обученному бетанцами пилоту, заодно зачищая бассейн Китеры от цетагандийцев после захвата повстанцами космодрома. Это в зрачки оставленного им для зачистки снайпера всматривался сейчас Нерен, заново учась дышать. Поэтому она и лежит такая спокойная. Почему она не подала голос? Неужели боится расспросов, зачем-де самовольно покинула пост, да еще пощадила двух «цетов»?

Голоса снова послышались немного в отдалении. Хлопнула, задвигаясь, дверца кабины пилота. Раздалось гудение моторов. Выждав какое-то время, он перекатился на спину, точнее, на свой рюкзак с балисетом, высвободил из лямки вторую руку и стал скидывать напа́давшие на них обломки деревьев. Как только появилась возможность, он вскочил на ноги, оттащил тлеющую верхушку с ноги Жероннэ. Затоптал два ближайших пучка чертовой травы, догоравших среди мокрой хвои. Только потом принялся ощупывать ногу ба. 

Жероннэ село, то и дело продолжая всхлипывать, размазывая рукавом сажу по заплаканной мордочке. Ноги особо не пострадали, а вот подошва на одном из ботинок серьезно оплавилась. Масштаб причиненных огнем разрушений оказался не столь велик. Верховой пожар так и не начался, ветки были еще мокрыми. По низу что-то там тлело, но стихийное бедствие после того, как прогорели кустики сухостоя и он затоптал особенно разошедшееся пламя, в ближайшее время им не грозило. К тому же весьма кстати сквозь оставшиеся ветви начал просачиваться крапающий уже несколько минут дождик. 

— Ходи осторожно теперь, — сказал он, доставая гигиеническую салфетку из кармана куртки и вытирая лицо совершенному человеческому созданию. 

— Ну-у!.. — капризно скривив рот, отстранилось от него ба, когда он как-то неделикатно попытался оттереть ему щеку. 

— Ладно, само тогда вытирайся. А то сидишь тут, как пародия на гема. 

— Она тоже сидит, — указало оно на барраярку. 

Нерен даже усмехнулся такому сравнению. Протянул упаковку салфеток барраярке. Она поступила, как ба. Сначала вытерла грязь с лица рукавом, потом размазала оставшееся по лицу салфеткой. Ну, немного почище, конечно, стало… Гем Эстир старался не думать, что у него самого сейчас вместо грима. Но поскольку спутников его это никоим образом не заботило, решил не брать в голову. Подобрав свои вещи — рюкзак и винтовку, — они отошли в сторону, подальше от поврежденных плазмотроном стволов и от рассыпанных по земле металлических игл, ни одна из которых, к счастью, их не задела. 

— Ну что? — взглянул он в глаза барраярке. — Опять ты нас решила помиловать, Эльза Форбреттен. Это ж, небось, соратники твои были, эти бетанские наймиты?

Она взглянула на него с какой-то такой насмешкой, что будь она парнем, эта ухмылка выглядела бы глумливой. А так вроде бы насмешил женщину, но не очень удачно. 

— Что с нами дальше собираешься делать? У меня лежат кое-какие средства на счете в Галактическом банке в Форбарр-Султане. Могу попросить кого-нибудь из столицы прислать тебе за нас выкуп. Вам же наверняка нужны деньги? Ну там, на покупку медикаментов, для снаряжения?.. 

Она кивнула. Уже без улыбки, внимательно слушая его, словно стараясь понять, куда он клонит. Нерену очень не хотелось идти прямиком в лапы «лесных братьев». Особенно с учетом того, что эти способные на убийство младенцев люди могли сделать с Жероннэ. На их фоне подозреваемый в связях с бетанцами и даже, вероятно, сочувствующий барраярскому Сопротивлению чиновник смотрелся гораздо предпочтительнее. Жаловаться на начальника военной базы после налета бетанских истребителей было глупо, но вот говорить о заключенных все еще, возможно, имело смысл.

— Можешь отвести нас к замку Форбреттен? Там наверняка есть комм-связь. И граф сможет, наверное, выступить в качестве посредника. Кроме того, мне нужно передать графу Форбреттену кое-какую важную информацию. 

«Какую?» — вопросительно дернула она подбородком. Он расстегнул рюкзак Жероннэ и достал оттуда кожаную папку, выполненную в архаичной манере — с застежкой-молнией. Попросил ба подержать над ними полу дождевика. Только убедившись, что бумага надежно защищена от попадания влаги, открыл перед девушкой свое вступление к каталогу. Текст был написан на языке общения аутов, близком французскому, которого девушка явно не понимала. Барраярка уставилась на страницу, словно в надежде прочесть незнакомые слова, написанные галактической латиницей. Нерен объяснил, что это за документ и для чего он обычно бывает нужен. Потом разъяснил, в чем отличие этого каталога от обычного экспертного заключения. И зачем, собственно, они шли с базы к замку Форбреттен, и почему шли одни. 

— Понимаешь, если бетанцы, ну или там ваши, заняли базу, то они наверняка и заключенных всех выпустили. А там, конечно, все знали, кто чем занимается. Вот этот резчик, — он щелкнул ногтем по чешуйке голочипа, — он очень талантливый человек. А его наверняка ваши считают теперь предателем и коллаборационистом. За то, что он эту работу делал. И парня этого, — он вывел перед ней еще одно изображение. — И девушек-кружевниц, — он показал ей всю троицу. — А у меня здесь записано, и я сам могу выступить как свидетель, что их к этому принудили. Да еще так, чтобы все кругом, да и они сами, думали, что это было их личным выбором, за который они несут ответственность. Понимаешь?..

Барраярка внимательно, словно умела бегло читать на чужом языке, просмотрела все станицы каталога и прощелкала все голограммы, особенно с погибшими. Дождь за это время опять перестал, но Жероннэ все так же безропотно стояло рядом, натягивая поверх их голов импровизированный тент. 

— Знаешь кого-то из этих людей? 

Она только быстро кивнула. Сама закрыла папку, расстегнула куртку с такой же модной в Девятой Сатрапии архаичной застежкой-молнией и сунула нереновский каталог себе за пазуху. Так, значит, документ признали на что-то годным. В отличие от его составителя, который теперь был, в принципе, не особо и нужен.

— Их теперь казнят? — спросил гем Эстир, хотя больше всего ему хотелось спросить то же самое о них с Жероннэ. 

Барраярка мотнула головой. То ли «нет», то ли «не важно, не твое дело». Потом указала рукой на рюкзак. Гем Эстир сообразил, что она просит их показать, что у них есть еще ценного. Вместе с Жероннэ они разложили поверх расстеленного дождевика все, что у них осталось. И Нерен даже сходил к вырубке убедиться, что барраярцы ничего из своих «военных трофеев» не бросили. Слабая надежда найти хоть что-то из содержимого другого рюкзака, разумеется, оказалась тщетной. Изо всех сил пытаясь вспомнить, что же там было, он вернулся, бросил взгляд на расстеленный поверх мокрой травы дождевик и понял, что в том, его собственном рюкзаке, было почти все: палатка, аптечка, вся приличная одежда, косметика, письменные принадлежности, подаренные родственниками и любовниками украшения, рисунки и все бумажные записи, включая стихи. Из того, что у них осталось, ценность представляли только два спальных мешка, выданные начсклада дополнительные свитера с теплыми носками, голограф, балисет и несколько плиток дневного солдатского рациона. Каталог у него уже забрали, карты памяти со всем отснятым материалом хранились где-то под верхней одеждой у Жероннэ вместе с секретным диктофоном. 

Партизанствующая графиня ощупала опустевший рюкзак и выудила еще какую-то мелочевку, рассованную Жероннэ по карманам. Какие-то ракушки, щепочки, звериные косточки, каштаны, желуди и явно стыренный в лагере человеческий зуб. Нет, ну дитя дитем… Потом она указала поочередно на ба с гемом и выразительно похлопала себя ладонью по правому бедру в районе пояса. Гем Эстир покорно отстегнул кобуру с парализатором. 

— Вы собираетесь отдать ей наше оружие? — с сомнением в голосе уточнило у него Жероннэ на наречии аутов.

— Это полагалось сделать еще раньше, но я о нем просто забыл. Ты тоже сейчас отдашь ей парализатор. Этого символического жеста, я надеюсь, ей будет достаточно.

— Мы в плену, да? — сообразило ба.

— В тот момент это казалось наилучшим решением, — подтвердил гем Эстир. 

Однако парализаторы интересовали партизанку совсем с другой точки зрения. Она умелыми движениями вытащила зарядный картридж и швырнула его в сторону вырубки. Бесполезную машинку она вложила обратно в кобуру и вернула ее Нерену. С парализатором Жероннэ она поступила подобным же образом. Ага, значит, она избавляется от электроники, чтобы их по пути не засекли цетагандийские или бетанские сканеры. Вслед за оружием настала очередь голографа. 

— Нет, только не это!.. — взмолились мюсцы в один голос. 

Однако она была непреклонна. Извлеченные батареи полетели туда же, подальше от все еще тлеющих лиственниц. На этом она не остановилась, а со знанием дела вскрыла своим форским ножичком корпус и вытащила небольшую кварцевую батарейку, обеспечивающую настройку времени. После чего голограф был уложен в футляр и возвращен трясущемуся от такого неуважения к технике ба. Девушка меж тем требовательно помахала пальцами обеих рук, мол: «Давайте еще, что у вас там есть такого!». Мюсцы переглянулись, и Жероннэ покорно выудило откуда-то из-за пазухи диктофон, а гем Эстир извлек из поясной сумки электронный компас и ручной комм. Партизанка с явной досадой осмотрела эти девайсы, но делать было нечего: компас и комм полетели вслед за батареями. С диктофоном девушка была вынуждена признать свое поражение, и вытаскивать микроскопическую батарейку пришлось уже ба. Бросить на землю оно ее не посмело, кидала опять барраярка.

— Ты знаешь, что элементы питания, разлагаясь, разрушают окружающую среду? — прокомментировал это последнее действие Нерен. — На любой из цивилизованных планет Цетаганды тебе за такое отношение к природе был бы выписан огромный штраф. А за разбрасывание батарей от парализатора в некоторых Сатрапиях могут даже руку отсечь. 

Супруга государственного чиновника третьего ранга посмотрела на гема так, как будто бы он полез учить ее мужа управлению его собственной канцелярией. 

— Ладно, молчу. 

Барраярка с кошачьей грацией потянулась, подобрала с земли винтовку и жестом показала пленникам, чтобы они собирали рюкзак. 

— Куда ты нас поведешь? — спросил Нерен, оставив укладку вещей на Жероннэ. 

Девушка изобразила указательными пальцами большой лист бумаги и опять сделала знак рукой, мол: «Дай сюда!». Гем сообразил, что речь шла о карте, которая, по счастью, осталась лежать у него за пазухой. Барраярка ткнула пальцем в отмеченную начсклада широченную каменную ступень, вдоль внешнего края которой шла вырубка. И провела пальцем через лес до самого перевала. Но не того, о котором ему говорили на базе. Потом оттуда она повела обломанным ногтем в противоположную только что проложенному маршруту сторону, уже за горным хребтом, и остановилась на точке с надписью «Vorbretten Castle». 

— Так мы все-таки идем к графу? — не поверил своим глазам уже свыкшийся со своей печальной участью гем. 

Она просто кивнула, пожав плечами, мол: «Сами же меня об этом просили!». 

— Увидим с тобой настоящий средневековый замок! — положил он руку на плечо Жероннэ. Ба ожидаемо повеселело. Если бы только его самого можно было так же легко приободрить!..

— Сколько дней пути? — уже другим голосом спросил он у их проводницы. 

«Три», — показала она растопыренные пальцы. Потом прижала палец к губам, мол: «Соблюдайте тишину!» — и указала им направление. По моментально взятому темпу стало понятно, что это значило «Следуйте за мной!» и «быстро». 

***

Естественно, вместо обещанных сорока минут шли они до его дома часа полтора, если даже не два. Потому что сначала они зашли поглядеть на останки древней крепостной стены, недавно обнаруженной археологами на чьем-то дворе. Потом осматривали какой-то мост через вонючий ручей, одна из опор которого датировалась последним столетием Периода Изоляции. Потом сделали крюк, чтобы влезть на фундамент сторожевой башни, от которой со времен мятежа Фордариана, кроме фундамента, ничего не осталось. Потом долго обсуждали какой-то массивный кронштейн, для чего он мог прежде служить — для уличного фонаря, для опоры снесенного когда-то балкона или для подъема на второй этаж корзин с продуктами. Потом они вышли на мрачные задворки полуперестроенного форского особняка, и там, стоя посреди разбросанных под ногами гнилых картонных коробок и прочего мусора, Акане указал пальцем на одно из окошек потемневшего при давнем пожаре эркера. И когда Эльза увидела там остатки витража, она не выдержала:

— Слушай, это какая-то историческая несправедливость! Я живу в этом городе с рождения. Многократно пересекала этот район на аэрокаре и несколько раз ходила здесь пешком, по этим самым улицам. Но я и понятия не имела, что здесь есть столько всего интересного. А какой-то цетагандиец, который не прожил тут и года, проводит мне полноценную экскурсию и показывает такие места, о которых местные жители, небось, даже и не догадываются. 

— Ну, ты же хочешь быть скачковым пилотом, — со вздохом, как бы оправдываясь, сказал историк. — Потому что тебя влекут звезды. А я… Я с детства хотел попасть в город, где вырос кавалер цетагандийского ордена «За заслуги» Майлз Форкосиган. 

— Майлз Форкосиган имеет высшую награду Цетаганды?! — резко развернулась к нему Форбреттен.

— Нет, это не высшая награда Цетаганды. Высшая награда — это когда твой личный геном берут в банк аутов как материал для совершенствования высшей расы. Но этой награды он тоже удостоился. 

Она как-то с сомнением посмотрела ему в глаза. Своими долгими рассказами о преимуществах жизни в составе Империи он и то вызвал в ней меньше скептицизма. 

— Извини, я не подумал, что у вас это может быть гостайной, — сообразил он. — На всякий случай, никому не говори об этом. 

— А если спрошу дядю Майлза, тогда что? — все еще не веря, с вызовом спросила она.

— Ну-у, спроси, конечно. Может, он тебе тоже эту ленту покажет. Мне, по крайней мере, он ее показал, когда я попросил. Скажешь, что это я тебе проговорился. Может, и не будет так уж сильно сердиться, если это военный секрет, а я его нечаянно тебе выдал. Но у нас в Империи это и так всем известно. 

— Ладно, это я знаю, у кого спросить можно, — примирительно проворчала она. — В любом случае, я почему-то уверена, что нынешний граф Форкосиган тоже о таких местах в Форбарр-Султане не в курсе. И не только он.

— А, он точно не в курсе!.. Он же во дворце рос и в своем родовом особняке. Да и с его внешностью ему по городу без охраны ходить было небезопасно. Мне, и то проще, — вздохнул Акане. — Правда, ему я такие места уже точно показать не смогу. Хотя он-то как раз историей Барраяра интересуется.

И он снова тяжело вздохнул. Показывать другому барраярцу, не Форкосигану, исторические достопримечательности своего квартала ему тут же расхотелось. Тем более, что они уже почти пришли. 

Акане снимал небольшой флигель с противоположной стороны того самого горелого особняка, который хозяева, не имея возможностей обустроить, сдавали разным ремонтным фирмам под офисы и складские помещения. Открывая дверь специальным ключом, размыкающим окружавшее домик силовое поле, он на всякий случай предупредил гостью, что к этому визиту специально не готовился и вообще из дому уходил в спешке. Однако, эффект, произведенный на нее его скромной квартиркой, оказался прямо противоположным. Она послушно сняла обувь в прихожей (барраярцы, как он знал, при входе в жилище не разувались) и никак не отреагировала на его извинения насчет тесноты кухни. Но стоило ей переступить порог комнаты, как она напряженно замерла, точно на нее кто-то мог наброситься из-за угла. Хотя подобных мест, откуда могла бы исходить такая опасность, чисто визуально поблизости не было.

— Это что за место? — обшаривая интерьер одними глазами, настороженно спросила она.

— Э-э… Жилая комната, — замерев за ее спиной, неуверенно произнес Акане. — Не знаю, как у вас такие помещения принято называть. 

Шея у нее тоже была белая и вся пятнистая от веснушек. А вдоль хребта, ниже роста волос, шел такой трогательный морковный хвостик рыжего пуха, что очень хотелось на него дунуть и посмотреть, в каком направлении улягутся волоски. 

— А где стол? Кровать? 

— Стол вон, — отвлекшись от лицезрения девичьей шеи, цетагандиец указал на чернолаковый чайный столик в стиле времен Четвертой Сатрапии. — А постель расстилаю, когда ложусь спать.

— Что? Прямо на полу? Это такой цетагандийский аскетизм что ли? Как в военном походе, а-ля Эзар Форбарра?

— Э-э… ну, да. Только это не походный аскетизм, а городской. Или ты думала, что все гемы во дворцах живут?

— Нет, конечно, — без особой, впрочем, уверенности в голосе произнесла графская дочь. — Но ты просто одет так. Да еще фирма у вас своя, свои поставщики, художники по тканям. Вот я и подумала…

— О, так я похож на инопланетного принца! — разулыбался Акане. — Разумеется, доходы моего клана гораздо выше семейных доходов того же графа Форкосигана. Но мы совсем небогаты. У отца есть свой дом в столице, у прабабушки-аута леди Аулин — огромный особняк с несколькими научными лабораториями и большим садом за городом, у двоюродного деда Альда — Старшего в моем клане — тоже большой дом, раза в три больше Форкосиган-Хауса. У других родственников тоже городские или загородные особняки. Но дом нужен, когда есть своя семья, жены, дети, слуги, младшие сотрудники фирмы, со своими семьями или слугами. А я один живу, так что у меня в родном городе была просто небольшая квартира. Раза в четыре побольше этой, но там холл большой был, чтоб вечеринки устраивать, и мастерская со складом. Так что жилое пространство в итоге было не сильно больше этого. А на Эте у меня вообще крошечная квартирка была в университетском общежитии. Здесь даже больше места, потому что в подвале у меня спортзал небольшой, котельная, прачечная, а на крыше я хочу ангар для флаера сделать. Комнату можно было и побольше оставить, но я как-то решил не экономить на ванной, ну и гардеробная там отдельная, — и он кивнул на дальнюю, впрочем, не особо дальнюю, стену, где за узорчатыми деревянными панелями, инкрустированными перламутром, прятались два дверных проема. — Тем более я один тут все время. Ты, можно сказать, первый человек, которого я к себе в гости привел. А там у меня вечно кто-то ночевать оставался, некоторые вообще неделями жили. Одному мне тут места вполне хватает. 

— Ну, а ты вообще в курсе, что зимой тут на полметра снега за одну ночь навалить может? — с изрядным скептицизмом выслушав эти объяснения, поинтересовалась Форбреттен. — Этаж-то первый. Почему у нас кровати во всех домах высокие? Потому что по полу сквозняки гуляют и вообще на полу холодно.

Акане решительно помотал головой.

— Это не потому у вас на полу не спят, что зимы суровые, — заметил он. — А просто ригидность сознания у вас повышенная. И Девятой Сатрапии на вас нет, чтоб это дело как-то исправить. Если хочешь знать, в моем родном городе на Мю Кита зимой тоже холодно и тоже снег. Но ты же видишь, что тут полы на целую ладонь выше уровня прихожей? Там проходит отопление, а из прихожей зато пыль с улицы внутрь не летит. Не то что у вас, когда специальные люди для уборки жилых помещений требуются. 

— Ага, а ты, типа, сам полы моешь! — защищая свое классовое сознание вспылила фор-девица.

— Нет, — с достоинством возразил гем. — У меня есть цетагандийский робот-пылесос. Но на крайний случай, могу и сам помыть. Все лучше, чем с вашей бестолковой барраярской прислугой дела иметь. 

— Хм, ригидность мышления! — все не могла успокоиться Форбреттен. — А ты в курсе, что зимой, бывает, и центральное отопление отключают, и электричество вырубается? Что, если авария какая случится? Ты что, каждый раз полы вскрывать будешь?

— Иди сюда, инженер Форбреттен, я все тебе объясню, — с этими словами он достал из сумки планшет и открыл на нем чертежи и папку с изображениями использованных стойматериалов. Она очень внимательно выслушала все его разъяснения и вместе с ним совершила настоящую инспекцию его жилища: выглянула на чердак, спустилась в подвал. Причем чем дальше, тем въедливых вопросов становилось все меньше, а сосредоточенное молчание, наоборот, с каждым полученным ответом — все гуще. В ванной комнате ее только на риторическое восклицание и хватило:

— И это ванна?

— Ну, если хочешь, назови ее микро-бассейном. Но я привык, чтобы тело помещалось в воде полностью и, желательно, не одно. 

— Н-да, теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя такая скромная спальня и почему ты спишь на полу, — торжественно изрекла она, остановившись посреди жилой комнаты. — Но все-таки, что ты будешь делать, если посреди зимы вдруг по всему району вырубится электричество, энергонакопитель будет пуст, и твой запасной генератор тоже встанет? С водяными трубами все понятно, они с твоей системой защиты не лопнут. А вот ты сам? 

— Но в конце концов, электричество же включат когда-нибудь? 

— А пока не включат?

— Черные Небеса, Форбреттен! Приду к тебе ночевать.

— Ладно, договорились, — с серьезным видом разрешила она. — Но мне еще надо все обдумать.

— Это ты о чем? Можно ли со мной ночевать под одной крышей?

— Нет, с этим как раз все ясно. Я по поводу ригидности мышления. А почему у тебя стены и потолок, как в императорских покоях?

— Ну-у… — снова смутился Акане. — Просто я был на экскурсии во дворце. Еще весной, как приехал. Императорская семья была на Комарре, и в некоторые внутренние покои тоже пускали. Мне понравилась эта имитация дофордариановских интерьеров. Выяснил, что за мастерская занималась реконструкцией пятьдесят лет назад, и заказал у них такие же резные панели. По-моему, получилось неплохо. 

— Это же должно быть страшно дорого!

— Но мне просто всегда хотелось иметь дом в барраярском стиле. А ничего приличнее интерьеров императорского дворца я пока для себя не нашел.

— Дом в барраярском стиле, — в очередной раз скептически оглядев комнату, проговорила Форбреттен. — Без мебели, но с бассейном. С фундамента до конька крыши напичканный цетагандийской техникой... И вправду, как в твоей альтернативной Девятой Сатрапии. Надо будет тоже тому приятелю моему рассказать. Он заценит. У него такой же потолок в спальне, а он все расстраивается, что сменить нельзя, потому что памятник архитектуры.

— У тебя есть приятель, который живет в императорском дворце? — удивился цетагандиец.

— Ну, так… Типа, друг детства, — почему-то недовольно скривившись, пробормотала она. — В Первую Цетагандийскую с ним каждое лето играли. 

— О!.. А ты, кстати, кем обычно была? 

— Я?! — и она с удивлением посмотрела на посмевшего спросить такую глупость Акане, но тот был более чем серьезен. — Ну, они, конечно, пытались меня каждый раз убедить, что человек, которого в школе зовут не иначе, как «Гембреттен», может быть только цетом. Но я всегда была партизаном. Цетами были они, все по очереди. Даже кронпринц.

— Так это ты наследника престола имела в виду?! — не поверил своим ушам Акане.

— Ну, а кого же еще? Но мы сейчас редко видимся. Претензия у меня к нему одна есть. Личного толка… Ладно, давай питаться!

С едой тоже вышло довольно забавно. Она все никак не могла поверить, что разноцветный рис, который он достал из варочной машины и красиво разложил по тарелкам, не искусственного происхождения. Акане пришлось прочитать ей целую лекцию на предмет того, что генномодифицированные продукты ничем не отличаются от тех, что прошли естественную селекцию. Сладкая рыба тоже вызвала массу вопросов, хоть и была самой обычной барраярской форелью. Да и привычная Акане нарезка салата в виде букв греческого и латинского алфавита придирчивую гостью тоже в некотором роде удивила. Зато нехитрая машинка для художественной нарезки вызвала у будущего инженера неподдельный восторг. 

— Можешь мне рассказать про Форкосигана? — попросила она, когда они сели в комнате на цветных подушках и цетагандиец обучил ее начальным азам правильного питья чая. 

Акане от удивления чуть было опять, как во время помолвки, не выронил из рук чашку, но вовремя сообразил, что вопрос был про господина Имперского аудитора. И он принялся рассказывать, как — ему тогда было шесть лет — он ходил с отцом на представление одного знаменитого театра теней. Показывали уже ставшую классической пьесу о хитрости Небесной Императрицы Райан Дегтиар. История повествовала о ее долгом, полном опасностей пути от Служанки Звездных Яслей к обретению высшего титула. 

Одним из ключевых моментов на этом пути была сложная интрига по удалению от трона и от влияния на Императора его ближайших родственников — аута принца Слайка Джияджи и аута Илсюма Кети, бывших в то время губернаторами Третьей и Пятой Сатрапий. Покровительница Райан — прежняя Небесная Императрица Лизбет — придумала хитроумный план, как заманить в сети политического заговора своих противников, а заодно проверить на верность идеалам расы аутов остальных сатрап-губернаторов. Вдовствующая Небесная Госпожа тщательно рассчитала время своей кончины, ускорив ее, и таким образом принесла в жертву себя и свое верное ба Лура — все ради упрочения позиций созвездия Дегтиаров. Роль одной из ключевых фигур — своего рода вынутого из широкого женского рукава джокера, с легкостью превратившегося в козырного туза — выпала на долю молодого сына недавно вышедшего в отставку барраярского Регента. Такого неожиданного «союзника» не могли предвидеть ни враги Дегтиаров, ни их многочисленные приспешники, ни даже сам Император. Да и самому «джокеру» так и не довелось разгадать подлинный смысл дворцовой интриги, в которой ему заранее было отведено вполне определенное место.

А поскольку это было представление театра теней, рассчитанное на маленьких гемов и простолюдинов, то вся эта типично аутская история женских интриг, в принципе, для придворной жизни Небесного Сада довольно банальная, получила совершенно чарующее воплощение. Вдовствующая Императрица Лизбет очень красиво танцевала в кругу из восьми аут-консортов, когда они придумывали, как обмануть Илсюма Кети вымышленным значением одной из символических регалий. Кружась в танце, они передавали друг другу с рук на руки Большой Ключ, а потом экран, на который проецировались тени, покрывался падающими, как струи дождя, цифрами. Тени фигур сливались с проступающей из-за цифр темнотой, цифры становились зелеными и светящимися, как на экране комма, и начинало казаться, что они-то и есть подлинная реальность, а вовсе не то, что мы привыкли видеть вокруг себя. Таким образом был изображен процесс написания кода, якобы содержащего уникальные данные о системе хранения в генетическом банке аутов. Служанка Звездных Яслей Райан очень изысканно изгибалась, распустив до полу свои черные кудри, когда поливала себя из флакончика феромонами, предназначенными для соблазнения бедного Майлза. 

Но самой прекрасной сценой была та, где Майлз Форкосиган впервые видел Райан Дегтиар без защитного экрана. И так-то его сиротливая фигурка была такая маленькая, несуразная, с большой головой и карикатурно тонкими ножками. А тут под невыразимо печальную мелодию она и вовсе скукоживалась, как опавший осенний лист, разлученный с деревом. Горбатая спина искривлялась еще больше, голова опускалась еще ниже, колени подгибались. Майлз воздевал тоненькие ручки к аутскому гравикреслу, а по экрану из его резного глаза прямо ему под ноги стекала огромная слеза. Акане ходил потом на это представление раз десять, пока не вырос — каждый раз в разных исполнениях и с разным дизайном фигурок. Если какой-нибудь из театров теней ставил эту пьесу, он обязательно ее посещал. И всякий раз на этой сцене, или во время любой другой, где появлялся Майлз Форкосиган, дети смеялись. Ну, потому что обманутый уродец, возомнивший себя влюбленным не просто в совершеннейшее создание, а в будущую Императрицу великой звездной Империи, конечно же, был смешон. И только Акане всегда плакал. Так ему было жаль этого маленького, никем не любимого, несчастного карлика, до самого глубокого дна своего пылкого барраярского сердца сраженного ослепляющей красотой. 

Из-за Майлза он сам, уже без подсказок деда, стал читать книги про Барраяр. Втайне от родителей начал учить русский язык. Потом, когда стал работать в мастерской отца, всегда по возможности выбирал реставрацию барраярских предметов. И естественно, когда поступил в Университет, выбрал специализацию по истории Барраяра. 

— И ты представляешь, какой был конфуз, когда мы встретились, наконец, вживую, и я, желая сделать ему приятное, поздоровался с ним по-русски. Поклонился в пол, как чиновнику первого ранга, говорю: «Здравствуйте, Милес Аралович, ваше высокопревосходительство!» А он меня даже не понял... Нет, я знал, что у него мама бетанка, и что в семье было принято говорить по-английски. Но мне в голову не могло прийти, что человек с древней фамилией Косыгин может не говорить по-русски и не читать классической русской литературы!

— «Милес Аралович», — с грустью усмехнувшись, повторила за ним Форбреттен. — Такое только влюбленный в Барраяр цетагандиец мог придумать! Надеюсь, ты не стал рассказывать ему об этой пьесе и о своих переживаниях по ее поводу?

— Нет, конечно. Он же так и не знает, что стал жертвой придворной интриги. И потом он же до сих пор хранит ее локон! Искренне верит, что это было проявлением симпатии. Ну, как у вас принято возлюбленным локонами обмениваться или на могилах предков волосы свои жечь. А я вот более изощренного издевательства над барраярцем со стороны аута даже представить себе не могу. Это ж надо! Целую прядь! Эксклюзивнейшего генетического материала! И: «На-те, вы настолько отсталые, что даже не будете знать, что с этим делать!..» А он хранит, из сентиментальных соображений!..

— Ну, и что в итоге? Неужели, как с Барраяром, «золотая легенда» о Майлзе Форкосигане оказалась на деле «черной»? Или тебя так сильно расстроило, что он не смог оценить жуков-блевунов и оказался совершенно невосприимчив к цетагандийской поэзии?

— Да, нет, в общем… — совсем поникнув головой, тихо проговорил Акане. — Хотя и это тоже, в какой-то мере… Но… Не знаю… Слушай, я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом. 

Она молча передала ему через столик салфетку. Акане сложил ее и приложил сложенным краем к ресницам. Сначала к одному глазу, потом к другому. А потом какое-то время молча держал салфетку в руках и смотрел, как по ней растекается двумя серыми пятнышками его цетагандийская тушь, разведенная его же слезами. На память пришла фраза из одного бетанского, написанного, впрочем, с очень большой симпатией, путеводителя по Цетаганде: «Цетагандиец впитывает похвалу, как бумажная салфетка воду». А ведь со времени прибытия на Барраяр, его никто ни разу ни за что не хвалил, кроме Алекса! Не его генетическую модификацию, а его самого. Ну, разве что сидящая напротив него Форбреттен — пока еще не знала, что он настоящий «цет». А так хотелось услышать хоть какое-то доброе слово от господина Имперского аудитора… 

— Давай, о чем-нибудь другом лучше поговорим, — предложил он барраярке. — Например, о Форбреттенах.

— Н-да, если уж у тебя такие «веселые» истории про Форкосигана, представляю, что будет про Форбреттенов, — со вздохом согласилась она.

— Ну, там хотя бы не про меня. И в начале там действительно все довольно интересно, — с этими словами он убрал на поднос чашки, свернул настольную циновку из тростниковых палочек и протер краем той же салфетки поверхность чайного столика. 

Увидев, как черная, казавшаяся лакированной поверхность начинает покрываться мерцающими звездами, словно выплывающими из глубины бездонного провала, открывшегося посреди столешницы, Форбреттен ахнула:

— Да это же комм-пульт! 

— Он самый, — Акане провел пальцем по краю демонстрационной панели, активировав экран, а потом изобразил путь от Мю Кита к звездному пространству Барраяра, прочертив размашистую загогулину через Эту, Ро и Комарру, введя таким образом пароль. В воздухе перед ним выплыло дерево папок в виде созвездия Дракона, видимого с Мю Кита. 

— Мой дед, — начал он, — выполнял ряд заданий для Императорского Этнографического музея и для Губернаторского Исторического Общества народов галактики. Поэтому он собрал гигантскую коллекцию голограмм с изображениями предметов барраярского быта, произведений искусства, костюмов и интерьеров. Голограммы делало, в основном, наше семейное ба Жероннэ. А для ба, как и для их создателей аутов, физическая антропология — это такой же вид декоративно-прикладного искусства, как и предметы культуры. Поэтому ба, вероятно, по собственному почину, голографировало всех тех людей, с которыми они во время этой экспедиции встречались. Причем снимало всех — как цетагандийцев, так и местных, — и даже успевало потом сообщать голограммам весьма подробные подписи о том, кто, где и при каких обстоятельствах заголографирован. Поскольку сам я, в отличие от ба и аутов, человек, я все-таки отделил изображения людей от изображений предметов, и разбил все на тематические папки в соответствии с тем, где и над чем они работали. Как видишь, — сказал он, увеличив одну из ветвей созвездия, — больше всего портретов относится к Форбарр-Султане и к Округу Форбреттен, где они жили почти безвылазно несколько лет. 

— И у тебя есть изображения графа Эрика и графини Эльзы? 

— И очень много, — Акане развернул притворявшийся чайным столиком комм-пульт и пересел на подушки рядом с Форбреттен. — Они тогда еще пользовались старым голографом, поэтому предметы приходилось снимать с нескольких ракурсов, чтобы потом сделать полный обзор на 360 градусов. А людей, понятное дело, снимали одним кадром, поэтому смотреть можно только с того ракурса, с которого было снято. 

Он развернул первый снимок и над черной поверхностью столешницы возникли две сидящие друг напротив друга фигуры. Темноволосый юноша в роскошных, расшитых золотом белых одеждах сидел, подогнув колени, на пятках, а рыжеволосая худощавая девушка в камуфляжной форме расположилась в той же позе, что и глядящая на нее во все глаза Форбреттен — скрестив ноги по-турецки. Девушка была пострижена под машинку, гораздо короче, чем сейчас ее праправнучка, а у цетагандийца волосы были заплетены в косу и уложены на затылке с помощью длиной золотой шпильки. Рядом с девушкой на траве лежала дендарийская винтовка с богато инкрустированными прикладом и ложем и, разумеется, с оптическим прицелом.

— «Завтрак на траве», — почему-то шепотом произнес сидящий рядом Акане. — Это самая первая и моя самая любимая. Смотри, как она на него смотрит!.. С такой явной иронией. Очень по-женски. А он, судя по его взгляду, уже влюбился без памяти. Это, насколько я понимаю, она только что его чуть не убила. А они с Жероннэ, из благодарности, решили накормить ее бутербродами.

— Это твой дед, да? — так же тихо спросила Форбреттен. — Похож на тебя очень.

— Ну, еще бы!.. У нас с ним одна генетическая модификация. Только у меня в варианте «поздняя осень», а у него — «лето настало». Видишь, какие у него глаза темно-зеленые? Даже не как взрослая трава, а такая малахитовая зелень с отливом в аквамарин. Так называемый «теплый зеленый». Тогда еще только начала входить в моду эта генетическая манера, чтобы цвета клана одновременно были прописаны и во внешности. Но полностью ей только некоторые ауты и высшая гемская аристократия следовала... Ты не читала «Интимный дневник» Иллуми Эйри, который потом служил выборным чиновником на Эскобаре? 

Эльза медленно помотала головой, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от изображения.

— Ты что? Это же, можно сказать, первый автор, который сформулировал проблему «загадочной барраярской души»! Причем он потом на этой душе еще и женился, так что его можно считать экспертом… Так вот он был на поколение старше моего деда, принадлежал к высшей знати, владел богатейшими поместьями. Очень древний род. У него полный комплект был: иссинячерные волосы с белыми прядями и ярко синие, такого глубокого сапфирового оттенка глаза. И очень мужественные черты. Даже от старого портрета в электронной книге прямо разит ощущением власти и мудрости. Настоящий аристократ! А до нас, до мелкопоместного и городского гемства, эта мода только спустя столетие докатилась. Так что с отцом моя прабабушка оторвалась по полной. Отвела душу: глаза — цвета травы, волосы — темно рыжие, как у тебя, кожа — белее мрамора и вся в веснушках. 

— Как у меня? — нахмурившись, повернула к нему лицо девушка.

— Ну, не как у тебя, конечно, — тут же поправился Акане. — А как у твоей прапрабабки Эльзы. И телосложение у отца такое, барраярское что ли. Атлетическое, можно сказать. Как у графа Эрика. 

— Как это понимать? — напряженно всматриваясь ему в лицо спросила Форбреттен.

— Да, я сам не очень в курсе, — опустив глаза, смутился гем-лорд. — Никто ж не говорил ничего. Я всегда знал, что у деда на Барраяре была безответная любовь и был роман с каким-то фором. Ну, просто потому что он жил несколько лет в настоящем древнем замке, а потом на основе своих воспоминаний и голограмм экспозицию в Этнографическом музее монтировал. А тут, перед самой моей ссылкой, выяснилось, что его спермой воспользовались и есть потомки. А потом, когда я посмотрел эти голограммы (мне их, понятное дело, тоже раньше никто не показывал), то сразу же заподозрил, что отца моего тоже не без барраярского материала собирали. Уж не знаю, кто там на это сподобился. Дед ли из сентиментальности локоны их на родную планету привез, или там наше ба остриженные ногти насобирало. Но прабабушка аут явно любила экспериментировать. И скорее всего, у моего отца четыре биологических родителя: дед Нерен, бабушка Сори́н, граф Эрик Форбреттен и графиня Эльза Форбреттен. Хотя, нет, наверное, надо говорить «пять». Потому что леди Аулин в свои творения обязательно от самой себя тоже что-то пихает. 

Форбреттен слушала его объяснение, уставившись в развернутую перед ней голограмму, переводя взгляд то на бойца Сопротивления Эльзу, то на Нерена гем Эстира.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что, возможно, ты такой же фор, как я — гем?

— Нет, если все произошло как я думаю, то я даже в большей степени фор, чем ты гем. Но это еще надо проверить. Если у вас есть какие-то образцы их ДНК, то даже у вас на планете можно провести генсканирование и узнать, так это или нет. Ну, или можно попытаться спросить Жероннэ или леди Аулин. Хотя отец мой, думаю, это уже сделал. 

Форбреттен повернула голову и критически оглядела цетагандийца сверху вниз, словно прицениваясь к этой мысли: «Брать, не брать?»

— Ну, и кем же я тогда тебе прихожусь? 

— Внучатой племянницей, — вздохнул Акане. — Но у нас твой статус все равно обозначался бы словами «старшая сестра», потому что ваша ветвь старше. Но это только если ты сама согласишься считать меня своим родственником.

Она не ответила. Только со вздохом перевела взгляд на столетней давности голограмму.

— Мне надо подумать, — наконец, сказала она. — Это ты об этом хотел у меня спросить, можно ли это показывать моему отцу?

Акане, не поднимая головы, кивнул. Видимо, ее ответ следовало трактовать как не по-барраярски деликатное «нет».

— Мне отец передал для него копию нашей родовой книги со свободными страницами для вашей ветви, чтобы вы могли вписать туда свои биографии. И дедовский балисет, который был с ним на Барраяре. Я не знаю, что мне с этим делать, если твой отец их не примет. Потому что своего отца я ослушаться не могу.

— Видишь, — со вздохом проговорила Форбреттен. — Я не знаю, как он отнесется к родственникам с Цетаганды. Особенно с учетом того, что вы с Мю Кита. Просто его отец, мой дед Эрик, был коммодором ВКС и погиб при Верване, когда моему отцу было всего двадцать два. А прадедушка Рене, седьмой граф, через год после этого довольно скоропостижно умер, не вынес утраты. И отцу, который лишился почти одновременно и отца, и деда, пришлось оставить военную карьеру и заниматься делами графства. Причем в таком возрасте, когда он совершенно к этому не был готов... Но из него, кстати, хороший граф получился, не как Форкосиган, который делами своего Округа практически не занимается… В общем не знаю я, как он к этому всему отнесется. Тогда, двадцать три года назад, для него это таким шоком было — узнать, что он на одну восьмую цетагандиец! У нас их, то есть вас, и так традиционно все ненавидят. Военные так и вовсе все время живут с оглядкой на Цетаганду, постоянно ждут какой-нибудь новой вспышки космической агрессии. А тут еще и родной отец погиб в бою с вами. Не знаю пока еще, как ему об этом сказать.

Акане еще ниже поник плечами. Бессмысленно было говорить, что попытку установления контроля над Ступицей Хеджена еще тогда признали ошибкой гемского военного руководства, и все виновные либо понесли наказание, либо покончили с собой, согласно военному этикету. И что представители младшей ветви Эстиров никогда не служили в рядах вооруженных космических сил. А если и занимались какого рода культурной экспансией, то скорее обогащали культуру родной планеты предметами галактического искусства, чем прививали другим планетам культуру Цетаганды. Все это была фактология, а Форбреттен говорила о человеческих чувствах. Куда уж фактам против страстей и переживаний?..

— Но из того, что я от тебя услышала, — продолжила барраярка, — есть кое-что, что отцу надо узнать непременно. Это то, что шестой граф Форбреттен доподлинно знал, что седьмой граф, его прямой наследник и сын Рене, не является его биологическим ребенком. А значит, завещал ему титул и родовую собственность совершенно сознательно, не будучи введен в заблуждение.

— Да, конечно, знал! — воскликнул воспрявший духом Акане.

— Доказательства бы еще найти этому. Какое-нибудь документальное подтверждение.

— С этим плохо, — со вздохом признал историк. — У меня только устный рассказ моего отца. В путевых заметках моего деда об этом очень обтекаемо сказано. Вообще, можно сказать, не сказано. Имен точно никаких нет, только «граф» и «графиня». Да и про коллизию их отношений можно догадаться, только зная основные факты. Можно, конечно, попробовать спросить Жероннэ, отправив ему письмо или видеосообщение. Но это нужно хорошенько подумать, что именно у него спрашивать. Оно у нас такое, весьма специфическое ба…

— Ну, что ж, давай тогда смотреть дальше, — кивнула Форбреттен. — Может, найдем что-то, что может сойти за доказательство.

Следующая голограмма выглядела еще загадочнее. Гем Эстир был снят со спины. Совершенно голый, с роскошной гривой черных, слегка волнистых волос длиной чуть ли не до колена, которую он, наклонив голову на бок, расчесывал каким-то сверкающим на солнце гребнем. В очень красивой позе, надо сказать, стоял, словно античная статуя. Девушка же на заднем плане, тоже абсолютно голая, оказалась застигнута кадром на середине размашистого шага. Как будто просто спешила мимо, а что одежда на ней отсутствовала, так кому какое дело.

— А почему они здесь без одежды? — оторопело спросила Форбреттен.

— Ну, это только Жероннэ сейчас знать может, — пожал плечами цетагандиец. — Моются, наверное, в этих ваших Дендарийских Антикитерах. Вон, видишь, у нее в руке мыло и мочалка. Но у них ничего такого не было, что у вас принято считать сексом. Дед об этом совершенно ясно пишет. 

Барраярка только мрачно фыркнула на это его «принято считать».

— Правда, она здесь очень красивая? — спросил он. — Я сам давно знал, что там чувства с его стороны были, но как-то не очень себе представлял, как должна выглядеть инопланетная женщина, чтобы в нее гем мог влюбиться. А тут прям, даже не знаю!.. В общем, с одного взгляда все понятно. 

— Давай следующую, — мрачно перебила его Форбреттен. 

Дальше пошли всякие бытовые сценки из графского замка, из которых можно было понять только одно: между графом, графиней и гемом существовала определенного рода взаимная симпатия. Но что это была за привязанность — дружеская или романтическая, сказать было сложно. На одной голограмме была какая-то застольная сцена со страстным спором между графом и еще двумя барраярцами, в одном из которых Эльза с удивлением узнала знаменитого летчика-аса Терентия Форкереса, одного из деятельных участников барраярского Сопротивления, о чем тут же и сообщила не менее потрясенному этим известием историку. Юная графиня, широко улыбаясь и глядя прямо в камеру, стояла за стулом мужа, положив ему ладони на плечи. Гем Эстир, похоже, единственный, кто был трезв, сидел на краю стола с совершенно утомленным видом, с косой через плечо, и потому был особенно похож на Акане. Потом были сценки с ребенком в детских санях, смеющейся графиней и игрой в снежки — единственные кадры, на которых можно было увидеть ба Жероннэ в цветной вязаной шапочке. Практически на всех голограммах, кроме самой первой, Нерен гем Эстир был без грима или с какими-то чисто символическими оранжево-зелеными полосочками на одной щеке. 

— А вот тут они все вместе с детенышем, — прокомментировал Акане, открывая следующий кадр. Голограмма явно была постановочной, этакое семейное фото в интерьере, но ей предшествовала другая, видимо, сделанная до того, как все приготовились. — Смотри, граф смотрит на своего сына, дед косится на графиню, а она единственная, кто смотрит в кадр, на Жероннэ, и что-то там ему объясняет. Хотя нет, не единственная. Рене тоже смотрит, но его явно голограф интересует, а не голографирующий. 

— Вот оно! — Эльза-младшая ткнула пальцем в лицо малыша. — Доказательство.

— Ты имеешь в виду эти взгляды?

— Нет. Хотя и это тоже. Я имею в виду форму глаз. У нас все фотографии с прадедом — только начиная с его шестилетнего возраста. Хотя младенцев тогда любили фотографировать. И на всех его фотографиях глаза у него нормальные. А тут, когда они все вместе, сразу, с одного взгляда видно, кто из этих двоих — настоящий отец. 

— А, ты про эпикантус?.. — сообразил обладатель таких же «ненормальных» форм. — Я знаю, что они возили ребенка в Форбарр-Султану на операцию. У деда об этом в записках вскользь упоминается. Он еще не мог с ребенком попрощаться нормально, когда уезжал. Потому что у мальчика повязка была на глазах, когда они с мамой из больницы вышли. Но я думал, там со зрением какая-то проблема была. А они, получается, пластику век делали, чтобы он на цета похож не был. 

— Что за больница? 

— Университетский госпиталь. Но там вряд ли какие-то записи с того времени сохранились. Наши ведь все электронные архивы либо вывезли, либо уничтожили. Почему и источников по Девятой Сатрапии так мало. И потом операцию такого рода, скорее всего, за взятку делали. Так что в медкарте какая-то другая причина операционного вмешательства наверняка была указана. 

— Понятно, — вынесла окончательный вердикт Форбреттен. — Я думаю, родителям надо обязательно показать эту фотографию. Только я пока не понимаю, как это сделать. Чтобы не акцентировать их внимание на том, что у нас есть родственники на Мю Кита.

— Ну… — Акане снова заметно погрустнел. — Они же могут выбрать, принимать им меня как своего родственника или нет. 

— А тут разве есть выбор? — с некоторым удивлением спросила она.

— Выбор всегда есть, — пожал опущенными плечами цетагандиец. — Семья — это ведь не генетика. Мой дед, например, себе явно запретил думать о твоем прадеде как о сыне. Видимо, потому, что это могло угрожать их безопасности — ребенка и его матери. В записях даже по имени его не называет. Везде исключительно — «сын графа». 

— То есть, типа, даже я могу отказаться? — вскинула она свою медного отлива бровь. — Я имею в виду, не «старшей сестрой» тебе быть, а в принципе признавать наше с тобой родство?

Поскольку вопрос этот, по всей вероятности, можно было уже считать решенным, то он просто кивнул. Потом, невесело усмехнувшись, сообщил:

— Я тебе даже могу в этом помочь. Скажу сейчас тебе про себя такую вещь, что это сразу же облегчит тебе твой выбор. 

— И что же это за вещь? — строго посмотрела она ему в глаза, отчего цетагандиец тут же снова смутился.

— Существует ненулевая вероятность того, что я убил человека. Без достаточного на то основания.

— И что же это за «ненулевая вероятность» такая?

— Ну, как кот Шредингера, только наоборот. Либо убил, либо нет.

— Как Шредингер кота? — с кривой усмешкой уточнила она. 

— Нет, в смысле, либо я убил, либо не я. Так-то этот человек стопроцентно мертв, — он открыл другое дерево папок, отыскал в нем одну и вывел на поверхность комма плоскостной видео-ролик. — Это запись с городских камер наблюдения. Ее в качестве свидетельства моей вины на суде приводили. Но поскольку я сам признался, что это я сделал, оно уже никакой роли для следствия не играло. 

На видео было месиво из человеческих тел, которые сначала набегали волнами в одном направлении, а потом принимались отступать под натиском встречной волны синего цвета. На Барраяре такое количество человек в одном месте было даже невозможно представить. Гвалт стоял неимоверный. Потом на какое-то время изображение заволокло странным туманом, разноцветная людская волна отступила и как будто бы поредела: какие-то тела опадали на землю, кто-то приседал или пригибался к земле, стараясь закрыть лицо. Но потом вновь цветная толпа перешла в наступление. В синих полетели какие-то предметы, камни, бутылки. 

— Что это? — с изумлением на лице выговорила Форбреттен. 

Акане остановил видео.

— Ну, помнишь, я говорил тебе, что у нас в Империи довольно много разных социальных проблем? Одна из них — демографическая. Когда после потери Девятой Сатрапии высшее гемское командование себя дискредитировало, многие тогда ушли со сцены, и их место заняли представители младшего поколения. Их дети выросли послушными безынициативными бездельниками, привыкшими, что за них все решают их отцы и деды. А сейчас подросло следующее поколение, которое этот сложившийся порядок уже не устраивает. Раньше такого рода демографические проблемы решались с помощью завоеваний. Но за последние сто лет было несколько таких попыток: попытка установления контроля над пространством Комарры и колонизации Зергияра — ваша Третья Цетагандийская, попытка взять контроль над Ступицей Хеджена через военное присутствие на Верване, попытка присоединить к Империи Мэрилак. И еще несколько других, менее известных на Барраяре. И все они сорвались: ни новых Сатрапий, ни новых Колоний. И сами боевые действия закончились довольно быстро. Даже на Мэрилаке, где велись уже наземные операции. Таким образом, получается, что постоянного оттока активной молодежи с основных планет война вот уже целых три поколения обеспечить не может. А для какой-то гражданской активности на самих планетах наша геронтократическая система места тоже не оставляет. Ну, и в связи с этим те, кто не имеет сейчас власти решать, требуют перемен, а те, кто в настоящее время находится у власти, переменам всячески сопротивляются. То, что ты сейчас видела — обычная студенческая демонстрация, которая при попытке разгона переросла в столкновение с полицией. Только и всего. 

Форбреттен слушала его, широко раскрыв свои серо-зеленые глаза, периодически поглядывая на человеческое море в застывшем видеокадре. Потом поинтересовалась требованиями демонстрантов. Акане весьма подробно их перечислил. Чем вызвал в ее глазах еще большее удивление.

— Это из-за такой ерунды у вас устраивают массовые волнения?!

— Это не ерунда, если это касается столь многих. Просто у вас развивающаяся экономика, вы еще ни разу не сталкивались с кризисом перепроизводства и пока не знаете, что такое безработица. А раньше те социальные слои, которые не могли приспособиться к изменениям экономической конъюнктуры, просто умирали у вас от голода, или их убивали во внутренних конфликтах. На Цетаганде цивилизованное общество, поэтому нас, видишь, всего лишь резиновыми дубинками потчуют и достаточно безвредным газом травят. Никто никого не убивает. Даже ауты с их биологическим оружием массового поражения. Потому что социальный протест — это движущая сила для развития общества, как война, эпидемия или экологическая катастрофа. Сильные особи прорываются наверх, слабые сходят со сцены. Это тоже путь для совершенствования генома, так что аутов все устраивает. 

— А ты кто, как думаешь? Сильная особь?

— Сложный вопрос, — со вздохом признался гем. — Дома, и на Мю, и на Эте, было много таких моментов, когда я был уверен, что да. И даже в этой ситуации, — он ткнул пальцем в экран, — я вел себя так, как считал, должны себя вести сильные особи. Но в результате Империя с ее жизнью осталась там. А я — здесь, на Барраяре, где мне и поговорить толком не с кем. Сегодняшний день — явное исключение. Как в помойку выбросили. Почему-то мне кажется, что сильные особи не оказываются в мусорной корзине… И подумать только! Все из-за какого-то брошенного в задоре камня!.. Смотри, — он снова запустил видео. — Вон там — это я. Вот полиция отогнала нас газом, а вот мы — те, у кого были заранее надеты гражданские респираторы — начинаем их снова теснить. И поскольку с нашей стороны уже есть жертвы, естественно, не миндальничаем. Вот, видишь, я замахиваюсь и кидаю камень, а вон там падает человек, потому что ему попали камнем в голову. 

— Ну-ка прокрути еще раз, — напряженно всматриваясь в мутное изображение, потребовала она. — А замедленный режим можно установить?

Акане сделал, как она просила.

— Ты знаешь, тут все кидают в том направлении и почти одновременно с тобой. Это кто угодно мог попасть в него. Неужели по ДНК нельзя было определить, в чьей руке был тот булыжник, что разбил ему голову?

— Не-а. Мы заранее предусмотрели возможность столкновения, и большинство вышло с руками и лицами, обмазанными универсальной защитной смазкой. Ну, чтобы там порезов не было, ожогов… гражданских исков, если вдруг кто витрину или аэрокар разобьет.

— А траекторию не пробовали поточней рассчитать?

— Зачем, если я сам признался? Гему за такое ничего не грозит, формально я был в своем праве. Представитель третьего сословия, пусть и в форме полицейского, нанес мне смертельное оскорбление. А еще я был членом Оргкомитета. Написал и имел наглость исполнять со сцены несколько песен, которые сочли необходимым запретить. А самое главное, я из провинции. У меня нет на Эте ни родственников, ни покровителей, чья репутация могла бы пострадать в результате судебного разбирательства. Очень удобный обвиняемый. Особенно когда не хочется признавать системность проблемы, а надо свалить все на непочтительную молодежь. Которая, в принципе-то, хорошая молодежь — чьи-то дети, внуки или племянники, — вот только поддалась влиянию опасных подстрекателей-вольнодумцев. Да еще таких, которым даже уголовное преступление в вину не поставить по причине благородного происхождения. Вот их, этих вольнодумцев, и надо показательно наказывать вместо того, чтобы решать существующие проблемы!.. Так что, если ты наберешь в поисковике мое имя, то узнаешь много интересного обо мне. В том числе, от моих бывших соратников и поклонников. Что я хладнокровный убийца, что я ни во что не ставлю человеческую жизнь, что я развалил работу Оргкомитета, что я превратил мирную демонстрацию в вооруженное противостояние властям, что я разлагал неокрепшие детские умы своей развратной поэзией, ну и так далее… В общем, в родственниках меня иметь и в равду не стоит. 

— А что бы было, если бы в убийстве полицейского обвинили кого-то другого? — никак не отреагировав на последнюю фразу спросила Форбреттен.

— Гема бы не обвинили. А не гема… Ну, убийство гражданского чиновника седьмого ранга при исполнении — это молекулярный расщепитель. 

— Смертная казнь?

— Ну, как тебе сказать… Это, в общем-то, не позорная смерть. И она не несет какой-то серьезной потери репутации рода. Просто такая мера наказания, довольно обычная. Но видишь, — продолжил он со вздохом, — я просто знал этих людей, которые были тогда со мной рядом и которые тоже кидали камни. Думал, что веду себя как ответственный человек, как и полагается гему... А им же не убийцу арестовать надо было. Полицейские, особенно из третьего сословия, они же, как и военные, в общем-то — дрова в топке Империи, расходный материал. Им нужно было развалить Оргкомитет и сделать так, чтобы конкретно эти люди больше на демонстрации не ходили… Очень я им своим «благородным поступком» в этом помог. 

— Тебя пытали? 

— Нет, конечно, — невесело усмехнулся Акане, удивившись про себя такой вспышке этнографического интереса. — Это же просто шутка такая про цетагандийскую пыточную клепсидру. Очень древняя, еще со времен Девятой Сатрапии. Я, честно говоря, думаю, что это пошло от барраярцев и на самом деле имелась в виду какая-то барраярская пытка. 

— Да ладно!..

— Нет, правда. Мы прекрасно без пыток обходимся. Цетаганда же — это цивилизованное общество. У нас допрос только медикаментозный, а для оказания давления существует множество способов психологического и психотропного воздействия, когда человек мучает себя сам. Страх — это эволюционно обусловленный механизм выживания отдельной особи. Человек же формировался из растительноядных обитателей тропического леса. Так что у предков человека было много естественных врагов, от которых нужно было спасаться бегством. Кто ничего не боится, того быстро съедают. Страх и подчинение лежат в основе человеческой природы. Поэтому психику достаточно всего лишь немного подстегнуть, а дальше она сделает все сама. Для этого пытать не нужно. Самые страшные вещи человек всегда делает с собой сам. А со мной даже делать ничего не понадобилось. Достаточно было мне просто это видео показать, и все остальное за меня сделали мои собственные амбиции. 

— Кого-то осудили еще, кроме тебя?

— Нет, даже не арестовали. Хотя задержанных несколько сотен было. 

— Ну, значит, ты добился своей цели. Никого не казнили же. И не важно, чего добились они. Ты не слабая особь. 

— Но, видишь, я-то думал, что делаю что-то важное, правильное, что в конце концов послужит к чести моей семьи. И когда учился в Университете, и когда с группой выступал, и когда демонстрацию мы эту организовывали, и когда кидал камни в полицию. Даже когда сидел в следственном изоляторе и согласился отправиться в ссылку на Барраяр. Ну, потому что кто-то же должен изучать ваше традиционное искусство, особенно если оно вам самим сейчас глубоко безразлично!.. Я совершенно искренне был уверен, что живу и действую на благо моего клана и моей Империи, даже если члены моей семьи и нынешние государственные чиновники почему-то считают иначе. Да я и сейчас все еще в этом уверен. Что я делаю что-то важное, что это кому-то нужно. Хотя реальность упорно свидетельствует об обратном…

Слезы опять набежали куда не надо, и плевать им было на этикет. Он не глядя взял из рук Форбреттен тут же протянутую ему салфетку и опять занялся своими накрашенными ресницами, в которых тушь боролась со слезами и явно проигрывала. Эти конкретные меры по спасению своего лица ненадолго отвлекли его от мрачных мыслей.

— Прости меня, что я сейчас обостренно так на все реагирую, — извинился он перед гостьей. — Просто я уже десять дней в совершенно расстроенных чувствах. А ты первый человек, который меня внимательно слушает… Дома меня вообще, кажется, только отец понял. А все остальные члены семьи готовы продолжать считать меня своим родственником, только если я женюсь на Фенн Рин. Ничего больше уже значения не имеет. С тем же успехом моими клетками из семейного генетического банка могли бы воспользоваться, как если бы я умер... 

Он еще раз, на этот раз уже окончательно промокнул глаза. И решительным жестом отложил салфетку. Все было сказано, оставалось только принять неизбежное. Как и полагается в таких случаях гему — лицом к лицу. Он поднял голову и посмотрел в серо-зеленые глаза своей неизбежности.

— Так что это будет совершенно закономерно, если ты и твой отец тоже не захотите признавать меня своим родственником. Вашему клану от меня даже такой пользы не будет, одни проблемы. Я тебя понимаю и уважаю твой выбор.

Произнося последнюю фразу, он не выдержал и снова опустил голову. Тем более, что неизбежность молчала. 

— Акане, — вдруг решительно сказала она. Цетагандиец даже вздрогнул от удивления, поднял голову, посмотрел в те же серьезные внимательные глаза. — Можешь мне переслать это видео? Я попробую высчитать эту твою «ненулевую вероятность» до процентов. И кто знает, может, она вообще окажется нулевой. 

— Да, хорошо. Спасибо, — не очень понимая, как на это реагировать, сказал он. Хотя от такого внимания к его истории ему заметно полегчало. 

— Но на мою репутацию вне и внутри семьи это все равно никак не повлияет, — предупредил он пытливого инженера. — Я не смогу взять свое признание обратно или даже просто кому-то сказать о том, что оно может быть ложным. Мне лично, конечно, станет от этого легче, но в глазах других я все равно останусь убийцей и человеком, с которым лучше не связываться.

— А теперь слушай меня внимательно, — оборвала она его. — Мне плевать на твою репутацию, как вне, так и внутри твоего клана. И на репутацию твоего клана мне тоже, откровенно говоря, плевать, я никого из них не знаю. Мне важно только то, что думаю о тебе я, Эльза Форбреттен. И я признаю тебя своим родственником. Отныне ты член моей семьи и в пределах Барраярской империи находишься под моей защитой. И что там решит мой отец, или другие мои родственники, значения уже не имеет. Это их личное дело. Я фор и вопросы своей личной чести решаю сама. 

Акане аж рот раскрыл от такого решительного поворота событий. 

— Э-э… Спасибо! — только и смог выдавить из себя он. Потом немного посидел молча, и все же спросил:

— А у вас есть какой-то ритуал для принятия нового члена семьи? 

— Нет. Сказанного достаточно. Мое слово — мое дыхание, — произнесла она не то поговорку, не то ритуальную формулу. Коснулась при этом своих губ двумя пальцами и развернула их в направлении Акане, точно послав ему воздушный поцелуй. Только с очень серьезным выражением на лице. 

— О, я знаю это выражение! Но раньше только читал про него в книгах! — чуть не задохнулся он от внезапного этнографического восторга. — А оказывается, еще и специальный жест есть!

Форбреттен даже рассмеялась на эти его восклицания:

— Вот же повезло брата-гуманитария заиметь, — с притворным возмущением проворчала она. 

Тут Акане вспомнил о приличиях, отполз на подушках назад и, все так же сидя на коленях, опустился лицом к самому полу, вытянув вперед сложенные друг на друга ладони.

— Эльза Форбреттен, — торжественно произнес он. — Признаю тебя своей старшей сестрой и обязуюсь тебя во всем слушаться, находясь в пределах Барраярской империи. 

И немного подумав, спешно добавил: 

— Разумеется, в пределах разумного. Извини, я вынужден сделать такое ограничение. Все же мы принадлежим с тобой к разным культурам, являемся подданными разных Империй, и есть такие вещи, которые я как цетагандиец просто не могу совершить.

— И как далеко простираются эти пределы вашего цетагандийского «разумного»? — с явной насмешкой поинтересовалась она.

— Пока не знаю, но в случае любого опасного к ним приближения я тебя, разумеется, предупрежу. 

— Ладно, договорились!

Акане распрямил спину уже с совершенно счастливой улыбкой. Форбреттен даже слегка рассмеялась, увидев его лицо. 

— Ну, что? Можно звонить отцу и договариваться о завтрашней встрече? 

Цетагандиец радостно закивал. 

Воодушевляюще, правда, звучало лишь само предложение. Разговор, который состоялся у нее по ручному комму, такого обнадеживающего впечатления уже не производил: «В общем, я тут, типа, познакомилась с одним человеком… Он историк-искусствовед. Да, тоже студент. Нет, первокурсник… Короче, его дед скрывался во время Оккупации в нашем родовом замке в Округе и оставил какие-то записи и много голограмм. Вот можно я с ним завтра приду, и мы их вам покажем?.. Ну там, да… Там есть некое косвенное доказательство того, что граф Эрик был в курсе того, что ребенок не от него… Нет… Нет… Мама, нет. Просто придем показать тебе и отцу старые голограммы из архива его деда! Все, спокойной ночи!.. До завтра!» Со вздохом облегчения она, наконец, разъединилась.

— Ты не предупредила родителей, что приведешь домой цетагандийца? — не веря своим ушам, уточнил он.

— Слушай, ну они и так уже от перевозбуждения спать не будут. «Наша старшая дочь приведет домой молодого человека! Хочет представить его родителям!» Поэтому, знаешь, информацию лучше вводить дозированно.

— Как у вас все серьезно! — с уважением протянул Акане. — Этот мой несостоявшийся барраярец, ну, который художник, тоже представил меня своим родителям, сестрам и младшему брату. А я вот даже официального возлюбленного не стал бы в родительский дом приводить, не то что там друзей, приятелей или знакомых. Не говоря уж о любовниках. Кому какое дело, с кем я отношения поддерживаю?.. Странно у вас все на Барраяре. Где-то культ предков и глубочайшее почтение к родителям, а где-то — просто вопиющие к ним неуважение. 

— Знаешь, почему-то я уверена, что, когда твой друг знакомил тебя со своими родителями, — саркастично заметила Форбреттен, — они не придавали этому акту такого смысла, какой уже придали мои.

— Да, видимо, из-за этого все проблемы, — вздохнул Акане. — Мне-то казалось, что все и так очевидно. Но от нас-то с тобой никто не будет ожидать, что мы непременно поженимся? 

— Не должны, — успокоила его она. 

И они снова подсели к комму смотреть остальные голограммы, снятые в замке Форбреттен. Где-то на середине второй сотни, пресытившись разнообразным барраярским ДПИ, Эльза стала только заглядывать внутрь папок, быстро пробегая взглядом по ярлыкам и выводя над плоскостью лишь отдельные кадры. Потом она попросила Акане показать ей представителей его клана. Руководствуясь какими-то ей одной известными соображениями, она выделила голограммы, которые следовало продемонстрировать ее родителям, и даже заранее обговорила порядок этой демонстрации. Акане послушно записал отобранные ею папки на информационный куб. Потом она попросила показать ей копию родовой книги Эстиров и тоже одобрила ее в качестве подношения своему отцу — на тот случай, если он согласится признать гема своим родственником. 

Наконец, настала очередь балисета. Пока Акане натягивал струны, он вкратце изложил историю этого инструмента, его отличие от винтуля и фардаггена, объяснил, почему балисет является примером целесообразности. В самых общих словах описал технологию его изготовления из пятидесяти семи листов смолы-стимика, которые в течение нескольких месяцев выдерживают на солнце и при лунном свете. В древности необходимые условия были достижимы исключительно на планете Чусук, однако, цетагандийские мастера сумели-таки добиться нужного соответствия на одной из дальних колоний с повышенным уровнем радиации. Потом, в процессе настройки, он рассказал об особенностях звучания и о том, какие мелодии можно исполнять на балисете, а какие — не стоит. И разумеется, в качестве примера правильного звучания исполнил ту, которую как раз исполнять не стоило, пусть и по совершенно иной причине. И хотя исторически это произведение было связано с другим человеком, мысли Акане тотчас обратились к его нынешней сердечной боли. Соответственно, чтобы как-то уйти от этих воспоминаний, поэт-диссидент принялся подробно объяснять, почему эту вещь запретили:

— То есть, ты понимаешь, они не распознали ни одной буквальной цитаты из старинной земной песни: ни «si tu me le demandais», ни «le ciel noir sur nous peut s’effondrer», ни даже «je me ferais teindre en blond». Хотя у меня и название к ней отсылает, и проигрыш взят оттуда. Сделали вид, что им не известно, что такое метафора и поэтическая гипербола. И это высшие чиновники метрополии! Люди, которых с раннего детства обучают искусству поэзии и знакомят с лучшими ее образцами! Когда я об этом думаю, мне становится стыдно за нашу державу. В противопоставлении сердечной привязанности и преданности Империи усмотрели политическую крамолу! А в том, что лирический герой — гем-лорд, а объект любовного чувства — из третьего сословия, в этом, видишь ли, нашли романтизацию предательства расовых интересов. То есть предавать-то и так все направо-налево предают, когда в Дома радости ходят или наложниц себе из низших заводят. Но приличный человек, видите ли, обязан таких связей стыдиться! А не петь об этом со сцены!.. А все потому что старые гондоны повсюду в администрации сидят. Можно подумать, я весь из себя такой гений, что придумал что-то оригинальное. Да вся массовая культура уже целых два поколения занимается последовательной романтизацией таких связей. Любой мультфильм, комикс или популярный голосериал возьми — непременно, кроме главных героев гемов, там будет один-два положительных персонажа из низших. Причем, из Колоний или даже инопланетные подданные. То есть такие связи уже давно стали фактом общественного сознания. А наши достопочтимые чиновники высших рангов все еще живут, словно в начале второй эпохи Восьмой Сатрапии!.. Такой позор...

И, звякнув серьгами о браслет, Акане уронил голову на ладонь. 

— А кому это было написано?

— Моему учителю музыки, — со вздохом признался Акане.

— Это которому ты татуировку делал?

— Угу.

— То есть там тоже все плохо? — моментально отреагировала она на его мрачный кивок.

— Ну, — замялся Акане. — Скорее это все остальное — «тоже». А там было самое первое из моих осознанных «плохо». Хотя, в отличие от дня сегодняшнего, там-то все было как раз вполне объяснимо.

— Как вообще такое может быть «объяснимо»? — с некоторым раздражением поинтересовалась Форбреттен.

— Ну, понимаешь, есть такие люди, полностью преданные одной идее. Настолько преданные, что она поглощает все их чувства, все их надежды и устремления, так что ни на что другое их сердца уже не хватает. Вот у моего учителя это была музыка и любовь к старинным инструментам. И все, что хоть сколько-нибудь этого касалось, выходило у него безумно красивым! Все — интонации, жесты, взгляды, я уж молчу про его манеру рассказывать и играть. Понятно, что в такую страсть мне, с моими личностными особенностями, просто невозможно было не влюбиться. Ну, и — пятнадцать лет… гормоны… ноль чувственного опыта. И разумеется, никто мне не объяснил, что, когда влюбляешься в абстрактную идею или даже в чужую влюбленность, а не в самого человека, то ничего хорошего из таких отношений не выйдет... Сначала я несколько лет, как и положено подростку, страдал от осознания своей никчемности. Потом долго не мог решиться сказать о своих чувствах. Наконец, признался. Потом было несколько месяцев эйфории, потому что влюбленному мальчишке-гему, особенно — если он из семьи твоих покровителей, как ты понимаешь, не отказывают. Потом, естественно, несколько лет душевных терзаний, когда и порознь плохо, и вместе больно. А потом до меня, наконец, дошло, что человек со мной не из-за меня самого, а исключительно из уважения к моему высокому статусу.

— И что тогда?

— Ничего, — Акане со вздохом пожал плечами. — Подал документы в магистратуру, улетел учиться на другую планету. 

— А как он ко всей этой истории с твоей ссылкой отнесся? Неужели, как все другие, тоже «не понял»?

— Он же не гем... Как он мог такое понять? Для него и участие в демонстрации, и мое признание в полиции, а уж тем более то, что я согласился с решением семьи отбывать ссылку на Барраяре — во всем этом он увидел лишь одну жажду саморазрушения и неумение контролировать свои чувства. Только и всего! И ты знаешь, я даже не могу сказать, что он в этом неправ… 

— А песню эту ты где написал? На Эте? Или еще на Мю? 

— На Эте, — со вздохом признался Акане. 

— А он о ней знает?

— Нет, конечно. Это было бы уже совсем неприлично. Особенно в контексте того, что ее сочли оскорбляющей общественную нравственность.

— Н-да, — вынесла свой вердикт барраярка. — Что-то чем дальше, тем больше я не вижу разницы между вами и нами. Дай-ка мне эту вашу девятиструнку!

Акане с некоторой опаской передал ей через столик балисет, но она так уверенно взяла на нем несколько аккордов, что он даже рассмеялся от неожиданности.

— Да ты никак на электрогитаре играешь?

— И на электро, и на классической, и на флейте. И еще на скрипке меня до двенадцати лет учили играть, но из этого ничего не вышло.

— Ого! Отличный набор! — он подсел к ней и стал учить ее правильной постановке руки для игры на балисете. Она совершенно не возражала, дав ему тем самым возможность подсесть к ней совсем вплотную, почувствовать запах своих волос и насладиться прикосновением к своим тонким пальцам. Акане был весьма благодарен ей за такую возможность и в очередной раз не мог не подивиться нетипичной для барраярцев деликатности, с которой это было сделано. 

В конце концов, балисет в качестве потенциального подношения семейству Форбреттен тоже был одобрен, и девушка поинтересовалась у Акане, который час. Оказалось, что интеллектуальные оконные экраны, регулирующие освещенность комнаты в зависимости от состояния неба, сыграли с непривычной к такой технологии барраяркой злую шутку. Она была уверена, что за окнами еще вечер. Акане предложил вызвать ей такси, но ехать домой к родителям она, учитывая недавний разговор с мамой, не захотела. А с возвращением в кампус были свои сложности: аэрокары ночью на территорию не пускали, и до общаги пришлось бы идти пешком через темный парк. 

— А у тебя можно остаться? — как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовалась она.

Акане даже рот не успел закрыть, моментально забыв, для чего его открыл и что собирался сказать.

— А у вас это вообще нормально считается? — наконец, спросил он.

— Что? Оставаться ночевать у родственников?

— Нет. Девушке из приличной семьи оставаться в доме малознакомого мужчины, в котором есть только одна комната и одна постель?

Она на какое-то время задумалась. 

— Но мы же родственники.

— Да, но у нас достаточно дальняя степень родства даже для генетического контракта. У вас так и вовсе форы женятся на своих кузинах. А любовниками даже родные братья с сестрами могут быть, если секс не связан с воспроизводством. 

Форбреттен явно потребовались усилия, чтобы переварить эту информацию.

— Вообще-то я этого не имела в виду, — слегка покраснев, сказала она.

— О, меня это совершенно устраивает! Я тоже сейчас по причине своих расстроенных чувств ни к какой адекватной сексуальной коммуникации не способен. Но, кроме тебя и меня, об этом никто не знает. А репутация складывается из досужих домыслов сторонних наблюдателей.

Форбреттен какое-то время молча хлопала своими медно-рыжими ресницами, видимо, пытаясь связать эти несколько посылок в одну логическую конструкцию.

— То есть тебя беспокоит, не пострадает ли моя девичья честь? 

— Ну, да. Мне казалось, что у вас с этим довольно строго, когда речь идет о дочерях высшей знати. Даже несмотря на сексуальную революцию.

— Ну, если говорить о строгостях, то с точки зрения прежней морали мы с тобой уже нарушили все приличия. Когда ты пригласил меня к себе в гости одну, а я на это согласилась. 

— Я об этом даже не подумал! — ахнул Акане. — Прости меня, пожалуйста! Я совершенно не имел этого в виду, когда звал тебя зайти. 

— А вот!.. Если у тебя тут живут поблизости какие-нибудь старушки, которые вышли замуж при императоре Эзаре, то я в их глазах уже несколько часов как «гулящая», «прошмандовка», «форская шлюха», «шалава» и даже, учитывая обстоятельства, «цетская подстилка», — с усмешкой сообщила она. 

— Вот это богатство лексики! — искренне восхитился Акане. — Уверен, что для обозначения самого процесса такого обилия слов у вас нет.

— Есть, и еще какое! — возмутилась этим предположением носительница языка. — Только они все того же пошиба. Приличным девушкам, вроде меня, их даже знать не полагается. Только вот я совсем не «приличная девушка». Я Гембреттен. Я оскорбляю общественную нравственность уже самим фактом своего существования. Причем делаю это со дня рождения моего прадеда. 

— Да уж. Не то что я со своими песнями, — признал свое поражение цетагандиец. — Не хочешь чаю еще раз со мной попить, раз уж ты все равно остаешься? 

Она согласилась, он заварил успокоительного настоя с Ро Кита и под ее диктовку принялся пополнять свой словарный запас в отношении барраярских синонимов коитуса. Обозначений «процесса» и вправду оказалось достаточно. Но подавляющее большинство из них было либо грубыми, либо уничижительными метафорами. А исконные определения относились исключительно к ненормативной лексике. 

— Как вы раньше детей умудрялись при таком отношении делать? — изумлялся гем. 

— Ну вот как-то так и делали… Слушай, а тебя с твоим художником не за этим случайно застали?

— Нет, — еще больше удивился такому повороту темы Акане. — Мы вообще с ним за все время общения ни разу друг друга не коснулись.

— В смысле? — не поняла она.

— В прямом. 

— То есть что? Даже не целовались?

— Нет. У нас даже косвенный поцелуй был всего три раза.

— Это как? — обалдело хлопая ресницами, уставилась на него барраярка. 

И Акане еще больше расстроился.

— А у вас, что? Нет такого понятия? — с некоторой надеждой все же решил уточнить он. 

— Я вообще о таком впервые слышу.

То есть с бетанской конфетой это был не он. И Акане запоздало задумался, а состоялись ли даже эти три косвенных поцелуя где-либо, кроме как в его собственном цетагандийском сознании. 

— То есть даже и этого, скорее всего, не было, — помертвевшими губами проговорил он. 

— Да что это?! Ты можешь мне объяснить?

— Ну, это когда пьешь после того, кто тебе нравится, из той же чашки, — просто сказал он: вдаваться в подробности у него уже никаких сил не было. 

— И это все?! — воскликнула Форбреттен. — Это все, что между вами было?!

— Ну, нет, почему же? — со слезами на глазах принялся рассказывать Акане. — Мы еще рисовали друг друга. Читали друг другу отрывки из любимых книг. Рассказывали истории каждый из своего детства. Я играл ему на балисете. Мы ходили смотреть на последние цветки акации. Гуляли вместе у самой воды, вдоль набережных. Знакомили друг друга с какими-то красивыми вещами, мыслями или неожиданными ракурсами. Собирались еще к океану как-нибудь вместе слетать, на рассвет посмотреть. 

— Н-но… Почему? Почему только это? — все недоумевала девушка. — Ты не был тогда уверен в своих чувствах? Или не знал, как он на них может отреагировать? Ты вообще говорил с ним об этом?

Слезы уже совершенно беззастенчиво текли по лицу, прямо по многократно спасенному от них за сегодняшний день гем-гриму. А он сидел напротив нее в той же позе и на том же месте, где совсем недавно рассказывал ей о Форкосигане-старшем. Странно было бы ожидать, что их разговор, в конце концов, не вывернет к событиям последних двух месяцев. Поэтому он просто наклонил голову как можно ниже, чтобы слезы все-таки падали с ресниц на пол, а не текли по щекам, раз уж с ними все равно ничего нельзя было поделать. 

— Нет, я ни разу не говорил с ним об этом впрямую, — прошептал Акане. — Но… Я был абсолютно уверен во взаимности... Я и сейчас до конца в ней не разуверился... Просто понимаешь, я же много читал о ваших обычаях перед поездкой. И я знаю, что у вас телесная близость между мужчинами не поощряется. А он еще девственник к тому же. Поэтому я не хотел ставить его в неловкое положение. На мой, цетагандийский взгляд, наше общение и так было до такой степени пронизано эротизмом... С самых первых минут знакомства! Ну не может же быть, чтобы я это все себе выдумал?..

Форбреттен только руками развела.

— Ну, а конфликт-то с его родителями из-за чего вышел? Явно же они знали, что вы общаетесь, если он сам тебя со своей семьей познакомил. 

— А вот этого я вообще не понял, — задумавшись, он даже перестал на какое-то время плакать. Форбреттен воспользовалась этим затишьем, чтобы снова, как и в тот раз, когда он рассказывал о господине Имперском аудиторе, передать ему салфетку. Акане аккуратно высморкался и промокнул ресницы, искренне надеясь, что слез было все же меньше, чем во время допроса в СБ, и грим еще держится. 

— Понимаешь, он как-то раз попросил меня позировать ему без одежды.

— А-а… Вот оно что!..

— То есть тебе уже все ясно? — с надеждой посмотрел на нее Акане.

— Пока нет, но ты продолжай. 

— Ну, в общем, я совершенно не возражал... К тому же у него с обнаженным натурщиком оказалась одна детская история связана. Его дед — очень известный человек, в честь которого его назвали родители — тоже любил рисовать. И однажды, когда ему самому было одиннадцать, бабушка показала ему дедовские рисунки. И там был один, с изображением бывшего дедовского адъютанта, который у них в доме фактически жил много лет. И бабушка его еще так замялась тогда, когда увидела, что он рассматривает этот рисунок. Ну, и чтобы ее не расстраивать, он сказал, мол, понятно же, что художникам нужно уметь рисовать не только женщин, но и мужчин. И даже спросил, рисовал ли дедушка когда-нибудь бетанских гермов. Ну, и как бы все вышли из неловкого положения… Бабушка его чем-то отвлекла, он сделал вид, что отвлекся, и она, думая, что он не видит, выудила из папки остальные листы, где была она и этот бывший дедовский адъютант. Опять-таки, разумеется, без одежды. Ну, а потом он стал к ним присматриваться и понял, что там были очень долгие и очень близкие отношения. Фактически тернарный брак, о котором все трое даже самым близким людям не решались сказать. И он сам не представляет, с кем бы он мог об этом поговорить, если бы не я. И вот он сказал, что хотел бы попробовать, как это — рисовать идейно и духовно близкого ему человека, совсем обнаженного. 

— Слушай, ну это же фактически такое завуалированное признание! Разве нет?

— Ну, я тоже это тогда так воспринял. Естественно, я согласился. Разделся, лег на банкетку среди фикусов в этом их зимнем саду. Он меня еще так тщательно задрапировал моими же шелками, чтобы все прикрыто было. Я сказал, что это необязательно, что гемы своего тела не смущаются, ну, и разложил драпировку по-своему. Он на это еще так трогательно покраснел, но ничего не сказал, сел рисовать. И вот он рисует меня, я ему, как водится, что-то рассказываю такое, по-цетагандийски чувственное, и тут в эту их оранжерею входит женщина. Служанка, горничная — не знаю. А прислуга у них в доме ужасно невоспитанная, надо сказать. У нас бы она и внимания на такое не обратила, просто вежливо бы поинтересовалась, не будет ли нам мешать, и тихо делала бы свою работу. Ну мало ли, чем господа занимаются? А тут: «Ой!.. Ах!..» Поднос из рук, прямо на пол. Алекс вскочил, опрокинул банку с карандашами. Пока эту недотепу выпроводил, пока все с пола собрал, я смотрю, он уже не в настроении продолжать работать. И вообще торопится попрощаться. Но я тогда даже значения произошедшему, если честно сказать, не придал. А на следующий день прихожу к нему снова, как условились, а мне прямо с порога этот их не то телохранитель, не то дворецкий и говорит…

— Оруженосец, наверное? — уточнила Форбреттен.

— Ну, да, это у вас так почему-то называется… В общем, «пожалуйте, гем Эстир, в библиотеку, господин граф хочет вас видеть». Захожу я в библиотеку. Алекс сидит на подоконнике — злой, как сто адмиралов Нейсмитов, и даже головы в мою сторону не повернул. А отец его расхаживает, прихрамывая, по библиотеке. Причем так резво, что даже мне, здоровому человеку, следить за ним требует усилий. «Разрешите, — говорит, –гем Эстир, у вас полюбопытствовать, состоите ли вы с моим сыном в каких-либо отношениях. А то он, мол, со мной на этот предмет говорить отказывается, так хоть вы мне все разъясните». Я ничего не понимаю, говорю: «Разумеется, мы состоим в отношениях, и в очень хороших, каждый день, можно сказать, видимся». Он начинает носиться еще быстрее, хотя, казалось бы, быстрее с его недугом уже некуда. «Я, — говорит, — спрашиваю вас, испытываете ли вы к моему сыну какие-либо чувства». «Конечно, — говорю, — испытываю, самые добрые и самые нежные, какие только можно представить. Неужели же, — спрашиваю, — вам могло прийти в голову что-то иное?» А он чуть ли не в волосы себе вцепляется, отбросив трость: «Так вы с моим сыном спите или нет? Скажите честно!» И я вижу, что он уже совершенно не может себя контролировать, еще немного, и на повышенные тона перейдет. Это в разговоре-то с инопланетным подданным!.. Я, напротив, стараюсь, отвечать, как можно, спокойнее. «Нет, — говорю, –конечно, мы не спим вместе. Я никогда на ночь еще у вас не оставался». Собеседник мой взрывается воплями: «Черт возьми! Эта цетагандийская церемонность! Будь она трижды проклята!..» А Алекс начинает истерически смеяться. И впервые за все это время обращается ко мне, но в лицо при этом так и не смотрит. «Это, — говорит, — любезный Акане, все были эвфемизмы. Отец, видишь ли, принадлежит к старшему поколению, а у них свои нормы стыдливости: они не знают, как можно разговаривать о сексе, да еще так, чтобы было одновременно и понятно, и деликатно». Тут я натурально столбенею от удивления, оборачиваюсь к нему, говорю: «Этого не может быть. Родители не могут интересоваться такими вещами». «Еще как могут», — говорит он мне. «Нет, не могут, –настаиваю я. — Если только речь не идет о браке. Но тогда этот разговор, — говорю, — совершенно здесь неуместен». «Как?! — орет граф. — У вас уже и до этого дошло?!» И тут я вспоминаю вчерашнюю историю с позированием, и думаю: «Черные Небеса!.. Неужели же мы сделали что-то такое, что мне теперь в обязательном порядке придется жениться?!» Я с размаху падаю перед графом на колени, простираюсь ниц, говорю: «Ваше высокопревосходительство, пощадите! Мне нельзя сейчас жениться, у меня помолвка с Фенн Рин из цетагандийского посольства! Если я не женюсь на ней первым браком, меня вычеркнут из родовой книги! Я понимаю ваши чувства, но поймите и вы меня! Вы — единственный человек на Барраяре, с кем я желал бы когда-нибудь породниться. Но вы же прекрасно понимаете, что если мы поженимся с вашим сыном, ему придется отказаться от барраярского подданства, и он автоматически перестанет быть вашим наследником. Неужели же вы готовы сами пойти на это?!» И тут Алекс начинает громко смеяться в голос и чуть ли уже не кричит: «Видите, папенька, как все удачно складывается. Даже гем-лорд меня в мужья не берет, потому что у него, видите ли, помолвка. А вы мне все хорошую партию на Барраяре ищете! А кто пойдет за меня, когда я в собственном доме даже гостей принять не могу без того, чтобы члены моей семьи не устроили какого-нибудь скандала?! Что мне еще, скажите, нельзя делать в этом доме? Рисовать нельзя! Друзей приводить нельзя! С цетагандийцами общаться не дозволяется! Архитектором — и то быть нельзя! А что мне вообще дозволено, кроме этой вашей Военной Академии?!» И вот я стою перед его отцом на коленях, лицом у самого пола, слышу, как он с каждой фразой распаляется все больше и больше, под конец уже буквально орет во весь голос, и понимаю, что ещё немного, и у меня просто остановится сердце. Потому что в моем присутствии происходит то, чего, в принципе, не должно быть.

Совершенно уже забыв про грим, Акане, уткнулся лицом в ладони. 

— Вообще, ни с кем не должно такого происходить! Даже самые низкие и подлые люди у нас такого не позволяют. Чтобы просто повысить голос на своего отца! Тем более вот так вот орать на него, да еще в присутствии постороннего. И это — прямо при мне — делают самые дорогие мне люди, какие только есть на этой планете. Моя барраярская любовь орет на кумира моего детства! При том, что я же знаю, какая там сильная привязанность с обеих сторон, как они оба важны друг для друга. В общем, я понял, что сейчас просто умру на месте, если еще пробуду в их обществе хотя бы минуту. Поднялся на ноги, поклонился им по очереди, говорю: «Прошу меня простить, господа, но я не могу здесь более оставаться». И ушел. 

— И что? Неужели вы с тех пор ни разу не говорили?

— Нет, виделись один раз, — со вздохом опустив руки, признал Акане. — На следующий день. Он пришел утром, перед началом занятий. Прямо сюда. Выхожу, запечатываю силовое поле, тут вижу, он стоит. Говорит: «Почему с тобой не связаться?» А глаза с синяками, страшные, как будто он ночь не спал. А я как раз комм отключил, как от них тогда вышел, чтобы не беспокоил никто. Настолько у меня сил ни на что не было. Ну, я дверь снова отпер, пригласил его внутрь, приготовил нам чаю. А сам даже лица на него поднять не решаюсь, настолько боюсь расплакаться, так мне плохо. А он еще спрашивает, что, мол, вчера такого случилось, почему это я, значит, ушел, толком не попрощавшись, да еще комм выключил. К чаю при этом и не притрагивается. А это просто вопиющее неуважение к хозяину дома! Не хочешь пить чаю — откажись, когда его тебе предлагают, а не тогда, когда настой уже по чашкам разлит. Ну, я не стал уже ему об этом напоминать, говорю: «Для людей моей культуры немыслимо, чтобы сын с отцом говорил в подобном тоне». Так он прямо взорвался: «И что?! — говорит — Ты тоже считаешь, что мой отец всегда и во всём прав? Потому что он сын своего отца или потому что он — спаситель галактики? Я-то надеялся, что хотя бы ты не будешь разделять эти наши барраярские предубеждения!» «Я, — говорю ему, — не могу допустить, чтобы из-за меня между вами такое происходило». «Да какая разница, что там случилось между мной и моим отцом? — кричит он. — Между нами сейчас что, черт возьми, происходит?! Между тобой и мной?» А я сижу перед ним, вот на этом самом месте, и мне от стыда сквозь землю провалиться хочется. Я даже в страшном сне такого не мог представить, что этот удивительный человек, с таким тонким художественным вкусом, когда-нибудь придет ко мне домой, демонстративно откажется от чая, да еще будет на меня орать, требуя от меня ответа, в моем же доме… 

— И что? — снова в этой их барраярской манере поинтересовалась Форбреттен.

— Ну, просто сказал: «Боюсь, что между вами и мной уже ничего не происходит». И попросил его покинуть мой дом. 

— То есть ты же его и выгнал? Ну, ты даешь! — с каким-то странным восхищением произнесла барраярка.

— Ну, а что мне еще оставалось? — сморкаясь в салфетку, прошептал гем. — Понятно же, что и так уже все закончилось. 

— Просто ты на моей памяти первый, кто это сделал. Браво!.. — и Форбреттен несколько раз нарочито медленно хлопнула в ладоши.

— В смысле? — не понял Акане и с удивлением поднял на нее голову.

— Но я тебя в любом случае поздравляю! — мрачно сообщила ему она. — Ты в хорошей компании. У нас в классе не было ни одной девочки, которая хотя бы раз не была в него влюблена. Но вот чтоб так решительно отбрить!.. Ты на моей памяти первый.

— Ты про кого сейчас?

— Про Алекса Форкосигана! Про кого же еще?

— То есть ты догадалась? — упавшим голосом спросил Акане.

— Ну, знаешь, сложно было не догадаться, когда ты про его отца говорить начал. Особенно, с учетом того, что ты уже про него успел рассказать. Точнее, про твое к нему отношение. 

— Не говори никому только. Хорошо?

— Да кому тут про такое расскажешь?.. Но, блин, Алекс!.. Вечно в своем репертуаре. Я только не поняла, почему ты решил, что это все из-за того, что ты цетагандиец.

— Ну, а из-за чего еще? Почему они еще могли поссориться? Или ты правда, думаешь, что от меня ждали, что я сделаю предложение? 

— Да, нет. Скорее уж, все были обеспокоены, как бы тебе не сделали предложение, — с каким-то непонятным раздражением пробормотала Форбреттен.

— Алекс Форкосиган собирался сделать мне предложение?! — не поверил своим ушам Акане.

— Ну, может, и не собирался. Но явно все у него дома поняли всё, как надо. Понимаешь, там такая война за независимость идет, с самого детства! При всей этой сыновней и отцовской любови, так верно тобою подмеченной... Сначала Алекса всё хотели засунуть в эту Военную Академию, потому что там, видите ли, и отец учился, и дед. Так он чуть ли не с боем, при активной поддержке мамы и бабушки, надо сказать, отстоял свое право идти в Университет. Теперь у них там новый виток. Отец женился по любви на настоящей фор-леди. Естественно, и для сына хочет того же. А сын, понимаешь, с самого детства, примерно с того же возраста, как решил, что будет архитектором, влюблен в… ну, в общем в кого влюбляться никому не дозволено. Особенно Алексу. И в семье его, разумеется, все об этом осведомлены, потому что, знаешь, это сложно было не заметить, что там за страсти. Ну, вот ты и попался под руку. Не хотите барраярца, вот вам тогда цетагандиец!.. Получите и распишитесь, как говорится.

Акане слушал ее, шмыгая носом, и с почти уже высохшими глазами.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что эти наши отношения были для него всего лишь средством в борьбе за эмансипацию? — совсем уже упавшим голосом проговорил он.

— Ну, зачем так грубо? Наверняка он действительно увлекся. Причем, судя по тому, что ты говоришь, вполне искренне. Тобой, в общем, сложно не увлечься, — зачем-то добавила она со вздохом, опустив глаза. — Но, понимаешь, это же Форкосиганы! Для них всегда все самые сильные страсти — внутри семьи. И вечное это, во всех поколениях, соперничество с отцом и дедом. Остальные тут так — либо топливо для этих страстей, либо огнетушитель. Мне вот, например, в последнем классе на полном серьезе было предложено встречаться — «для виду». Ну, чтобы родители от него, наконец, отстали. Сам он, типа, будет продолжать сохнуть по тому, в кого влюблен с детства, а я буду усиленно делать вид, что я его девушка. Нормально, да?.. А что я там по этому поводу чувствую, вообще никого не волновало. 

— И… Ты согласилась? — изумился Акане.

— Да конечно, согласилась, — отвернувшись в сторону, тихо сказала она. Потом повернула голову, начала грызть ноготь, и Акане заметил, что в медных ресницах блестят слезы. — Это же Форкосиган! Кто бы ему отказал на моем месте? — со злостью в голосе добавила она. — Кстати, про отношения вице-короля с его бывшим адъютантом он мне тоже тогда рассказал. Так что насчет «поговорить не с кем», это типичное форкосиганское гониво.

У Акане при виде этих слез болезненно сжалось сердце. Видеть чужие слезы, вызванные той же болью, было еще печальнее, чем проливать свои. 

— Эльза, я тебе очень сочувствую, — тихо произнес он.

— Да что мне сочувствовать? — зло бросила она, отплюнув в сторону огрызок ногтя. — Я же «верный товарищ» Форбреттен! «Свой в доску парень»! Дерусь с мальчишками, лазаю по деревьям и гаражам. Разве меня можно воспринимать всерьез? Разве ж с такими встречаются по-настоящему?! А так, «для вида» — самое то! Еще и рада буду, что от меня тоже родители на какое-то время отстанут. 

У Акане от чужого отчаянья опять потекли слезы, и он снова принялся сморкаться и промокать салфеткой уже совершенно отмытые от туши ресницы.

— И потом, он же зараза такая! Он со всеми всегда вежливый такой, внимательный. Как будто ты для него и вправду что-то значишь. Но штука в том, что он со всеми такой. А любит одного только… Ну, в общем, того, кого не надо. И главное, ладно бы тот не знал! Нет, все близкие друзья, все всё знают. И этот тоже — давно в курсе. Ну, так елки-палки!.. Переспали бы уже давно, поняли бы, что все равно жить вместе не смогут — не такие у них характеры, чтобы друг с другом ужиться, — и спокойно бы уже искали себе невест, чего от них все и ожидают. Уж, наверняка бы, нашли таких, кто нормально к их отношениям бы отнесся!.. Нет, они будут решать «важный теоретический вопрос», что у них за ориентация! И тогда уже, в зависимости от ответа, будут делать «главный жизненный выбор»: либо жениться и становиться наследниками, либо все бросать, лететь на Бету и жить как обычные частные граждане в свободной республике. Что один, что второй. Да выясните вы уже все друг с другом и успокойтесь! Нет! У одного, видишь ли, чувства, а у другого — принципы!.. Прям зла не хватает.

— А ты что? Хочешь выйти замуж за Форкосигана? — неожиданно для себя сделал он вывод из ее слов.

— А если и хочу, то что? — с мрачным вызовом спросила она, отчаянно вгрызаясь в ни в чем не повинный ноготь. 

— Да не, просто… — и Акане, все еще вытирая слезы, нервически рассмеялся. 

— Что смешного? — мрачно поинтересовалась у него Форбреттен. 

— Нет, просто забавно. Знойные барраярцы... Хотя из вас, наверное, хорошая бы пара получилась. Из разряда «противоположностями притягиваются».

Будучи помещенной в такой контекст, собственная сердечная боль перестала казаться чем-то исключительным. И стало понятно, что это все обычная подростковая придурь, на которую, впрочем, любой человек имеет святое право. Ни к обязательствам перед кланом, ни к долгу перед Империей это все не имело ровно никакого касательства, а значит, все эти душевные терзания можно было со спокойным разумом игнорировать. Ну, просто надо же душе иногда чем-то терзаться! Почему бы и не барраярцами?

— Давай спать, — со вздохом предложил он барраярке. Окончательно вытер слезы, встал, убрал чайные принадлежности на кухню. Потом отодвинул стенные панели и вытащил на пол свернутую постель. Одеяло было одно, но довольно широкое. Подушек кругом валялось в избытке, так что с этим никаких вопросов не возникло. 

— Пойдем, подберем тебе какую-нибудь ночную одежду, — позвал он ее в гардеробную. 

Она молча проследовала за ним. Поскольку роста и сложения они были почти одинаковых, а девушка явно не возражала против того, чтобы одеться в мужское, он выбрал один из комплектов, который было не жалко отдать представителю низшей человеческой расы. Но Форбреттен все равно возмутилась:

— Оно же совершенно прозрачное!

— Да, это тончайшее гродэта, специально для ночи. Я сам сплю в таком же. 

— Ага, один и когда никто не видит. 

— Нет! — возмутился он такой извращенной логике. — Оно как раз и делается почти прозрачным, чтобы окружающие могли по достоинству оценить достижения нашей генетики.

— Какие окружающие? Любовники?

— Любовники, любовницы, слуги, случайно зашедшая в комнату супруга или другие родственники, медицинский работник… Да мало ли, кто еще?

— А чего тогда голыми по дому не расхаживать? Чтобы уж наверняка все достижения народного хозяйства продемонстрировать: и генетики, и медицины, и косметологии с пищевой промышленностью?

Вопрос был серьезный, и гем даже на секунду-другую задумался.

— Ну, во-первых, так уж сложилось в ходе человеческой эволюции, что одежда — это чуть ли не самое первое культурное отличие рода homo от остальных представителей животного мира. И она нужна для того, чтобы сам человек чувствовал себя в большей безопасности. А во-вторых, и так существует достаточно много ситуаций, в которых можно беспрепятственно наблюдать человеческую натуру: общественные купальни, бани, массажные салоны, оргиастические вечеринки…

— Я этого не надену! — прервала его Форбреттен.

— Но ты вообще поняла, что это только нижний слой? В нем ты все равно по большей части будешь лежать под одеялом. Поверх него надевается еще один, и он непрозрачный. 

— Ага, а потом сверху — еще один, прозрачный.

— Ну, да. Чтобы прикрыть второй. Но это как раз уже чисто декоративная функция. Хотя и отчасти сакрального свойства. 

— Акане, я не надену этого!

Со вздохом он забрал у нее свое белье и выудил из дальнего угла гардеробной белый непрозрачный комплект, оставшийся у него от одного из его любовников еще со времен студенческих протестов. 

— Вот, это нижняя одежда простолюдина. Ты, конечно, фор. Но учитывая твою демократичность…

Фор-девица развела широкие полы нижней рубахи:

— А есть что-нибудь другое? Футболка какая-нибудь или что-то вроде того?

— Что, не нравится, потому что на барраярский женский халат похоже? — съехидничал цетагандиец. — Ну, на вот, возьми себе футболку. Только имей ввиду, что это не ночная одежда. И вообще она с рок-концерта.

— У вас бывают рок-концерты? — Форбреттен с большим интересом развернула обе футболки с лейблом «Панспермии». — А это название рок-группы такое?

— Слушай, я уже устал объяснять, что у нас великая Империя, а значит, у нас есть все. Это у вас популярная музыка и массовая культура только недавно появились. А в остальной галактике они никуда и не пропадали. И да, — добавил он со вздохом, — «Панспермия» это была такая группа. 

Разумеется, из двух футболок она выбрала самую неприличную.

— Уверена?

— Ну, да. Тут же космос!

— Нет, Космос — это у меня на заставке комма. А тут — Звездная Бездна.

— А в чем разница?

— Ну, как тебе сказать… — замялся цетагандиец. — Скажем так, дома я своей старшей сестре эту футболку бы даже не предложил. А младшей — тем более. 

— Ну, а мы на Барраяре все смелые! И ничего не боимся!

В контексте нежелания надеть прозрачное белье это звучало особенно самонадеянно. Но что поделать, в каждой культуре свои страхи.

— Только прежде, чем начнешь переодеваться, я должен тебя предупредить. Здесь ваше СБ понатыкало скрытых камер. Так что если ты так не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели без одежды, учти еще и это. 

— Что?! — замерев на месте, она пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, и поскольку он никак не среагировал, уже более спокойным тоном сообщила ему. — Я самым внимательным образом тебя слушаю.

Пришлось рассказывать про визит в Главное управление СБ и про свои подозрения относительно причин такого к нему интереса. 

— А я, главное, ведь не сразу сообразил. Сначала думал, что это я с ума схожу. Прихожу как-то домой с учебы, а у меня все переставлено. Ну, не то, чтобы совсем уж, с места на место, а так… Столик на два сантиметра с одного бока от стены отодвинут, стенная панель с коллекцией лингамов не до конца закрыта, тонкая щелка оставлена. Потом, где-то через неделю вытирал пыль с потолочной резьбы, нашел одну камеру. Довольно большую, надо сказать, миллиметра четыре. У нас таких в принципе не делают. Подумал, что там еще и сменная карта должна быть. Иначе зачем бы им раз в неделю ко мне ходить? Видимо, забирают запись, вставляют новую карту. 

— И что?

— Ну, ничего, оставил ее на месте. Что они тут такого обо мне узнать могут крамольного? Рыдающего гема они уже видели, когда меня под фаст-пентой допрашивали… А так и им спокойнее, и меня лишний раз дергать не будут.

— Тебя допрашивали под фаст-пентой?! — перебила она его.

Поскольку его не предупреждали о том, что ему нельзя обсуждать этот эпизод своего пребывания на Барраяре с местными, а запись их разговоров и так велась, он рассказал ей в самых общих чертах про допрос. Отдельно остановившись на том впечатлении, которое на него произвел прекрасноликий курсант с улыбкой Джоконды. 

— И такие, знаешь, светло-карие глаза с нежно-зеленым отливом, как орешки у молодой лещины бывают! И кожа такая белая-белая с яблочным таким румянцем…

— Как его фамилия? — снова перебила его Форбреттен.

Акане пожал плечами. 

— Какой-то курсант Барра. Видимо, очень дальний родственник вашего императора. Из той ветви, что отделилась, когда будущие графы Форбарра еще не были форами.

— Ну, еще бы не родственник!

— Подожди, а ты что? Ты и его знаешь? — удивился Акане.

— Угу, — мрачно кивнула она.

— Тоже со времен игр в Первую Цетагандийскую?.. Эльза, а тебе не кажется, что в твоем окружении как-то слишком много красивых парней? — ревниво поинтересовался он. 

— Толку мне с того, что они красивые?.. — пробормотала барраярка. — Так что у тебя там с эсбэшниками? Так прямо к тебе домой и ходят в твое отсутствие? Каждую неделю?

— Ну, комм мой с планшетом давно уже отслеживаются, — не понял ее раздражения Акане. — Это я по неудаляемым вирусам понял. А это в моем доме самое ценное, вряд ли они что-то другое стащат. Я уже и записки им оставлял на кухне, типа: «Ребята, будете пользоваться чашками, вытирайте, пожалуйста, после себя стол, чтобы круги от воды не оставались». 

— И как они на такое реагируют? 

— Ты знаешь, мне кажется, постепенно они все же учатся аккуратности. 

— То есть у тебя с нашими импсеками «мир, дружба, жвачка», а мне перед ними раздеваться? И все, о чем мы тут с тобой говорили, через несколько дней уляжется в архивы Инсектория? 

— Ну, слушай, я не думаю, что там прямо вот человек специальный сидит и все записи лично изучает. Скорее всего, они через комм отдельно звуковую дорожку и видеозапись прогоняют, а машина реагирует на какие-то конкретные слова или на нестандартные перемещения. 

— Сидит, и не один. Потому что работа человеческого мозга при анализе человеческого поведения все еще дает лучшие результаты, чем машинная обработка. И я тебя уверяю, эти люди знают о тебе все, даже такое, о чем ты сам не подозреваешь. Вплоть до того, сколько раз ты ходишь в туалет и сколько раз мастурбируешь. 

— Ну, вот это-то я как раз знаю, — удивился такому примеру гем.

— Что, ведешь специальный дневник?

— Нет, зачем?

— А вот они ведут! И еще всякие диаграммы рисуют, чтобы по малейшему изменению вычислить, не встречался ли ты с кем за пределами своего дома. Так что не думай! Они даже твоей влюбленности в Форкосигана сумеют найти аналитическое применение. Я уж не говорю про твои новые родственные связи, — с раздражением высказалась Форбреттен.

— И что ты предлагаешь? 

Она попросила показать ей обнаруженную камеру. Стоя на миниатюрной лесенке-этажерке в стиле Четвертой Сатрапии, пока Акане, страхуя, придерживал ее за колени, она осмотрела эсбэшную снасть, удовлетворенно при этом хмыкнув. Потом достала из нагрудного кармана самую настоящую жвачку, в первые десятилетия после Периода Изоляции бывшую этаким символом детской любви к инопланетникам, разжевала ее и, оторвав от нее кусочек, залепила объектив. Потом оперевшись на плечи цетагандийца, спрыгнула со стремянки, мягко скользнув бедрами и талией по его расставленным ладоням:

— Голограф есть? — поинтересовалась она, глядя ему в глаза и совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что его пальцы все еще сжимают ее нижние ребра, а ее ладони покоятся на его плечах.

Акане, сглотнув, кивнул. 

— Постель ты обычно так же расстилаешь? И комм у тебя тоже всегда на одном месте стоит? Значит, должна быть еще одна камера, где-то вон в том углу. А мы пока снимем с тобой интерьеры твоей прекрасной комнаты с замечательной дофордариановской резьбой, — громко и внятно, словно под запись, проговорила она. — Которая — как тебе, искусствоведу, должно быть известно — специально была разработана по заказу императора Эзара, чтобы в ней было удобно прятать скрытые камеры и подслушивающие устройства. 

И таки они действительно стали под ее руководством голографировать комнату. При этом голограф стоял неподвижно на чайном столике, а сама Форбреттен перемещалась по всему пространству. Потом она ловко вытащила из голографа карту памяти и запихнула ее в комм. Не дожидаясь подсказок со стороны владельца, ввела пароль, соединив пальцем звездные пространства от Мю Кита до Барраяра, и, открыв голографический редактор, наложила снимки друг на друга. Выросшее перед ними изображение комнаты содержало множество призрачных клонов на переднем плане, в остальном же отличалось прямо-таки противоестественной четкостью очертаний. Форбреттен увеличила этот невыносимо резкий фон и принялась рассматривать потолочную и стенную резьбу. 

— Вот оно, — указала она пальцем на мелкое размытое пятнышко. — Микротрещины в деталях космических аппаратов таким образом выявляют. Эти камеры реагируют на движение, поэтому слегка изменяют положение объектива в гнезде, и голограмма это фиксирует. 

Они перенесли изящную стремянку в угол комнаты, и Акане сам поднялся на нее, чтобы удостовериться.

— Сволочи эсбэшные! — завопил он. — Завиток ради своей допотопной техники повредили!

— А я что говорила! Грубое вмешательство в частную жизнь. Изображение и звук транслируются в Главное управление, но, поскольку со связью могут быть перебои, да и разного рода глушилки на черном рынке достать не проблема, там есть еще и своя резервная карта памяти с булавочную головку. Ну, и заодно еще психологическое воздействие от их регулярных визитов. Чтобы те, за кем установлена слежка, либо нервничали от того, что за ними следят, либо начинали думать, что у них с головой не в порядке, если вещи в квартире вдруг оказываются не на своих местах. Это старая практика, еще со времен Министерства политвоспитания. Так что я думаю, дело не в аккуратности, а просто твои кураторы поняли, что на тебя это не действует, и перестали развлекаться.

— Ты думаешь? А мне все же кажется, это от того, что в СБ работают такие же барраярцы, как и в других ваших ведомствах. 

— Поэтому все делают через жопу?

— Я не хотел так резко высказываться, — смутился Акане. — А у тебя есть какой-то опыт политической борьбы с Системой? 

— Нет у меня никакого опыта политической борьбы, — пробормотала она, перетаскивая голограф в ванную комнату. — Просто я считаю, что государство должно охранять частную жизнь своих подданных, а не строить национальную идею на ее попрании. И знать, какого цвета горошек на моих трусах, нашей Имперской Службе безопасности совершенно необязательно. Хватит с меня того, что мне «сыны Барраяра» в начальной школе юбку задирали. 

В ванной они проделали ту же операцию над обоими концами помещения, но камеру обнаружили только одну — как раз напротив душевой. Ее ожидала та же судьба, что и две другие: объектив был варварски залеплен бетанской жвачкой. Уступив гостье право мытья первой, Акане объяснил ей принцип работы ионных полотенец и уже принялся разъяснять назначение пятидесяти баночек с шампунями, скрабами, масками, кондиционерами, ополаскивателями, бальзамами и маслами, как его снова в типично барраярской манере прервали:

— А помыться-то тут есть чем?

— Э-э... Вообще-то я бывал в доме Форкосиганов, где постоянно живет целых пять форесс в возрасте от десяти до пятидесяти двух лет, и убежден, этот набор средств по уходу даже для барраярской дамы не является чрезмерным.

— Это проблема барраярских дам, а не моя, — мрачно сообщила Форбреттен.

— То есть это у тебя подростковая форма протеста такая — отрицать блага цивилизации?

— Акане, — мягким, но требовательным движением обняла она его за плечо и заглянула в глаза. — Солнышко…

— Это ты и со своим старшим братом так обращаешься, да?..

— Выдай мне, пожалуйста, что-нибудь одно, — закончила она.

Акане спешно протянул руку к полке с гелями для душа, схватил первый попавшийся флакон и пихнул его барраярке, одновременно выскользнув у нее из-под руки.

— Знаешь, это очень хорошо, что у вас женщин в армию не берут.

— Н-да?

— А то бы вы всю галактику давно раком поставили, включая нас.

— Достопочтимый гем Эстир, — со светской любезностью в голосе проговорила она. — Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, — после этого уверенным жестом выпроводила его из ванной и закрыла перед его носом дверь.

***

— А-а-а… Мой любимый воск для волос! Едва вскрытый флакон «Барраярского вереска»!.. А лавандовый шампунь, который мы с тобой купили в tax free на станции Комарры и так ни разу и не открыли! А мой маникюрный набор, который мне дала с собой мама! А тушечница!.. Любимая моя яшмовая тушечница, которую мне подарили на совершеннолетие Младшая мать с сестрами... А кисточки! Мои драгоценные кисточки!.. Из оленьего волоса... из барсучьего меха... из настоящего дикого анхойского зайца, воссозданного на Эте!..

— Я могу поделиться своими, — сделало ба попытку как-то его утешить.

— Зачем мне твои? Когда мне свои жалко! И главное, что они со всем этим будут делать? Ну, что, неужели ты думаешь, что они пойдут торговать этим на черный рынок? Нет, скорей всего, выбросят, либо дадут деревенским детишкам играть с ними… А зеркало! Мое бесценное зеркало ранней эпохи Седьмой Сатрапии. Ну, вот скажи, зачем барраярцам старинное голографическое зеркало? Где они к нему аутентичные аккумуляторы в этой глуши достанут?

— Нас могло бы не быть в живых, — с безмятежным выражением на лице тихо произнесло Жероннэ. 

— Да, и тогда бы я так не расстраивался. Мне бы все это было уже не нужно!.. 

— Это звучит как какая-то неблагодарность, — заметило ба.

— Хватит ворчать на меня!.. — ответно вспылил на него шепотом гем Эстир. — Дай мне побыть с моими переживаниями. У мужчины есть три совершенно законных повода оплакивать свою участь: когда он в плену, когда его отправляют в ссылку и когда его чувства не встречает взаимности. Сегодня один из них, а я даже балисет расчехлить не могу, чтобы сыграть что-нибудь соответствующее моменту. Может, меня убьют завтра, и это вообще последний раз, когда я могу пожаловаться на мировую несправедливость. 

На это Жероннэ не нашло, что ему возразить. Они сидели на каком-то сомнительного вида поваленном древесном стволе у спиртовой горелки, тихонько переговариваясь на наречии аутов, и поочередно пили травяной отвар из большой алюминиевой кружки. Барраярка сидела напротив них и на их перешептывания никак не реагировала. Сидела и преспокойно пила из изящной чашечки вэньсянбэй в стиле Пятой Сатрапии, нашедшейся в недрах их единственного рюкзака. Еще какую-то неделю назад Нерен и в страшном сне не мог бы представить, что кто-то будет в его присутствии пить отвар подножных ягод и листьев из Небесной чаши, а он сам будет на это спокойно смотреть. Вторая часть чайной пары — пинминбэй, означавшая любую планету земного типа, — из которой, собственно, и полагалось пить, была использована девушкой в качестве тарелки. Мюсцы ели из погнутой алюминиевой миски, по-видимому, составлявшей вместе с кружкой своего рода барраярский походный сервиз на одну персону. Ложка у них была одна троих, тоже алюминиевая. Поэтому они уступили ее хозяйке, а себе изготовили из сосновой щепы палочки и в общем, неплохо ими справлялись. Правда, отваренные грибы так и норовили выскользнуть обратно в тарелку, а остывший бульон пришлось потом пить через край по очереди. 

Суп был изготовлен из покрошенной в кипящую воду плитки дневного рациона и собранного за время их стремительного марш-броска подножного биомусора. Нерен в принципе знал, что барраярцы едят иногда довольно странные вещи, которые можно попробовать только в очень экзотических ресторанах с земной кухней. Но что эти самые плодовые тела грибницы, выглядят в своем естественном виде так отвратительно, он и вообразить не мог. На барраярском фаянсе эти самые «опята» и «подберезовики» смотрелись гораздо симпатичнее. Не говоря уже о так называемых «белых», которые белыми не были ни в каком месте. И «колпакольчиках», которых барраярцы даже на тарелках не рисовали, потому что на вид они были, как самые настоящие поганки, о которых специально предупреждали переселенцев из других Сатрапий. Жероннэ, правда, научилось их различать довольно быстро и теперь по этому поводу страшно собой гордилось. А почти все, что, следуя предъявленным барраяркой образцам, нарвал на ходу Нерен, было забраковано как несъедобное. 

— А мне нравится, что мы попали в плен к этой девушке! — сказало вдруг Жероннэ. 

— Это еще почему? — не понял гем Эстир. 

Видимо, ба несколько превысило допустимый уровень громкости, потому что барраярка подняла на них голову и стала внимательно наблюдать. Нерен сделал Жероннэ знак говорить тише.

— Ну, она столько всего умеет, столько знает про этот лес…

— Еще бы она про эти горы столько всего не знала! — проворчал раздосадованный гем. — Она тут с детства живет. И от наших военных в них скрывается.

 

— Нет, ну все-таки… Людей убивать умеет. Нас вот с вами этому специально учили, но мы так ни разу и не проверили свои навыки. А с ней же явно никто так не занимался, как с нами. А она уже… Никого не боится: ни бетанцев, ни гемов, ни террористов… И потом, теперь у нас с вами одинаковый статус. Как в детстве. Потому что мы оба пленники и оба должны слушаться эту барраярку, — выдало наконец свои сокровенные мысли ба.

— Да?.. — ошеломленно вскинул брови гем-лорд. — А ты забыло, что ты вообще-то младше? И должно слушаться меня, если не как гема, то хотя бы как старшего?.. Я за тебя перед своей Приемной матерью отвечаю.

— Да, но теперь в случае конфликта рекомендаций, — мечтательно произнесло Жеронэ, — я как младшее могу выбирать, кого слушаться — вас или ее. 

Вот ведь бесполая зараза!.. 

— Пожалуйста! — гем Эстир широко развел руками. — Иди целуйся со своей барраяркой! Только не надо потом прибегать ко мне и жаловаться, что эта «самка дикого человека» тебя обижает.

Жероннэ тряхнуло серьгами, резко отвернув голову, и нахмурилось. Ну, конечно, теперь будет весь вечер сидеть дуться. Но оказалось, это была не обида, а озабоченность.

— Да, вот еще что. На предмет «целоваться», — все так же нахмурившись, изрекло оно. — Если вы планируете положить меня между вами в этой тесной палатке, как какой-нибудь меч Тристана, то я на это не согласно. 

Нерен в очередной раз вздохнул об утраченном рюкзаке. И эту палатку, которую им предстояло делить на троих, и пропахший барраярским по́том нестиранный спальник, и алюминиевую посуду с двумя крошечными котелками, один меньше другого, и компактную горелку с брикетами сухого спирта их проводница выудила вместе с хорошим цетагандийским рюкзачком из какого-то своего партизанского схрона, устроенного между корнями большого бука.

— Вы вот уже принюхались к ней и не замечаете, как от нее пахнет. Могу спорить, вам это как человеческому самцу даже нравится. А для меня это совершенно невыносимо... В общем, делайте что хотите, а я не желаю лежать между двумя людьми, к тому же еще и разнополыми, чтобы вы меня с обеих сторон своими феромонами опыляли. 

И вот тут оно уже совершенно точно надулось и, сложив на груди руки, отвернуло прочь свою обиженную мировой несправедливостью мордочку. Гем Эстир выслушал эту декларацию с нескрываемым недоумением. Подождав, не предвидится ли какого-то дальнейшего пояснения, он даже обернулся назад и еще раз оглядел их ночное убежище. Палатка была самой обычной одноместной, с тентом, герметичными тамбурами и двумя входами, какой обычно пользовались цетагандийские офицеры. У них самих еще сегодня утром была точно такая же. Если лежать, плотно прижавшись друг к другу, то теоретически в ней можно было улечься и четверым. Только кто же будет спать в одной палатке такой толпой?.. Хотя обычные барраярцы, не высшие форы, как он знал, спали иногда целыми семьями на одном большом топчане или на печи — ради тепла и экономии места. Да и они с Жероннэ, с детства привыкшие спать чуть ли не в обнимку, за время своих странствий по столичным борделям преспокойно вписывались на неширокую барраярскую двуспальную кровать вместе с какой-нибудь словоохотливой женщиной. И уж чего-чего, а феромонов и запахов немытого женского тела вперемешку с какими-нибудь вульгарными духами выделялось в процессе таких ночевок более чем достаточно. Особенно когда с женщиной удавалось заняться сексом. И еще ни разу ба не высказывало по этому поводу неудовольствия. И никогда не говорило, что совокупляющиеся на одной с ним кровати разнополые люди каким-то образом ему мешают. Это было что-то новое… 

— Подожди, ты стесняешься спать рядом с женщиной, потому что она тебе нравится? — внезапно догадался Нерен. 

Ба раздраженно пфыкнуло и отвернулось от него еще больше. Дожили!.. Гем мысленно схватился за голову. Мало ему того, что почти началась война, что они в плену и в любой момент их могут убить! Так ему еще с подростковой влюбленностью разбираться. Он поднял глаза на с интересом наблюдающую за ними барраярку. «Потом объясню», — одними губами произнес он. Та едва заметно кивнула. Он наклонился и попытался заглянуть в лицо ба. Оно сидело, нахмурившись, всем своим видом демонстрируя оскорбленное достоинство. Он качнулся корпусом и слегка толкнул ба плечом: «Эй!..» Оно как сидело насупившись, так и сидело. Только глаза немного в его сторону скосило.

— Ну, хватит уже тут обиженное из себя строить, — примирительно сказал он. — Я понял тебя. Откровенно говоря, не думаю, что она согласится с таким раскладом. Но постараюсь как-то ее уговорить.

— В общем, делайте что хотите, а я свое слово сказало!.. Я рядом с ней спать не лягу. И так не знаю уже, как я там усну с вами двумя.

Нет, ну подумать только! Влюбленное Жероннэ!..

— Иди, подрочи пока, — тихо, с сочувственным вздохом предложил ему гем Эстир. — А я ее пока займу чем-нибудь. 

— Ах, вот, значит, как!.. — вскинулось на него ба. — Отсылаете меня прочь, а сами будете тут сидеть, разговоры с ней разговаривать?!

Гем не сдержал тяжкого вздоха. Мало ему подростковой влюбленности, так тут еще и ревность!

— Иди хотя бы начни, — с тихой настойчивостью произнес он. — Я скоро к тебе приду… Или ты что, в кои-то веки готово все сделать по-быстрому? Лично я в пятнадцать минут уложусь.

— Пятнадцать минут — это не разговор! — возмущенно заявило бесполое существо. 

— Значит так, — терпеливо принялся объяснять гем. — Если ты планируешь, как обычно, долгую прелюдию, да еще чтоб кончать полтора часа, то в данной ситуации — это совершенно не вариант. Я не могу просить человека сидеть одного в темноте снаружи и ждать, пока ты там разойдешься. Если ты надеешься, что ей это надоест и она придет к нам присоединиться, то я тебя уверяю, такого не будет. С этой их заученной стыдливостью я сам не знаю пока, как мне удастся выговорить для нас даже эти пятнадцать минут. Говорю тебе: иди начни. А я пока постараюсь ей все объяснить. 

Жероннэ какое-то время посидело молча, видимо, примеряя к своим желаниям эту мысль. Потом, молча же, встало, поклонилось новой «госпоже» и полезло в палатку. Поклон, который оно изобразило, в исполнении любого другого цетагандийца означал бы выражение почтения старшей родственнице. Но откуда у ба родственники? Может, оно все-таки не влюбилось, а ему просто хочется иметь семью, как всем обычным людям?.. Нерен еще раз перебрал все очевидные для него признаки и решил, что дело все-таки во влюбленности. Тем более, что первая подростковая любовь нередко камуфлируется под дружбу или родственную привязанность. Со вздохом он встал и пересел к барраярке. Она сидела, скрестив ноги, на кусочке пластипены, которая в другое время была свернута в трубку и пристегнута у нее к бедру. Видимо, это было такое обычное снайперское снаряжение, на тот случай, если придется долго лежать на земле. Рядом с барраяркой на той же пластипене мирно покоилась незачехленная форкосиганка. Нерен сел рядом с девушкой с другой стороны, подальше от винтовки, и какое-то время сидел молча, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. В ожидании, пока он начнет, мятежная графиня ловко подцепила палочкой котелок, продев ее сквозь дужку, и налила себе в чашу Неба свежую порцию дымящегося травяного напитка. Жестом предложила налить остатки Нерену, но тот отказался.

— В общем, у нас проблема… — начал он с подавленным вздохом.

Вот он, тот неловкий момент, когда цетагандийский гем начинает жалеть, что он не бетанец. Когда ему приходится объясняться на деликатные темы с представителями иной культуры!

— Я не знаю, как обычно происходит половое созревание у бесполых, но там, в этой прекрасной лысой головушке, — и гем кивнул в сторону палатки, — явно творится что-то, что имеет к этому отношение. А кроме того, если ты заметила, у нас тут вовсю переходный возраст и борьба с привычными авторитетами. И потом, понимаешь, их в принципе делают с сильной потребностью служить своим создательницам. А оно раньше никогда еще так надолго не отлучалось от своей аут-леди. Поэтому, естественно, оно бессознательно ищет себе какую-то замену... А тут ты — со своими супер-навыками выживания, с оружием, со снайперской выдержкой, такая вся из себя юная, строгая, хладнокровная. Да еще почему-то не стала нас убивать. И даже спасла от смерти, не выдав боевикам и взяв с собой к графу... Естественно, оно влюбилось. И уже назначило тебя своей покровительницей, судя по поклону — чем-то вроде старшей сестры. И собирается в твоем лице искать себе защиту от строгого, надоедливого меня. Так что готовься к тому, что с тобой оно тоже скоро начнет капризничать. 

«Оно?» — прервала его барраярка, одновременно с артикуляцией изобразив это слово в воздухе. Брови нахмурены, нос наморщен, рот искривлен с явным выражением отвращения. Да еще руками развела, мол: «Как вообще такое возможно?» Только Нерен успел подумать о том, как глубоко в барраярцах укоренилась эта неприязнь к разного рода мутациям, как она пояснила свое неприятие. «Как вещь?» — четко проартикулировала она. — «Ты же любишь его». Судя по последнему местоимению, она все еще считала Жероннэ за мальчика. 

— Нет-нет, ты, наверное, с самого начала все не так поняла. Оно… Нет, безусловно, оно — результат эксперимента, и главное его значение именно в этом. Ему не нужно, как, например, мне, доказывать всей своей жизнью, каждым своим поступком свою полезность Империи и преимущества своей генетической линии. В этом смысле, конечно, оно гораздо в меньшей степени человек, чем ты или я. Потому что ни его воля, ни его поступки особого значения не имеют — только его внешность, манеры и интеллектуальные способности, как у искусственно выведенной породы собак. Не исключено, что с точки зрения аутов, ба — это действительно, такие одушевленные вещи, примерно, как рабы в древности, — со вздохом добавил гем.

Говорить о таких сложных вещах человеку, не знакомому с устройством цетагандийского общества, было непросто. Рядовые цетагандийцы, если, конечно, они не служили прислугой в домах членов аутских созвездий, редко когда могли встретить ба в обыденной жизни. И при знакомстве с Жероннэ, особенно в Домах радости, мюсцы тоже нередко испытывали недоумение. Что уж говорить о жителях Колоний или об этих еще неокультуренных обитателях только что присоединенной планеты? Но рядовые цетагандийцы с младенчества усваивают принцип: все что ни делают ауты — на благо Империи. Это гем-лордов обычно принято упрекать в ошибках администрации и военного командования, а в справедливости решений высшей расы не может сомневаться никто. А тут он вроде бы говорил обычные для подданного Небесного Императора вещи, а все равно получалась какая-то крамола. Это если попытаться представить себе, как его объяснения могут восприниматься с точки зрения предвзято настроенного барраярца... 

Как глупо, когда рассказываешь постороннему человеку о каких-то базовых ценностях родной культуры и при этом чувствуешь, что тебе почему-то надо перед ним за эти ценности оправдываться! Только на том основании, что он откровенно отказывается тебя понять. Как упорно не желала отнестись к его словам с пониманием эта барраярка. Она сидела по-турецки поперек своей снайперской пластипены — развернувшись к нему, чтобы удобнее было жестикулировать — с винтовкой поперек коленей и слушала его с таким лицом, как будто ей все уже давно было ясно. И про аутов, и про Цетаганду, и про гемов. Единственное, что ее интересовало, это отношение к Жероннэ самого гем Эстира. Как будто от этого зависело, повесит она на него тот же ярлык «Все ясно!» или все-таки нет. Мысленно выругав себя за это неуместное культурологическое отступление, Нерен продолжил:

— Ты абсолютно права. Я очень к нему привязан и, конечно же, не отношусь к нему как к вещи. Мы росли с ним практически в одной комнате, и в детстве мне удобнее было смотреть на него как на что-то вроде младшего брата. Хотя с братьями обычно таких близких отношений у нас не бывает. Но понимаешь, и в детстве мне все время об этом говорили, и потом, когда я стал старше, уже сам осознал: такое отношение совершенно не соответствовало реальности. И чем старше оно становилось, тем очевиднее это было. Это сложно постигнуть разумом, но оно — действительно «оно». Не девочка и не мальчик. Оно реально бесполое!

«Как такое возможно?» — барраярка весьма выразительно изобразила жестом и мимикой свое недоумение.

— Ну вот так вот!.. Я не знаю, зачем их такими делают. Официально считается, что это якобы для того, чтобы полностью исключить вертикальный перенос генов. Но гем-леди тоже не могут сами беременеть. Только через репродукционные центры, после оформления и утверждения аутами генетического контракта. Но при этом они — женщины. А ба — нет. Я думаю, их специально делают бесполыми, чтобы результат генетического эксперимента не был искажен гормональными изменениями и гендерными проекциями. Ну, чтобы можно было оценить какие-то новые качества безотносительно того, мужские они или женские. То есть Жероннэ — это как бы такой идеальный человек. Со всеми своими личностными особенностями, конечно — но не детерминированными при этом ни полом, ни гендером. Я понятно объясняю?

Она осторожно кивнула. На всякий случай, Нерен отдельно объяснил ей, чем пол отличается от гендера. Когда он дошел в своих объяснениях до того, что пол бывает хромосомным, гормональным, физическим и что эти аспекты в каждом конкретном индивиде совершенно необязательно совпадают, она как-то резко его прервала, выдав беззвучно совершенно неожиданное: «Я знаю!» Хотя откуда она могла знать такие вещи?.. Неужто от бетанцев? Похоже, что неспроста гем Хавер подозревал ее супруга в связях с противником. Что в контексте недавних событий становилось уже не просто поводом для взаимного шантажа, а тянуло на трибунал… Барраярка меж тем о чем-то задумалась. Потом все же решила кое-что уточнить. «А?..» — выразительно изобразила она лицом и жестикуляцией вопрошание, сделав при этом кистью руки несколько хаотичных движений вдоль туловища — от груди до низа живота. 

— Нет, детородные органы у них полностью отсутствуют. Как внешние, так и внутренние. 

Барраярка замерла с немым вопросом в глазах, удивленно приподняв брови.

— Ну, сверху выглядит, как мальчик, а внизу — как такая не очень развитая девочка-подросток. Между ног гладко, как у парня. Влагалища нет, простаты нет. Зато здоровенный клитор, где-то полтора сантиметра в возбужденном состоянии. А у Жероннэ еще и пирсинг там. Я не знаю, украшают ли себя другие ба в таком месте, но оно почему-то так захотело. Так что сексуальные потребности и желания там очень даже наличествуют, несмотря на полное отсутствие половых признаков. Не говоря уж о весьма изощренных способах воплощения этих желаний. А с учетом того, что оно все еще, несмотря на свой рост, подросток, можешь представить, что там за гремучая смесь. 

Девушка, судя по ее реакции, была явно под впечатлением. Сначала, опустив глаза, долго и сосредоточено терла пальцем бровь, двигая челюстью и то и дело закусывая нижнюю губу. А потом, в строгом соответствии с барраярским фразеологизмом, начала чесать стриженный «ежиком» затылок, все так же не глядя на не менее смущенного этим вынужденным разговором гема.

— Ну, в общем, я тебе объяснил, с какими сложностями мы можем за эти предстоящие нам три дня столкнуться. Я понимаю, что это все, возможно, очень дико для тебя звучит. Но постарайся, пожалуйста, войти в положение. Оно еще ни разу ни в кого на моей памяти не влюблялось. И похоже, само еще до конца не осознает, какие именно чувства к тебе испытывает. Я понимаю, что влюбленный подросток, не важно, девочка это или мальчик, в состоянии доставить кучу хлопот. Но мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы неизбежный опыт разочарования первого чувства оказался для него слишком уж травматичным. Сейчас вот оно было обеспокоено тем, что не сможет заснуть, если окажется в палатке лежащим рядом с тобой. Я думаю, не надо объяснять, почему.

Девичьи брови снова поползли куда-то вверх, но в лицо гем Эстиру она по-прежнему не смотрела. 

— Поэтому я тебя очень прошу, дай мне минут двадцать, чтобы мне там все уладить. И ложись, пожалуйста, спать с ближайшего к нам входа. Жероннэ пускай спит ближе к сосне, а я лягу между вами. 

Она подняла наконец на него глаза, но бровь терла пальцами с не меньшей сосредоточенностью. Нерен терпеливо ждал от нее ответа. А она, как выяснилось, ждала от него пояснения. Наконец, первой не выдержала и, кивнув в сторону палатки, указала рукой на гема и соединила несколько раз «ножницами» два пальца, одновременно произнеся одними губами: «Любовники?»

— Ну, да, — еще больше смутился гем Эстир. — Я же говорю, с детства жили в одной комнате. Как без этого?..

Судя по тому, что она прямо вцепилась в остатки шевелюры всей своей пятерней, этим сообщением гем потряс ее даже больше, чем экскурсом в физиологию ба. 

— Ну, хорошо. Не двадцать. Хотя бы пятнадцать минут дай нам. Я постараюсь за это время все закончить. Почему-то я уверен, что ты сама не захочешь спать рядом с перевозбужденным подростком и неудовлетворенным жизнью мужчиной. 

На последнем слове она как-то скептически оглядела гем Эстира, точно она уже и в его половой принадлежности начала сомневаться. Или как раз, наоборот: ей только сейчас пришла в голову мысль, что подобная ночевка может иметь какие-то иные цели, кроме как выспаться перед следующим дневным марш-броском.

— Насчет меня можешь не беспокоиться, — поспешил он развеять ее подозрения. — Я не занимаюсь любовью с теми, кто меня сам не хочет.

Девичьи брови опять поползли в вверх, а тонкие крепкие пальцы вцепились в короткие волосы. Наконец, с шумом выдохнув какое-то непонятное ругательство, она сообразила, что он все еще ждет от нее ответа. Подняла на гема глаза и весьма красноречиво указала ему на палатку, разведя руками, мол: «Ну, иди уже, раз так приспичило!..» 

— А тебе точно не будет страшно одной в темноте тут сидеть? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Она только за голову схватилась — на этот раз уже двумя руками. 

***

У всей этой нарочитой борьбы с предписанными местной культурой гендерными стандартами был один весьма существенный плюс: ванную Форбреттен освободила быстро. Вот только даже этих десяти минут ожидания, которые он провел за сортировкой голограмм для завтрашнего знакомства со своими барраярскими родственниками, ему хватило, чтобы вновь впасть в уныние. И даже успокоительная ванна с полынью и мелиссой, со всеми ежевечерними ритуалами заботы о собственных душе и теле, не помогли ему сосредоточиться на уже принятом сегодня решении считать собственную сердечную боль милой подростковой придурью. Когда он тихонько вышел из ванной комнаты, облаченный в свежую ночную одежду, девушка, судя по ее дыханию, еще не спала. В полном молчании при мягком лунном свете, струившемся через оконный экран, он заплел в косу белую шелковую ленту и лег под одеяло. По причине переполнявшей сердце печали сон не шел совершенно, а слезы, избавившись от опасности испортить гем-грим, решили, что сейчас течь из глаз — самое время. Ну и поскольку он лежал на спине, лишний раз стараясь не всхлипнуть, чтобы не помешать засыпающей барраярке, скрыть ему это свое состояние все равно не удалось. Она повернулась на бок в его сторону и протянула руку к его виску, проведя кончиком пальца вдоль оставленной слезами дорожки.

— Не переживай за меня, — тихо сказал он ей. — Сейчас я еще немного так полежу, потом засну. 

— Это ты из-за Форкосигана все расстраиваешься? 

— Угу, — сил отвечать уже не было.

— Давай, иди сюда. Обниму, так легче будет. 

Она пропустила руку у него под шеей, притянула к себе, и он уткнулся лицом ей в плечо, обхватив ее за ребра рукой. 

— Ты, правда, поплачь, если плачется, — сказала она, гладя его по волосам. — У нас парней так воспитывают, что им нельзя плакать. А потом, говорят, от этого разные проблемы бывают. Умирают раньше из-за всяких болезней или спиваются, если вдруг какая-то серьезная жизненная неудача. Вон дед Алекса, непременно бы, говорят, спился, если бы не бабушка Корделия. 

В ответ даже на «угу» сил никаких не осталось. Поэтому Акане только кивнул и покрепче прижался носом к ее плечу. И так сразу сделалось себя жалко!.. Бездна знает, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он вот так вот лежал на плече любимого человека, и его так же гладили по волосам. И весь этот долгий временной промежуток вдруг вздыбился изнутри черными лезвийно-острыми иглами, словно черные Небеса вывернулись вдруг наизнанку: и два с половиной года на Мю, когда он не знал, что ему делать; и полтора года безумного угара на Эте, когда каждое новое тело, которое он обнимал, было нужно ему только за тем, чтобы забыть первую любовь, а на самом деле только ее и напоминало; и полтора месяца в одиночной камере, когда он бравировал перед собой и другими своей ложной независимостью от обстоятельств; и четыре с половиной месяца на Барраяре, когда ни к кому, вообще ни к кому нельзя было прикоснуться, даже к Алексу, такому трепетно нежному, такому понятливому, такому тонко чувствующему Алексу... И вот он лежал, сотрясаясь рыданьями, приникнув телом к Беззвездной Темени, а Она гладила его по голове своими ласковыми пальцами и даже что-то шептала ему успокаивающее, прижимаясь губами к его волосам. И черные холодные иглы выходили у него из сердца с каждым содроганием его тела. 

Постепенно то ли иглы иссякли, то ли черный лед, из которого они были сделаны, расплавился, но рыдания стали понемногу стихать. Акане всхлипнул в последний раз и потерся носом о свою же футболку с концерта «Панспермии», вытирая набежавшую вместе со слезами влагу. 

— Ну? Полегче жить стало? — осведомилась у него Форбреттен. 

— Угу, — он еще раз вытер о ее плечо нос. — Я тебе очень благодарен, старшая сестра. У тебя очень профессионально получается утешать несчастных гемов. 

— Ну, спасибо на добром слове.

— Только я вынужден тебя предупредить: то, что ты делаешь, совершенно недопустимо.

— То есть?

— Ну, мне неловко говорить об этом… Но гемов нельзя трогать за волосы. 

Девичья рука замерла на середине головы. 

— Нет-нет, ты продолжай, пожалуйста. Тем более, что ты очень хорошо это делаешь. Я тебе сейчас все объясню. 

Рука несколько неуверенно, но все же продолжила свое движение. 

— Я не знаю, откуда возник этот запрет, — продолжил цетагандиец, все так же лежа головой на ее плече. — Но он как-то связан с тем, что мы обычно не стрижем волосы, подобно аутам. Может быть, это такая символическая забота о сохранности тайны нашего уникального генома. Чтобы ни один волос случайно не остался в руках постороннего. Может, это какие-то древние земные обычаи легли в основу. Но запрет этот довольно серьезный. В детстве, понятно, все дети нуждаются в каком-то регулярном утешении или ласке со стороны взрослых. Поэтому родители, няни и старшие родственники вполне могут прикасаться к ребенку и гладить его по голове. Но когда гем становится взрослым, никто не может прикасаться к его лицу или волосам, кроме специальных людей, вроде врачей, парикмахеров или косметологов. Этого не могут делать ни родственники, ни супруги. Единственное исключение сделано для любовников. Ну, потому что при интимном контакте люди сознательно освобождаются от тех ограничений, которые накладывает на них общество. В том числе, и от этих. Поэтому, собственно, ваши герильерос и остригали волосы пленным, а с тех, кого не желали оставлять в живых, снимали скальпы. Чтобы максимально унизить и деморализовать своих противников.

— А откуда же барраярские партизаны могли узнать про этот ваш обычай? 

— Ну, знаешь, несколько десятков отрубленных рук в самом начале колонизации очень хорошо знакомят с чужими обычаями и приучают как минимум иметь их в виду.

— Да, любопытно. У нас, кажется, про это никто не знает. Ну, по крайней мере, я не слышала ни от кого никаких объяснений. Ну, скальпы и скальпы. А почему? Это же явно не барраярская традиция. 

— Вот. Поэтому нам с тобой надо как-то разрешить этот правовой казус. Я признаю, что это полностью моя вина. Что ты хотела, как лучше, а я не успел тебя предупредить. Но с этим надо что-то делать.

— «Что» делать? — возмутилась Форбреттен. — Ты же не собираешься конечности мне за это отрубать?

— Нет-нет, что ты! — он поднял руку и погладил ее по тыльной стороне той самой ладони, которая все еще лежала на его волосах. — Ни в коем случае. Нам просто нужно с тобой стать любовниками. Чисто формально. Я заранее согласен на любой вариант, который ты предложишь.

Форбреттен явно напряглась. Причем напряглась сразу вся, он почувствовал это одновременно всеми частями тела, которыми к ней прижимался. 

— Что значит «стать любовниками»? Ты же влюблен в Форкосигана!

— Ты тоже влюблена в Форкосигана. Неудовлетворенная страсть к одному и тому же человеку людей обычно сближает. Не вижу здесь никакой проблемы.

— Спорное утверждение, но допустим, — проворчала она. — Я все равно не понимаю, как несчастная любовь к другому может как-то сближать — иначе, чем в душевном плане.

— Любовники — это люди, которые стремятся к единению душ посредством телесной близости, — резонно, как ему самому казалось, возразил Акане. — Как видишь, здесь нет никакого противоречия.

Все еще пребывая в том же состоянии напряжения, она поинтересовалась:

— И что означает это твое «чисто формально»?

— Я имею в виду, что, если ты не захочешь, нам не обязательно потом заниматься любовью. И вообще не обязательно заниматься сексом — в том смысле, какой в это слово вкладывают у вас на Барраяре.

Лежащее рядом тело слегка расслабилось. 

— А не можем мы просто перейти в разряд любовников — чисто формально — на том основании, что я уже прикасаюсь к твоим волосам? — предложила она свой вариант решения проблемы. 

— Если бы так было можно, то я бы не сказал тебе, что ты делаешь что-то недопустимое. Я бы сказал: «Поздравляю тебя, дорогая Форбреттен, мы теперь с тобой не только родственники, но еще и любовники!» Увы, лежание в обнимку и глаженье по волосам само по себе не является эротической коммуникацией. А нам нужно сделать что-то такое, что без всяких сомнений может быть квалифицировано как взаимодействие сексуального характера.

— Например? — снова напряглась Форбреттен.

— Ну, не знаю. Самое простое, что приходит в голову, это поцеловаться.

— Нет, — заерзала она под его рукой. — Мне эта идея, если честно, пока не нравится. Другие варианты?

— Ну, по идее, хорошо бы, чтобы хотя бы одна из сторон пережила оргазм в присутствии другой стороны. Для этого, как ты понимаешь, совершенно не обязательно совершать коитус. Так что за целостность девственной плевы не беспокойся. Я в настоящий момент, откровенно говоря, не имею каких-либо моральных сил на что-то серьезное, поэтому кунилингус тоже исключается. Остается петтинг. 

— Я слов-то таких не знаю, — она убрала руку с его головы, и попыталась изогнуться телом так, чтобы высвободить плечо. Но Акане мягко прижал ее к постели. 

— Ну, вот зачем сразу так нервничать? Ведь хорошо же лежали!.. Я без твоего согласия все равно ничего делать не буду. Честное слово гем-лорда. 

Она вроде успокоилась, но не столько расслабилась, сколько замерла в ожидании.

— Кунилингус — это когда женщине доставляют удовольствие губами и языком. Петтинг — когда то же самое делают пальцами или другими частями тела, за исключением половых органов. 

— Не поняла. 

— Сейчас покажу, — его рука скользнула под одеяло, легким касанием проехалась по груди, едва задев большим пальцем моментально приподнявшийся сквозь ткань футболки сосок. Потом пальцы Акане подтянули краешек футболки и коснулись обнажённой кожи девичьего живота. Пока кончики пальцев цеплялись за волоски, растущие вдоль белой линии, Форбреттен напряженно ждала. Но только они устремились вниз и нырнули под резинку трусов, как она через одеяло прихлопнула их ладонью:

— Стоп.

— Почему? — удивился цетагандиец. — Ни в жизнь не поверю, что ты никогда этого не делала. С кем-нибудь или одна.

— Так, а вот что я делаю одна, это вообще никого не касается, — она запустила руку под одеяло и вытащила оттуда, словно сбежавшую домашнюю крысу, поникшую кисть Акане. 

— Резонно, — согласился тот с ее тезисом. — Ну, тогда сделай это сама. Мастурбация в присутствии другого — это тоже вполне себе любовный акт. Хотя на Барраяре так на это не смотрят.

— Так, а у нас есть какие-то еще варианты окончить все мирным путем? — раздраженно спросила она.

— В смысле, чтобы мне тебе руку не отрубать?

— Нет. В смысле: чтобы мне не снимать с тебя скальпа!

Акане задумался. Даже голову приподнял, чтобы быть лицом на одном уровне с пышущей праведным гневом барраяркой.

— Ну, не знаю. Раз ты ничего другого не хочешь, давай хотя бы разденемся и просто полежим рядом под одним одеялом. Этого, я думаю, будет достаточно.

— Ты уверен, что этого будет достаточно? — с нажимом спросила она.

— Ну, а ты часто с кем-то лежишь в одной постели раздетая, если это не твой любовник?

Этот аргумент, похоже, на нее подействовал. Она задышала ровнее, глаза перестали блестеть с прежней яростью. 

— Ну так что? Согласна?

— А что мы будем делать? Просто лежать?

— Ну, хочешь, давай мультфильм вместе посмотрим. Я такого еще никогда ни с кем вместе не делал. Всегда хотелось попробовать.

— Мультфильм? А что это такое?

— Это как головидео, только изображение плоское и все рисованное. Просто фильм долго идет, а рисованные серии обычно короткие, минут на двадцать. 

— Ну, давай свой мультфильм. Все равно после такого прямо сейчас не засну.

Он выбрался из постели, принес планшет, кинул его Форбреттен и объяснил, как он включается. Пока она возилась с техникой, он разделся, улегся под одеяло, и забрав у нее планшет, напомнил ей, что теперь ее очередь раздеваться, пока он ищет мультфильм. 

— Если очень стесняешься, можешь залезть с головой под одеяло и там все с себя снять.

Она принялась было буравить его своим пристальным взглядом, но, во-первых, было темно, во-вторых, он на нее не смотрел. Тогда она скрылась под одеялом и долго-долго там возилась. Наконец, Акане увидел показавшуюся откуда-то из одеяльных глубин тонкую белую руку с зажатым в ней комком футболки. Он взял его, расправил и аккуратно сложил, чтобы убрать в сторону. 

— Трусики еще были, — напомнил он, когда из-под одеяла высунулась всклокоченная голова. 

— Может, хватит?

Он отрицательно помотал головой. Его благодаря светящемуся экрану планшета она должна была видеть прекрасно:

— Форы должны быть честными.

Она чертыхнулась и снова полезла под одеяло. Наконец, в его распоряжение поступил второй комок, поменьше — розовый в зеленый горошек.

— А камуфляжного женского белья разве не делают? — поинтересовался он, аккуратно сложив и этот артефакт. 

— Делают, но оно с кружевами. Я такое не ношу, — донеслось до него из глубин постели.

Она, наконец, вынырнула из-под одеяла, основательно зажав его верхний край подмышками, и отползла нижней частью туловища как можно дальше от гема, так что ему тоже пришлось развернуться, чтобы устроиться с ней голова к голове перед экраном планшета.

— Вот, это такой старинный сериал. Ему уже двадцать лет, я его смотрел за свою жизнь раз пять. Про дендарийский флот во время событий у Ступицы Хеджена.

— У вас есть фильмы про поражение под Верваном?! 

— Ну, конечно! Военную инициативу на этом направлении официально признали ошибкой. Тем более, это продукция Кси Кита. Хотя у нас на Мю какие-то голофильмы тоже на эту тему есть, в таком полупокаянном стиле. Но эти просто откровенно прикалываются над нашим гем-командованием. Здесь как раз барраярцы с дендарийцами — главные герои, а мюсцы — так, для фона. Есть тупые и коварные. Есть разумные, но которых никто не слушает. А большинство — вообще ничего не понимает.

— Кси Кита снимает про Верван, а Мю снимает про Мэрилак? Так что ли?

— Ну, да. У нас есть полнометражный мультипликационный фильм про Дагулу. Очень красивый и тоже про дендарийцев. Но он печальный, так что мы его сейчас смотреть не будем. Посмотрим про Верван. 

Услышанное, похоже, не на шутку ее потрясло. Даже из-под одеяла чуть-чуть вперед высунулась, чтоб быть поближе к экрану.

— Слушай, я вот даже представить себе не могу, чтобы у нас сняли художественное видео про Эскобарскую компанию иначе как в героическом ключе. Или, скажем про присоединение Комарры, с сочувствием к комаррцам. 

— Форбреттен, нашей Империи уже несколько сотен лет. За это время можно было и самоиронии научиться, и тому, что не может быть никакого развития без определенной доли самокритики. А у вас — авторитаризм и типичные болезни роста. Все боитесь, что кто-то внутри страны усомнится в вашем могуществе. А в могуществе нашей Империи, по определению, не может сомневаться никто. Даже число бессмысленно погибших гемов и утраченной техники в обеих этих компаниях и то — свидетельство нашей военной мощи. А дендарийцев с барраярцами вообще принято изображать этакими баловнями Фортуны, потому что иначе объяснить ваши многочисленные победы невозможно. Как это может быть, чтобы настолько отсталая держава так долго противостояла нашей колонизаторской деятельности? У нас даже жители самой недоразвитой колонии не могут поверить, что на военно-промышленный комплекс можно тратить большую часть годового ВВП. Это только барраярцы с их загадочной барраярской душой на такое безумие способны. Естественно, у массового зрителя это вызывает восхищение!

— Хорошо, с барраярцами, допустим, понятно: утраченная Девятая Сатрапия, «золотая легенда», и так далее... А дендарийцы-то с чего вдруг стали у вас любимцами публики? Пусть они и названы в честь наших партизан, но они же вроде свободные наемники. Профессиональные военные с новейшим галактическим снаряжением. Такие же, как и гемы. Они же на Мэрилаке практически всухую вас уделали.

— Дендарийские наемники — это личная армия вашего императора. Они еще лучше подходят на роль героев, потому что, с одной стороны, обладают безумием и удачей барраярцев, а с другой — вполне цивилизованные люди. 

— Погоди-погоди!.. Что ты сказал?! Дендарийские наемники — личная армия императора Грегора?!

— Да. А ты не знала?

— Да с какой стати?! Откуда ты вообще это взял? 

— А-а… Ну, извини. Видимо, у вас это тоже пока гостайна. Но в любом случае, адмирал Нейсмит и Майлз Форкосиган — это одно и то же лицо. 

Она уставилась на него, хлопая ресницами, в свете экрана — серебристо-голубыми на серебристом лице. 

— Хватит нести чушь!

— Это не чушь, а исторически доказанный факт. У нас целая монография на Кси Кита по этому поводу недавно вышла. И два независимых журналистских расследования. СБ наше на этот счет, правда, молчит, но по крайней мере, не опровергает. А если мне не веришь, можешь у вашего императора поинтересоваться, раз ты с кронпринцем накоротке. 

Форбреттен еще раз сверкнула на него глазами, потом, сердито засопев, придвинулась поближе, чтобы удобнее видеть экран:

— Ладно, включай свою цетагандийскую пропаганду!

Он включил, но тут же был вынужден прервать показ, потому что барраярка буквально на первых кадрах ткнула в экран пальцем и в еще большем потрясении завопила: «Что это?!» Пришлось остановиться и прочесть отдельную лекцию о древнем искусстве «аниме», о том, какое это до сих пор сложное с технической точки зрения производство, и о том, сколько всего приходится учитывать создателям этого вида мультипликации. О принятой символике в изображении персонажей и их характеров он решил рассказать на конкретных примерах. К счастью, первая серия «Звездных безумцев» была довольно показательной: все главные действующие лица в ней хотя бы на несколько секунд да появлялись. Пока шел опенинг, Форбреттен поинтересовалась, на каком языке поют. Пришлось объяснять, что «аниме» традиционно озвучивают на японском, некоторые компании даже выписывают сейю с Кибо-Дайни, чтобы акцент был более архаичным. Те же, кто не знает или плохо знает японский, смотрят сериалы и фильмы с субтитрами, и это тоже давняя традиция, которой уже почти тысяча лет. 

— Так же неудобно, — высказала Форбреттен типичный для незнакомых с этой культурой «аргумент».

— Зато, когда следишь за происходящим на экране и одновременно с этим читаешь, тренируется мозг. Для будущих пилотов, кстати, это немаловажно.

А вот это был настоящий аргумент, и скептически настроенной зрительнице пришлось смириться с неудобством. Потом по экрану запрыгал господин Имперский аудитор — канонично растрепанный, высотой в половину человеческого роста, с огромными серыми глазищами в пол-лица и с металлическими ножными накладками экзоскелета прямо поверх скафандра. Пришлось объяснять про иконографическую гиперболизацию и про непременные атрибуты. И что, конечно же, зрители прекрасно осознают, что Грегор Форбарра не ходит в золотом лавровом венке, а это всего лишь условность. Просто без этой детали будет неочевидно, что он император, особенно в тех ситуациях, где он по сюжету выдает себя за простолюдина. Следующий вопрос, который потребовал отдельного комментария, естественно, был по поводу «больших глаз», «разноцветных волос», «детских лиц» и «почему они все так орут?». Ну, о чем еще могут спрашивать столетиями оторванные от цивилизации люди, развращенные современным головидео?.. Тут тоже пришлось прочесть отдельную лекцию. 

— Вот, смотри, это гем-генерал Эстанис, который потом совершил самоубийство, когда на Эте его провальную инициативу признали ошибкой. Он здесь такой коварный негодяй, да еще и готовит тайный заговор, с целью всей Шестой Сатрапией выйти из-под власти Империи. Ну, чтоб его точно никому потом жалко не было, когда он будет совершать самоубийство. Смотри, у него не глаза, а щели. И грим такой, нарочито неэстетичный. И волосы всклокочены. Это уже не просто независимый характер, как когда они слегка развеваются, или один вихор какой-то торчит. Это значит, что он — дикий самодур и уже отринул от себя все правила хорошего тона. А вот барраярцы. Естественно, у них у всех волосы торчком, потому что нрава они по умолчанию непокорного. Смотри, здесь даже будущий адмирал Джоул есть в качестве адъютанта Эйрела Форкосигана. У него глаза больше всех, потому что он, во-первых, тут самый младший, а во-вторых, у него горячее сердце и он открыт миру. А желтые волосы у него не только потому что он по жизни блондин, но еще и для того, чтобы показать его исключительную привлекательность и силу характера.

На отца господина Имперского аудитора Форбреттен хмыкнула, что «не похож». На адмирала Джоула даже и этого не сказала, и так все было понятно.

— Почему у него длинный хвост и он похож на девчонку? 

— А как еще показать его чувственную утонченность? Только сделать похожим на гем-лорда. А гем-лорды всегда рисуются по умолчанию с длинными волосами. А это, смотри, уже дендарийцы, — продолжал нести свет культурного просвещения Акане. — Вот капитан Ботари-Джезек, в честь которой назвали двойняшку Алекса. Она тут такая роковая женщина, все время хмурит брови и никогда не улыбается. 

— Да, я помню ее, она как-то с детьми приезжала к Форкосигагам. Ну, что-то есть, наверное. Если привыкнуть к этой стилистике.

Обрадованный этой похвалой цетагандийским мультипликаторам, Акане продолжил:

— Это лейтенант Элли Куинн. Ее на Ступице Хеджена не было, но поскольку у нее роман с Майлзом и она классический герой всех популярных комиксов про дендарийцев, ее тоже сюда ввели. 

— У Майлза был роман с этой женщиной?

— Да, он же известный герой-любовник! Ты что не знала?

— Дядя Майлз?!

— Да, вот, кстати, еще одна его любовница. Это сержант Таура, в честь которой назвали младшую сестру Алекса. Ее тогда вообще не было среди наемников, но она тоже такой каноничный персонаж, что без нее дендарийцев массовому зрителю не представить.

— А почему она такая… хм… странная?

— Она тут подросток и к тому же ревнует Майлза к старшему офицеру, к Элли Куинн, а формального повода для открытого недовольства у нее нет.

— Нет, почему она так выглядит?!

Пришлось остановить мультфильм и рассказывать историю сержанта Тауры. 

— Между прочим, это не выдумки. Как и космические романы адмирала Нейсмита. При создании этого сериала брали консультации у гемов-наемников, которые несколько лет сражались в составе дендарийского флота. 

— И воевали против Цетаганды?

— Ну, нет, я думаю, на такие операции их не брали. У них же много кораблей, они могут наниматься отдельными экипажами и одновременно участвовать в разных кампаниях. А даже если бы и брали, то что тут такого? Гемы из одной Сатрапии противостоят гемам из другой Сатрапии. Здесь нет никакого предательства расовых идеалов — ни своей расы, ни расы аутов. Империю они тоже не предают, пока сохраняют свое подданство. А про то, что основным «нанимателем» дендарийцев является император Барраяра, тогда еще никто не знал.

— Ладно, допустим, — Форбреттен, похоже, чем дальше, тем меньше верила в правдивость сообщаемых ей исторических сведений. — А почему у нее, у этой громилы-сержанта с красными волосами, и у старшего офицера-брюнетки такие выдающиеся формы?

— Ну, не знаю, — пожал плечами Акане. — Наверное, это сделано ради тех, кому нравятся девочки с большой грудью. 

— А Элен Ботари почему тогда похожа на мальчика? 

— Ну, кому-то нравятся девочки с маленькой грудью. Логично?

— А для тех, кому нравятся пропорциональные фигуры? Для этих «убогих извращенцев» есть кто-нибудь?

— Для этих «убогих извращенцев» есть Корделия Нейсмит-Форкосиган и капитан Бел Торн, который бетанский герм. Видишь, ты уже начинаешь потихоньку врубаться в символический пласт повествования, — и Акане в порыве благодарности потерся носом о ее висок.

— Угу, бетанский герм, значит, — не обратила она на его ласку никакого внимания. — Как образец нормы.

— Бетанские гермы — всегда образцы нормы! Они так и задуманы. 

— А Эйрел Форкосиган весь из себя такой мускулистый мачо, потому что кому-то нравятся такие «мальчики»?

— Совершенно верно.

— А лейтенант Джоул выглядит, как блондинка, потому что такие мальчики тоже кому-то нравятся?

— О, такие мальчики вообще всем нравятся! И потом, попробуй представить их вместе.

— В смысле? Они тут что, любовники?

— Нет, в этом фильме нет. Тут они друг на друга только очень пристально смотрят под такую волнующую музыку, и экран тут же покрывается розовыми кустами. Всякие постельные сцены — это уже фанаты рисуют.

— Подожди-подожди, это же страшная семейная тайна. Ты сам сегодня об этом мне говорил. А у вас на Цетаганде что? Получается, об этом все давно знают?

— Ну, конечно, об этом никто не знает! Это все фантазии фанатов. Просто у нас в принципе никто не способен поверить, что есть такая культура, где мужчины влюбляются исключительно в женщин. Поэтому, разумеется, всем ключевым фигурам барраярской политики поклонники «золотой легенды» о Барраяре придумывают любовников. Целые романы про это написаны! Мой самый любимый пейринг — это Майлз Форкосиган и ваш император. Кто ж мог подумать, что вымышленная история про Эйрела Форкосигана и его адъютанта вдруг окажется правдой? Я сам, признаться, был удивлен, когда Алекс мне рассказал об этом. 

— Дядя Майлз и Его Величество?! 

— Ну, да. А почему нет? Сама подумай, с детства росли вместе. Разница всего четыре года. А на Ступице Хеджена Майлз был всего на год старше нашего Алекса. И наверняка, был такой же чувственный. Так что фантазия совершенно обоснованная.

Она почему-то нахмурилась, о чем-то задумавшись. 

— Ну, допустим. И что? Они тут тоже друг на друга пристально смотрят, и всё в розовых кустах?

— Конечно, смотрят. Но только экран покрывается не розами, а гирляндами из сорняка-молнии. Ну, чтобы подчеркнуть платонический характер этой привязанности и барраярский патриотизм. Потому что плотская связь у Майлза Форкосигана — с лейтенантом Куинн, сержантом Таурой и, возможно, с капитаном Торном. Вот там — да. Там розы, лилии, страстоцветы... Влюблен он при этом в командора Ботари-Джезек. Там колокольчики и ромашки, чтобы показать, что это такое невинное, еще доэротическое детское увлечение. А любит он одного лишь императора, как истинный барраярец. 

— Да-а-а… — задумчиво протянула Форбреттен.

— Вот. А теперь напрягись еще немного и попробуй представить Эйрела Форкосигана с лейтенантом Джоулом в одной постели. Не настоящих, а вот этих, рисованных. 

Акане даже вернул видео на первую сцену с барраярским командованием на капитанском мостике «Принца Зерга». Форбреттен на мгновение замерла с разинутым ртом, потом зажмурившись, хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу и начала захлебываться от беззвучного смеха. 

— Вот, видишь! Я же тебе говорю: аниме — это великое искусство. Ты еще половину серии не посмотрела, а смотри, как это на тебя действует. 

Эльзу просто скрутило от смеха. Она уткнулась лицом в голое плечо цетагандийца и очень долго не могла успокоиться. 

— «Остановим цетагандийскую агрессию под Верваном!» — звучным голосом произнес он вместе с великим военачальником по-японски, изобразив такой же патетический жест. 

— Акане, скажи честно! Сколько тебе на самом деле лет? — Эльза подняла на него смеющееся лицо, забыв при этом руку у него на плече. 

— Ну, а как ты думаешь? Если у меня одно профессиональное, одно полное высшее и почти законченная магистратура?

— Если скажешь, что одиннадцать, я поверю, — все еще смеясь, сообщила ему Форбреттен.

— Почему сразу «одиннадцать»? — обиделся гем. — Давай хотя бы считать, что мне шестнадцать. 

— Нет. Вот это, — она указала на экран, где как раз началась какая-то типичная космическая заварушка со стрельбой, громкими взрывами и ревом моторов в безвоздушном пространстве. Все вопреки законам физики, но в полном согласии с жанровыми канонами. — Вот это — это одиннадцать. Даже не тринадцать. 

— У тебя не может быть любовника, которому одиннадцать лет, — с достоинством возразил Акане. — Давай «шестнадцать», и будешь иногда считать меня инфантилом? Идет? 

— Почему? — все еще смеясь, настаивала она. — Способ установления нашей любовной связи — это как раз и есть все те же «одиннадцать», а никакие не «шестнадцать». 

— А ты, оказывается, вредная, старшая сестра Форбреттен! — возмутился он. — Ты сама от всего остального отказалась! А теперь меня же и упрекаешь за недостаток галантности!.. Не буду тебе больше ничего показывать, — и он отполз от нее в сторону. 

— Ну, ладно не сердись на меня, — она примирительно потрогала его за плечо ладошкой. — Ты прав. Давай смотреть дальше. 

— Не, ну, если, правда, так не нравится, зачем продолжать? Удовольствие от человеческой близости должно быть обоюдным! Иначе это уже какое-то насилие получается. 

— Хорошо, — со вздохом натренированного терпения согласилась она. — Чем мы еще тогда можем с тобой заняться?

— Под одеялом? — кивнул он на ее скрытую цетагандийским текстилем фигурку.

— Н-н-нет, — незримо, но почти ощутимо покраснев в темноте, процедила она. — В планшете.

Он задумался.

— Ну, хочешь игрушку одну покажу? Там надо летать через п-в-тоннели. Теоретически ее можно считать таким учебным симулятором, а значит, допустимо рассматривать в качестве «взрослого» занятия. 

— Хм, летать через п-в-тоннели? Покажи, — и она даже сама подползла к нему поближе. 

И это оказалось самым верным решением. Потому что управлять виртуальным звездолетом надо было обеими руками. И, чтобы ей лучше было видно, Акане лег к ней совсем вплотную и даже обнял ее за шею, направляя движения ее пальцев по экранным консолям. 

— Советую для начала летать в составе цетагандийского флота. Так для тебя по умолчанию будут открыта большая часть звездных пространств и переходов между ними. 

— Нет. Буду летать как барраярский пилот.

— Ах, ну да! Мы же звездные безумцы и не ищем легких путей! Ну, поздравляю, у тебя десятикратно снижается выбор класса межпространственных кораблей, и в кучу мест тебя просто не будут пускать. Куда ты полетишь?

— С Барраяра в пространство квадди.

— Может, куда-нибудь поближе? 

— Нет. 

— Да, и еще учти, что здесь присутствуют все п-в-тоннели нашей части галактики, кроме секретных. То есть не только те, которые куда-то ведут. И естественно, никаких указателей в космосе нет. 

— Я помню схему п-в тоннелей. 

— Да, только у вас ее принято иначе ориентировать. Не так, как на Мю Кита. А это игрушка мюшного производства. Так что, если не знаешь точных координат, придется тыкаться наугад.

— Не мешай, — сосредоточенно пробурчала она и принялась штурмовать межзвездную пустоту. До Комарры она долетела только с шестого раза (при попадании в незаселенные тупиковые направления на третьем переходе звездолет автоматически возвращался в начало маршрута). На цепочку, ведущую к Зергияру, вышла на десятый раз. Дальше все шло неплохо, пока она не дошла до очередной «развилки». Она выбрала одну из двух «червоточин», совершила скачок. Тут экран осветился вспышкой и резко погас.

— Что это было?

— А это тебя, дорогой крошка-дредноут из барраярских ВКС, уничтожили при попытке вторжения в звездное пространство, контролируемое Ро Кита. 

— Что прям вот сразу? Без попытки связаться и выяснить цель визита?

— Вот до Эскобара долетишь, там будут разговоры разговаривать. А у нас все просто. Если скачок не был оговорен заранее, любое судно, принадлежащее флоту стратегического противника, уничтожается. 

— А кто у вас входит в число стратегических союзников? 

— Другие Сатрапии и Колонии.

— То есть вы только цетагандийские корабли беспрепятственно пропускаете. 

— Да. Но если на цетагандийском корабле влетаешь в пространство, контролируемое Барраяром, без предварительного согласования, тебя тоже моментально уничтожают. Так что тебе не на что обижаться. Зато теперь, когда ты продула, у тебя как у игрока есть шанс сыграть за другой флот, выбрать другой маршрут или поменять класс корабля.

— Нет уж, останусь карманным дредноутом. 

В общем, удовольствие получили оба. Форбреттен — от шныряния по п-в-тоннелям и связанного с их прохождением азарта, Акане — от того, что мог беспрепятственно соприкасаться с ней кожей и тереться носом и губами о ее взлохмаченные, пахнущие его же собственным гелем «Bambou japonais» (бамбук, настурция, ветивер, кедр) волосы. Нанюхавшись впрок и наобнимавшись на полноценное эротическое сновидение, а может, даже на два, цетагандиец оставил ей планшет с наушниками-ракушками и попросил не слишком громко чертыхаться, когда ее в очередной раз подобьют. И еще на всякий случай, напомнил, что ни в коем случае не следует платить электронной валютой за прохождение через Сумерки Зоава и пространство Иллирики, с которыми у разработчиков игры договор по обиранию клиентов. Потом повернулся на правый бок, прижавшись спиной к по-барраярски упорному дредноуту, и надо сказать, довольно быстро заснул.

***

Всю ночь ему снилось, как они занимаются любовью. Причем в таких позах, о которых эта невинная барраярская душа, наверняка, даже не подозревала. И всю ночь ему было хорошо. Так хорошо, как никогда еще не было на этой проклятой планете... И какой же сильной была горечь разочарования, когда он, наконец, проснулся, и обнаружил, что все это был лишь сон, девушки рядом нет, за натянутыми стенками палатки начинает светлеть небосклон, и вот сейчас надо опять вставать, выползать в этот промозглый холод, есть вчерашний суп со слизеподобными грибами, а потом тащиться весь день по этим недружелюбным горам, без тропы, через лес, по азимуту… 

Вчера, совершенно выведенный из равновесия вынужденным объяснением относительно ба, он набросился на Жероннэ, как никогда раньше не делал. Искусал ему губы, грудь и живот, изжевал кончики пальцев, соски и уши. А уж что он там делал с его отсутствием половых признаков, это вообще отдельная песня!.. Облизывал со всех сторон и посасывал эрегированный клитор, обхватывая кончиками зубов его под самой головкой. Засасывал в себя, вместе и поочередно, все семь колечек с металлическими шариками — по три в каждой губе и одно — в капюшоне клитора… Семь было странное число, которое не соответствовало ничему — ни очередности вхождения в состав их державы родной Сатрапии, ни количеству газовых гигантов и каменных планетоидов их звездной системы, ни числу обитаемых планет Империи в статусе Колоний или Сатрапий. Нерену нравилась это отсутствие логики: хотя бы в такие моменты интимной близости он был избавлен от необходимости служения Цетаганде. Но в этот раз не думать об Империи у него не получалось. Повинуясь движениям его губ и свободной руки, тело Жероннэ содрогалось волнами бесконечных оргазмов, а он сам все никак не мог кончить, потому что перед его внутренним взором все время разверзались две черные Бездны ее зрачков. И он тут же проваливался памятью в то мгновение, которое могло оказаться для него последним. И все его человеческое существо начинало рваться наружу, крича в молчащие бездонные Небеса: «Я жив!..» И он с еще большим остервенением принимался засасывать в себя платиновые кольца, клитор и закусывать большие и малые губы ба. 

Наконец, Жероннэ это самому надоело, а может оргазмы кончились, но оно опрокинуло гема на лопатки и, обхватив его бедра коленями, трахнуло его в отверстие пениса своим венериным стержнем. Нерен едва руку себе не прокусил, чтобы не вскрикнуть, так это оказалось больно. Зато эффективно! 

— Можно было бы и понежнее, — обиженно пробормотало ба, с осуждением глядя, как, лежа на спине и опадая плотью, он отчаянно пытается отдышаться. 

— Вот то же самое хотел тебе сказать… — прошептал он, то и дело вздымая грудь и с шумом выбрасывая через рот заглоченный легкими воздух. 

— Грим стирать будете? — уже более мирным тоном поинтересовалось оно.

— Нет, — все еще шумно дыша, ответил он. — Я не знаю, когда снова смогу его наложить. 

Видимо, у него с лицом и вправду творилось что-то невообразимое, потому что Жероннэ снова взглянуло на него с явным осуждением. И даже, кажется, что-то такое пробурчало себе под нос, вроде «Ну-ну!..», заворачиваясь в спальник и укладываясь плотным коконом ему под бок — лицом к дальнему выходу. Только окончательно отдышавшись, Нерен вытерся, натянул на себя одежду и застегнул спальник. Лег он на бок, прижавшись спиной к свернувшемуся калачиком Жероннэ, лицом к основному выходу, предварительно удостоверившись, что барраярке они оставили достаточно места.

Когда она пришла, ба уже во всю дрыхло, привычно сопя, а он все не мог заснуть. Сколько она там ждала у своей спиртовой горелки, осаждаемая комарами, отказавшись от предложенного Жероннэ репеллента? Полчаса, час? Но точно не пятнадцать минут. За время их пути небо совершенно очистилось, и теперь Большая луна светила сквозь стенки палатки, как через бумажный фонарь. Запоздало он сообразил, что при таком освещении девушка со своего места прекрасно могла видеть все, что происходило внутри, словно в театре теней или в древнем синематографе. Залезши вовнутрь, она довольно долго укладывалась, видимо, пытаясь примериться, как ей лечь — лицом ко входу или все-таки, к своим пленникам. И если второе, то куда все-таки положить дендарийку. Он следил за ее перемещениями сквозь опущенные ресницы. Пока она возилась, взошла Малая луна и внутри стало совсем светло. 

Наконец, она выбрала положить оружие между собой и гем Эстиром и легла на бок, к нему лицом. Ему было не видно, начала ли она засыпать, и когда он приподнял веки, то увидел, что она задумчиво на него смотрит. Нерен со вздохом закрыл глаза, но, когда он снова через несколько минут их раскрыл, она по-прежнему лежала с открытыми и внимательно смотрела на гема, совершенно не смущаясь тем, что он это заметил. Неужели так и будет всю ночь стеречь?.. Когда гем Эстир открыл глаза в третий раз, он не выдержал:

— Очень трудно заснуть, когда ты так пристально смотришь. 

Она ничего не ответила, вообще никак не отреагировала, хотя обратился он к ней по-английски. Тогда он снял ее руку с винтовки и, проигнорировав слабое сопротивление, положил себе на веки, прикрыв сверху ладонью. Когда она сообразила, что ему от нее было надо, сама положила руку так, чтобы ей было удобнее покоиться на его лице. Сразу стало темно и спокойно, словно обе неистовые барраярские луны задули, как свечки. И дикая слабость растеклась вдруг по всему его телу и по всей душе, как бывает, когда за окнами идет снегопад, а ты сидишь в тепле, в уютной гостиной с родным человеком и все у вас хорошо. Словно само его существо взяли и кинули в какой-то метафизический растворитель... Это было совершенно неправильно. Но он подумал, что раз они уже чуть было не разделили смертное ложе и вместе избегли погребального костра, то эта связь может считаться покрепче любовной. А значит, его лица и волос ей касаться теперь было можно. Он вспомнил, как ее тонкие крепкие пальцы, вымазанные грязью и сажей, обхватывали голую голову ба и прижимали его лицо к груди. Ну, кто бы мог подумать, что у него когда-нибудь появится повод завидовать бесполому сверх-человечку!..

— Спасибо тебе за Жероннэ, — тихо выдохнул он. 

А мысль сама собой поползла дальше в прошлое. Налет бетанских истребителей на базу Китера-Ривер. И сама база с лагерем военнопленных... И так ему вдруг стало невыносимо жаль эту девочку, Янку Дрыну, которая никого уже никогда не сможет коснуться. И того парня, который сдался и не побежал вместе с ней в третий раз, а потом — в четвертый и в пятый. А потом ему же пришлось счищать остатки ее лица с ее оголенного черепа. Интересно, было ли между ними хоть что-то, успел ли он ей сказать, как много она для него значила, пока она еще согласна была его слушать?.. И вот он лежал в благополучной темноте, укрытый женской ладонью от барраярских лун, а лицо его сводило конвульсиями и слезы сами собой текли из-под ее руки, мешая клановый грим с покрывавшей его сажей и грязью. И вот это было уже совсем нехорошо…

— Ах, если б ты только знала, — прошептал гем Эстир. — Как мне жаль мои потерянные кисточки!..

***

Проснувшись, Форбреттен обнаружила себя внутри резной деревянной шкатулки. Крошечная комнатка была размером в половину ее детской и даже меньше, чем их с Софи комнатушка в университетском общежитии. Украшенные сложным растительным узором панели полностью покрывали стены и потолок, пряча за собою стенные шкафчики и дверные проемы. Отполированный до блеска деревянный пол был набран в тон темным участкам стен и тоже покрыт инкрустацией и рисунком в технике графье́. Эльзе даже пришлось напомнить себе, что все составные элементы этой цетагандийской поделки были барраярскими: и резьба с инкрустацией и гравировкой, и их рисунок, и древесина (эбен, граб, махагон), и лак с перламутром, и даже сами резчики, художники и наборщики. Только окно привычных пропорций, прикрытое изнутри светочувствительным экраном, напоминало, что это странное помещение было жилой комнатой. Да вот Акане еще где-то за стенкой гремел посудой, насвистывая вчерашний «Гимн любви». Про это самое, так часто поминаемое им «le ciel noir», которое может обрушиться на влюбленных. Правда, в нынешнем исполнении эта мелодия звучала совершенно по-другому, даже можно сказать, несколько оптимистично. 

Она приподнялась на локте и огляделась в поисках реквизированной у нее ночью черной футболки. В этот момент одна из деревянных панелей с шипением отошла от стены и, отъехав в сторону, обнаружила за собой совершенно сияющего Акане в этой его «ночной» шелковой трехслойной одежде, без грима и украшений. 

— Привет! Уже проснулась?

Мысленно выругавшись, Форбреттен упала обратно в постель, ладонью прижав к груди одеяло. 

— Довольный такой, — прокомментировала она его светящуюся улыбкой физиономию. 

— Ну да, у меня же с сегодняшнего дня на Барраяре есть девушка! 

— Девушка… — пробормотала Форбреттен, пытаясь за привычным ворчанием скрыть смущение. — А футболка моя где, не знаешь? 

— Ой, — улыбка моментально сменилась выражением испуганной озабоченности. — А ты знаешь, я уже убрал ее. 

И он направился через комнату к противоположной стене, за которой скрывалась дверь гардеробной.

— Зачем? — строго поинтересовалась Форбреттен.

Замерев посреди комнаты, гем обернулся.

— Ну, я просто подумал, раз между нами больше ничего не предвидится… То пусть хотя бы футболка с твоим запахом останется мне на память. 

— Ты фетишист, что ли?

— Нет, — брови цетагандийца удивленно поползли вверх. 

— Тогда верни. 

— Хорошо.

Он подошел к стене, надавил ладонью на резную панель, та с шипением отъехала в сторону. И тут он снова обернулся к Эльзе с явным непониманием на лице: 

— Подожди, а зачем тебе футболка? Мы же теперь любовники, можем друг друга не стесняться. И ты, если тебе нужно пройти в ванную, можешь спокойно это сделать без всякой одежды. 

Эльза аж задохнулась от такой наглости.

— То есть ночного просмотра мультфильмов тебе мало? Я теперь перед тобой голой ходить должна?

— Да нет, не должна, — пожав плечами, спокойно ответил он. — Просто я удивился. Тебя же не смущает, что я перед тобой без грима. 

— Да? — возмущенно воскликнула она. — И ты считаешь, это сопоставимые вещи?

— Ну-у… — явно задумавшись, протянул он. — Вообще-то нет. Гем-лорд без клановых цветов на лице обнажен в гораздо большей степени, чем обычный человек без одежды. 

— Давай, о степени моего собственного обнажения ты позволишь судить мне самой! 

— Ладно, — опять с полным спокойствием, недоуменно пожал он плечами. — Я что, спорю, что ли?.. 

Он зашел в гардеробную, вынес оттуда аккуратно сложенную футболку и нагнувшись, двумя руками положил ее перед ней на пол. Развернулся и с безмятежным видом направился обратно на кухню.

— Ну-ка, постой.

Акане обернулся на пороге и, закусив верхнюю губу, выжидательно посмотрел на нее.

— Если уж ты так отчаянно решил меня не смущаться, — она поманила его к себе пальцем. –Татуировку мне свою можешь тогда показать?

Он снова тут же расплылся в улыбке и с готовностью закивал. Подсел, скрестив ноги, на край постели, спиной к ней, распустил завязки, перекинул со спины на правое плечо косу и, слегка обернув голову, дернул левым плечом:

— Ну? Ты же сама хотела.

Вот так запросто раздевать другого человека ей еще ни разу не приходилось. Младшие брат и сестры не в счет. И потом, там всегда было для дела, а тут — из чистого любопытства. Она осторожно запустила пальцы ему за ворот, провела по расшитому краю с внутренней стороны, обнажая шею. Потом, захватив ткань, потянула ее на себя, освобождая от нее плечи. И тут все три слоя шелка — прозрачный молочно-белый, асфальтово-черный с золотом и дымчато-золотистый — скользнули по тонким рукам вниз, обнажив белую спину до самых бедер. У Форбреттен аж дыхание перехватило от неожиданности, и она поспешила сосредоточиться на татуировке. Изображение — одноцветное, но с богатыми полутонами и тончайшей прорисовкой деталей — было довольно изящным, под стать самому Акане. Если создавший тату мастер все остальное делал так же красиво, то чувства, вызванные им в сердце юного гема, были вполне понятны. Она слегка коснулась кончиками пальцев татуированной кожи. Потом, осмелев, потрогала рисунок уже всей ладонью, переместила ее на другую лопатку, провела пальцами вдоль линии позвонков. 

— А почему на ощупь нет разницы? 

— Потому что пигмент загоняется внутрь дермы, — как всегда, терпеливо объяснил Акане. — А эпидермис везде одинаковый. Ты что, никогда не видела людей с татуировками?

— Видела, — смутилась Форбреттен. — Но не трогала. 

— Ну… Меня тебе теперь везде можно трогать. Так что если хочешь расширить свои познания в анатомии, то вперед. 

— Буду иметь в виду, — пробормотала она. Но от гладкой белой спины, и в правду, было не оторваться. Рука по ней так и скользила. 

— У тебя, оказывается, такая бархатистая кожа, как будто шелковая.

— Ага, — выдохнул гем. — Так положено по спецификации.

Она подняла глаза и увидела, что он сидит, откинув голову назад, опустив веки и приоткрыв рот, будто подставив лицо льющемуся с неба потоку света. 

— А можешь еще раз вдоль позвоночника погладить? — тихо попросил он.

— Тебе это так нравится? — удивленно прошептала Форбреттен. 

Он только покачал головой и еще крепче зажмурился, улыбнувшись в ответ на ее прикосновения. Она, растопырив пальцы, положила ему ладонь между лопаток и медленно повела ею вниз до самого копчика. Акане глубоко вздохнул и еще больше вытянулся горлом, задрав подбородок. Зачарованная движением его кадыка, она снова провела пальцами вдоль позвоночника от самой шеи, и по тому вдруг прошла волна. Словно обнаженная спина звала ее ладонь прижаться плотнее. Эльза сама не заметила, как ее дыхание стало таким же глубоким, как у гема, а от его лица, словно пьющего невидимые небесные лучи, было не оторвать взгляда. 

— Обними меня, пожалуйста, — прерывающимся шепотом попросил он. 

Как такую просьбу можно было проигнорировать?.. Она приподнялась на постели, села и, разведя под одеялом колени, прижалась к его спине, обхватив его сзади руками. Одеяло, естественно, тут же соскользнуло вниз, поэтому прижалась она к нему голой грудью и животом, всей передней поверхностью тела ухнув в эту бархатистую нежность. Она хотела было немного отстраниться, чтобы поправить одеяло, но ладони ее уже прилипли к чужому торсу. Акане прижал ее правую ладонь к груди, а левую направил к шее. И вот одна ее рука — левая — скользила вдоль поднимающегося при каждом глотке воздуха (или света?) адамова яблока, а правой она слышала, как бешено колотится цетагандийское сердце. Дыхание же ее все более подстраивалось к третьему ритму — к его глубоким вдохам и шумным выдохам. 

Пропустив свои длинные пальцы между ее, он медленно повел ее правой ладонью от соска к соску, и они за считанные мгновения стали плотными, чуть ли не острыми от ее касаний. А левая, подталкиваемая нетерпеливыми движениями, подобралась, наконец, к гладкому, не знавшему эпиляции подбородку. Теплые губы обхватили один за другим кончики ее пальцев, слегка посасывая, и Эльза прямо на ощупь почувствовала сладость прикосновения к чужой слизистой. Как такое могло случиться?.. Кончики пальцев блуждали по внутренней стороне нижней губы гема, погруженные, как в чернила, в чужую слюну, а сладко было во рту, словно собственная слюна вдруг изменила вкус. Она облизала губы: так и есть. Слюна, кожа, дыхание, сердцебиение, обоняние говорили ей, что тело ее как будто бы переродилось. Словно слилось с другим, стало с ним единым целым, с общими на двоих ритмами и обменом веществ, но при этом странным образом осталось самим собой. Даже нет, наоборот — наконец, стало самим собой, настоящим, каким никогда еще прежде не было.

— Ты чувствуешь? — прошептал гем Эстир, не переставая облизывать ее пальцы. — Между нами только кожа. 

Она радостно усмехнулась и уткнулась лицом в его пышные черные волосы — как раз в основание косы, щекотавшей ей правый локоть. Пахло мелиссой и полынью. Акане шумно вздохнул, послал ее правую руку вниз и прижал к плоскому напряженному животу. Потом провел ее ладонь еще ниже, поверх пупочной ямки и вниз. Волос нигде не было, даже намека. Она прижималась к его спине, облепив ее своим телом, носом и улыбкой прильнув к его волосам, и уже сама перебирала пальцами, играя в прятки или в догонялки с его губами, зубами и языком. Пальцы правой, направляемые его ладонью, обхватили сквозь шелк что-то плотное и сжали это что-то в кулак. Акане громко вздохнул, прогнулся и выгнулся в спине, захватил ее пальцы ртом до середины второй фаланги и, сжав ее руку своею, медленно провернул ее кулак вокруг этого твердого. А Эльза вдыхала запах мелиссы и полыни, прислушиваясь к изменившемуся дыханию, и гадая, что же там такого делают ее пальцы, что правой руки, что левой, из-за чего чужое сердце стучит все стремительней, а учащенные вздохи норовят сорваться на стон. В какой-то момент Акане вздохнул совсем громко и, едва не застонав, прикусил ей пальцы. Шелк под пальцами правой руки стал мокрым и теплым. Цетагандиец поднял ее правую ладонь к лицу, поцеловал прямо в середину и по очереди облизал, плотно обхватывая губами, каждый из пяти пальцев. Освободившаяся левая тут же отправилась путешествовать по его телу. Уже сама — туда, где больше всего понравилось правой — по вздыбившимся соскам и упругому низу живота. 

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, ещё раз целуя ее ладонь и прижимая ее к лицу. — У меня так давно ни с кем этого не было. И я столько раз хотел вчера пережить это с тобой.

— Интересно, когда это? — хихикнула она.

— Когда ты залепляла камеру жвачкой, — начал перечислять он, через слово скользя языком и губами по краю ее ладони и вдоль пальцев. — И в ванной... И до того — в гардеробной… И еще когда мы шли по улицам… И еще раньше, когда мы с тобой сидели в коридоре клиники, и ты рассказывала, как ужасно быть девочкой-подростком на Барраяре. Если бы ты только знала, какая ты была в тот момент красивая!.. Ты вообще красивая! Но когда злишься или когда чем-то увлечена, и когда что-то рассказываешь, это просто завораживает!..

Говоря, он откинулся на спину, и ей пришлось достать из-под себя ноги. Затекли, а она и не заметила. 

— Нравится, когда злюсь? — улыбнулась она, запустив пальцы в его волосы. 

— Ага, — он каким-то чудом перевернулся спиной кверху и оказался лежащим на ней, между ее разведенных коленей, стащив при этом с одного из них одеяло. — У тебя это очень красиво получается. Ты властная, сильная духом и справедливая. Очень мощное сочетание!.. 

Он лежал на ее голой груди, опираясь локтем о постель, водил указательным пальцем по ее губам и смотрел ей в лицо совершенно влюбленными глазами. Она привыкла думать, что парней, если что в ней и интересует, так это ее грудь, или, вернее было бы сказать, почти полное ее отсутствие. А Акане лежал на ней сверху, и все, что его интересовало, это выражение ее глаз. А она лежала под ним, ощущая на себе вес его тела, вся целиком. И этот физический вес, распределенный по всему телу, оказался гораздо легче, чем тяжесть чужого внимания к одной единственной части, давившая на нее все эти годы. Она снова была цельная, живая, со своей волей и желаниями, с правом на злость и справедливость. Как будто бы ей почему-то вернули обратно ее тело, отнятое у нее в начале пубертата.

— Не тяжело? — поинтересовался Акане, перенеся вес на локти. 

— Нет, — помотала она головой. — Ты совсем легкий.

Она улыбнулась, провела пальцем по его гладким бровям — сначала по одной, потом по другой. Без грима лицо у Акане было еще больше похоже на лицо шестнадцатилетнего подростка. Избавленные от черной подводки брови выглядели шире, а в верхней их части тонкие волоски росли «домиком». На нижней губе у самого уголка рта оказалось пятнышко неровной кожи. Она потрогала это пятнышко:

— Шрам такой или ожог?

Он улыбнулся, кивнул, захватил губами кончик ее пальца, облизал его у себя во рту:

— Паяльник лизнуть пытался.

— Да ладно? — засмеялась она.

— Ну, знаешь, в таком возрасте, когда дети все, что им нравится, сначала в рот тянут.

— Да, у меня младшая сестра сейчас такая.

— Ну, то есть ты представляешь. А меня дед взял с собой в мастерскую, там у кого-то из ювелиров на низеньком столике инструменты лежали, как раз на уровне моего лица. Вот пока они там друг перед другом раскланивались, я нашел себе предмет восхищения. А жидкий же металл, он красивый такой, на леденец похож к тому же. Хорошо, что у меня в моменты эстетического волнения координация немного нарушена, а так бы язык прижег. 

— И что? 

— Ну, больно было!.. — засмеялся он. — А дед развеселился еще. Мол, поступок совершенно в его духе, и хорошо еще, что паяльник почти остывший был. А двоюродный дед, ну, который Старший, когда про это услышал, запретил моим родителям делать пластику. Мол, пускай останется этому дураку в назидание: не быть, как дед. 

— Ты в детстве переживал, наверное, что у тебя шрам на лице?

— Да, в детстве-то как раз не переживал, — домики бровей взлетели кверху. — Это потом, когда мне уже родители замечания делать стали, что я совсем за лицом не слежу. 

Эльза, как зачарованная, следила за разнообразием его мимики, которую вчера из-за грима она даже предположить на этом лице не могла.

— До определенного возраста все на детскую непосредственность списывали, а потом стало ясно, что это, как и у деда, проблемы с самоконтролем. Ну, и Альд прав, конечно, оказался, насчет назидания. Как минимум дважды в день, когда накладываю грим и когда снимаю, у меня перед глазами это свидетельство. Живое напоминание о том, как я однажды настолько увлекся, что испортил собственность клана. 

— Собственность клана?

— Ну, да. Знаешь, сколько денег на мою генетическую модификацию угрохали! У нас, конечно, свой семейный генетик — моя приемная прабабушка. Но это все равно очень дорого. 

И ведь не скажешь, что эта милая деталь его совершенно не портит. Если человек собственную красоту воспринимает как родовую собственность, вряд ли чужое мнение послужит ему утешением.

— А у тебя нос ломанный, да? 

Он опять улыбнулся и провел пальцем по неровной площадочке, образованной костями ее носа ниже переносицы. Школьный подхалим Черненко, подражая заискивающим ноткам потомственной прислуги, говорил еще: «У барышни Форбреттен не нос, а аэродром для мух!» Но Акане как будто и не заметил ее молчания.

— Гаражи, деревья, драки с мальчишками и Первая Цетагандийская? — еще шире улыбнувшись, спросил он. 

— Ну, да, — без особой охоты подтвердила она. — Хотя конкретно это — скорее, качели и деревянные ледяные горки с чужими салазками. 

— Мне так нравится, что у вас можно самим свою внешность модифицировать! — произнес он с совершенно неподдельным восторгом. — Просто эта форма настолько гармонично на твоем лице смотрится… А ведь природа бы такого точно не создала! И никакой пластический хирург бы не сделал, просто потому что у него бы фантазии на такое не хватило! А тут раз, сама все подкорректировала, под свой характер! Прикольно так получилось еще! Асимметрия еще такая аккуратная вышла. 

— Тебе нравится мой нос?! — не поверила она услышанному.

— Ну, да конечно! Как такое произведение искусства может не нравиться?

На какое-то время она замерла под его взглядом.

— Акане, ты первый человек, который мне это сказал.

— Да? — домики бровей поползли вверх. — Ну, ладно. Должен же был кто-то первым это сказать. Но я думаю, много кто так считает. Просто, видишь, людям обычно сложно про чужую красоту говорить. В этом какое-то нарушение личных границ все же есть, сказать другому, что он тебе нравится. Про такое только очень близкому человеку получается легко говорить. 

— А я тебе теперь близкий человек? — и она снова провела пальцем по его бровям, потом по припухлым, как будто бы детским векам.

— Ну, да! Ты же меня по волосам гладила! Забыла уже, с чего все началось?

Она потрогала изогнутый краешек верхнего века у переносицы — этот самый «эпикантус», который тут считался физическим недостатком, а цетагандийцы, оказывается, выкладывали большие деньги, чтобы добиться такого эффекта. Потом еще раз погладила пятнышко у его губы. 

— Мне нравится.

— Да, знаю я, — усмехнулся он. — У вас же считается, что шрамы украшают мужчину. 

Она вместе с ним рассмеялась.

— Черные Небеса!.. Форбреттен, ты такая дивная, когда улыбаешься! — и он тихонько поцеловал ее в уголок рта. — Правда-правда!.. И вообще ты очень классная! Такая вся белая! Вся в веснушках!.. Как Космос наоборот!..

Форбреттен прыснула со смеху.

— Что ты смеешься? Я вообще таких людей никогда раньше не видел, чтоб столько веснушек сразу. У отца моего, и то меньше. Да еще, чтоб с волосками.

— С волосками?

— Ну, да! Смотри, у тебя же всюду волоски. 

Он соскользнул с ее тела на бок и провел пальцами у нее подмышкой. Черт, когда она там последний раз брила?..

— Вот здесь «ежик», — продолжил свое антропологическое исследование Акане. — Наверное, чтобы был соблюден общий стиль, с тем, что на затылке. Правда ведь? Я угадал?.. Я знаю, что у вас мужчины бреют лицо. И это как раз понятно, зачем. У них эпиляция служит примерно тем же целям, что у нас накладывание грима. Когда человек вынужден ежедневно один или два раза в сутки смотреться в зеркало, это развивает самосознание и способствует выработке личной ответственности. Но вот зачем ваши женщины бреют подмышками, это для меня большая загадка.

— Ну, считается, что для красоты!

— Считается, — усмехнулся будущий искусствовед. — Если бы это было так, давно бы уже перешли к каким-нибудь более эффективным и менее травматичным способам. А то как военные технологии у нас воровать, на это ваши шпионы горазды. А простую методику заморозки волосяных луковиц, из которой, заметим, никто и не думает делать секрета, почему-то не стали заимствовать. 

— Ну, может, это от того, что в разведчики мужчин обычно берут?

— Да, барраярские шпионы обычно мужчины, — согласился Акане. — Но это только лишний раз доказывает, что барраярских мужчин степень оволосения женских подмышек нисколько не интересует. Бреете вы их, не бреете, это остается исключительно внутренним женским делом. 

Форбреттен аж рассмеялась от того, насколько рассуждения цетагандийца выглядели логично. 

— А у тебя, видишь, как все гармонично! Везде «ежик», везде рыженькая, — он провел пальцем от ее подмышки к одному из сосков. — И здесь тоже, смотри, несколько волосков растут. Только у них структура другая. 

Он наклонился, поцеловал теплыми губами один за другим оба соска. Потом подул на них, им стало холодно, и Форбреттен снова почувствовала, как у нее начинает меняться дыхание. 

— Лежу тут как пособие по барраярской анатомии, — пробормотала она, чтобы скрыть это обстоятельство больше даже от себя самой, чем от гема. Он-то, наверняка, раньше нее это ее измененное дыхание заметил, потому что сам начал дышать по-другому. Акане между тем облизал палец и с увлечением художника на лице провел мокрую прохладную линию вдоль ее шеи, между ключицами, по грудине — до самого живота. Потом извернулся и продолжил ее языком вдоль белой линии.

— И здесь такая дорожка из волосков, — прошептал он, целуя ее живот. — А тут просто заросли. Настоящая барраярская роща. Из каких-нибудь этих ваших эндемиков. 

— Опутывающая лоза! — предложила Форбреттен.

— Ну, тебе, милое пособие по барраярской космогеографии, конечно, виднее. Но пахнет, — он зарылся носом в волосы внизу живота. — Пахнет, как проволочник. Или даже нет, как сорняк-молния, — добавил он с улыбкой первооткрывателя, опустившись носом еще ниже и глубже. 

Она безотрывно следила за сменой выражения на его лице и никак не могла поверить, что все это чарующее многообразие связано с ней. Сердцебиение ускорилось, внизу живота стало тепло и приятно. Но когда Акане раздвинул пальцами рыжие кустики и лизнул ее там, где никто никогда к ней раньше не прикасался, кроме нее самой — ну, исключая, конечно, самое раннее детство, когда она еще не умела сама подмываться, — она замотала головой:

— Иди лучше сюда. 

Акане послушно вынырнул лицом из ее паха, скользнул вдоль ее тела и с каким-то расфокусированным взглядом прильнул к ее лицу. Несколько раз поцеловал ее в уголки губ, осторожно обхватив ее голову ладонями, а потом шумно дыша, принялся покрывать робкими поцелуями ее лицо, подбородок, шею, впадинки за ушами, сами уши с обеих сторон. Дыхание его было горячим, а мокрую кожу, покрытую его слюной, стоило его губам переместиться в другое место, начинало приятно холодить. Внизу живота все теплело и тяжелело. Рука Акане скользнула ей на грудь, и она вдруг почувствовала, что ее позвоночник ритмично изгибается, колышась в такт его и ее дыханию. 

— Какая же ты дивная, Форбреттен, — прошептал он, обжигая ее горячим дыханием, прижавшись губами к самому ее уху. Потом облизал его изнутри языком, прикусил зубами краешек, снова лизнул. Она закрыла глаза и почувствовала, как по ее лицу пробежали его быстрые легкие пальцы, скользнули по губам. Она позволила им нырнуть внутрь, осторожно облизав их кончики, и снова слюна ее стала сладковатой на вкус. Соски ее то согревались его дыханием и поцелуями, то вдруг холодели, остывая в его слюне и сопротивляясь острому кончику его языка. Горячая ладонь опустилась на ее живот, сливаясь теплом прикосновения с ее собственным теплом, разлившимся под кожей. Пальцы скользнули ниже, миновали ржавые барраярские заросли и нырнули в прохладную лощину. Лоно ее само двинулось им навстречу, повинуясь движению позвоночника. И тут вдруг оказалось, что прохладными были как раз сами пальцы, настолько эта влажная лощина сочилась изнутри жаром. И она почему-то подумала, что пальцам Акане в этот момент так же сладко, как было ей, когда ее пальцы были у него во рту. А тело ее подумало, что она стала первозданной Непроглядной Тьмой, воплощенным Желанием и Возможностью. И звездами бытия вспыхивали на поверхности ее кожи места соприкосновения с нею чужих губ и рук. Где Акане касался ее, там была Действительность, где его прикосновений не хватало, там было Ожидание и Межзвездная Пустота. «Как мое тело может думать? Да еще чужие мысли?» — удивилась Эльза. Но тут Пустота запульсировала в Ожидании… Бах!.. Толчок. Вселенная расширилась до пределов ее нового тела. И продолжила расширяться. 

— Вот это да! — ахнула Форбреттен, раскрыв глаза, и тут же прихлопнула ладонью мокрые пальцы Акане. Остановив их движение, он провел языком по ее груди до самой шеи, поцеловал в межключичную ямку и вытянулся рядом, прижавшись носом к ее виску.

— Что такое? — тихо поинтересовался он, предварительно чмокнув ее в ухо.

— Я знаю, что чувствует Вселенная в момент Большого взрыва, — словно собираясь раскрыть ему страшную тайну, прошептала она. 

Невидимые губы коснулись ее ушной раковины, растягиваясь в улыбке. 

— Расскажи, — тоже шепотом попросил он, осторожно выскользнув пальцами из ее межножья. 

Она, как смогла, объяснила ему, какие ей вдруг пришли на ум категории в момент его ласки. 

— Ты знаешь, что это значит? — улыбнулся он невидимыми губами, приникшими к ее уху. 

Она помотала головой.

— Я думаю, это значит, что ты уже почти скачковый пилот, старшая сестра. 

— Почему?

— Они описывают переход через п-в-тоннель как такой растянутый во времени многочасовой оргазм. Хотя для пассажиров и экипажа скачок длится лишь мгновение, и они в этот момент либо ничего не чувствуют, либо их выворачивает наизнанку. Потенциального пилота, если он находится среди пассажиров, как ты знаешь, распознают по состоянию эйфории, переживаемой во время скачка. И они тоже описывают это состояние эйфории так, как если бы они описывали оргазм. Ну, по крайней мере, наши цетагандийские пилоты, которые знают, в каких словах говорить об оргазме. Ты не представляешь, какое там море поэтических метафор!.. У нас даже подборки их признаний и воспоминаний выпускают отдельными книгами. И такие произведения всегда стоят в разделе эротической литературы, а не научной или научно-технической. Короче, там же, где и поэзия, а не где физика. Я думаю, тебе обязательно нужно отправиться в космическое путешествие, хотя бы до Комарры, чтобы узнать наверняка, подходишь ты или нет. Но перед этим тебе нужно тренировать свою чувственность, чтобы тебе было с чем сравнивать свои переживания.

— Ты думаешь?

Акане отлип от ее уха, приподнялся на локте, заглянул ей в лицо и кивнул. Мягко поцеловал, или даже нет, не поцеловал, а всего лишь слегка коснулся ее губ.

— И потом, — прошептал он ей прямо в губы. — Большой Взрыв не может длиться одну секунду. Женское тело многократно превосходит мужское в том, что касается чувственных удовольствий. На пике наслаждения женщина может задержаться на несколько минут. И судя по тому, что рассказывают женщины, и что я сам неоднократно видел своими собственными глазами, глубина их переживаний с мужскими просто несопоставима. Но, как и любому другому искусству, эротической чувственности надо учиться. И обучение, как в случае с любым настоящим искусством, занимает многие месяцы и даже годы. И даже достигнув определенной степени мастерства, человек продолжает совершенствоваться до самой старости.

— И что же мне делать? — в некоторой оторопи спросила она.

— Больше практиковаться, — улыбнулся Акане. — Наедине с собой или с человеком, которому ты доверяешь. Я почел бы за честь, если бы ты выбрала меня, но на самом деле, это не важно. Важно только то, что чувствуешь ты сама. 

— Да, но… У нас же с тобой отношения. Разве нет?

— Отношения, — еще шире улыбнулся он, проведя носом по ее удивленным губам. — Даже дважды: родственные и любовные. Но они же уже есть. И никуда не денутся. 

Он еще раз легонько коснулся ее губ своими. Неужели цетагандийцы всегда так странно целуются?..

— Кофе будешь? — совсем уже задорно улыбнувшись, спросил Акане.

— Кофе?! — не поверила своим ушам Форбреттен. — Вы пьете что-то еще кроме жиденького чаёчка?

— Великая Империя, — двинув бровями вверх, напомнил Акане. — Богатство культуры — в ее разнообразии. 

— Все-все-все, можешь не продолжать, — Форбреттен замахала на него рукой, отползла в сторону и села, осматриваясь, якобы в поисках футболки. На самом деле ее интересовало другое. Кожа у Акане была белая-белая, и совершенно чистая — без родинок, без шрамов и без каких-то других пигментных пятен. Единственным, что нарушало эту снежную белизну, были рыжеватые пятна сосков и просвечивающие кое-где сквозь кожу извивы и пересечения нежно-зеленых вен, похожие на дорожную карту. Эх, вот на ком было бы хорошо попрактиковаться в боди-арте!.. Она перевела свой взгляд ниже. Бедра гема по-прежнему были скрыты шелками. Заметив, что он наблюдает за ней с явной иронией, она расхрабрилась и потянулась, было к материи. Но цетагандиец перехватил ее запястье.

— А как же знакомство с человеческой анатомией?

— В следующий раз, — мягко, но со всей определенностью сказал гем.

— Почему? 

— Потому что эти наблюдения лучше производить в другом состоянии. Надо было рассматривать, когда предлагали. 

— А я хочу сейчас, — она потянулась другой рукой, но Акане и ее успел перехватить.

Ну, сам, напросился!.. Форбреттен навалилась всем весом, противник ее упал на спину, все еще держа ее за руки как можно дальше от своего тела. Эльза воспользовалась этим преимуществом, закинула ногу поверх шелков и села на гема верхом. Потом резко развела запястья и упала Акане на грудь, прижав его сопротивляющиеся руки к разворошенной постели.

— Эй, это что за барраярские выходки? — воскликнул тот от неожиданности. — Это уже сексуальное насилие! Привыкла с детства мальчиков обижать.

— Ах, значит, я обижаю мальчиков?!..

— А что? Нет, что ли? Сама сказала, что с парнями раньше всегда дралась. А это все равно, что с инвалидами сражаться.

— Что-о-о?!

— А то! В голову не приходило, что нормальный человек не сможет тебе ответить в полную силу? Вот мне сейчас, что делать, спрашивается? 

— Да они сами меня все время обижали! И брата моего задирали! Что же мне, молча терпеть надо было?! Как «приличной девочке»?

— Не надо терпеть. Просто на обзывательства надо отвечать словами, а не кулаками. Никогда таким элементарным вещам не учили? Или вас вообще тут, на Барраяре, такому не учат?

— Да им начхать на любые мои слова было! И на чужие тоже!

— Значит, не те слова говорила! Мужчину, знаешь, как легко обидеть! Особенно женщине!.. А ты сразу драться! Конечно, тебя дразнили! Я б тебя сам в детстве дразнил, если б ты себя со мной так вела.

— То есть что? — прошипела ему прямо в лицо Форбреттен. — Реально стал бы одноклассницу до слез доводить?.. Физкультурную форму бы по двору раскидывал?.. Гадости прямо на доске перед всем классом про нее писал?.. Из трубочки жеванной бумагой в нее исподтишка плевался, когда ее учитель отвечать вызывает?.. Маслом бы стул мазал?.. В сумку с учебниками плевал бы?.. 

— Нет, не стал бы, — и он отпустил ее руки. — Но, знаешь, если бы я был девочкой, надо мной бы такого никто не посмел учинить. 

— Это еще почему? 

— Потому что женщины совершеннее мужчин, Форбреттен! У вас же социальный интеллект раньше формируется, и речевые навыки лучше развиты. И вообще агрессии больше. При таких вводных, да еще на фоне социального одобрения, это знаешь, надо быть очень добрым человеком, чтобы парня морально по стенке не размазать!..

— Да ладно? «Социальное одобрение»!..

— Да у вас вообще всегда куча преференций!.. Обижать вас нельзя иначе как словами. А тем более — нельзя драться, если это не спортивное состязание и не дуэль. За это даже из школы исключить могут. Ну, и если кто-то про это узнает, то это большой удар по семейной репутации. Так перепалки всякие там, сплетни, прозвища обидные — это пожалуйста, типа, такая социализация, тренировка для будущей взрослой жизни. Только вот девчонок, особенно в средней школе, во всяких словесных баталиях вообще победить нереально. А то, что ты описываешь, у нас просто невозможно представить. Ну, просто потому что с девчонкой связываться — себе дороже. Да даже если и не связываешься, это не значит, что тебя травить не начнут. Чего ты думаешь, меня в школу родители решили не отдавать? Вот поэтому. И еще потому что я в детстве не очень понимал разницу между мальчиками и девочками. Со всеми общался одинаково. Все боялись, что я драться с девчонками могу начать, если меня совсем к стенке прижмут. 

Замерев от удивления, Эльза слушала про параллельный мир чужого детства и не могла поверить, что где-то бывает совсем по-другому. Не так, как было всюду на Барраяре. 

— И что, часто тебя девочки в детстве обижали?

— Ну, как «обижали»?.. — явно смутился цетагандиец. — У нас, знаешь, как на подобные вещи принято реагировать? «Ну, это ж девочки!.. Им простительно!.. Они же по-другому не могут!..»

— Ха!.. Ничего себе!.. А у нас говорят: «Это ж мальчики!.. Им же Родину защищать!.. Будь к ним терпелива!..»

— Вот видишь, как хорошо иметь такого врага, как Цетаганда! — развеселился цетагандиец. — Всегда есть, от кого защищаться!.. А нам защищаться не от кого, поэтому такая отмаза не пройдет. Это девчонкам надо готовится к взятию интеллектуальных рубежей и обеспечению научно-технического прогресса. Потому что у них мозг, видите ли, для этого лучше подходит!.. Поэтому любая тренировка интеллекта всячески приветствуется. Даже если она состоит в том, как позаковырестее одноклассника обозвать. 

— Ну… Я, наверное, все-таки не такая, — на секунду задумалась Эльза, попытавшись представить себя в таких фантастических условиях. — Я бы не стала на тебе «тренироваться».

— Не такая, — улыбнулся гем. Приподнял голову и поцеловал ее за ухом. Потом запустил пальцы в ее волосы, взъерошил их, провел ладонями по плечам, лопаткам, вдоль всей спины до самой попы. 

— Очень нравится мне под тобой лежать, Эльза Форбреттен, — расслабленно улыбнувшись проговорил он. А пальцы его все скользили, электризуя кожу, поглаживая ее ягодицы. Кто бы мог подумать, что чужое прикосновение даже в таком по-детски постыдном месте может быть настолько приятным?.. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, она вдруг почувствовала, как на уровне ее лобка под шелками что-то шевельнулось. Акане протяжно вздохнул, двинул позвоночником, передав ее телу пущенную им волну, приподнял руками ее бедра, а опустив обратно, крепко прижал к себе. Между ее животом и его что-то было. Очень твердый предмет, которому, по идее, неоткуда было взяться. Она даже не сразу сообразила, что это такое. А сообразив, не сдержалась от изумленного возгласа.

— Да ладно тебе!.. — тут же отреагировал гем. — Не «ого!», а все в пределах нормы. Можно смотреть уже. 

Взявшись руками за ребра, он легко переложил ее на постель. И она с удивлением обнаружила, что под беломраморной кожей с зелеными прожилками вен, оказывается, скрывается довольно крепкая мускулатура. Обняв ее правой рукой за плечи, левой он откинул вздыбившиеся шелка и, не успела она опомниться, как, ухватив ее свободную руку, обвил ее пальцами свой детородный орган. 

— Фантастика, конечно, — надеясь, скрыть за антропологическим интересом смущение, прошептала она. — Вот только что еще ничего не было, и тут — на тебе!..

— Этой эволюционной «фантастике», знаешь, сотни миллионов лет.

— Да… Но одно дело знать теоретически... — пробормотала она, прислушиваясь к новым тактильным ощущениям.

— Вам что, не показывали в школе обучающих фильмов? 

— По этой теме — нет. Только учебные плакаты с рисунком в разрезе, где было ничего непонятно. Ну, парням-то, может, и понятно было. Но про устройство внутренних женских органов тоже было непонятно. Мне потом самой пришлось информацию в комм-сети искать. 

— О, Барраяр! — вздохнул гем. — Вечно дивен, чуден и непредсказуем!.. Ну, смотри… 

И он принялся в своей дотошно-терпеливой манере объяснять и показывать, как сдвигается и в каком месте крепится препуций, что называется «венечной бороздой» и где расположена та самая «уздечка», по поводу которой Форбретрен тут же вспомнила одну неизвестную Акане барраярскую поговорку, про которую сама всегда раньше думала, что она как-то связана с лошадьми. В общем, опять они нашли повод взаимно просветиться. Ее еще очень насмешило замечание Акане насчет того, что в этом месте нужно быть очень осторожным, когда действуешь зубами. Гем на это ее хихиканье не то смутился, не то просто не знал, что ей ответить. И вместо какого-то внятного пояснения рассказал про древние земные поверья, связанные с мужскими страхами перед соитием. Якобы у женщин между ног растут зубы, и они достаточно коварны, чтобы откусывать у доверчивых парней их «отростки». Да и вообще вверять человеку с иным телесным устройством наиболее чувствительную часть своего тела, да еще при этом помещать ее туда, где ничего не видно и вообще неизвестно что может происходить, по первости может быть довольно стрёмно. Эльза, с глубокого детства усвоившая, что именно девушке следует опасаться телесной близости, и прекрасно помнившая собственные давние страхи, в очередной раз не могла не подивиться тому, как причудливо устроен мир. Оказывается, парни тоже могут по каким-то совершенно невнятным причинам бояться секса. И более того, эти страхи настолько древние, что даже нельзя сказать, когда они зародились. 

Пока они развлекали друг друга разными антропологическими сведениями (вот интересно еще, а если бы Акане был, как и она инженером, о чем бы они в этот момент говорили), ее пальцы, направляемые его ладонью, гладили в разных направлениях косую шляпку и длинную упругую ногу этого грибовидного выроста. Ощущения, надо сказать, были довольно приятными. Однако самым приятным было то, что она свободно касалась этой запретной части мужского тела, о которой приличным девочкам даже думать было запрещено, не то что говорить или хотеть потрогать… И ничего страшного не происходило!.. Немного подумав, она сама удивилась, когда вдруг поняла, что не знает, что именно такого страшного должно было с нею случиться, если бы она этот негласный запрет нарушила. И в правду, что?.. Алиса Форлакиал укажет на нее пальцем и громко завизжит на весь коридор: «Форбреттен — проститутка!» Так она это и так делала, когда они с Алексом построили как-то летом себе блиндаж на каштане у них в саду, и он потом имел глупость кому-то об этом сказать. А они всего-то тогда лежали вдвоем бок о бок на деревянных досках и одновременно читали «Таинственный остров» древнего терранского писателя Ж.Верна: он в начале, а она — в середине, потому что всегда читала быстрее него. Или что?.. Мама бы перестала с ней разговаривать?.. Так они с папой, когда запираются в комнате, еще и не такое, наверняка, вместе делают. Да и вообще, парни-то сами по нескольку раз за день касаются этой части своего тела руками, и ничего. И когда нужду справляют, и когда… Ха!.. Когда делают то же самое, чем они сейчас развлекались на пару с Акане. 

— Слушай, а как правильно называется то, чем мы сейчас занимаемся? 

— Ну, что значит «правильно»? — горестно вздохнул он, как всегда, когда она с его, гуманитарной или цетагандийской, точки зрения, несла какую-то очевидную околесицу. — В бетанских методичках, которые у вас тут теоретически могут быть доступны, это называется петтингом, взаимной мастурбацией или мануальным сексом. А у нас очень много разных названий. В основном поэтических. Но чтобы оценить их красоту, а тем более — научиться правильно использовать, нужно иметь хотя бы минимальное представление о цетагандийской и земной литературе последних тысячелетий. 

— Ну, пример приведи какой-нибудь. Может, я тоже пойму.

— Ладно. Первое, что приходит на ум и что даже школьники средних классов знают: «Тихий шелест. Клонится ива под ветром. То, что гнет, не ломая, делает только сильнее». Это вот про это движение, — и он провел ее ладонью по нижней стороне своего члена, с силой загибая его к животу. 

— То есть это — «ива», мои пальцы — «ветер». А «шелест»?

— А «шелест» — это шепчутся влюбленные. И, из того, что ты можешь без труда опознать — аллюзия на Ницше. Ну, и еще там есть пара скрытых цитат, но уже из цетагандийских поэтов. 

— Ага. А вот про это есть отдельное стихотворение? — и она слегка побарабанила кончиками пальцев по головке. 

— Из таких, чтобы были понятны даже школьнику? — усмехнулся он. — Есть, конечно. «Капли тяжелые с Неба упали в дорожную пыль. Как же долго мы ждали дождя!»

Он притянул ее ладонь к лицу, плюнул в нее и провел по головке, которая тут же заблестела, а после третьего поглаживания издала смешной чвакающий звук. 

— «Ночная прохлада. Нежно лягушки поют о любви. Это весна!»

Форбреттен не выдержала и рассмеялась.

— Вот, типичная барраярская реакция на цетагандийскую поэзию, — с улыбкой прошептал он ей на ухо. — И главное, в такой интимный момент. Как не стыдно!.. — добавил он с горячим выдохом, лизнув ее в ухо и прикусив за краешек. 

В ухе стало щекотно, и от несоответствия произнесенных слов совершаемым действиям, она рассмеялась еще сильнее.

— Черные Небеса!.. Форбреттен!.. Ты такая прекрасная, когда смеешься!.. И такие у тебя понятливые, нежные пальчики!..

И он принялся покрывать поцелуями ее лицо, шею, прижимая к себе ее голову крепкой ладонью, взъерошивать широкими сильными движениями волосы, жарко дыша ей в ухо, и одновременно прерывисто шептать в него какие-то неожиданные нежности. Как будто с другим человеком она только что была, так это было не похоже на его прежнюю робкую манеру, когда она сама была расширяющейся Вселенной. И это тоже было здорово!.. А еще ее поразило внезапное ощущение собственной силы и… Власти?.. Это ведь из-за нее он так дышал, дрожал всем телом и почти стонал, когда она сжимала пальцами его напрягшийся орган. Почему ей никто никогда об этом не говорил?.. Неужели все так боялись, что она нечаянно об этой своей власти узнает?.. «Никогда больше не буду никому верить», — дала она сама себе слово. — «По крайней мере, в том, что касается меня самой, моей жизни и моего опыта. Пошли все в задницу!..» Акане вскрикнул, больно вцепившись зубами в краешек ее уха и вздрогнув всем телом. И вслед за этим она услышала не то стон, не плач, а из-под пальцев ее толчками изливались огромные, белые, как смола на подраненной сосне, капли. 

— Эльза, радость моя! — задыхаясь, едва различимо шептал ей истомленный цетагандиец. — Если б ты только знала, как с тобой хорошо!.. Прости, кажется, я тебе больно сделал. Я случайно…

И Акане принялся зализывать кромку ее уха, на которой несколько мгновений назад у него рефлекторно сжались челюсти. «Я — Космос. Я — Вселенная. Я — Царица. Я — Эльза Форбреттен. Никто больше не заставит меня плакать от унижения. Никто не заставит меня испытывать стыд за то, что я — это я», — пообещала она себе, беззвучно прошептав необходимую формулу: «Мое слово — мое дыхание». Покончив с извинениями, Акане притянул к себе ее руку и один за другим стал облизывать ее мокрые пальцы. Эльза засмеялась.

— Это чтобы никто другой генетическим материалом не воспользовался? 

— Нет, просто привычка, — ответно усмехнулся он.

— А вкусно?

— Ну, попробуй, если хочешь, — он протянул ей ее же пальцы. Она лизнула. Непонятно. Но никакого отвращения эта белесая жидкость у нее не вызвала. 

— Ну, и как тебе на вкус незачатые гемы, людоед Форбреттен? — смеясь, полюбопытствовал цетагандиец.

— Точно! Из этого же людей в клиниках делают!

— Ага. Из этого и из той единственной невидимой штучки, что из тебя каждый месяц с кровью выходит. Кстати, а каково это по ощущениям? У нас же у девчонок из-за имплантов нет менструаций, спросить не у кого.

— Вообще нет?

— Ну, только самая первая. И то, это, скорее дань традиции. Но, насколько я понял из книжек по барраярской физиологии, это что-то совсем не то, что у вас бывает.

— Ну, да. Первые несколько раз это даже в чем-то прикольно. 

— А потом?

— А потом болит все туловище, как будто тебя в живот ранили. И поясницу ломит, и голова кружится. И поубивать хочется всех, начиная с самой себя.

— Начиная с самой себя?! А как же ты будешь убивать остальных?

Форбреттен попробовала представить. Она хорошо знала это желание, но дальше в своих фантазиях никогда не шла.

— Ну, приду такая вся из себя мертвая и буду всех душить, кто под руку попадется. Зато у меня уже болеть ничего не будет.

Акане замолк. Видимо, обдумывал полученные им сведения.

— А есть у этого состояния какое-то название?

— ПМС. Другого нет, вроде. 

— Ах, так это оно! То есть, если в глазах барраярки появляется желание убивать, значит, это ПМС?

— Ну… Или ПМС… Или просто не надо с ней в этот момент спорить.

— А, хорошо. Я запомню. 

Гем притянул за краешек свои шелка, вытер нижним прозрачно-молочным слоем пальцы Форбреттен, потом свои, потом, высвободив из-под нее правую руку, принялся сосредоточенно вытирать живот и головку члена. Эльза провела пальцем по темно-розовому стволу, словно гирляндой плюща, увитому толстой зеленой веной. Живая плоть тут же отреагировала на это касание, качнувшись вслед за ее рукой. Акане натянул на положенное место крайнюю плоть и еще раз промокнул выступившую в отверстии складчатой кожи белесую каплю. Отчего-то при взгляде на это наведение чистоты ей стало грустно.

— А как ты думаешь, у нас бы с тобой красивые дети могли получиться? — спросила она. 

— Да, — просто ответил он. — И красивые, и умные. 

— Потому что гемы?

— Ну, гемы они только наполовину будут. Особенно, если модификацию специально не заказывать. Но учитывая мою и твою барраярскую наследственность, они вполне могут и рыженькими получиться. С веснушками. Тогда будут красивыми, как ты, а не как я. Но видишь, я просто считаю, что у ребенка должно быть, как минимум, двое родителей. А мне нельзя сейчас ни на ком жениться, кроме Фенн Рин. И первый официальный генетический контракт должен быть с ней, иначе моего ребенка моим наследником никто не признает. Пока я тебя только второй женой могу пообещать взять. Но ты ж этого наверняка не захочешь? — с какой-то грустью в голосе произнес Акане. — Потому что тебе подданство придется менять.

— А вам разве нельзя жениться на инопланетных подданных? 

— Это в принципе невозможно, — еще более погрустнев, ответил он. — Вступаешь в брак с цетагандийцем или цетагандийкой — автоматически становишься подданным нашей Империи. Соответственно, если при этом продолжаешь служить другому правительству, становишься предателем и тебя ждет смертная казнь. Как-то так… 

— А что же нам делать?

— Ну, не жениться!..

«А так можно?..» — слегка опешила от такой прямоты Форбреттен. Перевернулась на живот и испытующе посмотрела в глаза Акане. Цетагандиец выглядел уже совершенно расстроенным.

— А если захотим детей, — со вздохом произнес он, — то надо заранее все хорошенько обдумать, чтобы их интересы не пострадали. 

А вот это уже звучало обнадеживающе.

— То есть, у нас не выйдет такого, как у Форкаллонера? Чтобы, как он сказал, «увлеклись»?

— Нет, — серьезно ответил он. — Гемы очень ответственно к своему генетическому материалу обычно относятся. Это во времена Девятой Сатрапии у всех крышу тут посносило от бесконтрольности со стороны аутов. А сейчас уже все привыкли, что на Барраяре все не как у людей. И к любому туристическому путеводителю обязательное приложение о нормах половой безопасности печатают. Я, правда, все равно был в шоке, когда узнал, что имплант у вас только замужним ставят. 

— Незамужним тоже ставят. Но нелегально, за большие деньги, и тебя же еще гулящей обругают. 

— Какое безобразие!.. А если с родителями прийти к гинекологу, вместо мужа?

— Это получится, что родители свою дочь открыто благословили на блуд. Такого просто невозможно представить. 

— А почему же твои мама с папой хотят, чтобы ты с кем-нибудь из парней встречалась? Разве здесь нет противоречия?

— Ну-у… Я как-то про это никогда так не думала, — задумалась Форбреттен. — Наверное, предполагается, что молодежь только целуется и обнимается. Ну или там, ходит за ручку, в кино и на танцы. Как у них когда-то было. А потом люди женятся, и тогда уже все, что хочешь: секс, импланты, презервативы, репликаторы, дети. А до этого, типа, никто об этом даже думать не должен. 

— То есть от меня все-таки будут ждать, что в конечном счете я сделаю предложение? — насупился гем.

— Ну… Если будут, скажем, чтоб не ждали, — отрубила Форбреттен. — С другой стороны, зачем им зять цетагандиец?

Такого решения Акане как будто бы в голову не приходило.

— Что, прямо так и скажем?

— Да, так и скажем, — пожала она плечами. — Пускай сначала попробуют сформулировать. 

— Тогда насчет детей им лучше пока не говорить. Ну, пока у нас нет конкретного плана никакого. 

— А ты правда хочешь детей?

Акане улыбнулся, кивнул. Потом потянулся к ней, поцеловал ее в нос:

— Хочу рыженьких. С волосками и чтоб в веснушках. 

Эльза почувствовала, как ее физиономия сама собой расползается в улыбке. 

— Кофе! — выпалила она, рассмеявшись.

Все так же улыбаясь, Акане помотал головой.

— В душ, — и он ласково похлопал ее по попе. — А я потом, после завтрака. Мне еще волосы мыть и сушиться долго. Трусики твои уже должны были высохнуть.

— Ты стирал мое белье?! — набросилась на него Форбреттен. 

— Не я, — опять он, обороняясь, успел схватить ее за руки. — Машинка. Маленькая цетагандийская акустическая стиральная машинка.

— Без спроса!.. Кто вообще так делает?!

— Эльза! — брови-домики умоляюще сдвинули свои вершинки. — Мы с тобой только что договорились о самом экзистенциально важном вопросе! Почему ты опять ведешь себя как школьная хулиганка? Да еще вопишь на меня?

— Нельзя трогать чужое белье без спросу!

Акане выпустил ее запястья, беспомощно уронив руки на одеяло. 

— То есть белье трогать нельзя? А то, на что оно обычно надето, можно?

— Да, — насупившись, подтвердила Форбреттен. 

— Где логика?

— Не знаю, — сконфужено призналась она.

— Хорошо. Логики нет, — согласился с ее условиями цетагандиец. — Я запомнил, больше так делать не буду. Только в следующий раз не надо так вопить. Я же не знаю всех ваших барраярских обычаев. 

Она села на постели и критически оглядела распростертое перед ней тело с откинутой на подушки косой. Член гема снова стал мягким, немного укоротился и теперь мирно покоился поверх удлинившейся и обвисшей мошонки. Однако прикрыться шелками цетагандиец на этот раз не спешил. Наоборот, лежал совершенно расслабленно, закинув руки за голову, демонстрируя абсолютно гладкие, никогда не знавшие бритья подмышки. Значит, и у его обнажения были свои градации, отвечавшие разным стадиям сближения, подумала она. У нее, видимо, тоже есть какие-то такие стадии сближения, о которых она раньше даже не подозревала. Человек, не похожий ни на кого из тех, кого она знала с детства и привыкла считать своими близкими, почему-то казался ей теперь чуть ли не родным. Да что там?.. Самым родным!.. Ближе братьев, сестер, ближе папы с мамой, и даже ближе Грегора с Алексом. 

— Акане, почему мне с тобой хочется капризничать? — серьезно спросила она. — Обычно я себя так не веду. Вообще ни с кем так себя не веду. Даже с родителями.

— Нормальное брачное поведение самки человека, — сказал он с улыбкой, пожав плечами.

— Чего?

— Вам что, на уроках исторической биологии такого не рассказывали? 

В некотором удивлении она помотала головой. 

— У нас нет такого предмета.

— Ну, смотри, — опять терпеливо начал объяснять он. — Тебе надо удостовериться, что самец, которого ты выбрала для спаривания, способен позаботиться о потомстве. Поэтому ты демонстрируешь элементы детского поведения. Капризничаешь, вопишь без повода и дерешься. А я, соответственно — в ответ или по собственному почину — демонстрирую свою готовность заботиться о детенышах. Покормил тебя, причем уже несколько раз. В первый раз с бургерами не получилось, зато конфету ты из моих рук приняла. Сейчас, когда ты, наконец, помоешься, опять кормить буду. Показал тебе свое замечательное жилище, спел тебе песенку, рассказал тебе на ночь кучу сказок, спать уложил. Даже трусики твои постирал, а ты все не ценишь. Хорошо еще рядом с тобой никаких молодых барраярцев не случилось, иначе бы я еще и перед ними стал свою крутость демонстрировать.

Эти его последние предположения она оставила без внимания. Настолько ее поразила история с бургерами и бетанской конфетой.

— То есть ты с самого начала знал, что этим все кончится?! — указала она на разворошенную постель и лежащее поперек нее голое тело. 

— Что мы с тобой будем наших будущих детей обсуждать? Нет, не знал, конечно. Даже животные не могут быть до конца уверены, что их ухаживания будут приняты. Несмотря на поощрения и провокации со стороны самки. Но смотри, мы же с первых минут общения стали говорить про секс и воспроизводство. Причем с твоей подачи. 

— Какой ужас!.. — вспомнила она ход их беседы в поликлинике. — Я думала, мы с тобой просто разговариваем. 

— Ну, да, мы просто разговаривали. Но почему-то из всего великого множества тем мы, не сговариваясь, выбрали именно эту. По-моему, это лучшее доказательство того, что нам с тобой вместе хорошо. 

Она радостно рассмеялась.

— А тебе нужны еще какие-то доказательства?

— Мне нет, — и Акане с улыбкой, одним движением повалил ее на постель, чтобы тут же прижаться лицом к ее животу. — Или уже в душ, Форбреттен. А то я сейчас снова начну тебя вылизывать, и мы никуда не пойдем. А нам еще с твоими родителями сегодня объясняться. 

Сам при этом, вопреки своим же увещеваниям, прижал ее к себе еще крепче и принялся целовать, хватая губами за волоски, растущие вдоль белой линии. 

— Как я куда-то пойду, когда ты меня не пускаешь? — засмеялась она.

— А ты будь сильной и упорной, — донеслось до нее с поверхности ее живота. — Невзирая на обстоятельства. 

Какое-то время они еще повозились. Наконец, Эльза воспользовалась запрещенным приемом — дернула гема за косу. 

— Ау!.. Вредная девчонка!.. — шепотом воскликнул он, звонко шлепнул ее по заднице и, наконец, отпустил. 

***

— Нет, ну вот что со мной не так?.. — лежа на спине, вопрошал он в пространство. — Я до сих пор даже понять не могу, красивая она или нет. Я — и не могу понять!.. Я, которого специально таким задумали, чтобы, уж хотя бы в этом отношении, я не сомневался. А тут вроде головой понимаю: нет, не может человек с такой внешностью быть красивым. Рот — широкий, как у лягушки. Губы — рыжие. Сама вся — рыжая, сплошь в веснушках. Ресницы — как какая-то распушенная медная жила в электропроводке. Тощая, как я не знаю кто. Манеры — как у парня. Если бы у нас какая-нибудь ген-дизайнер такое спроектировала, у нее бы, наверное, лицензию отобрали!.. Головой все понимаю, а Бессознательное мое реагирует на нее так, как будто я красивее человека в жизни не видел… 

Жероннэ сидело у него в ногах, в той же позе, что и вчера ночью, подобрав под себя ноги, и также, как и вчера, неодобрительно на него таращилось своими лиловыми глазищами. 

— Когда я последний раз был с женщиной? — в растерянности спросил у него гем Эстир. — Может быть, дело в этом?

— Две недели назад, — мрачно сообщило оно.

— Две недели?!.. Почему так долго?

— Потому что вы составляли каталог холодного оружия и ни о чем другом не желали слышать.

— Ну, а ты-то у меня на что? Не могло что ли напомнить?

— Я напоминало, — все так же мрачно глядя на него сверху вниз, напомнило ба.

— А я что?

— А вы, как всегда: «Отстань от меня, Жероннэ, со своими глупостями!.. Не видишь разве, мне сейчас не до этого?..»

— Ох… Ну, что за тоска!.. — прикрыл гем лицо рукой. — Ну, иди ты ко мне хотя бы сюда! Тебе не кажется, что я вчера заслужил? 

— Нет, не кажется, — все с тем же выражением мрачного осуждения сообщило ба.

— Как это?! — не понял гем. — Я что, один дрочить по утрам должен, когда у меня есть ты?

— А вы, значит, хотите, чтобы я вам минет делало. А вы бы в это время про свою рыжую барраярку фантазировали?.. Так что ли?..

Нет, ну это уже было Бездна знает что!.. 

— Мне кажется, или раньше тебе было плевать, о чем я там думаю, когда провожу с тобой время?.. — заметил он в возмущенном тоне. 

Жероннэ было, прямо скажем, весьма привередливо в качестве любовника (или любовницы?..). Во всем привыкший ценить разнообразие, гем Эстир откровенно страдал от его конформизма. А в последние годы так и вовсе начал подозревать, что с точки зрения аута секс с человеком — это, скорее, что-то из разряда мастурбации с использованием живого эротического снаряда, нежели что-то про отношения или про привязанность. 

— Раньше было раньше, — подтвердило его правоту Жероннэ. — А сейчас все изменилось.

И нахмурилось, отвернув от него лицо. «Ах, ну да!.. У нас же половое созревание в заключительной фазе и борьба с авторитетами!..» — напомнил себе гем Эстир. 

— Если вас, правда, интересует, что с вами сейчас происходит, я вам скажу, — неожиданно серьезно заявило ба. — Вы, люди, очень зависите от чужих феромонов. И от этих ваших экзистенциальных переживаний. А поскольку сексуальное влечение контролируется в вашем мозгу теми же нервными медиаторами, что и воля к жизни, то вы легко путаете одно с другим. Как путаете удовольствие, получаемое от секса, с потребностью починяться или доминировать. Вы пережили страх смерти, сумели его преодолеть, и теперь ваш мозг уверен, что вы ее хотите. И посылает вам соответствующие сигналы. Только потому что в тот момент она была рядом. Вот и все!.. Грим будете сегодня, наконец, снимать? А то уже смотреть на вас страшно.

— Иди ты в Бездну!.. — не выдержал гем. — Нет, не буду. Если тебе не нравится на меня смотреть, это твои проблемы, а не мои. 

Жероннэ молча пожало плечами, встало на карачки и поползло прочь из палатки. Даже не поклонилось, зараза бесполая!.. И Нерен впервые задумался, что, когда оно действительно повзрослеет, то может стать еще несноснее. И он сам будет с тоской вспоминать те дни, когда досадовал на его детское поведение. 

Когда он выбрался наружу, барраярка встретила его равнодушно-недовольным взглядом и даже кивнула в сторону юго-восточной части неба, окрасившейся в белый и желтый, мол: «Рассветет скоро. Сколько валяться можно?» Гем Эстир даже не нашелся, что на это сказать. Хотя повод был: предрассветное небо, и в правду, было очень красивое. Жероннэ, изображая из себя послушного ребенка, кинулось в палатку доставать из нее вещи и собирать рюкзаки. 

— Эльза Форбреттен сказала, что вам нужно пойти вымыть тарелку, потому что с вечера вы этого не сделали, — оповестило его ба. 

Гем аж дара речи на какое-то мгновение лишился. И даже когда обрел его заново, ничего не сказал, только выразительно посмотрел на ба. То, рассерженно дернув плечиком, демонстративно продолжило свое занятие. Он перевел взгляд на девушку. Графиня Форбреттен меланхолично помешивала в котелке с супом. Судя по валяющейся в алюминиевой миске чешуе и рыбным кишкам, она прямо с утра кого-то забила в ручье острогой. Искусствоведу оставалось лишь молча надеяться, что она не использовала для разделки бывшую при ней музейную ценность — свой старинный кинжал форессы. Миска была та самая, невымытая Нереном с вечера. 

— Да вы издеваетесь?

Барраярка только плечами пожала, типа: «Дело твое».

— Если вы не хотите есть, то я, так и быть, помою, — не без ехидства предложило свой вариант Жероннэ. 

— Давай иди, — кивнул гем. — Я рюкзаки соберу. 

Ба явно заподозрило в его словах какой-то подвох, но никак не могло понять, какой. 

— Иди-иди. Тебе же тоже есть откуда-то надо? — а сам начал складывать палатку. Ее он убрал в свой рюкзак, засунув вместо нее к барраярке один из их спальников. Во-первых, палатка была ощутимо тяжелее, во-вторых, так была хоть какая-то гарантия, что она не сбежит, оставив их совсем без всего. К тому времени, как Жероннэ успело вдоволь наплескаться в холодной воде, извозюкавшись в черном речном песке напополам с рыбьим жиром, и с гордым видом продемонстрировало вычищенную до блеска погнутую тарелку, он уже все сложил и усевшись на поваленное дерево, принялся расчехлять балисет. Девушка строго взглянула на него и отрицательно помотала головой. Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, наконец, гем не выдержал и со вздохом стал запаковывать инструмент обратно. 

— Нет, ну это вакуум знает что!.. — воскликнул он, увидев, что Жероннэ получив от барраярки полную тарелку вместе с ложкой, стало хлебать рыбно-грибное варево в одиночестве. — Сначала моему ба наплевать на то, что у меня эрекция!.. Потом меня вынуждают мыть не мною измызганную посуду! Потом отказываются кормить! А в довершение ко всему, мне запрещают играть на балисете!.. Когда мужчина чувствует себя одиноко и на сердце у него тоска, он играет блюз!.. И вот что мне теперь, спрашивается, делать?.. Нет, я, конечно, понимаю: я сам сдался в плен, а значит, должен претерпевать лишения. Но всему есть границы!.. Что это, в Бездну, за Сатрапия?!.. Никогда еще раса гемов в моем лице не переживала таких унижений!..

Сказано это все было на аутском, хотя мысленно он обращался, конечно же, к их новому третейскому судье. А она, понятно, и ухом не повела. Зато устыдилось ба. Подсело к нему на бревно, стало искоса поглядывать, потом не выдержало и протянуло остатки супа. 

— Ты кушай-кушай, маленькое, — сказал он ба по-английски. — Тебе же сил надо набраться. Ведь сегодня ты, похоже, рюкзак собралось нести, я как раз палатку туда упаковал. А когда ты подвернешь лодыжку, я не знаю, кто тебя потащит. Знаешь же ведь, кто не ест — тот и не работает. 

— Эльза Форбреттен, — умоляющим голосом простонало ба. — Пожалуйста, разреши ему сыграть хотя бы разок! А то он не успокоится. Так и будет канючить, пока ты ему не разрешишь. 

Партизанка закатила глаза, беззвучно выругалась. «Как это физически можно сделать с рыбой?..» — в очередной раз подивившись прихотливой образности барраярских фразеологизмов, подумал гем. Графиня встала, отобрала тарелку у Жероннэ, плеснула туда еще супа и подала гем Эстиру. 

— А балисет? — холодно поинтересовался он. 

Она выдохнула в сторону, видимо, призвав тем самым барраярских богов терпения. Повернулась к Нерену, потерла пальцами одной руки друг о друга, как бы пробуя воздух на ощупь, потом ткнула в балисет, изобразила пальцем в воздухе синусоиду, постучала пальцами друг о друга, вытягивая руку в том же направлении, и наконец, простерла ладонь с растопыренными пальцами туда же — от балисета к горизонту. «Воздух влажный, и колебания его частиц приводят к тому, что звук далеко распространяется», — понял он. И тут — вслед за первым пониманием — его, как громом, накрыло второе: «Она знает, что звук — это волна!..» Бетанцы!.. Как пить дать, бетанцы!.. Они идут в логово предателя!..

— Хорошо, — согласился он, взял протянутую ему миску и начал есть. 

Она указала на балисет и внятно проартикулировала слово «Потом!». По тому, как это было произнесено, в сознание гема закралось серьезное опасение, что она и его самого считает немногим лучше Жероннэ, то есть таким же великовозрастным ребенком. Видимо, поэтому до сих пор и не убила. Что ж, если такое отношение позволит им сохранить жизни, он не против. А со своим либидо он уж как-нибудь разберется…

Самое поразительное, что она — в отличие от него — это свое обещание сдержала. Когда солнце было уже высоко над горизонтом и начало даже припекать сквозь листву и хвою, они вышли к какому-то живописнейшему нагромождению скал. Долго петляли то вверх, то вниз по настоящему каменному лабиринту. Даже прошли один раз, словно по длинному коридору, сквозь тесную расщелину. На дне скальной трещины было сумрачно и холодно, стены и пол сочились влагой, а белое небо далеко вверху казалось узкой щелью. Нерен в очередной раз вздохнул об утраченных кисточках. Какой бы эффектный пейзаж получился!.. А еще он подумал, что в Период Изоляции здесь могли прятаться какие-нибудь беженцы, контрабандисты или шайка разбойников: в узком проходе удобно было держать оборону. Но сейчас, в эпоху флаеров и спутниковой съемки, для большой группы людей такое убежище не имело смысла. Если партизаны им и пользовались, то редко и, скорее всего, поодиночке. Миновав этот проход, они вскарабкались по обломкам скал к еще одной скальной трещине, которая и вовсе шла под странным углом, делая посередине какой-то лихой изгиб. Каменные стенки сходились так близко, что в паре мест им даже пришлось снять с себя рюкзаки, чтобы протиснуться боком. И гем подумал, что если здесь кто и укрывался, то только подростки или какие-то уж очень тощие разбойники. 

Эта вторая расщелина привела их в какое-то огороженное скальными утесами место, вроде бывшего кратера, но очень уж неправильной формы. Вдоль одной из стен этой гигантской каменной чаши располагались ямы, заполненные водой. Судя по испарениям, здесь где-то был термальный источник, один из множества рассыпанных в Западных Дендариях. Берега каменных ванн были освещены солнцем и так прогреты — особенно, по сравнению с густой тенью у выхода из ущелья, — что в их осенней одежде здесь было жарко стоять. Гем Эстир развернул карту и убедился, что источник обозначен на ней не был, что, вероятно, объяснялось его труднодоступностью, а сама каменная чаша была обрисована в самых общих чертах — явно по результатам спутниковой съемки, без дополнительных геодезических изысканий. Зато по карте сразу было понятно, что они находились в засыпанном обломками скал жерле древнего вулкана. 

Место для дневного отдыха было выбрано идеальное, обнаружить их можно было только в том случае, если бы какой-нибудь флаер пролетел строго над кратером и пилоту вздумалось посмотреть вниз. Тем не менее, партизанствующая графиня установила палатку так, чтобы даже для такого случайного наблюдателя она была скрыта скальными выступами. Кинула на пологий каменный пол развернутую пластипену, рядом швырнула свой скатанный спальник для сиденья. Внутрь палатки бросила два приличных спальных мешка, принадлежавших мюсцам. «Прям какой-то выезд с семьей загород, на пикник», — подумалось гему. В довершение образа, готовить чай и управляться с горелкой она поручила ба, а мужчине указала на пластипену и кивнула на балисет. Ага, значит, здесь можно!.. В нагретом воздухе звук распространяется дальше, но водяной пар гасит колебания. К тому же услышать их можно будет только, если залезть вверх по скалам и заглянуть внутрь каменной чаши. Судя по тому, что они могли наблюдать по дороге сюда, для этого нужно было, как минимум, иметь специальное снаряжение, не говоря уж об очень серьезном мотиве. 

Возможность прикоснуться, наконец, к инструменту бальзамом пролилась на его измученную душу. Во время омерзительного завтрака, пока Нерен отплевывался от тонких рыбьих костей и в очередной раз совершал над собой немыслимые усилия, убеждая себя заглотить похожую на дохлого слизня губчатую шляпку подберезовика, Жероннэ начало было к нему привычно ластиться. Но он сказал ему, что не будет с ним разговаривать, пока то не принесет ему свои извинения. Жероннэ надулось и, как и положено бунтующему подростку, сочло, что это прекрасный повод показать свой выдержанный характер. В результате, этой воспитательной мерой гем если кого и наказал, то только себя самого. С барраяркой, учитывая ее стиль общения, ему как замыкающему было по дороге не поговорить. А вот Жероннэ прекрасно справлялось с ситуацией, то и дело подскакивая к девушке с очередной находкой и ловя если не ее улыбку, то хотя бы внимательный взгляд. К моменту их дневного отдыха сердце гем Эстира до такой степени пропиталось одиночеством и тоской, что играть можно было только одно. 

То, что само собой просилось под пальцы, так и называлось — «Долгий блюз». И действительно было долгим — с длинной инструментальной композицией в начале, минут на шесть. Нерен ударил по струнам, и балисет заплакал вместо него. Барраярка вздрогнула от незнакомого сочетания звуков и медленно обернулась. Потом тихонько подошла к нему, присела на пластипену и с совершенно завороженным видом стала смотреть на то, как он играет. Было что-то пьянящее в том, чтобы наблюдать за ее лицом, осознавая, что она смотрит на то, что делают его пальцы. Как будто бы он, наконец, получил возможность сказать ей все то, что не мог, не имел права выразить ей словами и прикосновениями. И потому что она была замужем, и потому что она была бойцом Сопротивления — женой предателя и военной преступницей. 

— Ты ведь не понимаешь по-русски? — спросил он ее одними губами, когда их взгляды пересеклись. 

Она помотала головой. «Так далеко, — начал он. — Что и не выдумать. Так далеко… Махнуть рекой, вдоль берегов невиданных…» Песне была почти тысяча лет. Восемьсот пятьдесят, если быть точным. Написана она была в Северной Европе кем-то из предков барраярских первопоселенцев на заре космической эры, когда человечество только училось мечтать об освоении собственного, тогда еще единственного, звездного пространства. Автором был один из трубадуров, песни которого Нерен успел полюбить, пока учил русский, готовясь к своему путешествию на эту планету. Разумеется, в своих произведениях древний поэт постоянно обращался к одной из христианских эманаций древнесемитского божества Йево — громовержца, покорителя моря и супруга богини Неба, праматери Ашеры. Зная это, подобное обращение легко было мысленно переводить как воззвание к Космосу, к Империи, к цивилизации или к совершенному человеческому геному. Тем более, что Небо в этих старинных песнях тоже упоминалось — в привычном для каждого цетагандийца смысле. А обычный для этого музыкального жанра призыв к Матери, так и вовсе совпадал с традицией самурайских предсмертных стихотворений, которой следовали гемы. И пускай под «рекой, что стала выбором», имелась в виду не барраярская Китера, а что-то мистическое, вроде Небесного Иордана или, наоборот, что-то очень конкретное, вроде исчезнувшей с лика планеты Земля Невы, все равно слова песни идеально ложились на события последних двух суток. И даже — как потом, спустя годы, с удивлением осознал Нерен — эти древние, пропетые им тогда слова, оказались для него предсказанием. 

— Точно не знаешь русского? — еще раз спросил он. 

Она улыбнулась ему и снова, глядя с улыбкой в глаза, помотала головой. Врет, наверное, подумал Нерен, отметив, как она старательно вслушивается в древнее земное наречие. Ну, ладно, сама напросилась!.. Следующая вещь была с еще более откровенным текстом, фактически признание в любви («Я, упавший с неба, будучи бездомным, пойду неведомо куда, мосты сжигая за собой во тьме бездонной…»). И уж конечно, он не стал бы ей это петь, если бы она призналась, что в состоянии понять текст («Небо! Разве у меня нет права на любовь? Ты в моем сердце, но в этот пьяный полуночный блюз будь у меня на языке!..»). А так было томительно и сладко, глядя ей в глаза, петь о своих чувствах («Мне по судьбе бы быть с тобой!..»), зная, что она знает, о чем он поет, но никак не может на это отреагировать, потому что иначе ей придется сознаться в том, что она это знает («Идти к тебе всю эту ночь, сквозь эту быль, сквозь эту боль...»). И звуки блюза слетали из-под его пальцев металлическими иглами, вонзаясь — прямо на ее глазах — в его собственное сердце, зачем-то убереженное ею от игольника («Всегда есть кто-то, кто играет нашим страхом…»). И уж, конечно, она не могла знать, что он знает про то, что она замужем за этим коварным мерзавцем («Ты... спи с ним! Ты спи с ним, и пусть вам будет пухом весь этот мир, весь этот прах!..»). Но про его слабость и про страх смерти, отраженный в его глазах, она, конечно же, знала, потому что сама в них в тот самый момент смотрела («Небо, разве у меня нет права на покой?.. Мама, разве у меня нет права умереть красивым стариком?!»). И про его обреченное отчаяние, конечно же, тоже знала («С головною болью мир вернется на круги своя, а мне отныне будет некуда вернуться...»). Теперь точно знает («Мне никогда не быть с тобою…»). 

Особую пикантность составляло то обстоятельство, что влюбленное в ту же женщину Жероннэ не понимало ни слова. Потому что язык он учил в одиночестве, когда оно уходило в лабораторию к Приемной матери помогать ей делать чужих детей. 

— Видишь, я же тебе говорило, что он хорошо играет, — в попытке подлизаться сразу к обоим, обратилось к притихшей девушке ба. Она на это с какой-то непонятной грустью в глазах усмехнулась, потом встала, отошла к рюкзакам и… начала прямо при них раздеваться. 

Нерен осознал, что уже какое-то время сидит без движения, изумленно раскрыв рот — подобно тому, как только что сидела перед ним барраярка, — только когда сидящее с тем же выражением лица Жероннэ тихо ойкнуло, увидев волосатые женские подмышки. Барраярка меж тем разделась окончательно, достала из рюкзака коробочку с мылом, мочалку, присела на пологий край огромной каменной ванны и начала сосредоточенно тереть ступни и между пальцами. 

— Вот как ты думаешь… — привычно обратился он к Жероннэ.

— Вы со мной не разговариваете, — тихо напомнило ему оно. 

— Правильно. Не разговариваю, — все с тем же изумлением глядя на голую девицу, медленно проговорил Нерен. — Как оскорбленный в своих чувствах гем и старший по возрасту. Мой вопрос — чисто профессионального свойства. Я интересуюсь твоим мнением как эксперт по барраярской культуре. И обращаюсь к тебе как к независимому эксперту в области человеческого поведения разнополых. 

Такое отношение не могло не польстить юному «специалисту». Ба осторожно кивнуло.

— Вот как ты думаешь, Жероннэ, — продолжил он свое антропологическое изыскание. — С учетом того, что мы с тобой знаем о барраярцах и об их отношении к человеческому телу. Что может означать подобное поведение?.. Это она нас настолько презирает, что готова до такой степени игнорировать наше присутствие?.. Или, напротив, подобное разоблачение следует понимать как недвусмысленное приглашение к соитию?..

— Если вам, правда, интересно мое мнение как независимого эксперта, — тягостно вздохнуло ба, — то у вас, разнополых, одно совершенно не исключает другое. Даже в этом конкретном случае. 

— Н-да… Не особо ты мне помогло!.. Но ты обратило внимание, как любопытно располагаются зоны оволосения на не подвергнутом генной модификации женском теле?.. Мы ведь с тобой такого еще не видели. Все местные женщины, с которыми мы с тобой делили тут ложе, либо морозили волосяные луковицы, как в приличных Домах радости, либо просто брились. А тут, смотри: и ноги, и подмышки, и лобок с промежностью, и кажется, около самых сосков что-то имеется... А ведь каждый рудимент когда-то имел адаптивное значение, иначе бы он не закрепился в качестве отличительного признака в ходе эволюции. Вот как ты думаешь, какой — с точки зрения этологии — может быть смысл в подобном оволосении?.. Известно ведь, что вся история человеческой цивилизации связана с разного рода последовательным его устранением либо в какой-то одной зоне, либо во всех сразу. Особенно на женском теле. 

Жероннэ повернуло к нему голову и с исследовательским интересом всмотрелось в его лицо. 

— На мой взгляд, смысл совершенно очевиден, — холодно сообщило оно. — Продолжение рода. Вас как человеческого самца эта черта привлекла и заинтересовала. А она — половозрелая самка, у которой даже контрацептивного импланта не установлено. 

— Меня в моем теперешнем состоянии и отсутствие этой черты привлекло бы и заинтересовало. Мне кажется, тут должно быть что-то еще. 

— Ну, так чего вы тогда сидите? — раздраженно воскликнуло ба. — Идите и проводите полевое исследование!.. Заодно сами помоетесь. А я пока попробую сделать с нее хотя бы одну голограмму, пока она опять не оделась.

— У нас же отобрали все батарейки! — наконец повернулся к нему гем.

— У меня есть запасные, — понизив голос сообщило ему ба. — Если вставить на несколько минут и сделать парочку кадров, нас вряд ли успеют засечь среди этих скал сканером. Вон, вам даже играть разрешили. Давайте, господин, вы ее чем-нибудь отвлечете, а я пока достану голограф?..

— И чем же это я ее отвлеку? — с усмешкой поинтересовался гем. 

— Ну, разденьтесь и распустите волосы. 

— И ты думаешь, этого будет достаточно?

— Да, — поджав губы, подтвердило Жероннэ. — На здешних женщин, привыкших к тому, что все мужчины коротко острижены, ваша естественная длина волос действует магнетически. Я это давно заметило.

Э-э, да оно, похоже, переживает из-за того, что у него гладкий череп!.. С другой стороны, подросткам и положено испытывать разные комплексы по поводу своей внешности. Даже если другие воспринимают ее как образец совершенства. Надо будет не забыть как-нибудь ему рассказать, какое оно привлекательное в своей безволосости. 

— Значит, говоришь, идти и проводить полевое исследование?.. А ты будешь фиксировать процесс?..

Жероннэ кивнуло.

— А что мне за это будет? — решил воспользоваться ситуацией гем. 

Ба посмотрело на него с выразительным укором:

— А то я не знаю, что вам от меня обычно надо!..

Гем Эстир победно улыбнулся, чмокнул ба в нос. Потом решительно встал со своего места:

— Ладно. Если она меня утопит, будем считать, что я отдал жизнь за науку. 

Он подошел к их рюкзаку и вытащил из наружного кармана якобы декоративный стальной гребень с якобы золотым напылением, составлявший пару к его кандзаси. И тоже с единорогами. Поскольку обычно он его не носил, тот всегда хранился у подарившего ему гарнитур Жероннэ и только поэтому выжил в постигшей их катастрофе. Все предназначенные для ухода за волосами щетки и расчески достались будущим барраярским асам. Нерен вынул из волос кандзаси и начал медленно снимать с себя одежду. Барраярка это заметила, но никак не прокомментировала: ни словом, ни жестом. Сидела и меланхолично размазывала по своему тощему, покрытому веснушками телу мыльную пену. Когда он полностью разделся и — впервые за все прошедшее с того утреннего приготовления к смерти время – распустил косу и принялся расчесывать колтуны, начиная с кончиков, она скользнула в воду по плечи и, развернувшись к нему лицом, стала без всякого смущения на него пялиться. Пересеклась с ним взглядом и не отвела глаз. Нет, это точно было не презрение. Либо дурочку из себя строит, либо, и вправду, восприняла его излияния чувств как рекомендацию к действию. 

Гем Эстир обратно заплел косу и уложил ее на голове с помощью своей опасной шпильки. Когда он вошел в теплую, пахнущую минеральными солями воду, она посторонилась, давая ему место. А потом помахала рукой Жероннэ, мол: «Давай, ты тоже присоединяйся!» Застигнутое врасплох ба вздрогнуло. Оно как раз усиленно делало вид, будто бы занялось готовкой обеда, и под прикрытием более крупного котелка вытаскивало из рюкзака голограф. «Нет!» — отчаянно замотало оно головой, так что серьги запрыгали из стороны в сторону. 

— Подростки всегда стесняются своего тела, — беззвучно пояснил ей гем. — А как влюбленное, оно тем более не будет раздеваться в твоем присутствии. 

Барраярка на это только улыбнулась. Все еще глядя с улыбкой в сторону Жероннэ, подплыла к гему, а потом вдруг резко, обхватив за затылок руками, макнула его лицом в воду. 

— С ума сошла?! — гаркнул он на нее, давясь и отплевываясь соленой водой. 

Не успел он отсморкаться, как его снова схватили за волосы и ткнули в лицо намыленной мочалкой. 

— Дура! — ударил он ее по руке. Мочалка, прочертив в воздухе красивую дугу, шлепнулась в воду. 

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что за такое людям руки обычно отрубают? 

Барраярка с ехидным видом, погрузившись по переносицу, пускала из-под воды пузыри. На берегу Жероннэ хлопало в ладоши и хихикало.

— Жероннэ! — крикнул он на вконец обнаглевшее ба. — Ну-ка подойди!.. Что у меня с лицом?

Сам он подплыл к краю каменной ванной. Ба осторожно задвинуло ногой котелок с голографом за рюкзак и подошло к нему. Присело на корточки и внимательно всмотрелось в лицо своего старшего.

— Утром все было уже настолько ужасно, — вынесло оно свое экспертное мнение, — что сейчас точно не стало хуже. 

— Салфетки мне принеси, — буркнул он. 

И тут на плечо ему шлепнулась мокрая тяжелая коса. 

— Кандзаси!.. — в ужасе воскликнул он, хватаясь за голову.

Барраярка уже откровенно смеялась в голос над учиненным ею погромом. 

— Тебе смешно?! — завопил он на нее. — Да? А теперь представь, что твой кинжал форессы упал в пропасть. Представила?.. Тогда умножь это на сто, и ты поймешь, что я сейчас чувствую!..

Она посерьезнела и зажав нос, стала нырять. Пришлось к ней присоединиться. По счастью, вода была действительно теплая, где-то градусов тридцать семь, а бассейн был небольшим и достаточно мелким, хоть и с неровными дном. Из-за поднятой ими взвеси вода стала совершенно непрозрачной, к тому же от растворенной в ней соли щипало в глазах. Поэтому они несколько раз сталкивались под водой, словно лягушки в стеклянной банке. Эротичного в этих столкновениях не было ничего, особенно с учетом того, что судьба его личного оружия была все еще неизвестна. Наконец, она вынырнула с победно зажатой в кулаке золотой шпилькой. Это, безусловно, было правильно, так как она же ее в воду и уронила, точнее — спровоцировала ее падение своими неоправданными действиями. Но Нерену все равно было досадно, что победителем в их необъявленном соревновании вышел не он. 

Наглая девчонка жестом предложила ему обратно уложить волосы, но он ей этого не позволил. Зато от предложения по отмывке лица он устоять не смог. В результате, следуя ее безмолвным указаниям, ему пришлось зависнуть по грудь в воде, прижавшись спиной к скальной стенке, и, опираясь локтями о берег, придерживать ее руками за ребра от погружения. А она, совершенно игнорируя близость его тела, да еще щекоча кустиком лобковых волос его не оставшуюся равнодушной к этой близости плоть, осторожными движениями смывала с него мочалкой цвета его клана. Потом Жероннэ подало ей салфетку, и она, уже откровенно прижавшись к нему животом, дотерла остатки, так ни разу и не дав понять, что это вынужденное соприкосновение как-то ее возбуждает или смущает. Гем Эстир чувствовал себя так, как должна была, вероятно, ощущать себя рыба, попавшая в их утренний суп. С той лишь разницей, что кишок из него пока что не выпустили и на части не порубили. Только проткнули в самое сердце острогой, кинули в горячую воду, соскребли чешую, и теперь вот еще сыпят на рану соль — всеми этими внимательными взглядами и бережными прикосновениями к его лицу. 

Покончив с этим, безусловно, увлекательным занятием, барраярка, ловко подтянулась, опершись руками о край каменной ванны, перекинула под внимательным взглядом гем Эстира колено на скальный берег и выбралась наружу. От всех этих телодвижений в самой непосредственной от него близости гему еще сильней поплохело. Пришлось закрыть руками лицо и читать про себя успокоительную мантру, чтобы дождаться, пока спадет напряжение плоти. Только тогда он смог сам выйти на берег. Но девчонка и не думала одеваться. Деловито сновала туда-сюда по нагретой солнцем стороне кратера: то еду помешать, то мочалку ополоснуть, то солдатские кальсоны, бывшие у нее вместо белья, выстирать и отжать. Нерен, глядя на это, тоже решил пока не одеваться, а сначала высушиться и как следует расчесать волосы. Видимо, в какой-то из этих моментов Жероннэ успело щелкнуть голографом, за что тут же получило нагоняй. Батарейки были грубо отобраны и временно запихнуты внутрь палатки. Выглянув оттуда, девушка еще раз грозно цыкнула на ба и с сердитым лицом поманила к себе Нерена. Тот скрутил влажные волосы в простой узел и подошел, думая, что она хочет ему что-то сказать по поводу несоблюдения его ба правил общей безопасности. Но она схватила его за руку и втянула внутрь палатки, задернув вслед за ним застежку входа и тамбура. 

«Ага, а вот сейчас будут расчленять и вынимать кишки», — подумал Нерен. И, в общем, оказался прав!.. Ему уже успели понарассказывать, как партизаны подвергали пленных гемов сексуальному насилию, причем самым наигрубейшим образом. Но он никогда не слышал, чтобы этим занимались женщины. Да и представить, как могут выглядеть сексуальные домогательства в исполнении пуритански воспитанной форессы, ему было сложно. Оказалось, это было настолько страшно, что, честное слово, он бы предпочел насилие… 

Удостоверившись, что они остались наедине, барраярка отползла на расстеленный спальник, легла на спину, подняв и слегка разведя колени, и отвернула к стенке лицо. Типа: «Ну, давай уже делай, что ты там собирался!..» От одного вида этой жуткой смеси презрения и демонстративной покорности, все желание, какое копилось в нем со вчерашнего вечера, тут же умерло… Вот, значит, как это у них с мужем происходит?.. Лучше бы и вправду кишки ему выпустила!.. Нерену всегда было жаль барраярских женщин, которых с самого детства настраивают на то, что секс — это какое-то грязное, мерзкое занятие… Ну, а как еще обществу в отсутствие контрацептивных имплантов обеспечить контроль за воспроизводством и чистотой генетических линий? Женское обрезание не делают, и то спасибо!.. И вот тут ему впервые стало жаль барраярских мужчин. Каково это жить в ситуации, когда любое твое действие по отношению к противоположному полу, каким бы нежным оно ни было по своей сути, с самого своего зарождения, еще на уровне возникновения мысли, не то что желания — по определению — оказывается насилием?.. А ведь они живут во всем этом с самого рождения!.. Даже не догадываясь, что взаимоотношения полов, в принципе, бывают какими-то иными.

С обледенелым от ужаса сердцем Нерен смотрел на покорно раскинутые в стороны девичьи ноги и думал, что вся история человеческой цивилизации представляет собой череду попыток вырвать у женщины право распоряжаться чужими жизнями. И никогда, ни у одной культуры этого еще толком не получалось!.. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет афонских радикалов, которые решили этот вопрос полным устранением женщины как фактора социального развития и воспроизводства... Даже сейчас, в эпоху государственного регулирования рождаемости, каждый из ныне живущих появился на свет исключительно по недосмотру или благоволению своей Матери. В дорепликаторную эпоху и здесь, на Барраяре, Мать выбирала, выносить ей в своем чреве дитя или прервать беременность. А в остальной галактике она тыкала наугад пальцем в номера замороженных эмбрионов, руководствуясь «женской интуицией» — исходя из тех параметров, которые перечислял ей генетик. И шанс, что его собственная мама в свое время выбрала бы не его, а скажем, кого-то из его неосуществленных братьев, с другим, более травянистым оттенком глаз или, скажем, с другой структурой волос — такой шанс был весьма немаленьким!..

У его Матери общество отняло физическую возможность рожать, у этой — право получать удовольствие от того процесса, в результате которого можно стать Матерью. И то, и другое было сделано с ними за много поколений до их собственного появления на свет. Однако и там, и там результатом была полная беспомощность со стороны мужчины как-то гарантировать передачу собственных генов потомству от выбранной им женщины. При том, что все семейное благосостояние и там, и там складывалось исключительно за счет традиционно мужской деятельности (государственная служба, война, коммерция, тяжелый физический труд, ремесло, охота) и в результате установленных мужчиной в ходе этой деятельности социальных связей. Мужчина всю жизнь трудится на благо семьи, но, кому воспользоваться в будущем плодами его труда, выбирает, в конечном счете, всегда женщина. На планетах Цетаганды окончательное слово при оформлении генетического контракта принадлежало Матери, из какой бы расы или сословия она ни происходила. Здесь потенциальная Мать народными средствами могла обеспечить себе выкидыш или просто лечь с кем-то другим. При невозможности проведения теста на отцовство супруг никогда не мог быть окончательно уверен в том, что ребенок, которому он передавал результат достижений всей своей жизни, действительно был его. Женщине даже необязательно было беременеть от кого-то другого, достаточно было всего лишь одного подозрения. 

— И что? Хочешь сказать, ваших мужчин такое возбуждает? 

Она повернула к нему лицо и взглянула на него с каким-то прямо-таки энтомологическим интересом. 

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что переспать с другим — это хороший способ отомстить тому, кто тебя не любит? 

Она подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза так пристально, что он тут же вынужден был отвести взгляд. Сквозь антимоскитную сетку в вентиляционном отверстии было видно, как Жероннэ, то и дело косясь в сторону палатки, осторожно снимает с огня котелок и собирается гасить горелку. Сейчас тихонечко подползет к ним и ляжет под бок палатки. Да еще будет уверять себя, что делает это исключительно из антропологического любопытства.

— Я знаю, кто ты, — как можно тише произнес Нерен, следя за перемещениями ба. — Ты сама себя выдала своим подлинным столетним кинжалом. Я искусствовед и в таких вещах разбираюсь. Такой может быть только у женщины твоего статуса. Тебя отдали в пятнадцать лет замуж за человека в два раза старше тебя, которого интересуют мужчины и который спит с «цетами». Я понимаю твое желание оскорбить того, кто отнял у тебя родительский дом, унизил тебя этим браком и регулярно ложится в постель с твоими врагами. Но для близости это очень плохой повод. Я не согласен. Я уже говорил тебе, что не делю себя с теми, кто меня не хочет. 

Пока он говорил, Жероннэ закончило свою конспиративную деятельность и, действительно, стараясь не издавать ни звука, на цыпочках двинулось к палатке. Барраярка, тоже совершенно беззвучно, села и подползла к нему. Осторожно взяла его пальцами за подбородок, повернула его лицо к себе и слегка коснулась его губ своими губами. 

— Ты никогда ни с кем не целовалась?! — внутренне ахнул Нерен. 

Она не ответила, только еще раз осторожно дотронулась до его губ своими. Да что за изверг этот ее супруг, по которому так томился душегуб гем Хавер?! Взял в жены малолетнюю девчонку, которую пытались изнасиловать те, с кем он сам делит постель!.. Мало того, что она принесла ему титул и положение, так теперь обязана принести наследника!.. И вот теперь он овладевает ею по ночам, в постели ее же родителей, сжав от отвращения зубы, а она и понятия не имеет, как это должно происходить между любящими или хотя бы уважающими друг друга людьми. Да тут кто угодно сбежит в лес и схватится за винтовку! Да еще будет прицельно отстреливать любовников мужа! Не просто же так погибли те офицеры — удачливые соперники ксинца?.. Однако даже этот праведный гнев, всколыхнувшийся в сердце Нерена, неспособен был перекрыть состояние того священного ужаса, в которое его ввергли эти доверчиво раскинутые перед ним девчоночьи коленки. Сейчас она возьмет его своими детскими неумелыми пальчиками и вылепит из его расплавившихся под ее прикосновениями души и тела какое-то невообразимое чудовище, а ему придется всю жизнь с этим жить. 

— Скажи, ты точно этого хочешь?.. — в отчаянии прошептал он. 

И она снова ему не ответила, а только провела указательным пальцем по его губам, по бровям, по векам. 

— Ну, скажи, хотя бы, что я тебе нравлюсь!.. — шепотом взмолился он. 

Она посмотрела ему в глаза и несколько раз кивнула. Он обхватил ладонями ее лицо и прижался губами к ее губам. 

— Только медленно, — раскрывая кончиком языка ее податливые губы, прошептал он. — Очень медленно. Хочу насладиться каждым твоим вздохом и каждым прикосновением. 

Потому что через полтора дня все закончится. Они придут в замок Форбреттен, и он не сможет даже взглянуть в ее сторону, чтобы не выдать себя и ее. Возможно, это вообще единственный и последний раз, когда у них есть время побыть вместе.

— И я буду говорить, — тихо предупредил он ее между поцелуями. — Рассказывать тебе, что я чувствую и какая ты красивая. Я понимаю, что тебе это, возможно, непривычно, но я не умею иначе. 

Барраярцы, он знал, вообще не говорят друг с другом о сексе. Только в однополых компаниях. Да еще в таких выражениях, что о войне и убийстве — и то, порой говорилось с гораздо большей чувствительностью. А совокупляются они, надо думать, и вовсе молча — как животные. Женщины ложатся в постель ради исполнения долга, мужчины — подчиняясь звериному инстинкту, которому, как их тут всех настраивают с самого детства (и мальчиков, и девочек), мужской мозг якобы не в силах противостоять. Такое готовое оправдание любому насилию и такое поразительное всеобщее презрение ко всему мужскому полу! Как только они такое тут терпят? А ведь находятся еще моральные уроды, романтизирующие человеческое прошлое! Всех их в обязательном порядке надо отправлять на неокультуренный Барраяр. Чтобы они, наконец, осознали, какие извращенные формы принимает человеческая близость в отсутствие нормальной, безопасной системы контрацепции. 

— И не обижайся, пожалуйста, если я вдруг, забывшись, перейду на язык аутов, — прошептал он ей на ухо, осторожно прикусывая его зубами за краешек. — Говорят, что для женских ушей французский звучит, как музыка. Просто слушай меня, хорошо? Неважно как я буду с тобой говорить — словами, звуками, поцелуями или прикосновениями. 

Жероннэ, наверняка, уже подползло к самой палатке и жадно ловит каждый их вздох и каждое его слово. Любое эстетическое переживание настоятельно требовало от Нерена тут же обсудить свои впечатления с кем-то, кто может их, хотя бы отчасти, да разделить. Но не с барраяркой же обсуждать свои эмоции? Уж кто-кто, а она точно в цетагандийской эстетике ничего не смыслит. А так и он удовлетворит свою базовую потребность, и на долю влюбленного бесполого подростка достанется немного опосредованной эротики. Может, хоть подрочить за это время успеет… Как все-таки хорошо, что она не понимает по-французски!..

— У тебя губы на вкус, как яблочное варенье, — жарко прошептал он ей на ухо. — А волосы пахнут липовым цветом. Ну, никогда бы не подумал!.. И так сильно, что голова начинает кружиться… Как будто кругом море света и жаркий июньский полдень… 

— И ты знаешь, — перешел он, облизывая ее ухо, на аутский. — Она ведь не пользуется никакой косметикой, вообще никогда не пользовалась… Это ее естественный вкус и запах. Ты представляешь? В цивилизованном обществе человек даже не имеет возможности узнать, как по-настоящему пахнет его или ее возлюбленная. А тут такое дивное сочетание вкуса и аромата! Какое потрясающее открытие! Уже ради одного этого стоило присоединить к Империи эту планету! И эти веснушки, и эти трещинки на ее губах, и эти раскиданные по всему телу родинки… 

Нерен двинулся губами вдоль ее шеи и острых ключиц. 

— А ты обратило внимание, сколько у нее родинок по всему телу? Целые созвездия! Это просто потрясающе! И вот, представь, всего этого могло бы не быть. Если бы ее делали наши ген-инженеры, всего этого бы не было. Они избавили бы ее ото всех излишних природных мутаций, и она стала бы крепкой, гибкой, здоровой, способной прожить сотню лет… Но при этом обязательно привели бы ее внешность к общепринятым стандартам эстетики. И… подумать только!.. лишили бы ее этих, только ей свойственных черт. Ни веснушек, ни родинок, ни этой болезненной бледности кожи… А она же почти прозрачная, каждую голубую вену видно! И такая нежная на ощупь! — снова перешел он на галактический английский. — Шелка у нас такими нежными, и то редко делают! И как дорого ценятся такие шелка... 

Он положил ее ладонь себе на грудь и опять, обхватив ее голову ладонями, принялся покрывать поцелуями глаза, губы и подбородок. 

— А этот «ежик» у нее на голове, — прошептал он уже для ба. — Так приятно покалывает пальцы! Кажется, будто птенца поймал. Такого, знаешь, у которого еще пух в перышки превращаться не начал, но уже и не совсем пух. И такие у нее нежные пальчики! Сколько цетагандийских жизней они уже отняли?.. 

Он обнял барраярку за плечи, другой рукой подхватил под колени, аккуратно положил на расстеленный спальник и принялся покрывать поцелуями ее грудь и живот. 

— И ты знаешь, я понял, зачем на теле нужны волосы... Они удерживают запах. Если б ты только знало, как изумительно пахнет у нее подмышками! А какой аромат исходит от ее паха! И почему наши парфюмеры не делают таких духов? Хотя нет, пусть лучше не делают!.. Знаем мы, как они ответственно примутся за дело… Так что через одно поколение рыжих девчонок на Барраяре не останется вовсе… Ты не поверишь, — улыбнулся он, скользя губами вдоль ее живота и уже не осознавая, на каком языке говорит, — Но я, кажется, начинаю понимать, что заставляло наших общих чернокожих предков кроманьонцев кидаться в объятия неандертальских женщин, таких же бледных и рыжих... Как я их понимаю!.. 

И он, разведя в стороны ее колени, уткнулся лицом в пахнущую сладковатым мускусом промежность. И как всегда, когда он делал это с женщиной, но не с Жероннэ, ему пришло в голову сравнение с бабочкой. Павлиний глаз, когда хочет показать свою красоту, так же медленно разводит в сторону крылышки, являя миру свои истинные цвета. Словно живой, трепещущей от святотатства булавкой, он провел языком вдоль покрытой кучерявой шерсткой бабочкиной спинки, нащупывая гладкую скользкую сердцевину. Нет, конечно же, не павлиний глаз, а какой-нибудь серьезный ночной мотылек. Да, пусть будет бражник «мертвая голова». Acherontia atropos — ужасная и неумолимая, как ножницы в руках судьбы... 

Волосы с непривычки лезли в ноздри и липли к губам, пришлось даже плюнуть на руку и развести их в стороны, открыв блестящую темно-розовую борозду. И на вкус этот распахнутый ему навстречу зев, обрамленный завитками рыжих волос, был еще более дурманящим, чем ее рот. «А ведь там нет импланта!..» — напомнил он себе. Перед ним стояли раскрытыми врата, ведущие в самую загадочную тайну вселенной. И он благоговейно приник губами к этому входу в потустороннее царство Возможности. Пальцы его заскользили по ее заострившимся соскам и невысоким курганчикам грудей. И тут он, наконец-то, почувствовал, как ее неопытное тело начало медленно отвечать на его движения... Там, внутри, в свернутом виде дремал Космос. В него можно было выйти и оставить в нем частицу себя, из которой потом, в этих темных влажных глубинах зародится, словно в древнейших космогонических мифах, новая жизнь. И никто не узнает заранее, какой она будет!.. Ни один генетик!.. И это будет самое настоящее, неподвластное человеческому разуму чудо!.. Словно она была жаждущей наполниться новым смыслом Землей, а он — Небом, ищущим пролиться в нее дождем и светом... 

Он отстранился немного от этого Истока нового мира, сладостного и зовущего, как на картине древнего французского художника, которой было без малого тысяча лет. Раздвинул пальцами створки ведущих в Неизведанное дверей, и… Не может быть!.. Не веря своим глазам, он коснулся округлого отверстия, проник в него пальцами и явственно ощутил плотный захват едва пружинящей под нажимом темно-розовой кожной складки. Это был самый настоящий гимен, кольцевидной формы!.. Он сам никогда такого в живую не видел, только читал в книгах по исторической анатомии, когда готовился к поездке на Барраяр. Неужели же он удостоился сомнительной участи Гагарина — проникнуть туда, где никто еще до него ни разу не был?.. Осторожно он продвинул сжатые пальцы чуть глубже и ощутил, как они уперлись в сомкнутые стенки влагалища. 

— Тебе так не больно? 

Она с удивлением в глазах подняла голову и отрицательно помотала подбородком. 

— Если хоть малейший дискомфорт будет, сразу скажи, — попросил он ее. 

Так, попробуем еще раз. Один палец проходит, а два уже нет. И она при этом ничего не чувствует. Лежит совершенно расслабленная, даже и не догадываясь о силе мышечного спазма внутри своего тела. И если вагинизм еще можно было как-то объяснить (страх перед проникновением, полученная в детстве психологическая травма), то вот наличие девственной плевы у замужней женщины объяснить было трудно. Это что же, получается, граф с ней не спит? То есть даже толком и не попытался? Почему? Из благородства или из чувства брезгливости? Или потому что он знает, что такое вагинизм (от бетанцев — от кого же еще?..), и понимает, что простой дефлорацией тут дело не обойдется? И даже если ему удастся в нее войти, никто не гарантирует, что спазм не случится в процессе соития, и тогда без помощи медиков ему из этого замка́ будет не так-то просто освободиться... А ему что же, значит, делать чужую работу?.. Да для этого несколько сеансов с дипломированным специалистом бетанской сексуально-психологической службы нужно!.. 

Что ж, это, конечно, все было несколько неожиданно, однако, совершенно не повод останавливаться... Сейчас у него другая задача — сделать так, чтобы она его никогда не забыла. И чтобы он сам никогда не забыл этого странного свидания!.. И он снова приник губами и языком к источнику наслаждений. И от того, что она была девственницей и у нее не было импланта, и от того, что ворота были закрыты, обычный религиозный восторг, который он всегда испытывал, соединяя свои уста с устами заключенной внутри каждой женщины Вселенной, разросся до какого-то мистического экстаза. Словно его еще живым, минуя молекулярный расщепитель, черное Небо приняло внутрь себя и заключило в свои объятья. И звездный дождь просыпался мириадами вспышек перед его внутренним взором… И разум его нырнул без всяких электронных девайсов внутрь раскрывшегося перед ним п-в-тоннеля… И молчание межзвездной ледяной Пустоты затянуло его внутрь, разжевало, перемешав все молекулярные связи, и выплюнуло по ту — нет, уже по эту сторону интеллигибельной «червоточины»… И вот он лежит без сил, уткнувшись лицом в ее ароматную, пышущую жаром и пропитанную соком желания растительность, только что кончив в кулак, и ловит губами легкое содрогание ее единственного оргазма... 

Барраярка подняла голову и с удивлением посмотрела на обессиленного гем Эстира. Тот оторвался от ее лона и приподнял навстречу ей совершенно мокрое лицо. 

— Если тебе хотя бы на одну сотую было так же хорошо, как и мне, — все еще задыхаясь, произнес он, — пожалуй, оно того стоило. 

Она села, подтянула колени, отодвигаясь от гема и с таким же удивленным лицом, провела у себя рукой между ног. Волосы слиплись от влаги, но это была исключительно ее смазка. Она осмотрела свои мокрые пальцы и перевела взгляд на то, что все еще было зажато у Нерена в кулаке... Он успел заметить яростный блеск в ее глазах, и стремительно упал на живот, прикрывая пах. Она набросилась на него, а у него даже возможности сопротивляться не было, потому что обе руки были заняты. Наконец, прицельным ударом ногой в бедро ей удалось перевернуть его на бок, но он уже успел промокнуть свой конец о служившую им подстилкой внутреннюю часть спальника. С досады она еще раз долбанула его пяткой, попала по самому чувствительному месту и выскочила из палатки… Ох, как же это было больно!..

— А-а-а-а!.. Жероннэ!.. — чуть не заплакал гем, когда у него появилась возможность издавать хоть какие-то членораздельные звуки. — Ну, за что?.. За что?!

Ба заглянуло внутрь через все еще мотающиеся из стороны в сторону шторки входа и с удивлением воззрилось на скорчившегося в позе эмбриона гема. 

— Эх, Жероннэ, знало б ты, как я тебе сейчас завидую!.. — простонал он.

— Вы всегда это говорите, когда получаете по яйцам, — холодно сообщило оно. 

Ну никакого сочувствия от этого бесполого!.. Да еще бред несет какой-то. Можно подумать, его только и бьют, что по яйцам. 

— Напомни-ка мне, когда это в последний раз было. 

— Когда вам было шестнадцать. Вы тогда подрались из-за меня с другими мальчиками-гемами в нашей спортивной секции. 

— Пятнадцать лет прошло, — поднял он голову. — А ты помнишь, что я тогда сказал?

— Да. Это перевернуло мои представления о жизни. И я впервые задумалось о том, что у меня есть преимущества перед разнополыми. 

— А что, есть еще какие-то преимущества?..

— Да. Например, из-за моего гормонального баланса я гораздо дольше вас сберегу свою привлекательность. А еще у меня нет таких колебаний гормонального фона, как у вас, поэтому я в любых обстоятельствах сохраняю самообладание и способность к логическому суждению.

Последнее было более чем сомнительно, но именно это замечание навело гема на кое-какие мысли. 

— Что вы с ней такое сделали, что она выскочила от вас в такой ярости?.. — поинтересовалось, наконец, ба.

— Она хотела заполучить мою сперму, а я ей не дал, — кратко обрисовал он суть конфликта. 

— О, так она гораздо цивилизованнее, чем кажется!.. — радостно воскликнуло ба. — За такое короткое время успела оценить все преимущества вашей генной модификации и, как всякий разумный человек, хочет в силу возможностей улучшить свою генетическую линию. 

— Жероннэ, она боец барраярского Сопротивления! Она не может хотеть улучшить свою генетическую линию, родив от врага и «мутанта». Здесь что-то другое. К тому же, представь, она оказалась девственницей.

— А разве для ее возраста это ненормально?

— Нормально, — признал гем, сообразив, что чуть было не выдал болтливому ба лишнюю информацию. — Но, видишь ли, сохранность девственной плевы для форессы — одно из условий замужества. Зачем ей лишать себя будущего, чтобы остаться одной, да еще с ребенком на руках? С ребенком, по которому сразу будет видно, чьих он кровей.

Он не стал подчеркивать, что ключевым в его фразе было слово «остаться». В смысле «остаться в живых». За доказанную супружескую измену обманутый муж мог, в принципе, и убить. Такие случаи, как он знал, согласно прежнему законодательству Дорки Форбарры, карались тюремным заключением или смертью — в зависимости от степени тяжести, как обычное бытовое убийство на почве ревности. А теперь, когда Барраяр стал частью Империи, наказание стало еще суровее. Но общественное мнение по-прежнему чаще всего было на стороне уязвленного рогоносца. Жероннэ на это его вопрошание только плечами пожало, мол: «Кто их разберет, этих диких?..»

— Ладно, оставь меня, все равно ты мне сейчас ничем не поможешь. 

Ба улыбнулось ему: 

— Спасибо, что вспомнили обо мне в пылу страсти. Мне было приятно. 

— Не за что… 

Он откинулся на спину и принялся размышлять. Итак, что мы имеем?.. Девственница. Уже три года замужем. Хочет родить от «цета». Зачем? Как вариант — насолить равнодушному мужу, якшающемуся с неприятелем. Плохой вариант. О ней и так все местные, небось, судачат, что это она спит с цетагандийскими офицерами. Просто в силу намертво впечатанной в мозги гетеронормативной матрицы. Раз гемы часто бывают у Форбреттенов, да еще расписывают графа как приятного во всех отношениях собеседника, значит, он подкладывает под них свою жену, а она — «форская шлюха», сама не прочь «поразвлечься», «как все аристократки». Он уже не раз сталкивался с подобной логикой в Форбарр-Султане, и вряд ли здешний менталитет отличался от столичного в лучшую сторону. 

Другой вариант — граф по каким-то причинам не может иметь детей, и им нужно обезопасить себя от передачи графства другому наследнику. Какому-нибудь младшему брату или племяннику. И потому лучше переспать с пленным «цетом», которого все равно скоро выкупят родственники или убьют братья-партизаны, чем делать это с кем-то из местных, потому что тогда сложно будет сохранить тайну рождения. Это вполне согласовывалось с форской логикой, насколько он успел ее изучить. А кроме того, объясняло факт наличия девственной плевы. Если они с самого заключения брака оба знали, что он бесплоден и что женщины его не привлекают, то и принуждать девочку к болезненному соитию смысла не было. Особенно, если ему как ее родственнику было известно про попытку изнасилования. Но вот только как такое могло случиться? Если бы у графа было какое-то увечье или явная импотенция, об этом бы, с учетом его любовных связей, знали гем-офицеры на базе. Непременно перешучивались бы и смеялись, и гем Хавер не желал бы так страстно заполучить графа себе в любовники. И потом, если бы у него был какой-то очевидный дефект, препятствующий деторождению, старый граф не отдал бы за него свою дочь. Их же тут перед свадьбой всех осматривают, как племенную скотину — чуть ли не подробнее, чем семейные генетики изучают наследственность гемов перед заключением генетического контракта. А если дефект неочевидный, то как бы он и его жена об этом узнали? Предыдущий бесплодный брак, если и был — не доказательство, потому что ответственность за бесплодие пары на Барраяре, как когда-то в древности на Земле, по умолчанию возлагалась на женщину. 

Что же это могло быть такое? Наверняка, какое-нибудь генетическое отклонение, о котором он случайно узнал от бетанцев. Не зря же ведь гем Хавер подозревал Форбреттена в том, что тот бывал на другой планете… Генетическое, потому что любое другое на Бете ему бы сумели в кратчайшие сроки исправить или назначить какую-нибудь действенную профилактику. Подправлять геном взрослой особи — слишком дорогая процедура, да и не мог он тогда еще знать, что станет графом, если летал в молодости в составе одного из посольств принца Ксава. Эльза Форбреттен тогда, в лучшем случае, еще только на свет появилась. Вот только если он летал с Ксавом Форбаррой, ему сейчас как минимум тридцать пять, а скорее — даже больше. Но гем Хавер не польстился бы на сорокалетнего лысеющего барраярца с возрастными морщинами и волосатой грудью. Значит, там что-то с гормонами. Мало тестостерона. При этом — красавец мужчина и атлет. И хитрый, коварный, тонко чувствующий, как настоящий гем — другой бы полковника не увлек. Как гем или как женщина?.. Это при том, что его жена откуда-то знает, что пол бывает не только физическим, но и гормональным, и хромосомным, и они необязательно совпадают... Есть!

— Жероннэ! — Нерен выбрался из палатки и принялся бодро одеваться. — Как называется эта хромосомная патология, когда у фенотипического мужчины женский кариотип, и он не может иметь потомства? 

Вопрос был задан по-английски, но барраярка никак на него не отреагировала, как если бы он спросил на аутском. Даже не оглянулась. Сидела, уже полностью одетая, и с напряженным видом хлебала супчик из отваренных вчера вечером все тех же слизеобразных грибов. Кальсоны сушились расстеленными на камне. «Ладно, хоть на это ума хватило, мокрое белье на себя не напяливать», — с облегчением подумал гем Эстир.

— О, это очень интересная тема! — оживилось Жероннэ. — Здесь на Барраяре, наверняка, полно подобных аномалий. Ну, которые встречались на Земле в ту далекую эпоху, когда кариотипирование на ранних сроках беременности или перед эмбриотрансфером еще не было обязательным. 

Гем Эстир подошел к барраярке, сел напротив нее на свернутый спальник рядом с брошенным балисетом, налил себе супа в оставленную для него Жероннэ миску, и принялся следить за выражением ее лица. А ба увлеклось и пустилось в подробные объяснения относительно того, как происходит кроссинговер между X- и Y-хромосомами в процессе мейоза, и что из себя представляет ген SRY, и чем синдром де ла Шапеля отличается от синдрома Клайнфельтера, и какими признаками характеризуется клиническая картина, и как они статистически распределялись в ту далекую историческую эпоху, и какую было в разные периоды принято проводить терапию при недостатке андрогенизации, и какие бывают последствия у применения этой самой терапии. В конце концов, барраярка не выдержала и, отставив в сторону чашу Земли, закрыла лицо руками. «Хватит», — внятно произнесли ее помертвевшие губы. Нерен подал Жероннэ знак замолчать, но его было уже не остановить.

— Но на самом деле синдром де ла Шапеля был страшно редок. Я бы очень хотело познакомиться с таким человеком. 

Сказано это было с такой живостью, что дело тут явно было не только в профессиональном интересе. Гем не удержался спросить, почему.

— Ну, потому что такой человек — он совсем как я. По сути — все равно, что бесполый. Выглядит, как мужчина, генетически — женщина, но он же не может иметь детей! Даже методами ВРТ, потому что в эякуляте не бывает сперматозоидов. И даже при биопсии яичка ничего не получить. Размножиться он если и может, то только с помощью горизонтального переноса генов, как я. Но только кто же такое будет делать, кроме как в целях эксперимента? Хотя я бы попробовало. Мне себя нельзя размножать таким способом, а другого человека, не ба, можно. Думаю, мне бы разрешили в какой-нибудь из здешних лабораторий. 

Барраярка отняла от лица руки и внимательно посмотрела на ба. Был еще один способ, о котором, увлекшись, оно забыло упомянуть — довольно распространенный на Бете — вырастить половую клетку из клеток ткани. Наверняка, они уже об этом думали и эту идею отвергли: при официальном обращении в репродукционный центр Форбарр-Султаны, тайна графа Форбреттена сразу перестала бы быть тайной. А по барраярским традициям графом мог быть утвержден лишь мужчина, способный — хотя бы чисто теоретически — произвести на свет наследника мужского пола. И хотя, согласно законодательству Девятой Сатрапии, на государственных чиновников третьего ранга последнее ограничение не распространялось, официальный генетический контракт между двумя женщинами, согласно принципу всеобщего равновесия, считался крайне неприличным. То, ради чего все это затевалось, разлетелось бы, как карточный домик: ни налаженных связей с цетагандийской элитой, ни поддержки местного населения, да еще представители какой-нибудь младшей ветви могли бы попытаться предъявить свои права — на том основании, что старый граф своим зятем был введен в заблуждение. А чтобы ауты пошли на изменение кариотипа чиновнику третьего ранга с женского на мужской — это Нерен даже и вообразить не мог, какая ценность должна была быть признана за этой генетической линией и каким личными заслугами перед Империей должен был быть отмечен сам граф Форбреттен. Так что если им с супругой что и оставалось, так это действовать проверенными барраярскими методами. Ну, или заполучить в свое распоряжение влюбленного генетика, допущенного в лаборатории аутесс…

— А ты знаешь такого человека? — спросило у женщины Жероннэ. 

Графиня Форбреттен кивнула. 

— Правда?! — с восторгом в лиловых глазах воскликнуло Жероннэ. — Обязательно познакомь меня с ним! Обещаешь?

Она снова кивнула и впервые с того момента, как уронила в воду кандзаси, слабо улыбнулась. 

***

Трусики, и вправду, обнаружились внутри хитроумного агрегата, стоявшего в ванной — чистые, сухие и теплые. Приняв душ, она не стала одеваться. Натянула на себя все ту же черную футболку с редкими звездочками и прямо в таком виде пошла на кухню. Акане что-то там обжаривал на сковородке, одновременно глядя в стоящий на столе планшет, где опять мельтешило и вопило что-то такое до невозможности яркое и рисованное. 

— А это что? Снова дендарийцы какие-нибудь?

— Нет, — не отрывая взгляда от экрана, ответил он. — Это сериал про обычных цетагандийских школьников. Они строят гигантских боевых роботов, чтобы совместно с Барраяром и Комаррой противостоять бетанской агрессии.

— А такое вообще бывает?

— Что? Человекообразные боевые роботы? Нет, конечно. Это такая поэтическая метафора.

— Понятно. А бетанская агрессия? 

— Суровая реальность новейшей галактической истории. 

— А союз с Комаррой и Барраяром?

— Тайная мечта каждого влюбленного в Барраяр цетагандийца.

— Эй, а Зергияр вы там в этом мультике случайно не прихватили?

Только тут Акане нажал паузу и повернул голову в ее сторону. 

— Зергияр? Форбреттен, я тебя умоляю! Толпа нищих мигрантов! Кто с ними союзы заключать будет после распада вашей империи?

— После распада нашей империи?!

— Я же тебе с самого начала сказал: «бетанская агрессия». Что тут непонятного? Дай мне еще пять минут до конца серии, — и не дожидаясь ответа, снова включил мультфильм. 

Форбреттен некоторое время понаблюдала из-за его плеча за цветным мельтешением глаз, ног, старинных клинков, плазмотронов, огромных металлических тел, раскрашенных лиц и увязанных в хвосты волос. Потом не выдержала и снова скептически поинтересовалась:

— Ты точно уверен, что тебе больше одиннадцати?

— Да, — сосредоточенно глядя в экран и одновременно доставая столовые приборы, ответил Акане. — В одиннадцать я бы еще не знал, что с тобой делать, — и он кивком указал на дверь в спальню.

— А в тринадцать?

— В тринадцать тоже, — совершенно серьезно сообщил он, по-прежнему глядя в планшет. 

— А в шестнадцать бы уже знал?

Акане кивнул.

— Ладно. Так и быть, остановимся на шестнадцати, — и она со вздохом начала вынимать из посудомоечной машины тарелки со стаканами. Тем не менее она заметила, как цетагандиец скосил взгляд на сковородку, выключил под ней нагревательный элемент. Потом, почти не глядя, поменял поставленные ею стаканы на керамические кружки и подпихнул под тарелки бамбуковые салфеточки. 

— А!.. На самом интересном месте! — завопил он, схватившись руками за голову. 

— Ну, посмотри начало следующей серии, если все так трагично, — предложила она. 

— Нет, — повернулся он к ней с улыбкой, выключая планшет. — Это будет мне такой стимул дожить до вечера. 

— И часто тебе нужны такие стимулы?

— Ну, в тюрьме это чуть ли не единственный стимул и был. Особенно, когда книжки заканчивались. А на Барраяре без этого вообще никак. 

— То есть это, типа, такое свидетельство внутреннего кризиса?

— Угу, — с довольным видом подтвердил гем, раскладывая по тарелкам нечто по-цетагандийски невнятное. — Ты же видишь, в какой я тяжелой депрессии? Вот прям с утра. Приятного аппетита, старшая сестра Форбреттен! — добавил он с такой очаровательной улыбкой, что она тут же рассмеялась.

— О! Вкуснотища! — воскликнула она, распробовав его стряпню. — Ты еще и готовить умеешь!

— А вчера ты этого не поняла?

— Вчера это меня непосредственно не касалось.

— А сейчас, значит, касается?

— Ну-у… Я же тут, понимаешь, парня себе завела!.. Умного, красивого…

— Богатого и из приличной семьи, — подхватил Акане. 

— Интересного собеседника, с которым к тому же прикольно в постели…

— С хорошим образованием и принадлежащего к самой культурной галактической нации, между прочим.

— Который мало того, что не разбрасывает вещи по комнате, так еще и умеет готовить!

— Я же тебя предупреждал, что я образец совершенства!

— Одна проблема! Он гуманитарий и цетагандиец. Поэтому этим никому не похвастаться даже...

Акане тут же оборвал это перечисление превосходных эпитетов:

— А ты никому не говори. 

— Что, вообще никому?!

— Ну да! То, что происходит между любовниками, когда они остаются наедине, только их и касается. Остальным вообще об этом знать не надо. 

— А родителям тоже не говорить?

— Зачем? Они и так с одного взгляда на тебя догадаются. 

— Прям вот с одного взгляда?

— Да ты светишься вся! — сказал он с улыбкой. — Совсем не такая, как вчера была.

— Ты тоже не такой, как вчера был, — и она моментально погрустнела, вспомнив, какой у него весь день был печальный вид, а главное, из-за чего. Точнее, из-за кого.

— Да, но меня-то они раньше не видели, — резонно заметил Акане.

— Вообще как-то быстро у нас все произошло. Не находишь? — с некоторым беспокойством поинтересовалась она. Ее всегда учили, что «приличные девушки» ни в коем случае не должны сразу ложиться в постель к молодым людям. Что какое-то время все-таки нужно… А вот, собственно, что «нужно»? Поотказывать самой себе в сближении с тем, кто нравится? Помучить себя и другого неопределенностью, как вышло у Акане с Алексом? 

— Быстро? — опередил ее в этих сомнениях гем. — Это ты называешь «быстро»? 

— Ну, например, мой папа ухаживал за моей мамой несколько месяцев. Все говорили, что их роман был «стремительным». 

— А-а… — явно удивился Акане. — Ну, тогда да, конечно. 

Потом помолчал немного, сосредоточенно жуя розовый рис с какими-то фиолетовыми включениями, и все же спросил:

— А почему так долго? 

— Ну, ему было двадцать девять, он был состоявшийся человек, уже граф. А ей — всего восемнадцать. Видимо, ей надо было удостовериться в серьезности его намерений. 

Акане как-то заметно напрягся.

— Ей или ее родителям? — осторожно переспросил он.

Этого Форбреттен не знала. 

— Может, это они для вида так долго тянули? — предположил гем. — Так сказать, чтобы соблюсти ритуал. А сами давно уже все друг про друга поняли? 

Такой вариант был вполне возможен. Учитывая, что родители до сих пор вели себя порой, как влюбленные школьники. И завистники из высокоморальных форов называли их не иначе как «сладкая парочка Форбреттен». Ну, или «Гембреттен» — но это уже совсем мерзкие личности так делали. Короче, Эльза не знала. Поэтому решила сама полюбопытствовать: 

— А у вас «быстро» как выглядит?

— Ну, как везде, — с явной осторожностью, словно не зная, как она может на это отреагировать, сообщил он ей нечто для него очевидное. — Люди встречаются взглядом, через пять-десять секунд им уже все ясно. Обмениваются какими-нибудь чисто ритуальными формулами, типа: «Привет!» «Как тебя зовут?». И идут искать свободную комнату. 

Форбреттен замерла, открыв рот и так и не донеся до него вилку. 

— Это где так делают? — поспешила она уточнить, когда снова обрела дар речи. — У вас, на Цетаганде?

— Нет. Во всей галактике. Над цетагандийцами, наоборот, обычно все смеются, что мы так не можем. Хотя на молодежных вечеринках у нас тоже многие так делают. Но обычно нам перед тем, как с понравившимся человеком в постель улечься, надо предварительно о культуре поговорить. Ну, или стихи друг другу почитать, или помузицировать. А то даже — не перед тем, а вместо того. Ну, знаешь, этот известный бетанский анекдот про цетагандийца и барраярца в эскобарском баре? — спросил он с неловкой усмешкой.

— Нет, не знаю. Расскажи! — заранее рассмеялась Форбреттен.

— Точно! — увлеченно воскликнул гем. — Тебе же теперь можно рассказывать анекдоты на сексуальные темы! 

— Э-э… Вообще-то, и раньше можно было, — возразила Эльза. — Это, знаешь, у Форкаллонера одно время такой прикол был. Узнал новый неприличный анекдот — расскажи Форбреттен. А потом расскажи всем про то, что она опять не смеется. 

— Да? Ну, зато теперь-то уж ты точно сможешь оценить юмор такого рода. 

Ну, что за ерунда?.. Как будто у нее не новое тело сегодня утром образовалось, а мозги ей заменили! И вечное это желание оправдать ее обидчиков только на том основании, что они тоже парни! И что это за дурацкая абсолютизация знакомства с мужским половым органом как нового горизонта опыта? Как у всех этих тетушек с их стонами про «настоящего мужика» и «реальную жизнь», познание коих почему-то приравнивалось друг к другу. 

— Нет, не смешно это было вовсе не оттого, что мне было непонятно, над чем смеяться, — попыталась объяснить она. — А потому что рассказывалось это исключительно за тем, чтобы произнести вслух при девочке из приличной семьи какую-нибудь непристойность. И посмотреть, как ее от этого корежить будет. 

— А что же может быть непристойного в таких анекдотах? — искренне не понял Акане. 

То есть если абсолютизация телесного опыта в его словах и была, то какого-то иного рода. Не такого, как она привыкла. 

— Ну-у… Вообще-то они потому и называются «неприличными анекдотами», что их нельзя рассказывать при детях, и в присутствии лиц противоположного пола. 

Акане непонимающе хлопал своими короткими черными ресницами.

— То есть девочки пересказывают их друг другу в отсутствии мальчиков, а мальчики — не рассказывают девочкам, — пояснила эту очевиднейшую мысль Форбреттен. — Если, конечно, не хотят оскорбить ничью нравственность. В отличие от того, что регулярно делал Форкаллонер. 

— А-а!.. Так это у вас табу такое!.. — «понял» цетагандиец. — Не только про секс нельзя друг с другом разговаривать, но даже и байки на эту тему травить? 

— Ну, типа, того, — почему-то смутилась Форбреттен. — А у вас, что даже детям такие «байки» рассказывают?

— Нет, — пожал он плечами. — Но не потому что нельзя. Просто дети или подростки все равно ничего не поймут. Так что, в некотором роде, это бессмысленная трата времени. 

— Понятно.

Форбреттен мысленно сделала себе пометку проинструктировать гема о том, что можно говорить в присутствии ее младших брата и сестер, а о чем — нет. 

— А мне-то можно тебе такие вещи рассказывать? — с беспокойством полюбопытствовал он.

— Теперь уже, думаю, можно, — усмехнулась она. 

— Ну, ладно. Тогда слушай. Анекдот бетанский, поэтому отражает бетанские стереотипы. Заходят в эскобарский бар бетанец, цетагандиец и барраярец…

— Уже смешно. 

— Вот, и мне как гему уже смешно! Потому что цетагандийцы не пьют спиртного, а гашиш обычно курят в другой обстановке… Заходят, значит, они все трое одновременно, а там очень красивый бармен. При этом, как все типичные эскобарцы из бетанских анекдотов, очень тупой и, разумеется, совершенно не говорит по-английски. Что для бетанцев, в принципе, одно и то же. Поэтому общаться приходится жестами. Бетанец заказал по картинке в меню какой-то очень сложный коктейль, барраярец — бутылку виски, цетагандиец, как водится в бетанских анекдотах, ничего не пьет, сидит со своей трубкой. Все трое пялятся на эскобарца, сказать ничего не могут. Бетанец начинает крутить на пальце свои сережки, а у него там… Сейчас тебе нарисую.

Акане прервался, потянулся к планшету. Потом что-то сообразил: 

— Стоп! А ты знаешь, как по сережкам определять личный статус бетанца? 

— Я? Нет. 

— Эх, вот досада! Тогда этой шутки ты точно не поймешь. Ладно, это слишком долго объяснять. В общем, у него там такая очень сложная комбинация. Из разряда: «живу с одной, влюблен в другую, но вот в данный момент ничего не имею против кого-нибудь третьего». 

— Это реально они такие послания могут в серьгах зашифровывать? 

— Нет. Шутка как раз в том, что это вымышленная комбинация, но на основе вполне реальных сережек. И потому читается практически всеми. Короче, цетагандиец, видя такое дело, начинает читать вслух: «Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vitа…», ну и так далее. 

Акане выжидательно посмотрел на Форбреттен.

– Так, это тоже непонятно? — неподготовленность собеседника его явно смутила, но не настолько, чтобы оставить этот сюжет без объяснения. — Ну, в общем, это как раз и есть тот самый стёб над цетагандийцами, о котором я говорил. Типа, даже когда гем очень сильно хочет трахаться, он все равно начинает с того, что читает стихи. При этом величие произведения для него значит больше, чем возможность достигнуть взаимопонимания. Поэтому анекдотический цетагандиец, конечно же, читает «Божественную комедию». Которая, безусловно, является произведением любовной поэзии, но до собственно любовных излияний там пойди еще доберись. И это, на минуточку, три книжных диска. Не говоря уже о том, что написана она на очень древнем варианте итальянского, а на Эскобаре говорят на испанском. Язык, конечно, тоже романский, но совсем другой... Но ладно, ты не переживай! Бетанцы тоже не все врубаются, потому что для них все языки делятся на три группы: галактический английский, «какой-то странный диалект» и «когда-же-они-уже-наконец-перейдут-на-нормальный-язык». И Данте они читают в плохом переводе.

— Ну, допустим. С цетагандийцами более-менее понятно. А дальше что? 

— Ну, бетанец, чувствуя, что его не понимают, а в этом для бетанцев как раз и проявляется типичная эскобарская тупость, снимает свои серьги и вдевает в уши другой комплект. Это, к сожалению, тоже надо рисовать, но смысл такой: «я, конечно, имею постоянного партнера, но это ничегошеньки не значит». Цетагандиец продолжает курить гашиш и читать Данте, что с нормальной, цетагандийской, точки зрения само по себе тоже дико смешно. Барраярец глушит виски, молча пялясь на эскобарца. Бетанец достает третий комплект. Эх, как жалко, что ты не разбираешься в символике их сережек!.. Это очень смешно!.. Смысл такой: «я, конечно, гетеросексуал, но в данном конкретном случае готов поменять ориентацию». Эскобарец не реагирует. Тогда бетанец, не имея других сережек, начинает крутить концом указательного пальца вокруг пальца другой руки, изображая накрученную на иглу спиральку. Это такой элемент сережек, указывающий на готовность к гомосексуальному контакту между мужчинами, который, опять же благодаря разного рода анекдотам, известен по всей галактике. Эскобарец на это зажимает указательный палец в кулак. И это, в принципе, тоже такой всем понятный жест, обозначающий классический половой акт, ну как у вас. Но в данном случае, понятно, подразумевается, что против бетанской задницы он не возражает. Они переглядываются, оба понимают, что несмотря на разницу культурных кодов, могут как-то договориться. Бармен вешает на стойку объявление: «Вернусь через пятнадцать минут». Возвращаются они через час, оба страшно довольные. Баррарец молча пьет. Цетагандиец продолжает читать «Inferno». Наконец, видя, что его усилия не ведут ни к какому результату, показывает эскобарцу вот такой жест: два сведенных вместе пальца — средний и указательный — в несжатом кулаке второй руки. На принятом у гемов языке жестов это означает, что меч будет оставлен в ножнах. Человек таким образом сообщает, что у него исключительно мирные намерения, не надо его опасаться, он пришел не с войной, и вообще готов к каким-то другим темам для разговора. Эскобарец, вопросительно смотрит на цетагандийца, потом кивает на бетанца, повторяет этот жест, но при этом зажимает оба пальца в кулак. 

— А это что значит?

— В том-то и дело! Такого жеста не существует. Но в данном контексте понятно, что может иметься в виду: «у бетанца такая задница, что нам двоим будет в самый раз». Цетагандиец, разумеется, соглашается. Потому что когда симпатичный парень предлагает вдвоем трахнуть бетанца, отказываться нельзя, даже если это идет вразрез с его собственным, цетагандийским интересом. Понятно, что это такой бетанский стёб над нашей внешней политикой: типа, у нас других мотивов для экспансии нет, кроме как досадить Бете. В общем, бармен вешает над стойкой табличку «Вернусь через полчаса», они все втроем идут наверх, возвращаются часа через три.

— И тоже страшно довольные? — хмыкнула Форбреттен. — А что делает барраярец?

— Барраярец смотрит на эти их весьма недвусмысленные отлучки и думает, что теперь он просто обязан спасти этого несчастного юношу от этих коварных инопланетников. И чтобы вырвать прекрасного эскобарца из пучины галактического разврата, единственное, что он может для него сделать, это на нем жениться. Ну, и разумеется, начинает подсчитывать, во сколько ему обойдется прислать на Эскобар сваху. 

— Сваху? На Барраяре мужчины не женятся друг на друге! 

— Это-то как раз и смешно! — в отчаянии развел руками цетагандиец. — Во всей остальной галактике такие союзы совершенно легитимны. А у вас мало того, что договорной брак, так еще и на мужчинах жениться нельзя. Ну, и потом, как ты, наверное, поняла, это такой бетанский стёб уже над барраярской внешней политикой. И в частности, над попыткой захвата Эскобара. 

Форбреттен с сомнением посмотрела на недоумевающего от ее непонимания цетагандийца.

— А в чем тогда мораль всего анекдота? Если это «бетанский анекдот» про тормоза-эскобарца, зануду-цетагандийца и романтика-барраярца?

— Ну, как? Бетанцы хвалятся своей удачливостью и тем, как им повезло со своими соседями!.. Пока барраярец надеется на невозможное для него светлое будущее, а цетагандиец сеет «разумное, доброе, вечное», бетанец, несмотря на окружающее его непонимание, получает то, что хочет, причем в двойном, если не в тройном размере. Как раз иллюстрация к твоему вопросу о бетанской агрессии!.. 

— Н-да?.. А ты точно уверен, что это именно про «бетанскую агрессию»? Бетанца же там дважды имеют в задницу. Я вот думаю, что этот анекдот придумали прямолинейные эскобарцы про разные непонятные им традиции флирта. 

— Форбреттен! Я тебе сейчас открою страшную тайну. Барраяр — это единственная планета Галактики, где принимающая позиция при анальном сексе считается унизительной. 

— Да ладно!..

— Вот не ладно! Бетанцы по этому поводу уже не одну монографию написали. И уже самыми разнообразными способами доказали, что это все от того, что у вас у женщин очень низкий общественный статус. И поэтому, когда речь идет о чисто мужском контакте, во-первых, почему-то по умолчанию считается, что он должен копировать традиционный вагинальный коитус. А во-вторых, «женская», или «нижняя», позиция как бы наносит непоправимый вред репутации. Ты же мне сама объясняла, что для парня нехорошо выглядеть, как девчонка! 

— Да? А я вот почему-то была уверена, что это все от того, что это тупо больно. 

— Да ничего подобного! Поверь моему личному опыту. Просто у вас все тут на Барраяре либо «больно», либо «стыдно», либо «страшно». Девственность потерять страшно, к гинекологу идти на прием — стыдно, секс с проникновением — больно. Не культура, а сплошная сакрализация насилия! Да если хочешь знать, в принимающей позиции гораздо больше приятных ощущений. Особенно, если партнер достаточно гибкий и может тебе одновременно еще и минет сделать. 

Эльза попыталась это представить, но у нее ничего не вышло. 

— Это как?!

— Ну, вот была бы ты парнем, я б тебе показал. А так какой смысл объяснять на пальцах? 

Форбреттен почувствовала, как краснеет. 

— Ладно, оставим на будущее, — пробормотала она. А потом вдруг подумала: «А какого черта?.. В конце концов, я же уже не невинная девочка, чтобы мне тут всякую лапшу на уши вешали!..» 

— Нет, я так не могу! — хлопнула она рукой по голой коленке. — Все-таки объясни мне, пожалуйста, на словах. Как вообще такое возможно? Это же почти то же самое, что самому себе отсосать!

Акане аж замер от неожиданности перед таким напором с ее стороны. 

— Ну-у… Не совсем, конечно. Но да, гибкость позвоночника требуется примерно такая же. 

— Это что же за гибкость такая нужна, чтобы в кольцо свернуться? Как у мокрицы что ли? 

— Нет, зачем как у мокрицы? — не понял гем. — Просто нормальная эластичность связок и сухожилий вместе с правильно организованным мышечным корсетом.

— А ну покажи!

— Аутофелляцию показать? 

— Н-н-нет, — все-таки вогнал он ее в краску своим спокойствием. — Хочу убедится, что человек может так изогнуться. 

— А-а… Тебя как инженера это интересует, — по-своему интерпретировал ее нерешительность цетагандиец. — Ну, покажу, конечно. Только не на полный желудок. Напомни потом, ладно?

А ведь он, похоже, и эту самую аутофелляцию на полном серьезе готов был ей продемонстрировать, с опозданием сообразила Форбреттен. 

— Какой-то у меня явный передоз лишней информации, — призналась она. 

— Это ты насчет бетанского анекдота? — с готовностью отреагировал Акане. — Ну, если хочешь, расскажи мне какой-нибудь ваш анекдот. Вдруг я там немного больше пойму, чем ты в галактическом юморе?

Эльза рассказала. Причем специально выбрала какую-то банальность, с минимум местных реалий, вроде «возвращается муж из военной командировки с орбиты». Но тут вышло все еще страннее, чем с «галактическим юмором». Акане натурально впал в ступор и отказывался уразуметь, как это женщина может иметь любовника, если требования морали ей это воспрещают. При том, что никакого законодательного запрета на внебрачные связи на Барраяре теперь, в отличие от прежних времен, не существовало.

— Так все-таки можно иметь любовника, если ты замужем, или нельзя? — допытывался у нее цетагандиец. 

А она все никак не могла понять, с чем у него затык, пока не додумалась, наконец, спросить:

— А у вас, что? Замужним женщинам можно иметь любовников?

— Да, конечно. Всем можно. 

— И что, все к этому вот прямо так спокойно относятся?

— Ну, да. Генетический же контракт от любовной связи не проистекает. Значит, ущерба наследству или одобренной генетической линии такие привязанности не несут. 

— И все? А как же нравственность, семейная честь? 

— Нет, понятно, что в действительности не все так просто, — признал он. — Потому что жена, в каком-то смысле, отвечает за репутацию мужа. Поэтому лучше, чтобы любовник у замужней женщины обладал либо тем же статусом, что и муж, либо вообще был из какой-то другой общественной страты и другого рода занятий, чтобы их даже сравнивать в голову никому не пришло. Если женщина, скажем, делит ложе с начальником своего супруга, то это вроде как логично. Но люди станут говорить, что муж добивается карьеры с ее помощью. И в каких-то сферах деятельности это хорошо, например, в бизнесе. А в каких-то, наоборот, не очень — ну, там, в науке или в искусстве, где особенно ценится индивидуальный вклад, а не семейный. А если она делит ложе с его подчиненным, то для репутации мужа это нехорошо в любом случае. Если только этот человек одновременно не является любовником мужа. Тогда все нормально. Это выглядит как проявление супружеской солидарности. Но я все равно не могу себе представить ситуаций, в которых бы у нас была возможна какая-то такая коллизия, как в этой барраярской истории. 

Но Форбреттен уже не интересовало, поймет ли он когда-нибудь барраярские анекдоты. Самой бы понять, как жизнь вокруг тебя устроена!..

— Общий любовник-подчиненный… Это получается, как у покойного вице-короля Зергияра?

— Ну, да, — подтвердил Акане. — Очень разумная с цетагандийской точки зрения комбинация. И в результате, смотри, всем хорошо. Она не одна. Да еще и дети у них общие с покойным супругом. 

— Общие дети? — не поверила услышанному Эльза.

— Ну, там на голограммы достаточно посмотреть, чтобы все стало ясно. Они же там все Форкосиганы! И дочки бывшей вице-королевы, и сыновья адмирала Джоула. Если они хотели как-то скрыть эту их связь, то, как по мне, с появлением детей это уже секрет Полишинеля.

— А кто-то еще знает об этом? 

— О том, что я об этом узнал? Нет, мы только с Алексом говорили. Он тоже сам додумался. Ни родители его, ни бабушка с ним об этом, конечно, не заговаривали. Я и тебе сказал только потому, что ты и так всю эту историю от него знаешь. 

— Да, не говори никому, пожалуйста. Они, наверное, похожесть детей на графа Эйрела генетической модификацией всем объясняют. 

— Так это же то же самое! Откуда, вообще, берутся гены сероглазости или темноволосости? Из генома сероглазых и темноволосых людей. 

— То есть, когда сейчас родители заказывают ребенку определенную внешность?..

— Да, если нельзя выделить эту черту из генома родителей, нужные гены берут из генетического банка, и у ребенка получается больше двух родителей. Но это совершенно неважно, потому что каждый индивид все равно несет в себе до нескольких десятков индивидуальных мутаций, которые возникают только у него, а не наследуются от предков. 

— Ты так спокойно говоришь об этом…

— Ну, да. Я вот даже предположить не могу, из какого числа людей меня собрали. Учитывая, что моя модификация повторяет дедовскую, а он в некотором роде был опытным образцом. Но штука вся в том, что на самом деле никто из живых людей этого про себя сказать не может. Потому что каждый из нас несет в себе всю историю генетических изменений от самого первого общего генетического предка. Ну, для всей земной жизни общего предка. Местные эндемики, понятно, от кого-то другого произошли. А он, этот общий земной предок, был чем-то вроде бактерии. И его гены до сих пор живут во всех нас. Ровно те же самые!.. Что уж говорить о таких сложных тварях, как черви, рыбы или там насекомоядные, которые тоже продолжаются в нас? Как их всех подсчитать?

— То есть, получается, мы все друг другу родственники? — зачарованно ахнула Форбреттен. 

— Ага. Даже с ними в родстве, — Акане подобрал вилкой с тарелки последние рисинки. — И даже с ним вот, — он кивнул на стоявший на полке аквариум с чем-то фиолетовым внутри. 

— А что это такое? 

— Чувак, которого мы только что с тобой съели. 

— Вот это вот мелко нарезанное? Не то растение, не то гриб, не то студень?

— Ну да. На самом деле это зооглея такая, колония бактерий в симбиозе с дрожжами. Но ее все грибо-медузой зовут. Кучу полезных веществ содержит. И ничего, кроме сладкого чая, не требует. Раньше на Земле от нее настой пили. А теперь наши генетики постарались, и ее саму можно есть. И видишь, красивая она какая! 

Да, это было посильнее любого жучиного маслица! 

— Посмотреть можно поближе? — с предвкушением некоторого внутреннего содрогания спросила Форбреттен.

Акане встал из-за стола, снял с полки аквариум с фиолетовым студнем, поставил его на стол. И даже зачерпнул руками из воды эту странную слизевую массу. 

— Смотри, какой симпатичный. 

Эльза осторожно коснулась медузо-гриба. Тот заколыхался в ответ. На ощупь –студень, и студень. Вроде бы ничего страшного. Просто непривычно.

— А ты уверен, что это не какая-то там инопланетная форма жизни? И что его можно есть?

— Инопланетная форма жизни — это я, — со вздохом сообщил цетагандиец. — А медузомицет такой же представитель земной флоры-фауны, которыми вы тут сами вовсю питаетесь. И если его регулярно не есть, то он заполнит собой всю емкость, выпьет всю воду и умрет. У меня так на Эте случилось, пока я в заключении был. А тот предыдущий со мной еще с Мю прилетел. 

— Ну, на вкус вроде ничего такой был, — примирительно сказала Форбреттен, сразу почувствовав после этого рассказа к чудо-грибу некоторую симпатию. 

Акане опустил фиолетовый студень в его стеклянную гробницу и убрал на полку. 

— Но не все так плохо… — сказал он в ответ каким-то своим мыслям. — Зато я тут, наконец-то, приобрел настоящую эскобарскую кофеварку. А то я полтора года назад все антикварные лавки на Ро Кита через комм-сеть облазал. Кругом только наши вариации и комаррские подделки. А это подлинная, прямо с самого Эскобара!

Кофеварка была самая обычная, разборная, гейзерного типа. Точно такая же стояла у них дома на кухне. Кухарка иногда заваривала в ней кофе, когда приглашала к себе одинокую подругу и не хотела лишний раз тревожить господскую кофе-машину.

— А в чем ее достоинства? По сравнению с вашими «великими имперскими» вариациями? Неужели кофе вкуснее?

— Нет-нет, вкус здесь совершенно ни при чем. А с технической точки зрения наши вариации даже лучше. Просто… Ну, не знаю, как тебе объяснить!.. Настоящая эскобарская кофеварка! Производства того самого Гарсии Альенды, фирма которого существует уже триста пятьдесят лет!

— Да? — она взяла металлический сосуд из его рук и всмотрелась в «то самое» клеймо. — А ты уверен, что это именно Альенда, а не наши барраярские умельцы с эскобарской псевдо-лицензией? Ты ее где купил? В их фирменном магазине в Караван-Сарае?

— Да. Но меня там заверили, что у них здесь нет своего производства.

— Еще бы они тебе что-то другое сказали! 

— А что такое? 

— Ну, это тебе отец лучше расскажет. Он как раз иск эскобарцев рассматривал. Потому что этот военный заводик, где наши ловкие оружейники открыли линию по производству «настоящих эскобарских кофеварок», как раз в нашем Округе расположен. 

Акане как-то сразу поник, плечи опустились, брови тревожно сползлись к переносице: 

— И что же? 

— Вроде как договорились, что наши продолжают выпуск. На части продукции ставят свое собственное клеймо, специально разработанное для них в ходе судебного разбирательства, и продают дешево, как делали раньше. На части — по-прежнему ставят клеймо Альенды и отдают эскобарцам с небольшой наценкой. А те уже выставляют их на продажу в фирменном магазине, и стоят они так, как если бы их везли с самого Эскобара. И завод имеет свою прибыль, и Альенда экономит на транспортировке своего «эксклюзивного товара». Всем выгодно. Потому что отличить «эскобарские кофеварки», произведенные на Эскобаре, от «эскобарских кофеварок», произведенных на Барраяре, можно только на специальном оборудовании. А оно обычному покупателю недоступно.

Акане аж дар речи на какое-то время потерял. Как открыл рот, так и замер.

— Но подожди… — все еще не желая верить услышанному, произнес он. — Тогда ведь получается, что барраярский филиал Альенды ради выгоды губит репутацию своей фирмы!

— Да, — согласилась она. — Но головной же офис всегда может откреститься и сказать, что это самодеятельность барраярского филиала. Принести всем покупателям извинения, а деньги вернуть только тем, кто сможет доказать, что его личная «Альенда» сделана в Дендарийских горах. На Барраяре этого точно делать никто не будет. Клеймо стоит, значит, все хорошо. В любом случае, доходы от этой негласной сделки с нашими оружейниками, превышают возможные репутационные потери. Все равно с барраярскими подделками бороться бессмысленно: у нас нет закона об авторском праве. Тем более производство уже налажено. При том, что сами эски не вложили в него ни марки. Даже покупатели изделий с барраярскими клеймами служат им бесплатной рекламой. Чем больше людей пользуется «эскобарскими кофеварками», тем больше среди них желающих купить «подлинную Альенду». 

— А кто-то вообще знает об этом? 

— Ну, в нашем Округе почти все знают. Это же предмет особой гордости. Мы делаем настолько качественные «эскобарские кофеварки», что даже эски признали их подлинными!.. И «сам Гарсия Альенда» не считает зазорным ставить на них свое клеймо!

Акане с грустью обнял несчастную кофеварку, прижав ее к себе, как ребенка. 

— Только не говори мне, что это твой отец придумал такую порочную схему, — тихо попросил он.

— Не, это сами эскобарцы предложили. Отцу требовалось только убедить военное руководство завода, что им самим это сотрудничество будет выгодно.

Расстроенный антиквар погладил по крышке свою ложную «Альенду», молча залил в нее воду, засыпал и утрамбовал кофе. 

— Ну, с одной стороны, — с печалью в голосе, наконец, произнес он. — Каждый мастер начинает с того, что копирует чужие шедевры. А с другой, все равно обидно. Столько усилий, такое качественное производство, и все ради того, чтобы выпускать доступные населению подделки. Почему не придумать что-то свое и не делать это так же качественно? 

— Ну, на Альенду, как я поняла, вроде мода была. Из-за какого-то популярного головидео. 

— Да, «Эскобарский экспресс», — подтвердил Акане. — Про любовь эскобарской военнопленной и барраярского офицера. Очень трогательный, с очень правильной моралью и совершенно антиисторичный. Ну, а что, барраярцы сами не могут снять красивое кино, чтобы все хотели заполучить их барраярские кофеварки? Уверен, что могли бы, если бы задались такой целью. 

Он с таким же печальным видом разлил по чашкам напиток, в полном молчании поставил на стол перед Эльзой сахар, сливки и мед. Вид у него снова был, как вчера — в те минуты относительного спокойствия, когда он не кричал, бурно жестикулируя, о неразумной организации жизни на Барраяре и не истекал слезами по поводу двух представителей одной известной барраярской фамилии. Спокойствие брошенного всеми подростка, приговоренного к нескольким годам тюремного заключения — вот что это было. Словно не было этих утренних улыбок, сияющего влюбленностью взгляда, полных нежности и тепла объятий. Как будто красивое стихотворение стерли с классной доски пыльной тряпкой, и снова все стало грязное, унылое, в противной меловой трухе, от которой остаются грязные следы на форме из колючего серого сукна и так сложно отмыть руки холодной водой в школьном туалете. 

Она потянулась к печально лежащей поверх бамбуковой скатерки ладони. Но стоило ей коснуться черного лакированного ногтя, как длинные белые пальцы тут же скользнули навстречу, переплетясь с ее собственными. «Как мелкие наши», — с улыбкой подумала она. Стоит протянуть руку, и дети моментально вворачиваются под нее, так чтобы оказаться в твоих объятьях. А ведь когда-то она так тоже, наверное, умела. Может, с Акане снова научится?..

— Ты очень классная, — прошептал он. 

Она подняла на него глаза и увидела, что он тоже тихонько ей улыбается. Заключенный, который заметил, что в окно его камеры по утрам заглядывает солнце. 

— Я помоюсь тогда пока. Мы этот туалет голографом не проверяли на предмет камер. Если хочешь, можешь проверить. Ну, или, если нужно будет, заходи в ванную, не стесняйся. Включить тебе ту игру, чтобы ты не скучала? 

— Ты так долго мыться собираешься? — не поняла она.

— Ну-у… — он продемонстрировал ей кончик косы, покачав его на ладони. — Неужели у тебя длинных волос никогда не было?

— Были. До лопаток.

Беззвучно рассмеявшись, он взъерошил ее короткие волосы. Ничего, правда, по этому поводу не сказал, только чмокнул в нос, вставая со стула. 

***

«Тело мое и мой разум принадлежат Империи». 

— Зачем мы вообще пошли в эти горы?!

«Империя царит посреди безмолвных черных Небес в двенадцати звездных системах…»

— Ну, остались бы на базе… Ну, попали бы в плен к бетанцам… 

«…на семнадцати обитаемых планетах и разделена на девять Сатрапий и восемь Колоний». 

— Да, я знаю про их карательную психиатрию!Да, меня бы заставили выбрать один из трех полов и сделали бы мне операцию. 

«Небесные ладони не позволят ей пасть во тьму безвременья». 

— Ну и пусть! Все равно это лучше, чем то, что мы видели. 

«Жизнь и смерть каждого члена моего клана да будут во благо Империи!» 

— Ну, вот зачем надо было идти на принцип? Разве гем-капитан Лератэ не просил вас остаться в Округе как раз для того, чтобы уберечь от скандала? Так вы сами здесь влезли в скандал! 

«Да продлится царство твое тысячу, восемь ли тысяч колен, доколе мох не украсит скалы, выросшие из щебня!» 

— Ты не гем, тебе не понять, — Нерен уже столько раз принимался себя ругать за то, что из-за собственной неуемности подверг риску жизнь Жероннэ, что эти справедливые выпады со стороны ба совсем его вывели из равновесия. Мало того, что и так уже сам себя изгрыз, так тут еще оно зачем-то решило присоединиться!..

— Ну, так вы объясните!.. А то обращаетесь со мной все время, как с маленьким.

Гем Эстир со вздохом закрыл глаза рукой. Слезы уже все кончились, но глаза так устали от них и опухли, что даже на огонек спиртовой горелки смотреть было больно. Тем более, что грима не было, переживать было не о чем.

— Быть гемом — значит, принимать на себя ответственность за то, что происходит в твоем присутствии. И по мере своих сил и возможностей, способствовать исправлению мира. В той пространственно-временной точке, где мы оказались в Форте Китера-Ривер, мир подлежал исправлению. Я сделал максимум из того, что от меня зависело. 

— Это все общие слова, — буркнуло Жероннэ. Буркнуло, правда, тихо. Подростковый полемический задор начал уже выветриваться. А, нет, не начал… — Даже моих познаний в истории искусства хватает на то, чтобы понять, что это были очень красивые, очень качественно сделанные вещи. Как почти все, что делают руками барраярские мастера. Почему вы взялись доказывать, что это не барраярское искусство? Только потому что гем Хавер сволочь и несколько раз прицельно оскорбил ваше чувство прекрасного? 

— А ты считаешь, этого недостаточно?

— После того, что мы сегодня видели — нет!

— Да? — и Нерен не без некоторого внутреннего удивления убрал с лица руку. — А вот я как раз только сегодня окончательно понял, что все мы с тобой там сделали, было правильно. Потому что нельзя в процессе цивилизаторской миссии самим уподобляться окультуриваемым варварам. Гем Хавер сам признал, что при посещении Домов радости заметил в себе некоторые метаморфозы. А тут, наделенный практически абсолютной властью, возомнил, что ему вообще все дозволено, словно он не цетагандийский гем, а какой-нибудь Дорка Форбарра. С такой человеческой деградацией нельзя мирится... Барраярцы вообще много чего делают добротно и красиво. Помнишь, какие кованые узоры были на железных клетках, которые оставили висеть на центральной площади Форбарр-Султаны, как символ прошедшей эпохи?.. А эта форкосиганка — так и вовсе прелесть, что такое, — кивнул он в сторону лежащей у ног барраярки винтовки. — Показатель власти, высокого социального статуса, права распоряжаться чужими, не-форскими жизнями, мода опять же... Нельзя, чтобы мода, заведенная гем Хавером, завладела умами и распространилась. А если бы он преподнес такой подарок сатрап-губернатору, могло бы случиться непоправимое. Потому что эти поделки, точнее способ, которыми они были произведены — это то же самое, что и эта винтовка. Показатель права распоряжаться чужими жизнями. Этой, вон, видишь, недостаточно того, что она потенциальная Мать. Ей для подтверждения своего статуса огнестрельное оружие нужно. Даже кинжала форессы, чтобы помнить о собственном праве отнимать человеческие жизни, ей недостаточно. Вот и аутам, как ты знаешь, редко когда бывает достаточно того, что они ауты. Нужно еще какое-нибудь символическое подтверждение... А я как эксперт считаю, что такого подтверждения — особенно в ситуации скрытой гражданской войны — в Девятой Сатрапии быть не должно. Хватит и того, что женщины по горам с винтовками бегают.

Барраярка внимательно слушала их, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Никак не давала понять, что она понимает смысл разговора, но в голову Нерена впервые закралась мысль, что и ее непонимание французской речи — тоже, возможно, всего лишь привычный ей с детства спектакль. Как и ее якобы неспособность разговаривать, в которой были уверены абсолютно все члены офицерского корпуса. Потому что не может быть такой четкой артикуляции у того, кто говорить не умеет совсем. Как же сильно она его, наверное, презирает!.. Ну, да теперь ему и это было уже все равно. В любом случае, исправить ничего было нельзя. Лучше бы ему вообще с ней никогда не встречаться!.. И вправду, зачем они ушли с этой базы?.. Бетанцы — и то были бы лучше. 

— Не знаю, я бы, например, не возражало, если бы из меня после моей смерти сделали какую-нибудь красивую вещь. Ну… если бы у моей создательницы стояла на столе такая курильница. Или у вас, — зачем-то добавило ба. — Но я знаю, что я все равно переживу вас обоих. Так что мне после смерти тем более все равно будет, какая часть моей органики попадет в расщепитель. 

— Я же говорил, что ты не поймешь, — со вздохом ответил гем. — Ты смотришь на человека с точки зрения ценности его хромосом. Для тебя нет принципиальной разницы между живой и неживой органикой. А я не думаю о мертвых. Я, как всякий гем, думаю о живых. Ты бы хотело оказаться в ситуации, когда перед тобой ставят выбор — умереть самому или сделать из черепа близкого тебе человека такую штуковину?.. А умирать нельзя. Потому что, если ты умрешь, вместо тебя возьмут твоего младшего брата, сестру или Мать. И такой выбор будут ставить уже перед ними… Но ты не поймешь, у тебя же никогда не было ни родственников, ни семьи… А вот, скажем, хотело бы ты, чтобы тебе из меня пришлось что-то такое делать — красивое? 

— У нас теоретический разговор! — вспыхнуло ба. — А вы на личности переходите! Что за подлая аргументация! 

— Не может быть «теоретического» разговора там, где речь идет об искусстве. Впрочем, если говорить обо мне, то это как раз из области теории и будет. С меня в случае чего просто снимут скальп. А для красивой барраярской резьбы — вон у нас кандидат сидит. Прекрасной формы череп. И смертная казнь в случае поимки гарантирована. Как тебе такая курильница?.. 

— Сейчас же замолчите!.. — вскочило на ноги ба, чуть не плача от ярости. Попробовало ступить шаг и тут же застонало от боли. Гем Эстир подскочил подхватить его под руку, но Жероннэ вырвалось и наверняка упало бы, если бы обладательница прекрасного черепа не успела вовремя подскочить к нему с другой стороны.

— Видеть вас не желаю!.. — громким шепотом крикнуло ему в лицо Жероннэ. — Вы со своей казуистикой хуже самого гем Хавера!..

«Цыц!..» — барраярка хлопнула пальцем его по губам. Уж что-что, а имя начальника базы Китера-Ривер она в любом случае способна была опознать, даже если, и правда, не понимала, о чем шла речь. Обменялась с Нереном вполне ясными взглядами («Справишься?» — «Да, посиди здесь!») и, подлезши Жероннэ под плечо, повела укладывать его в палатку. 

Проводница их откровенно нервничала. Они, по ее расчетам, должны были уже пересечь перевал и встать на ночевку гораздо ближе к конечной цели их маршрута. А тут Жероннэ, и так уже бывшее к тому моменту на взводе, подвернуло лодыжку. Гадать, перелом там или просто разрыв связок, они не стали. Как могли, зафиксировали ногу с помощью единственного кусочка бинта, нашедшегося с собой у девушки, перебросили все тяжелое и громоздкое к ней в рюкзак, включая балисет и голограф, остальное надели на ба, и гем Эстир нес его остаток пути до места их вынужденной стоянки у себя на закорках. 

А задержались они вот почему. Буквально через пару часов, как они выбрались из каменного лабиринта, в котором состоялось эта нелепая попытка осеменения, и гем Эстир все еще ощущал себя так, как будто бы ему наплевали в душу, хотя и не мог бы объяснить, почему (уж кто-кто, а он точно получил желаемое!..), они вышли к заброшенному огороду. Одичавшие кормовые культуры, вроде крапивы и борщевика, вперемешку с местными растительными формами жизни разрослись в высоту чуть ли с человеческий рост, но все равно такая проплешина посреди смешанного леса выглядела странной. Оказалось, это было какое-то небольшое хозяйство, где когда-то жил со своей семьей лесник или дровосек. 

Что там понадобилось мятежной графине, было неясно. Возможно, там находился очередной партизанский схрон. Сверкнув взглядом, она жестом приказала им залечь в кусты, а сама поползла через крапиву вперед. Через какое-то время, они увидели ее подле покосившегося деревянного сарая. Она помахала им рукой, мол: «Можно идти, путь свободен!». Когда они подошли к домику, она уже спускалась с крыльца. И судя по нахмуренным бровям, то, чего она искала, она там не нашла. Из-за угла сруба выпорхнули три черных ворона. Нерен подошел посмотреть, что там, но она грубо схватила его за руку. Несколько мгновений они молча смотрели в друг другу в глаза, после чего Нерен разжал ее пальцы, освободив рукав, обошел девушку и заглянул за угол. У стены дома, освещенные солнцем, лежали два мужских тела. Абсолютно голые, с полусогнутыми из-за трупного окоченения ногами и руками. Глаз уже не было, кровь на скальпированных ранах давно засохла. Мертвы уже несколько часов, если не сутки. У обоих было по отверстию от пули во лбу. Оставалось только надеяться, что их сначала застрелили, а потом только раздели и сняли скальпы. 

Скинув на землю рюкзак и зажав нос рукавом, Нерен встал на колени и наклонился осмотреть их головы. У обоих за левым ухом была татуировка со знаком фратрии. Оланцы, Восьмая Сатрапия. Один был совсем молодой, со смуглой, почти темной кожей. Судя по чертам лица, гем — одних годов производства с ним самим. Всмотревшись в его поклеванный вороньем профиль и остатки гем-грима, Нерен с удивлением опознал офицера военно-экологической службы, который должен был сегодня выступать перед сатрап-губернатором с игрой на сямисэне. Второй был выходцем из третьего сословия, лет шестидесяти — какой-нибудь инженер или техник, отправившийся покорять новую планету, чтобы его сын или дочь получили право учиться в Университете на Эте. Явно не военный патруль. Флаер, положим, у них угнали, так же, как и всю экипировку. Но все-таки одни в такой глуши, без сопровождения, на следующий день после налета бетанцев... Да их вообще здесь не должно было быть!.. С другой стороны, и самого Нерена, не говоря уже о ба, тоже здесь быть не должно было. Особенно при таких обстоятельствах... 

Где-то за спиной ахнуло Жероннэ. Гем Эстир помани его к себе. 

— Не помнишь, как звали молодого эколога-оланца? 

Зажав рот и нос рукавом, расширив полные ужаса лиловые глаза, ба бессильно замотало головой. 

— Есть у тебя какие-нибудь пакетики для твоих образцов?.. Ну, тогда листок бумаги хотя бы мне дай. 

Выведенное из ступора его спокойным тоном, Жероннэ полезло копаться в рюкзачных глубинах. А сам он уже не мог сдерживать слез. И они все лились, и лились по его избавленному от грима лицу, пока он, стараясь не дышать, срезал походным ножом оставленные у висков и затылка пряди волос — с одного и второго. А нож, как назло, не хотел резать человеческие волосы. И слезы было ничем не вытереть, потому что руки уже были в грязи и крови. Наконец, с грехом пополам, ему это удалось. Каждую прядь он аккуратно намотал на палец, связав кончики узелком, чтобы колечко не распустилось. Каждую завернул в поданный Жероннэ кусочек дорогой митиноку и убрал в поясную сумку. 

— Их надо похоронить, — сказал он, поднимаясь с колен, барраярке. Та отрицательно мотнула подбородком. Показала рукой в сторону перевала, мол: «Надо идти». 

— Эти люди верой и правдой служили своему Императору, — как можно тише сказал он. Впрочем, из-за слез громко бы и не получилось. — И пали жертвой ваших продажных сепаратистов. С одним из них еще несколько дней назад мы сидели практически за одним столом. Я не могу их здесь оставить. 

Она снова сделала нетерпеливое движение, мол: «Пора уходить!». Показала на небо, мол: «Могут засечь с воздуха».

— Я подданный Небесного Императора и нахожусь на земле Империи. Мне нечего бояться, в отличие от тебя. Если спешишь, можешь идти. Найдешь себе для размножения другую человеческую скотину. Жероннэ забери с собой только, оно тебе еще пригодится. 

Барраярка беззвучно выругалась, попыталась схватить его за руку, но он отбил эту попытку не терпящим возражения жестом. 

— Мне все равно, что ты по этому поводу думаешь, — четко произнес он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — У тебя всегда есть последний аргумент. Думаю, тебе не надо объяснять, что делать со строптивыми пленниками. Не хочешь тратить на меня пулю, забирай Жероннэ и уходи. Если оставишь мне свою саперную лопатку, буду тебе крайне признателен. Нет — ну, значит, буду копать ножом, пока он не сломается. 

У нее аж ноздри раздулись, в такой она была ярости. Посверлив какое-то время гема глазами, она рывком скинула с себя рюкзак, отстегнула лопатку и со звоном бросила ее к ногам гем Эстира: «На, подавись!» Схватила Жероннэ за руку и действительнозашагала прочь. 

— Все будет хорошо, — шепнул Нерен оглянувшемуся на него ба. Палатка снова была уложена к ней рюкзак, в спальник они и в один поместятся, так что больше им ничего от него было не нужно. 

Однако не прошло и нескольких минут — он успел только свинтить лопатку в рабочее состояние и еще думал, в каком месте начинать рыть могилу, — как она вернулась. Одна, без рюкзака и с таким лицом, что он, не задавая вопросов, бросил вещи под деревом и пошел за ней следом. В стороне от дома, в густой тени еще только готовящихся облететь деревьев был устроен погреб или, как тут его называли, «ле́дник». Небольшой холмик с распашными деревянными дверцами, под которым обычно находилась укрепленная бревнами небольшая подземная камера, куда складывали привезенный с гор лед и где хранили скоропортящиеся продукты. Дверцы были распахнуты настежь, одна — даже сорвана с петель. На пороге ледника лицом вниз — головой в разверстую подземную темень — лежала женщина. В одежде, обуви, но без платка — с разметавшимися по спине темно-каштановыми волосами. Только вот по коричневым крестьянским юбкам растекалось снизу огромное темное пятно. Жероннэ стояло чуть поодаль, с совершенно зеленым лицом и, зажав ладонями рот, безотрывно смотрело на какой-то темный комок, брошенный между древесных корней. Рядом с недовольным видом скакали вороны, ожидая, когда уже эти бескрылые намаются своей метафизической чушью и дадут им спокойно доесть. 

Повинуясь какому-то непонятному велению сердца, он крепко обнял барраярку за плечи. И она почему-то не отстранилась. Несмотря на то, что он ей буквально только что высказал. А он, несмотря опять же на то, что он сам ей только что сказал, почему-то предпочел обнять ее, а не покачивающееся из стороны в сторону Жероннэ. Тут на пальце у женщины он заметил что-то блестящее. Отпустил Эльзу, встал на колени перед телом и осторожно снял простое колечко из серебристого металла со знаком одной из оланских фратрий. Достал нож, осторожно срезал каштановую прядь и обвязал вокруг колечка. Завернул в ту же бумажку, что и волосы эколога. А бумажка уже была в его крови, а слезы все капали и капали из глаз, мешая сосредоточиться. 

— Это кольцо невесты, — объяснил он. — Его нужно передать Матери того парня. Вдруг у него остались еще братья. А волосы нужны для посмертного портрета. Она теперь по законам Восьмой Сатрапии — член семьи, как если бы стала приемной дочерью. Я положу все сюда, — показал он на поясную сумку. — Если меня убьют, передай их, пожалуйста, графу. Он должен знать, что делать. Обещаешь?..

Она, не глядя на него, кивнула. Ее глаза тоже были красными от слез. Потом она кивком указала в сторону дома, и махнула рукой, мол: «Пошли тех сюда перенесем». Избегая смотреть друг на друга, они вдвоем оттащили женщину от спуска в ледник. Потом, так же за руки и за ноги, перенесли трупы мужчин. Нерен спустился в погреб и, не переставая лить слезы, принял тела и уложил рядом на холодном земляном полу. Настала очередь женщины. Тут, когда они ее переворачивали, он просто сорвался в рыдания, и только постоянно проговариваемая про себя привычная мантра — напоминание о том, кто он такой и для чего живет — позволила ему, невзирая на собственные эмоции, все-таки делать дело. Женщину он положил рядом с офицером лицом друг к другу — так близко, насколько позволяли их затвердевшие конечности. Основательно поклеванного ребенка — уже совершенно сформированный зародыш месяцев пяти, если судить по тому, что он помнил по репликаторным банкам, куда ходил с Младшей матерью навещать своих будущих сестер — он сам отнес вниз и положил между его мертвыми родителями. Потом вынул из поясной сумки обрывок митиноку и подцепил немного запекшейся крови из оставленной вороньими клювами раны на детском тельце. Так его или ее родственники смогут хотя бы представить, каким мог бы вырасти их отпрыск в далекой Девятой Сатрапии. 

Когда он вышел наружу, Эльза принесла из ручья в котелке воды и полила ему на руки. Остатки молча подала Жероннэ, которого все еще тошнило в кустах. Вдвоем с ней они закрыли дверцы импровизированного склепа, засунув между ручками вынутую из плетня жердь. 

— Возжигание будешь делать? — спросил он ее. 

Она, все так же не глядя ему в глаза, помотала головой. Потом всхлипнув носом и крепко сжав губы, показала на свои волосы: «Резать нечего». 

— Могу поделиться, — так же глядя в сторону, предложил он. 

Она кивнула, и какое-то время они посидели на земле перед закрытыми дверцами погреба, глядя, как догорает крошечный костерок из сухих листьев и тонких веточек, с треском сожравший срезанную прядь гема. Потом она сходила за брошенным им рюкзаком и лопаткой. Достала мыло, и он, как мог, оттер руки и одежду в холодной воде ручейка. Жероннэ натурально трясло, но кипятить воду и пить теплый чай вблизи сложенных поблизости, пусть и невидимых больше тел, оно отказалось. В связи с чем выхлебало почти половинный запас питьевой воды из пластиковой фляжки. 

Пока они поднимались к перевалу, наблюдая, как смешанный лес постепенно уступает место лиственницам и пихтам, а те — можжевельнику и другим кустарникам, он думал, что, когда они отправлялись с Жероннэ в это путешествие, ничего подобного по тяжести этому переходу он не мог и представить. Оказалось, для настоящего «тяжелее», чтобы возблагодарить Небо за то, как им все это время везло, потребовалось совсем немного — чтобы ба поскользнулось на выглаженных леднико́м гигантских гранитных камушках. И теперь, разумеется, во всем с самого начала был виноват он: и в том, что они пошли в эти горы, и в том, что задержались в пути, и в том, что до сих пор не преодолели перевала, и в том, что теперь их дорога до замка Форбреттен растянется на гораздо большее время. И в том, что чувствительное Жероннэ, страдающее от своей бесполой стерильности, увидело то, чего никогда не желало бы знать, а уж тем более видеть. Ну, правильно, кого же еще обвинять во всех бедах Империи, как ни гемов?.. Можно сказать, для того и выведены были. Сам же тут только что распинался про ответственность...

Уложив ба, барраярка выбралась наружу, налила себе еще чаю. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, она кивнула в сторону палатки и внятно проартикулировала: «Не надо!» 

— Тоже считаешь, что я во всем виноват?

Она пожала плечами. Глаза, правда, отвела в сторону. Типа: «Твоя вина — это твое личное дело». Что ж, резонно. 

— Нам еды-то хватит? Если мы пойдем с такой скоростью?

Такое же пожатие плеч. 

— Вот только не говори мне, что у вас таких, как оно, полагается в горах бросать, чтобы они остальных не задерживали!..

Она, наконец, посмотрела ему в глаза с какой-то странной, как бы неловкой улыбкой. И помотала головой. 

— Ладно. Хоть тут достигли взаимопонимания. 

А она все смотрела на него с такой же грустной улыбкой. И в глазах — или ему это показалось — стояли слезы. Да нет, наверное, показалось. Он вздохнул, допил свою чашку, обтер мокрой травой миску, и отправился спать. Когда он проходил мимо, она снова кивнула на палатку: «Понесем по очереди». 

— Не надо, — помотал он головой. — И так наши пожитки на себе прешь. Да и вообще, если бы не мы, давно бы уже дома была. 

Вот честное слово, лучше бы, и вправду, еще тогда пристрелила!..

***

Когда Акане появился на пороге ванной, заплетая на ходу косу, с момента его ухода прошло часа полтора. Эльза как раз успела слетать на флагмане барраярских ВКС до станции Вега и обратно. Ну, что сказать?.. Софи могла ванную и на большее время занять, хотя у нее волосы были гораздо короче, примерно такие же, как когда-то у самой Форбреттен. А с учетом количества разнообразных баночек и флакончиков по уходу за телом и шевелюрой, цетагандиец так и вовсе показал себя каким-то душевым спринтером.

— Как успехи у крошки-дредноута? 

— Я флагман. 

— О!.. «Принца Зерга» вообще мало куда пускают. 

— Мне удалось избежать открытых столкновений. Ты мне обещал показать, как сворачиваться в клубок. 

Цетагандиец кивнул, распустил завязки на своих шелках и лег рядом с Форбреттен на одеяло, бросив тут же недозаплетенную косу. Уже одно это зрелище полураспущенных черных волос в сочетании с практически обнаженным телом стоило того, чтобы она вспомнила о его обещании. Акане, совершенно не смущаясь ее присутствием, зажал член в кулак и сделал несколько быстрых движений. Потом потянулся шеей, расправил плечи, одним махом встал на лопатки и начал медленно заводить прямые ноги за голову, постепенно скругляя грудной отдел позвоночника. Как самая настоящая мокрица! Форбреттен вдруг обнаружила, что вот уже несколько мгновений следит за ним с откровенно раскрытым ртом, по мере нарастания удивления разевая его все шире и шире.

— Никогда… Никогда больше не буду влюбляться в барраярцев... — проскрипел он с натугой. — Будь они хоть членами императорской фамилии… Напомни мне, пожалуйста, об этом, если я забуду. Так и скажи: «Акане, ты идиот!». Хватит с меня… Десять дней без тренировки. Мышцы совершенно деревянные...

Спина, наконец, изогнулась аккуратным полукружием. Он обхватил локтями себя за бедра, потянулся вверх головой, и губы его сомкнулись вокруг головки расслаблено обвисшего члена. 

— Охренеть!.. — потрясенно прошептала Форбреттен.

Гем выпустил изо рта свой орган, осторожно разогнулся, закинул руки за голову и потянулся, расправляя спину. Только после этого повернул голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на Эльзу. 

— На самом деле, ты тоже так сможешь через несколько месяцев тренировок. Аутокунилингус вряд ли получится сделать, но развить такую же гибкость точно сможешь. 

— Из-за гемской крови? 

— Нет. Просто у вас на Барраяре в Период Изоляции почему-то актуализировались древние европейские традиции, в том числе и те, что касались физической культуры. А у европейцев основное внимание в первую очередь уделялось развитию мышечной массы. При том, что вообще-то разумнее делать упор на укрепление и развитие эластичности соединительных тканей. Хотя бы потому что при работе со связками и сухожилиями мышцы и так укрепляются, причем укрепляются равномерно по всему телу, а не только те, что необходимы для силовых нагрузок. А главное, при таком подходе улучшается обмен веществ. Если бы вы придерживались азиатских традиций, то у вас, даже при нынешнем уровне развития медицины и экономики, средняя продолжительность жизни была бы на десять лет выше.

— Ты что, хочешь сказать, что это любой так, как ты, изогнуться сможет? Главное, правильно тренироваться? И генетика тут не при чем?

Цетагандиец кивнул. 

— Ну, не любой, но каких-то близких результатов достичь получится у любого. Причем необязательно даже начинать в юном возрасте.

— А можешь меня научить?

Акане снова, улыбнувшись, кивнул.

— Хоть с завтрашнего дня начнем. А ты мне тогда расскажи, как правильно пишется и что означает слово, которое ты произнесла. И как оно связано с огромной белой морковкой, которую у вас продают на базаре. 

«Равноценный» обмен, ничего не скажешь!.. Пришлось, в меру своих познаний, объяснять этимологию и сферы применения. Акане записал новое понятие, посмотрел прогноз погоды, потом вернул планшет Форбреттен и отправился в гардеробную. Оттуда он появился, надо сказать, довольно быстро: она даже до Ступицы Хеджена долететь не успела. Расставил хлипкую лесенку, на которую она вчера забиралась, когда осматривала скрытые камеры, вытащил с боков какие-то планки и развесил на них какое-то роскошное одеяние. Сам сел на подушки лицом к стене у окна, раздвинул резные панели с инкрустацией, которые изнутри оказались створками трильяжа, выдвинул прямо из стены разделенный на множество отделений ящичек и принялся копаться в его содержимом. Из зеркальной ниши сами собой выплыли восемь шарообразных светильников, расположились вокруг головы гема и один за другим начали наращивать мощность. 

— Что это такое? 

— Верхняя накидка для особых случаев, — объяснил он. 

Форбреттен даже игру отложила, перебралась с постели на пол поближе, чтобы рассмотреть, в чем именно он собирается предстать перед ее семьей. Накидка была из белой парчи с металлическими нитями, дополнительно расшитая цветным шелком и золотом. Плечи, ворот и широченные рукава необычной формы были покрыты изображениями каких-то сказочных животных. Как объяснил ей Акане, это были фигуры кита, дракона и единорога, в честь которых назывались древние европейские созвездия, в состав которых, согласно терранской традиции, входили звездные пространства, контролируемые Цетагандой. С этими ткаными золотом загадочными животными соседствовала пара крупных сорок, разгуливающих с важным видом среди самых обычных садовых ноготков. Вышивка была какого-то запредельного качества, особенно учитывая гигантскую площадь, которую занимала эта мирная сцена, ненавязчиво демонстрирующая все четыре клановых цвета Эстиров. Эльза подумала, что последний раз такую роскошь она видела только в детстве, на экспозиции в замке Форхартунг. Дорогие бальные платья столетней давности, извлеченные как-то бабушкой из сундуков их родового имения в Округе, несмотря всю тонкость и скрупулезность отделки, показались ей в сравнении с этим цетагандийским «летним плащиком» жалкими старыми тряпками. 

— Ты в этом прямо по улицам ходишь? — на всякий случай уточнила она.

— Да, — пожал гем плечами, намазывая лицо каким-то кремом. — Это генетически усовершенствованный шелк. Такие нити практически не пачкаются, и их очень сложно порезать или порвать. Вчера я ходил на прием к проректору, поэтому мне требовалась защита всех шестнадцати планет Империи. А твоих родителей, я подумал, не стоит смущать размахом нашей державы. Поэтому выбрал эту, с сороками. Она теперь моя самая любимая, именно в ней я познакомился с Алексом. К тому же сороки — древний земной символ любви и сердечной привязанности. Про влюбленных после долгой разлуки говорят, что они встречаются на сорочьем мосту. 

— Н-да, — только и смогла выдать на это Форбреттен. На Барраяре сорока если с чем и ассоциировалась, так с женскими сплетнями и бессмысленной, женской же, руганью. Единственное, с чем она была совершенно согласна, это что не стоило в первый визит привлекать внимание к успехам захватнической политики Цетаганды. С учетом простодушно изложенных ей вчера неосуществленных планов относительно Комарры, несложно было догадаться, что не только какая-то часть Сатрапий, но и находящиеся в процессе терраформирования Колонии тоже когда-то имели свою собственную многовековую историю до вхождения в состав Звездной державы. 

Она окинула взглядом многослойные одеяния гема. Общее цветовое решение было тем же, что и вчера. Видимо, этого требовал протокол официальной встречи. Изменилась цветовая последовательность и характер росписи. Из-под малахитовой зелени, украшенной золотыми клеймами со всеми тремя сказочными животными и черным поясом с вышивкой в виде золотых китов, выступал ворот и узкие рукава цвета оранжевых бархатцев. Эти нижние рукава завершались черно-серебряной каймой из перевитых драконов, а из-под гладкого оранжевого запашного ворота виднелся такой же гладкий — белый. Ключицы гема были прикрыты черным блестящим шелком с вышитыми по краю золотыми единорогами. Самым же нижним слоем выступало что-то дымчато-прозрачное, охватывающее горло на манер барраярского свитера-водолазки. Если, конечно, можно себе представить водолазку, связанную из паутины. Шаровары, или как их там следовало называть, были того же цвета имеретинского шафрана, что и нижние рукава, и украшены такими же золотыми клеймами, что и верхнее одеяние. Плотно облегающие изящные ступни носки из какой-то непонятной ткани с уплотненной подошвой были темно зелеными. 

— Тебе точно не будет жарко?

Акане глянул на нее сквозь зеркало и, отрицательно помотав головой, продолжил переплетать косу, цепляя на нее круглые зажимы из белого, золотистого и серебристо-голубого металла. Вспомнив, что на вчерашней накидке часть визуальной информации была размещена на изнанке, она переползла поближе к выдвинутому из стены туалетному столику, за котором сидел гем, и взглянула на парчовое одеяние с другой стороны. На шелковой подкладке в технике золотого шитья были изображены два спаривающихся трицератопса.

— А это еще что такое?! 

Акане даже обернулся на нее, вздрогнув от ее громкого изумленного возгласа. 

— Изображение триумфа эволюции. 

— Они же вымерли!

— Ну, да. Это такое предостережение новому человечеству: не быть как они. И одновременно напоминание о том, что вертикальный перенос генов и половой отбор не гарантируют успеха генетической линии.

— Ладно, допустим, — с некоторым усилием согласилась Форбреттен. — Но у нас дома трое детей. Причем все трое в том возрасте, когда во все тычут пальцами и не переставая задают разные вопросы. Как ты им собираешься объяснять смысл этой картинки? 

— Ты волнуешься, что твои брат и сестры увидят не предназначенную для их возраста сцену совокупления? — непринужденно поинтересовался цетагандиец.

— Откровенно говоря, да, — с облегчением призналась она. 

— А что у вас принято говорить, когда на глазах у детей происходит случка дворовых собак или бродячих кошек?

— Э-э… Хороший вопрос! — наморщила она лоб. — Мне в детстве говорили, что собачки и кошечки так играют. Поскольку про мальчишек, когда они вцеплялись девочкам в волосы или задирали им юбки, в том же возрасте говорилось примерно то же самое, можно даже сказать, что взрослые мне не сильно врали. А так сказать, использовали наиболее удобный для них эвфемизм.

— И что, тебя удовлетворяли подобные объяснения? Ты, имея собственный, богатый к тому времени опыт игр и какой-то опыт наблюдения за играющими животными, разве не чувствовала, что с этим объяснением что-то не так?

— Чувствовала. Но в какой-то момент придумала свое: что это не игра такая, а драка. Даже один раз попыталась спасти прижатую «врагом» к земле кошку.

Акане с умилением во взгляде улыбнулся ей из трильяжной створки. 

— Глаза целы, это главное. 

— С собаками я уже даже и не пыталась.

— Вряд ли, конечно, твои сестры встретят когда-нибудь живого трицератопса... Но согласись, говорить детям неправду значит пренебрегать их же безопасностью. Не думаю, что ради стыдливости взрослых стоит такое делать. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Я умею общаться с детьми. У меня у самого трое младших сестер. И одна из них сейчас примерно в том же возрасте. Маленьким детям секс совершенно не интересен. А вот про динозавров все дети на всех планетах всегда слушают с удовольствием. Я найду, что им рассказать.

Эльза подумала немного и решила, что, пожалуй, она готова ему поверить.

— И раз уж зашел разговор о детях… Ты не думаешь, что имеет смысл как-то иначе уложить волосы? Ну, чтобы не объясняться потом ни с кем, если кто-то из них решит из любопытства косу твою потрогать. Они мужчин с длинными волосами никогда в жизни еще не видели. 

— Ну, я могу взять с собой шпильку-другую, если ты так беспокоишься. Но вообще-то если они настолько маленькие, как ты говоришь, на них эти запреты не распространяются. У нас детям до пяти лет вообще замечаний не делают. Считается, что когда они сами учатся копировать поведение взрослых, у них это более осознанно получается. Особенно если их за это хвалить. 

«Странные они все-таки, — подумалось в очередной раз Форбреттен. — Совсем по-другому все устроено, не так как у нас. А результат тот же. Так же страдают от одиночества и так же мучаются от неразделенной любви. Какой вообще смысл лететь на другие планеты, если в самом главном везде все одинаково?..» Акане в последний раз взглянул на нее через зеркало, прикрыл глаза, какое-то время посидел без движения, а когда открыл, то всякое живое выражение, за которым она с таким удовольствием наблюдала все утро, словно смыли с его лица, оставив лишь белую красивую маску. «Словно белая шкурка цикады после линьки», — подумала вдруг она и сама удивилась пришедшему ей на ум сравнению. Осторожно, стараясь не издавать лишних звуков, Эльза перебралась поближе к туалетному столику и уселась у самого подоконника спиной к стене — так, чтобы можно было видеть самого Акане, а не его отражение. Тот какое-то время посидел молча, с застывшим взглядом и неподвижным лицом, как будто переместившись сознанием по ту сторону зеркала. А потом взял в руку кисточку и начал накладывать грим. 

Эльза следила за его выверенными движениями, глядя, как лицо симпатичного подростка покрывается темно-зелеными и ярко-оранжевыми узорами, словно это и не лицо было, а деревянную матрешку расписывали. «Как можно так относиться к самому себе?..» — мысленно вздохнула она.

— Акане, а ты не можешь накладывать грим не так плотно?

Не меняя отсутствующего выражения на лице, он только головой слегка помотал, даже не взглянул на нее. 

— У тебя просто лицо такое хорошее, когда ты без грима. Мне бы, честно говоря, глядя на тебя, с тобой хотелось общаться, а не с твоими клановыми цветами.

— Это одно и то же, — сдержанно ответил он.

— На Цетаганде, может, это и так, — решила не сдаваться она. — Но ты сейчас на Барраяре. Здесь между родом, к которому принадлежит человек, и самим человеком никогда не ставят знак равенства. 

— У нас тоже не ставят, — все же она добилась своего, на какое-то мгновение отвлекшись от макияжа, он посмотрел на нее сквозь застывшую маску своего лица. — Гем-лорд отвечает за репутацию клана своим лицом, а не только своим поведением, как у вас форы. Поэтому и грим на лицо накладывается, чтобы не забывать об этом. Его кожей все время чувствуешь. А я в силу своего генетического дефекта очень увлекаюсь происходящим внутри и вокруг меня. Поэтому мне крайне важно иметь такое напоминание, иначе я за выражением своего лица совсем следить забываю. 

— Ну, ты же на Барраяре все-таки, — снова попыталась она. — Никого из ваших рядом нет. Никто тебя не осудит, даже мысленно. 

На этих словах он пристально посмотрел на нее, подавив явно рвавшийся из груди вздох. Словно она опять, как уже не раз случалось, сказала какую-то ожидаемую глупость или подтвердила в его глазах какое-то расхожее клише, связанное с барраярцами. Но она на этом останавливаться не собиралась:

— Понимаешь, тебе самому станет легче. Если люди, разговаривая с тобой, будут видеть тебя и твои непосредственные эмоции, а не абстрактную цетагандийскую маску. Попробуй как-нибудь, сам увидишь. С тобой гораздо большее число людей захочет общаться. Тем более, что у вас можно уже небольшой рисунок на щеке оставлять. 

Он посмотрел на нее с таким выражением страдания в своих рыже-карих глазах, словно она только что ударила его, больно ткнув в открытую рану. Лицо при этом так и осталось совершенно неподвижным. 

— Я цетагандиец, — внятно произнес он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — И я не собираюсь превращаться в барраярца только из-за того, что так среди барраярцев, возможно, — и он выделили это «возможно» долгой паузой, — мне станет легче. Не станет. Потому что я все равно останусь цетагандийцем. Проще умереть, чем перестать быть собой. 

Эльза аж дышать на секунду-другую перестала от такого неожиданного напора. Но природная привычка к скептицизму все же взяла свое:

— Понятно, — и она тоже выделила это «понятно» паузой. — Смотри-ка, сутки еще не прошли с тех пор, как ты мне объяснял про «загадку барраярской души». А как далеко ты уже продвинулся в ее понимании!.. 

Акане замер, уронив на колени руки с зажатыми в пальцах банкой и кисточкой, часто заморгал, приоткрыв рот, потом повернул к Эльзе изумленное лицо — снова живое и не скрывающее переполняющих его чувств. 

— То есть это у вас вот так происходит?! 

— А ты думал! — внутренне торжествуя, поддакнула она. 

— Охренеть!.. — с совершенно правильной интонацией произнес он, отворачиваясь обратно к своим цветным баночкам. Потом, что-то там пробормотав про звездную бездну, с каким-то прямо-таки остервенением принялся орудовать кисточкой. Хмурился, морщился, задирал и поворачивал голову, разглядывая проступающий на лице рисунок. В общем, хотя бы с виду стал выглядеть как нормальный человек, поглощенный творческим процессом. Форбреттен торжествовала. И даже не пыталась это скрывать.

— Ты очень умная, старшая сестра, — произнес Акане, откладывая зеленую и оранжевую кисти, и берясь за белую. — Я иногда думаю, что из тебя бы могла получиться настоящая гем-леди. Но у тебя, скорее всего, все равно не получится достичь цетагандийского уровня коварства. Ты для этого слишком добрая. 

Вот уж обратка, так обратка!.. Она поймала его беглый взгляд, брошенный на нее из-под нахмуренных бровей. И не заметила там и тени иронии. 

— Подожди, ты что, правда, считаешь, что я добрая? 

Акане кивнул.

— Мне все обычно только и говорят, что я злая, — со вздохом призналась она. 

Гем отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Нет, Эльза, ты очень добрая. Ты не ушла, когда узнала, что я настоящий гем. Накормила меня. Согласилась пойти ко мне в гости. Съела мою конфету. Выслушала меня. Утешила. Согласилась стать моей девушкой. Подарила мне совершенно незабываемые ощущения, причем дважды. И даже разделила со мной переживания собственного оргазма. А теперь ведешь меня знакомить со своими родителями! И все это за один день. Я никогда в жизни ни от одного человека не получал столько доброты сразу. Да еще совершенно незаслуженно с моей стороны. 

Да уж!.. Форкосиган никаких оргазмов ему не дарил. А цетагандийцы своих любовников с родителями не знакомят, бетанские конфеты не едят и гемской кровью не брезгуют по определению. И вправду уникальный случай!..

— А ты, значит, считаешь, что у меня нет на это других причин? Кроме того, что я «добрая»?

— Разумеется, причинами могут быть только твои собственные качества. Чувства, если ты спрашиваешь о них, это только повод. Все-таки люди далеко не всегда следуют своим чувствам… Я попробую как-нибудь последовать твоему совету относительно интенсивности наложенного грима. Но видишь, я сегодня иду в совершенно незнакомое место. Объяснение, которое мне предстоит, может закончиться с любым результатом. И рассчитывать на то, что твои родители окажутся такими же добрыми, как и ты, я не вправе. Поэтому сегодня лучше воздержаться от экспериментов и действовать проверенным способом. 

Акане достал черный карандаш и точными отработанными движениями подвел глаза и брови. 

— То есть, говоря, что тебе важно во всем оставаться цетагандийцем, ты не столько защищаешь свои принципы, сколько надеешься защитить с их помощью самого себя? — догадалась Форбреттен.

— Я же сказал тебе: ты очень умная, — со вздохом признал Акане, завинчивая крышечки на баночках с гримом, вытирая кисточки и пряча их в футляр. 

«А ведь у барраярцев это, небось, так же работает…» — подумала вдруг она. Сила принципов, если присмотреться к ней повнимательнее, на поверку легко может оказаться страхом и слабостью. Задвинув ящичек с принадлежностями для макияжа, Акане выдвинул другой, в котором, как заметила Эльза, были различные украшения. Гем нацепил пять маленьких сережек-листиков вдоль внешнего края каждого уха — три на правом, две на левом. Потом вдел в уши большие парные серьги, похожие на те, что были на нем вчера — из какого-то современного легкого металла, напоминающего черненое серебро. Концентрические круги с шариками, без какого-либо видимого соединения с внешним кольцом, неспешно вращались в одной плоскости вокруг более крупного шарика с пламенеющими лучами. Снизу от внешнего кольца висели, ничем не прикрепленные к нему, язычки пламени. Такие гравитационные игрушки на Барраяре носили в основном дети и подростки. Мода на серьезные взрослые украшения в «галактическом» стиле, распространившаяся, было, среди дам высшего света за пару лет до рождения Форбреттен, довольно быстро увяла. Видимо, потому что на самом Барраяре таких украшений делать пока не научились. Присмотревшись повнимательнее, Форбреттен поняла, что, хотя серьги и выглядели парными, последовательность орбит и их число внутри внешних колец были разными.

— Это что, модели звездных систем? 

— Это Эта, — он щелкнул по правой. — Оранжевый гигант спектрального класса K1III. А это Мю, — указал он на левую. — Белый холодный гигант класса A9III. Видишь, у нас мало планет, в отличие от метрополии, поэтому тут для комплекта еще и отдельные планетоиды включены, и рассеянный диск, и даже одна космическая станция. Кометы, понятно, снизу просто так приделаны, для красоты. В реальности их в обеих системах гораздо больше. 

— А у тебя есть какие-нибудь не такие огромные серьги? Ну, так, чтоб не до самых плечей и не такие разлапистые? 

— Есть, но мне нужны именно эти. Для контроля за своим состоянием.

А Эльза-то уже ожидала услышать что-то про мистическую защиту родных планет или про то, что гем своим внешним видом отвечает за репутацию своего звездного пространства.

— Для какого контроля?

— Ну, если краешек внешней орбиты попадает в поле зрения, значит, надо выпрямить шею. А если металл вдруг касается щеки, значит, не надо так быстро вертеть головой. 

— Ну, если тебе так будет комфортнее, тогда ладно, — согласилась она. — А почему в одном ухе три дырки, а в другом четыре?

— Ну, две — основные, а верхние — это ребята из моей группы мне проделали. В качестве подарка на нашу годовщину. Каждый пробил по одному отверстию и подарил сережку. С одной стороны — парни, с другой — девчонки. 

— Подожди, так это твоя рок-группа, что ли? — догадалась Форбреттен, натянув на груди футболку с каллиграфической надписью греческими буквами. — И ты серьги носишь, глаза подводишь и ногти в черный цвет красишь, потому что ты рокер?! 

Акане засмеялся и закивал. Как будто и не было на нем никакого сдерживающего грима, и болтающиеся из стороны в сторону орбиты цетагандийских планет его совершенно уже не смущали. 

— А ты только сейчас догадалась?

Форбреттен радостно рассмеялась. 

— Ха!.. — воскликнула она. — Умрите все от зависти!.. Мой парень играет рок! 

— То есть это как бы искупает то обстоятельство, что я цет? — смеясь, поинтересовался Акане. 

— Нет, это искупает то обстоятельство, что ты не технарь! — подмигнула ему Форбреттен. — Но кто знает? Может, и к тому, что ты цетагандиец, тоже все постепенно привыкнут. Рокерам, знаешь, и не такие странности порой прощают!

— О, это я как раз хорошо знаю!.. 

— А что ты себе на лице такого нарисовал? — она совсем расхрабрилась, протянула руку, взяла его аккуратно за подбородок и повернула из стороны в сторону. — Вчера какая-то геометрия была. А сегодня что за растительные узоры?

— Ну, Форбреттен! — скрытые гримом брови умоляюще поднялись вверх и сползлись к переносице. — Ну, я так старался! Неужели тебе непонятно? Ты же такая догадливая! 

Она присмотрелась внимательнее. 

— Что-о-о? — еще не веря своим глазам, протянула она. Выбеленное лицо цетагандийца сплошной мозаикой покрывали стилизованные листочки барраярских растений. Рыжие эндемики вперемешку с завезенной первопоселенцами флорой — все с очень изысканно прорисованными усиками, зубчиками и белесыми прожилками поверх оранжевого и темно-зеленого. 

— Индюшкин сор, овечья отрава, трава-бритва, любовь-зараза, чертова трава, — начала она с барраярских растений. — Плющ, конский каштан, рябина, папоротник, горох… Кабачок?.. Почему такой странный выбор?

— Ну, они красивые. А кленовый лист и цветок шафрана нельзя использовать, потому что это ваши с Алексом родовые гербы. У меня с вами все же не те отношения, чтобы так открыто о них заявлять.

— Понятно, — сдержанно оповестила его Эльза, гадая, что же это должны быть за отношения, чтобы фор согласился видеть на цетагандийском лице изображение своего герба. — И что, никакого глубокого символизма?

Он замотал головой. Хотя, если так подумать, отсылка к их гербам в этой композиции все же была. Если вспомнить, какого цвета зрелые плоды каштана и лепестки у посевного гороха, то это как раз и были гербовые цвета Форкосиганов, с учетом принятой в геральдике замены серебра на белый. Не говоря уж о том, что разлапистая пятерня каштана посреди лба с длинным черешком вдоль носа тоже в некотором роде напоминала кленовый лист. Видимо, рябина с ее оранжевыми ягодами и темно-зеленой листвой тоже была выбрана не просто так, а ради «старшей сестры Форбреттен». Место, выбранное для рябинового листика — внешний край левой щеки — сложно было назвать почетным. Но, возможно, с точки зрения цетагандийца, это выглядело иначе. Что ж, если не приглядываться, может, никто и не обратит внимания на этот гербарий, и никаких дурацких вопросов не будет. 

— А что, у вас есть какая-то своя символика у этих листьев? — поинтересовался Акане.

— Нет, вот конкретно у этих — абсолютно никакой. Дуб, лавр, пальма, ель, роза, лилия — у них есть какие-то принятые значения. А ты какие-то сорняки или сугубо хозяйственные растения подобрал. Такое только в начальной школе дети для уроков природоведения собирают. 

— Ну, отлично, значит, будет, о чем поговорить с твоими младшими. Между прочим, я уже почти готов, — сообщил он, надевая браслеты и нанизывая на пальцы кольца и цельнометаллические перстни. — Ты прямо так пойдешь на улицу? С голыми ногами? Если что, имей в виду, я совершенно не буду против. 

Эльза только вздохнула на эту попытку похохмить в духе Форкаллонера.

— А у вас что? Девушки ходят по улице с голыми ногами? — на всякий случай поинтересовалась она, натягивая форменные зергиярские штаны. Сейчас в них было откровенно жарко, но, как сказал гем, легче умереть, чем перестать быть собой. 

— Нет, — спокойно признал цетагандиец, выдвигая из стены следующий ящичек. — Но должен же быть какой-то дополнительный бонус от того, что у меня роман с представительницей инопланетных варваров. 

А вот так даже Форкаллонер не смог бы… Да еще с такой очаровательной улыбкой, что в ответ не врезать, а от умиления расцеловать хотелось. «Зараза цетагандийская!..» — мысленно проворчала она. Но видимо, все же не только мысленно. Потому что Акане, глядя на нее сквозь зеркало, откровенно прыснул со смеху. 

— Ты правда очень красивая, когда ворчишь и ругаешься!.. 

«Все парни одинаковы…» — вздохнула она, на этот раз точно уже про себя. И как будто специально для того, чтобы опровергнуть это ее заключение, гем начал неспешно вынимать из ящичка один за другим какие-то мелкие флакончики, по одному виду которых Эльза тут же догадалась, что это духи.

— Мы вообще-то к моим родителям идем в гости, — напомнила она. — Мне кажется, это уже явно лишнее.

— Вчера ты против этого не возражала, — продолжил он свое меланхолическое занятие.

«Вчера?..» — удивилась она. — «Вообще-то полынь с мелиссой были сегодня». 

— У меня носовая перегородка искривлена, — сообразила она. — Поэтому я запахи различаю, только если в них прямо носом уткнусь.

— Тогда иди сюда, — поманил он ее к себе. — Выберешь, во что тебе будет приятно утыкаться носом.

Она с некоторой опаской приблизилась.

— Вообще-то у нас мужчины не пользуются парфюмом.

— Пользуются, — спокойно возразил он. — Просто, как и почти всё на Барраяре, они это делают бессознательно. А мы с тобой будем учиться осознанности. 

— А-а… Ну, да. У вас же каждый запах что-то там означает. Говорят, наши эсбэшники даже методичку какую-то разработали по расшифровке вашей аромакриптографии. 

Акане смотрел на нее, недоуменно моргая своими коротенькими накрашенными ресницами, как будто она сообщила ему что-то совершенно небывалое. 

— Ну, такую, знаешь, для дипломатов, — пояснила она. — Специальный справочник, где написано, какой запах что у вас означает. 

— Это как? — не понял он.

— Ну, это же ты цетагандиец!.. Что ты у меня-то спрашиваешь?.. Неужели не знаешь?.. Ну, там роза — «любовь», гардения — «надежда»…

Акане еще какое-то время похлопал на нее ресницами, потом отвернулся к ящичку с духами и продолжил рассматривать извлеченные из него флакончики. 

— Нет, ну, конечно, вашим эсбэшникам виднее, — сокрушенно пробормотал он. — Людям, которые могут годами пользоваться одним и тем же одеколоном после бритья, никак при этом не согласовывая его запах с запахом собственного же дезодоранта… Методичка для понимания цетагандийской парфюмерии, составленная барраярскими офицерами… Хотел бы я ее почитать как-нибудь на досуге. Прелюбопытное, должно быть, чтение.

«Да уж, наверняка, не менее любопытное, чем цетагандийские монографии про «загадочную барраярскую душу», — подумала Форбреттен. — Не говоря уж про это ваше аниме!..»

— Нет, я так не могу! — вскинулся вдруг Акане. — Подай мне, пожалуйста, планшет. Я сейчас тебе объясню. 

Он порыскал какое-то время в своих файлах и открыл одновременно две фотографии, которые довольно странно смотрелись рядом. На одной были изображены сигнальные морские флажки. Судя по тому, что они не образовывали никаких внятных фраз, это были флаги расцвечивания, сфотографированные во время какого-то летнего праздника. Видимо, на параде в честь Дня военно-морских сил. На второй фотографии были знаменитые алексовы «Маки», за которые тот получил какую-то там награду на императорском конкурсе молодых художников еще в старших классах школы. Кажется, третье место, что, учитывая его возраст, было совсем неплохо. Он еще тогда бросил с досадой, что надо было ему не цветы рисовать, а сцену монтажа гравидеструкторов на «Принце Зерге». Мол, тогда бы точно было первое место. А так никто, якобы, и не оценил по достоинству красоты замысла и сложности его исполнения. И, мол, был бы он на десять лет старше, вообще бы никакого места за эту картину не получил. Эльза тогда привычно списала это брюзжание на уязвленное форкосигановское самолюбие. С ее точки зрения, если в картине и была какая-то сложность, то заключалась она в том, что смотреть на нее надо было с противоположного конца комнаты, иначе с первого взгляда вообще было не понятно, что там изображено. 

— Смотри, — приступил к своему объяснению Акане. — И тут, и там одни и те же цвета. Тот же красный, тот же зеленый. Тот же белый, тот же синий.

— Синий?

— Да, вот этот оттенок скрытого тенью листа невозможно сделать без синего цвета… Вот что ты чувствуешь, глядя на эти флаги? — он увеличил первую фотографию.

— Чувствую ощущение праздника. Радость. Мы в детстве всегда ходили с родителями на набережную смотреть на парад военных судов, хотя у нас из окна его тоже отчасти видно. Для меня это чуть ли не главное событие на школьных каникулах всегда было. Даже сильнее ждала его, чем Праздник середины лета. 

— Радость, гордость за свою планету, восхищение военно-морскими силами, желание служить на флоте, приятные воспоминания из детства… — перебил он ее. — Это ты, извини, мне про мою фотографию рассказываешь. Где они красиво освещены летним солнцем и весело плещутся на ветру. А я тебя спрашиваю, что ты чувствуешь, глядя на сочетание этих цветов на флагах. Ну, кроме любопытства по поводу их значения?.. Я сам не очень в этом разбираюсь, но здесь у них, скорее всего, один смысл — создавать праздничную пестроту. Так что даже сочетание цветов особого смысла не имеет.

Эльза начала понимать, куда он клонит, но влюбленного искусствоведа было уже не остановить. Даже не обратив внимание на то, что она ему так ничего и не ответила, он увеличил во весь экран картину Форкосигана, и его натурально понесло. Форбреттен услышала и про одиночество опавшего на стол лепестка, и про отчаяние лепестка, который вот-вот сорвется, и про исполненную хищной агрессии страсть нераскрытого бутона, и про призывную, неутолимую жажду страсти бутона раскрытого, и про контрастирующую со всем этим буйством чувств и страданий безмятежность утреннего света, льющегося из окна… И что самое удивительное, Эльза все это и вправду почувствовала. То есть вот за мгновение до того, как Акане тыкал в какую-то часть изображения пальцем или проводил своим черным ногтем вдоль составленной из цветовых пятен линии, она еще ничего этого не видела. Но стоило ему указать какое-то место на картине и перевести собственные переживания в слова, как изображение словно бы оживало. 

Через каких-то несколько минут она уже смотрела на этот кувшин с маками, да и вообще на творчество Форкосигана, совершено другими глазами. При том что это был не какой-то там абстрактный художник. Это был Алекс, которого она, казалось бы, знала, как облупленного. А вот поди ж ты!.. Надо было познакомиться с чудны́м парнем с враждебной Цетаганды, чтобы он рассказал ей, что чувствовал и как ощущал себя Алекс Форкосиган, когда писал этот злополучный букет, а она злилась на него за то, что ему в тот момент не было до нее никакого дела. Эльза, затаив дыхание, слушала объяснения цетагандийца, а тот увлеченно творил свою магию, будто и не замечая, что творилось под его воздействием с Форбреттен. Но еще с начальной школы она помнила поучительные истории про первые встречи барраярцев с инопланетниками и их «волшебными» механизмами. А потому хорошо знала: то, что кажется магией, на деле является технологией, принципов работы которой ты пока еще не понимаешь. «Так вот вас, оказывается, чему учат на этих ваших гуманитарных факультетах!.. Вы меняете восприятие реальности при помощи слов», — поняла вдруг она.

Акане меж тем свернул картинки до прежнего размера, снова расположив их рядом на экране планшета:

— Вот ты понимаешь, и то, и это, — ткнул он в них пальцем по очереди, — является способом коммуникации. И тот способ, и этот основан на сочетании цветов. Одних и тех же цветов! Но это, — он ткнул в фотографию с флажками, — система сигналов. А это, — он указал на произведение Форкосигана, — искусство. Так вот парфюмерия — это искусство. Любая парфюмерия, не только цетагандийская. Она имеет те же цели и достигает тех же результатов, что и живопись — заставляет людей чувствовать то, что они до столкновения с произведением искусства не чувствовали. Или, наоборот, усиливает и направляет те чувства, которые человек уже испытывает. А ваши эсбэшники хотят своей методичкой, если я тебя правильно понял, свести искусство парфюмерии вот к этому, — и он снова ткнул пальцем во флажки. — А так да, конечно, красный у вас, барраярцев, в соответствии с древней европейской традицией означает страсть, зеленый — новую любовь, белый — чистоту, синий — верность. Но что это тебе даст для понимания этих маков?..

«Страсть, чистота, верность и новая любовь… И признание ей в своих неразделенных чувствах к Грегору. И предложение встречаться. Для виду... Прямо под этой самой картиной… Какая ж ты все-таки зараза, Форкосиган!.. Ну, я тебе это еще припомню!..»

— Ну, что? Выберешь мне духи? — прервал ее потаенные размышления Акане.

Она кивнула. И принялась выбирать из предложенных ей семи флакончиков. Нюхала она их, разумеется, «неправильно». Но ей все же удалось отстоять свое право тыкаться ноздрями в пробку, напомнив о своем вазомоторном рините. Принюхиваясь, она смотрела в улыбающиеся глаза Акане и думала о том, какой запах ей хотелось бы ощущать, прижимаясь носом к его шее. Как он ее и просил. Наконец, она выбрала. Гем наклонился к протянутому ею флакону, помахал над ним пальцами, направляя воздух в сторону лица, и посмотрел на нее с явным одобрением.

— Что ж, отличный выбор, старшая сестра Форбреттен! Если считать нынешнее жаркое «цетагандийское лето» летом, а не теплыми днями посреди ранней осени, то в самый раз. 

— А что это за аромат? 

— Ну, если тебя интересует палитра, то верхние ноты здесь дает базилик и вербена, средние — жасмин, жимолость и пион, а базовые ноты — это амбра, морские водоросли и ветивер. Но у вас половины из этого не растет, а вторая половина почему-то считается «женскими» запахами. И вряд ли ты их тут различишь. В этой композиции цветочные ароматы люди с плохим обонянием распознают последними.

— Базилик кладут в суп, — вспомнила Форбреттен.

— А ветивер, — посмотрел он на нее с улыбкой человека, рассказывающего детям волшебную сказку на ночь, — это такая узколистая густая трава, до полутора метров в высоту и до четырех метров на глубину. С длинными крепкими вертикальными корнями. Охлаждает воздух, препятствует выветриванию и размыву почв, не дает распространяться лесным пожарам и растет практически везде. И каждое растение живет более полувека. Совершенно незаменима при терраформировании и заселении новых планет. Противовоспалительное, жаропонижающее, успокоительное, антисептик и афродизиак. А из корешков и стеблей ветивера делают ароматические веера, плетут циновки, скатерти, абажуры, занавеси на окна и даже используют при изготовлении бумаги. Короче, производят все то, что служит усладой сердцу любого цетагандийца. 

— Ах вот оно, значит, как… — подыграла ему восторженной интонацией Форбреттен.

— А вербена, — продолжил он в том же духе, — это такие кустики со множеством шариков или пирамидок из мелких цветков. И каких только расцветок она ни бывает!.. Ни одно садовое растение не может похвастаться таким богатством оттенков белого, желтого, розового, алого, бордового, темно-синего, лилового и голубого. 

— Ага, и это то, что служит усладой очам цетагандийца? — изо всех сил стараясь сохранять серьезность, продолжила Форбреттен. — Я угадала?..

— Ну, конечно, — подтвердил Акане. — А еще она улучшает интеллект, смиряет гнев, веселит сердце и зовется «железной травой». И тоже издавна почитается как афродизиак... А амбра — это такое горючее вещество из окаменевшей слизи, которая выделяется в желудке и кишечнике у самцов кашалота. Когда те побеждают в схватке гигантских кальмаров, проглатывают их вместе с их огромными десятиметровыми щупальцами и завидущими глазами, перемалывают их своими крепкими белыми зубами и начинают переваривать. 

— И эта китовая отрыжка, или что там это еще такое, надо полагать, возбуждает в вас чувство национальной гордости?.. Если считать, что кальмар — это такой символ бетанского капитала?

— Точно. Самим своим происхождением амбра наводит на мысли, которые служат усладой уму любого цетагандийца. «Морской янтарь», «слезы дракона»… Чем она древнее, тем дороже ценится. Поэтому, несмотря на свой невзрачный вид, с глубокой древности используется в парфюмерном деле как показатель семейного богатства и высокого общественного статуса. Она обостряет вкус, укрепляет организм и тоже, разумеется, является афродизиаком.

— Угу. Три афродизиака на один флакон, — подытожила она, глядя на то, как гем наносит стеклянной палочкой расхваленные им ароматы себе на запястья, за ушами и в межключичную ямку. — Аканушка, а ты не лопнешь?

— Не три, а семь, — скромно улыбнулся Акане. — Жасмин, пион, жимолость и даже твой суповой базилик тоже с глубокой древности имеют репутацию афродизиаков. 

— Так, а ну-ка скажи мне, коварный цетагандиец, — постаралась она сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. — Сегодня утром это случаем не действие твоих афродизиаков на меня было? Что это там за полынь с мелиссой у тебя в волосах была?

Акане опустил ресницы и тихим голосом произнес:

— Форбреттен, ну неужели ты думаешь, что молодому гему, если он уже ощущает вожделение, нужны какие-то афродизиаки?.. Конечно же, нет. А полынь с мелиссой — это, к твоему сведению, средства от бессонницы и угнетенного состояния души. Полынь — трава Артемиды, а не Афродиты. А мелиссу еще Авиценна с Парацельсом восхваляли. Я в этих успокоительных ваннах десять вечеров подряд отмокал, и ни вакуума они мне не помогали. Только вчера благодаря тебе смог нормально заснуть. А ты говоришь, афродизиак… Что ж они на тебя ночью-то не подействовали? Точно так же лежала, уткнувшись носом в мои волосы. 

— Ну-у… — замялась она. — Ты думаешь, ты один что ли в ночи слезы и сопли лил?..

— Это у тебя реакция на мои феромоны, Эльза. Вот и все, — одними губами произнес он. — Как и у меня на твои. 

Он наклонился к ней, притянул ее лицо к себе, обняв ладонью за шею, и осторожно поцеловал в уголок рта. 

— Никакой магии. Никакой культуры, никакой цивилизации. Одно голое неприкрытое человеческое естество, — прошептал он, глядя ей прямо в глаза. — Давай соберем постель и пойдем уже обуваться. 

***

Нерен гем Эстир лежал на спине, глядя на две неистовых барраярских луны сквозь просвечивающие стенки палатки. В который раз думал и все никак не мог понять, что с ним происходит… 

Когда барраярка пришла спать, он снова не выдержал и, как и в прошлый раз, накрыл свои глаза ее узкой ладонью. И на этот раз она не сопротивлялась, а как будто сама ждала этой возможности прикоснуться к его лицу. И прикосновение ее было настолько нежным, настолько бережным, что он сам не понял, как это произошло. Сначала осторожно, как бы украдкой, а потом уже и в открытую он начал покрывать эту женскую ладонь поцелуями, которые сами собой мешались с его слезами. А потом он уже целовал ее лицо, тоже почему-то все мокрое. И она сама целовала его с неменьшим жаром. Наверное, потому что уже не нужно было изображать из себя совсем уж неопытную, а может и по каким-то другим причинам. Он не знал и не хотел ничего знать. Он хотел только одного — чтобы эти их поцелуи не кончались. А потом они стали очень тихо, стараясь не разбудить Жероннэ, стаскивать друг с друга одежду. Ну, не то чтобы стаскивать, а так — избавляться на стратегически значимых частях тела. И уже его уставшие, изголодавшиеся за полдня руки скользили по ее крошечной упругой груди, и уже его пальцы погружались в ее покрытую зарослями волос промежность, и уже ее уверенные пальчики обхватывали его член... Да она, оказывается, все умеет! Притворщица!.. Он стянул с нее куртку, свитер, футболку, помог избавиться от солдатских штанов, и вот она уже сидела сверху, обхватив его бедра коленями, и отчаянно пыталась на его нанизаться. А он уже заранее знал, что будет дальше… Она скривилась от бессмысленной боли, а его плоть, натолкнувшись на непреодолимую преграду, тут же потеряла упругость, и дальше что-то пробовать было уже бесполезно. А вот к чему он совершенно не был готов, так это к тому, что она расплачется. От досады, от боли, от унижения — все это настолько явственно отразилось на ее обычно таком спокойном, выдержанном лице, что он схватил ее руками, крепко прижал к себе и стал гладить и всячески утешать, как когда-то делал с Жероннэ, когда оно было еще ребенком:

— Ну, тише-тише, маленькая. Ну ничего ведь страшного не случилось! Все же хорошо!.. Подумаешь, пустяк какой. Ты же ни в чем не виновата. Это просто такая защита у психики. Не все в человеческом организме подвластно воле и даже желаниям. Просто тело твое мудрее тебя. Ты же видела, что происходит с теми, кто решает рожать от «цетов». А с тобой этого не случится... А потом что-нибудь придумаем… 

Говорил, тихо шепча на ухо, прижимал к груди вздрагивающее рыданьями тело, гладил по колючему «ежику» ее пахнущую липовым цветом голову, а у самого слезы так и лились. Потому что не было у них и не могло быть никакого «потом». Потом была только эта возлюбленная гем Хавером сволочь — Эрик Форбреттен. 

— Ты хоть любишь его? — одними губами спросил он ее, когда она подняла, наконец, свое заплаканное лицо. 

Она, закусив нижнюю губу и все еще шмыгая носом, несколько раз дробно кивнула. А для него этот ее ответ был как ножом по сердцу. Хотя за секунду до этого он сам молил черные Небеса: «Только бы она не сказала «нет»! Иначе это будет вообще вакуум знает что!.. »

— А он тебя?..

Она как-то неловко улыбнулась и пожала плечами: «Не знаю. Какая разница?..» Он не выдержал и снова прижал ее голову к своему плечу — щека к щеке. Только чтобы она не видела, как ему больно. А чтобы она сама, чего доброго, не принялась его утешать, стал ей тихонечко напевать на ухо ту самую песню древнего трубадура, которую еще сегодня днем она так внимательно слушала. И на этот раз он искренне надеялся, что она все-таки плохо понимает по-русски: «Я плачу, я обнажен. Ночь спьяну в сердце бьет ножом, и мне не увернуться!.. Это не легко, быть все время налегке. А мне бы, мне по судьбе бы быть с тобой!.. Я плачу… Я плачу… Но завтра будет новый день. И мы с тобой, и все иначе…»

Неожиданно она подняла голову, прижав пальцы к его губам. И стала прислушиваться. Тут и до его слуха донеслось что-то отличное от звуков окружающей ночи. Где-то, пока еще вдалеке, хрустнула веточка. Потом послышались голоса. И в палатку неожиданно уперся сноп света. 

— Да продлится царство твое… — не то спросили, не то пропели снаружи по-японски. 

— Тысячу, восемь ли тысяч колен… — пропел в ответ Нерен. 

— Доколе мох не украсит скалы, выросшие из щебня!.. — докончил второй голос. — Кто есть старший, выйдите, пожалуйста, на свет.

— Я без грима и с женщиной, — все так же по-японски ответил Нерен. 

— Ничего страшного. Ночь. Мы все понимаем. Тем не менее будьте так добры.

— Никаких движений, — беззвучно попросил он барраярку. — Лежи тихо, как тогда в лесу. И так, чтобы лица они твоего не видели. Доверься мне, я все улажу. Хорошо?

Она кивнула. Гем Эстир еще раз предупредил ждавших снаружи, что ему требуется некоторое время, чтобы одеться. И когда он выбрался на направленный ему в лицо свет фонаря, то очень надеялся, что вид у него скорее изможденный — разумеется, плотскими удовольствиями, чем же еще? — нежели заплаканный. 

— Гем Эстир? — спросили его с удивлением. 

Он прикрыл лицо рукой, и державший фонарь догадался, наконец, опустить его. Гем-лейтенант Лардис с Сигмы Кита и гем-сержант Корво с Сигмы Дракона. Один постарше его, другой — чуть помладше. С обоими весьма мило беседовали в первый день по прибытии в Форт Китера-Ривер. Обменялись приличествующими случаю приветствиями и поклонами.

— Что вы здесь делаете? 

— И как в такой глуши умудрились раздобыть женщину?

Нерен только руками развел с вежливой улыбкой. 

— Ах, ну да! Вы же мюсец! Из клана потомственных торговцев. 

— «Антикитэ Галактик. Любая редкость за ваши деньги», — процитировал он рекламный слоган их компании. — Мы сбились с пути. А когда нашли проводника, оказалось проще дойти до этого перевала, чем возвращаться к тому, который нам рекомендовали. 

— Вам повезло. На той дороге видели членов банды головорезов полевого командира Форратьера. 

— Гем-полковник Хавер уверял меня, что горы здесь абсолютно безопасны. 

— Гем-полковник Хавер… — лейтенант почему-то замялся. — Подождите, вы ведь покинули базу в День осеннего равноденствия и ничего не знаете. 

— А что-то случилось? 

Сигмакитянин с сигмадраконцем переглянулись.

— Боюсь, я не уполномочен обсуждать это с гражданскими, — сообщил ему лейтенант. — Разрешите взглянуть на вашего проводника. 

— Обычная девчонка из деревни. Или вы кого-то ищете? 

Снова повисла пауза. 

— Видите ли, сегодня утром из этого квадрата поступил сигнал бедствия, а потом связь прервалась, и сканер так ничего и не обнаружил. 

Не обнаружил, потому что от комма тут же избавились — в той же манере, в какой их самих избавили от всех электронных девайсов.

— Кроме того, поступили сведения, что двое младших офицеров отправились в эти места разыскивать одну женщину, невесту одного из них. И до сих пор не вернулись. Теперь небольшими группами прочесываем местность. Кого-нибудь встречали здесь за эти два дня?

Нерен помотал головой. Оланцам и той женщине он уже ничем не поможет. А вот избежать ненужных вопросов, которые могли бы привести к личности его партизанки, надо было любой ценой. На хуторе они никаких следов не оставили. Тела если и найдут, скорее всего, подумают на родственников покойной, знавших о ее отношениях. С официальным погребением не пожелали позориться перед односельчанами, а бросить тела бывших кормильцев-цетов духу не хватило. 

— И все-таки позвольте взглянуть, — гем-лейтенант развел дулом плазмотрона шторки входа и тамбура. 

Эльза лежала, повернувшись к ним спиной, накрытая спальником — так что из-под одеяла широкой белой полоской высовывалась часть спины и попы. И такая безумная нежность охватила Нерена при виде этой беззащитной полоски голой кожи… Судя по взгляду, брошенному на него лейтенантом, чувства, отразившиеся на его лице, были моментально истолкованы в нужном ключе. Цетагандийская форма вместе с винтовкой была запихнута под спальники, и судя по всему, сокрытием этого компромата занималось Жероннэ, которое сейчас очень правдоподобно морщилось на свет фонаря. 

— Простите, что побеспокоили ваше ба. Нет, не та, — подтвердил сигмакитянин заглянувшему вслед за ним сержанту. — Та была с шевелюрой и беременная. А эта рыжая, тощая, и похоже, ее уже на этом деле ловили. 

— В смысле? — не понял гем Эстир.

— В смысле, обрили голову. Ровно за то, чем вы там только что занимались. 

— Я думал, она специально под парня подстрижена, — искренне удивился гем Эстир. — Из соображений безопасности. 

— Нет. Это знак общественного презрения. Граф с графиней с недавних пор стали появляться на людях бритыми. Так вроде поменьше таких самосудов стало. А так военная администрация поначалу и не знала, как к этой графской выходке относиться. В смысле — «Мы тут все шлюхи, все под цетами», так что ли? Но потом их примеру последовали другие форы, в том числе и те, кто ну ни в каком виде содействия не был замечен. И народ постепенно проникся. А этой, видать, не повезло… 

Ох, ничего ж себе, графиня Форбреттен!.. Девчонка-то — культуртрегер, оказывается! Как сказал бы гем Хавер, пропедевтикой занимается — несет в массы основы галактической культуры. Только он эксперименты на других ставил, а они с графом — на самих себе. Какие же они все-таки безумцы!.. 

— Так что мой вам совет. Если девочка нравится, забирайте-ка вы ее с собой отсюда. Сначала в столицу, а там и в свою Сатрапию. Здесь ее живьем сожрут. 

— Вы считаете, что здесь скоро станет настолько небезопасно и нам надо возвращаться домой?

Гем-лейтенант снова переглянулся с гем-сержантом. 

— Да. Это тоже мой вам совет. Извините, к сожалению, большего вам сказать пока не могу. И какой-то существенной помощи мы тоже оказать вам сейчас не можем. Сумеете сами добраться до замка Форбреттен?

— Да, думаю да. 

Военные посмотрели на него с очень большим сомнением. Что же это за дела такие творятся, что гем-офицеры сами отказываются помочь гему и ба, бросая их одних в горах, кишащих партизанами?..

— Если бы у вас нашлась пара плиток дневного рациона, мы с моим ба были бы вам, господа, очень признательны. А то мы, похоже, не сумели правильно рассчитать свой паек.

С некоторым вздохом, как бы понимая, что не в коня корм и рацион все равно достанется партизанам, офицеры достали из своих карманов по паре резервных плиток. Нерен принял их с поклоном обеими руками. А сам страшно досадовал, что нельзя вот так же попросить одолжить аптечку, потому что иначе придется объяснять, где они умудрились посеять свою. И еще чего доброго, он их разжалобит и эти двое все же решат им помочь с транспортом, а видеть графиню Форбреттен в таком виде нельзя никому.

Наконец они распрощались. И порядком уже продрогший гем Эстир какое-то время подождал снаружи – убедиться, что они точно ушли восвояси. Это было все очень странно. Зачем ищут беременную женщину? Ее в чем-то подозревают? Или невестой-то она была молодого оланца, а ребенок был чей-то еще? Кого-то повыше и постарше званием?.. Скорее всего, именно так! Почему прочесывают лес в поисках эколога с техником, а их самих оставили здесь одних? Может быть, гем Хавер умудрился создать им репутацию доносчиков? Или внедренных агентов Имперской СБ? Или, наоборот, бетанских прихвостней? Ну, да, они же прибыли на базу и исчезли с нее перед самым налетом! Если гем Хавер понес справедливое наказание за то, что не сумел предусмотреть нападения, то он вполне мог свалить часть вины на заезжего антиквара, и гем Эстир теперь числится в списке предателей. Тем более, что еще неизвестно, что там за проблемы у гема Лератэ с генералом Йенаро. Может, и его родственник уже объявлен изменником? А ему самому, может статься, еще повезло, что эти двое не отнеслись к этой информации серьезно и оставили его на произвол судьбы, справедливо полагая, что та справится лучше любого трибунала…

В палатке меж тем произошла некоторая рокировка. Жероннэ свернулось калачиком посередине. Эльза уже оделась и лежала на боку, прижимая скрытую капюшоном спальника голову ба к своей груди. Пришлось ждать, пока ба снова уснет. А он все лежал и думал, зачем его понесло на Барраяр. Попасть в прошлое, окунуться в романтику средневековья, кого-то спасти из бездны культурной отсталости, сделать что-то полезное для Империи и для своего клана? Все причины были дурацкими. А повод и того хуже. 

В одно из посещений их мастерских Альд умудрился обжечься паяльником. Ну, вопли, визги — все, как обычно в таких случаях!.. Привыкший к детским катастрофам в связи с Жероннэ, Нерен и внимания бы на этот конфуз не обратил. Но гордость малолетнего Старшего оказалась уязвлена. Он стал требовать расправы над забывшим вовремя обесточить паяльник молодым ювелиром. На что Нерен спокойно ему объяснил, что ценность подготовленного человека для семейного предприятия выше, чем у не умеющего справиться со своим эмоциями маленького гема. А на возражение об уникальности генома заметил, что на Единении Джексона всегда можно заказать клон, да и в виде отдельных клеток геном уникальным быть не перестанет. А вот умению держать себя в рамках нужно учиться сызмальства, и никакой геном не может служить оправданием небрежению правилами приличий. На Жероннэ подобная аргументация всегда действовала. Но не на человека, специально созданного, чтобы ему внимали и подчинялись. 

Ювелира потом уволили без выходного пособия — руки не лишили, и то спасибо! Нерен еще составлял ему тогда рекомендательные письма, потому что мастер и вправду был очень талантливый и такой талант нельзя было оставлять без возможности реализации. А совершеннолетнему Младшему Альд своего унижения не простил. Так что на Совете клана назначенный им в покровители старый Рин вынес не столько свое решение, сколько решение Старшего — отправить эксперта по барраярскому искусству отрабатывать вложенные в его генмодификацию семейные средства на Барраяр. Да и вообще, прямо скажем, не особо его брату («осенний бук» в вариации «молочные сумерки») приятно было каждый раз видеть свое же собственное лицо в задумчивой, или наоборот, чрезмерно увлеченной версии Нерена. Не говоря уж о Жероннэ — еще более близком к нему по своим визуальным характеристикам (лиловые глаза, смуглая кожа), но таким далеким в том, что касалось выражения лица, манер и характера. 

— Такого хочешь себе? — тихо спросил он барраярку, указав на мирно посапывающее ба. — С такими вот глазами, как у меня? 

Она улыбнулась. Дура упертая!.. 

— С эпикантусом, как при синдроме Дауна? Чтобы сразу было видно, что от цета? Потому что это вы с графом так решили? Чтобы бороться с тем, что мы сегодня видели? 

Улыбка стала грустной.

— А ты о ребенке подумала?.. А если этот наш проект с Девятой Сатрапией провалится? Из-за действий вашего Сопротивления, которые так удобно использовать бетанцам? Об этом ты думала, что с ним и с тобой ваши сделать могут? Думаешь, твой статус тебя защитит?..

А она только плечами пожала, как когда он ее спросил, хватит ли им еды. О чем разговаривать… Одно слово, барраярка!

— Ладно, спи. По очереди караулить будем, раз они тут все расшастались — и ваши, и наши. Если что-то услышу, разбужу. Ты меня тоже в случае чего разбудишь. Договорились? 

Она кивнула. Объяснила, водя в воздухе пальцами, в каком месте должна быть Большая и Малая луны, когда настанет ее очередь нести вахту. А он остался лежать, освещенный с двух сторон лунным светом, и думать, что же сегодня такого произошло. Почему его не покидало ощущение, что он только что предал Империю?.. Вроде как принципам своим не изменил, цетагандийской эстетике не нанес урона, ничего противоречащего идеалам расы аутов не сделал, расу свою не предавал. И даже не собирается. Потому что не будет ей от него никакого ребенка!.. Все что угодно сделает он для этой рыжей дурищи, а вот этого не будет. Не после того, что он сегодня видел своими глазами. Не после того, кого держал сегодня в своих руках и самолично отнес к мертвым родителям под землю. «Убей боль, убей быль!.. Мне никогда не быть с тобой…» — плакали в нем невидимые струны, натянутые где-то в области сердца. И где-то далеко внизу, под этими струнами — как та бумажка со стихами, которую они засунули внутрь балисета — копошилось у него под сердцем сомнение. Ведь они же на Барраяре! Который только и делает, что разрушает чужие ожидания. Сколько раз уже за эти несколько дней, да что там дней — за все время его пребывания на этой планете она обламывала все его логические построения. Все оказывалось не таким, каким выглядело на первый взгляд! И что бы он тут, лежа в палатке, сам с собой ни решил, последнее слово всегда останется за Барраяром. За Барраяром и за этой его барраяркой, которая одним своим взглядом серых внимательных глаз плавила его существо, словно он был сделан из воска!.. «С головною болью мир вернется на круги своя. А мне отныне будет некуда вернуться… И замахнется новый день, но я дам сдачи, я успею увернуться. И не заплачу!.. Наверно, что-то умерло внутри. А разве, разве может быть иначе?..» 

***

Они уселись рядом в его тесной прихожей на образованную приподнятым полом ступеньку. Акане привычно, одним движением всунул ноги в свои мягкие сапожки из генетически сконструированной кожи и стал наблюдать, как его (теперь уж точно его!) барраярка с деловитой сосредоточенностью шнурует свои высокие псевдоармейские ботинки на эскобарской рифленой подошве. Завороженный ее решительными движениями в сочетании с безмятежным выражением на ее лице, он коснулся кончиками пальцев своих губ и начал рассеянно гладить их, то и дело трогая подушечки пальцев языком и слегка покусывая зубами краешек черного ногтя. И то ли от этих аутоэротических движений, то ли от соприкосновения с единственной частью своего лица, которая была свободна от кланового грима, а значит, как бы находилась в его личной зоне ответственности, в его уме вдруг сложился гениальный план, исполненный поистине цетагандийского коварства. План по завоеванию Барраяра!

Сегодня он пойдет познакомится с Форбреттенами... Разумеется, всех их очарует. А чего еще можно ожидать от лидера легендарной «Панспермии», на концертах которой, стоило ему вытащить шпильки и встряхнуть волосами, фанаты приходили в неистовство? Он преподнесет графу экземпляр их общей родовой книги, подарит ему балисет, сыграет пару старинных песен на настоящем русском языке эпохи освоения Космоса, расскажет детишкам про трицератопсов... А потом все-таки научит ее целоваться! Потому что женщина не должна ждать, когда мужчина поцелует ее первым. А потом он пойдет к Алексу Форкосигану и попросит его стать своим официальным возлюбленным! И пусть тот только попробует отказаться! И потихоньку начнет ему показывать прерафаэлитов, Климта, Муху, Бердслея и прочее искусство того времени, когда человечество только училось мечтать о полетах в Космос. И это обязательно скажется на его художественной манере. И как графика, и как живописца, и как дизайнера интерьеров, и как архитектора. И тогда уже можно будет постепенно перейти к традиционному искусству Индии, Японии и Китая… А потом он разыщет «образец здравомыслия», этого «вассала Воронина», и покажет ему свою коллекцию цетагандийского хентая с тентаклями… А этого загадочного «курсанта Барру» даже искать не придется, он с ним случайно где-нибудь встретится, раз они тут все вместе росли и играли в Первую Цетагандийскую… Его он тоже попросит стать своим возлюбленным. Потому что такое сильное эстетическое впечатление не должно пропадать втуне… И тоже его чему-нибудь такому научит, не так важно, чему именно, но обязательно чему-то необычайно прекрасному… И как это когда-то случилось в древней Европе, от этой «азиатской» — на самом деле, конечно, цетагандийской — прививки на Барраяре наступит, наконец, модерн и декаданс. А то стыд и срам, Большой стиль Доно Форратьера есть, а своего art nouveau на Барраяре пока еще не было!.. А какая сексуальная революция без югендштиля?

А когда Алекс напишет онанирующую Форбреттен… Черные Небеса! Это будет не хуже, чем у Климта! И эти голубоватые тени на веках… И эта прозрачная белизна кожи… И эти раскиданные по всему лицу, груди, шее россыпи рыжих веснушек… И эти наглые зеленые глаза, полуприкрытые ресницами цвета меди… И эти розовые пятна сосков… И каждому, кто ни посмотрит на это живописное полотно, уже по одному выражению ее лица будет ясно, что она переживает оргазм. Потому что к тому времени уже все барраярки будут знать, что это такое. И барраярцы тоже привыкнут видеть женские оргазмы в своих постелях, а потому тоже все сразу поймут. Конечно, эту картину еще лет пятнадцать нельзя будет выставлять публично. Зато лет через пятьдесят она, безусловно, войдет в число признанных галактических шедевров. И конечно же, он устроит этот ее брак с Форкосиганом! Ну, потому что это его обязанность как младшего брата, раз уж ее старшие родственники ничего не могут с этим поделать. И через этот брак он-таки породнится с господином Имперским аудитором! И у его рыженьких, со смешными волосками детишек будет тогда целых трое родителей, как это, собственно, и должно быть: двое официальных, и третий — неофициальный. И у него на этой дикой необразованной планете будет своя личная Девятая Сатрапия! Что не вышло сто лет назад у целой Империи, обязательно получится у маленького Акане. Потому что мокрицы в своей эволюционной стратегии всегда оказываются успешнее трицератопсов… И вот тогда, когда он уже покорит этот Барраяр, будет совершенно не страшно жениться на Фенн Рин!..

Разумеется, где-то на краю своего сознания — на том краю, где он всегда оставался историком, — он понимал, что цетагандийцу в своих построениях всегда надо учитывать пресловутый «барраярский фактор». И что на Барраяре, в принципе, нельзя ничего планировать заранее, барраярцы всегда обламывают любые, самые смелые ожидания, и пример его собственного деда, по идее, должен был служить ему своего рода предупреждением. Но когда это влюбленный человек прислушивался к голосу разума? Сегодня ему впервые было на этой планете по-настоящему хорошо!

Эльза давно зашнуровала свои ботинки и уже несколько минут сидела, со спокойной улыбкой глядя на всматривающегося в нее Акане. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, она качнула в его сторону коленкой и тронула его ногу. «Ты чего?» — спросила она его одним взглядом, улыбнувшись еще шире. 

— Ты очень красивая, старшая сестра Форбреттен!.. — прошептал он ей, улыбнувшись в ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> Источники неназванных цитат: А. и Б. Стругацкие "Трудно быть богом", ворота лагеря смерти Аушвиц, Р. Л. Стивенсон "Вересковый мед", русские переводы предсмертных стихов камикадзе середины XX в., Ф. Герберт "Дюна", братья/сестры Вачовски "Матрица", Э. Пиаф "Hymne à l'amour", Ю. Наумов "Долгий блюз" и "Baby blues", Г. Курбе "L'Origine du Monde".


End file.
